De Acero y de Seda
by Relenna
Summary: Desde el momento en que la vio la primera vez, Harry tuvo que luchar contra su deseo por ella. A pesar de sentirse cautivado por su inteligencia, fuerza de voluntad y belleza, había jurado no enamorarse de la mujer que lo había hecho caer en una trampa.
1. ayudeme

_**De Acero y de Seda.**_

Los personajes de hp no me pertenecen y los demás tampoco (jajajaja)… la historia es una adaptación que espero que sea de su agrado.

**Argumento:**

_Lady Hermione Granger era una joven de la nobleza, preparada para un futuro privilegiado... hasta que su ambicioso "tío" decidió internarla en un asilo para enfermos mentales a fin de apoderarse de su fortuna._

_Desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez, Harry tuvo que luchar contra su deseo por ella. A pesar de sentirse cautivado por su inteligencia, fuerza de voluntad y belleza, había jurado no enamorarse de la mujer que lo había hecho caer en una trampa..._

**CAPITULO 1.- ayúdeme.**

Lady Hermione Granger se ocultó sin hacer ruido entre las sombras tras la puerta del viejo establo de piedra. Se estremeció; el camisón raído la protegía poco del frío, y la paja del helado suelo de tierra le arañaba las plantas de los pies descalzos. Delante del establo veía a un mozo de cuadra, flaco y pecoso, y el brillo negro de un carruaje caro.

Se acercó más a la puerta y observó que el vehículo estaba a punto de partir y que lucía el blasón dorado de un noble: la cabeza de un fénix y una espada plateada. Dos lacayos charlaban con el conductor un poco hacia la izquierda y, mientras escuchaba su conversación, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. El carruaje no se dirigía a Londres, sino que se disponía a volver al campo. ¡Por Dios, se alejaba de la ciudad! ¡Si encontraba donde esconderse, estaría a salvo!

Su nerviosismo aumentó, y la respiración se le aceleró y formó un vaho helado en el aire frío de la mañana. Tenía que irse cuanto antes. El carruaje era la solución perfecta.

Miró un poco más para valorar las líneas elegantes y bien definidas del lujoso coche, con una incontrolable sensación de esperanza. El compartimiento trasero para el equipaje serviría si dentro había espacio para ella. Rogó que lo hubiera, respiró a fondo para calmar el temblor que la sacudía y se dispuso a moverse deprisa, antes de que los lacayos volvieran a ocupar su lugar en el vehículo. Cuando oyó que los hombres reían y vio que prestaban atención a un par de perros que ladraban, corrió hacia la parte posterior del coche y los pies parecieron volar sobre la tierra enlodada mientras la enredada cabellera castaña ondeaba a su alrededor y le rozaba los hombros.

Abrió con rapidez la cobertura de piel y se metió en el compartimiento, donde se acomodó entre los baúles y las bolsas, a la vez que procuraba tranquilizar los latidos furiosos de su corazón y rezaba para que no tuvieran que añadir más equipaje antes de la partida del carruaje.

Pasaron los segundos. El pulso le resonaba en los oídos. Aunque la mañana era fría, el sudor le empapaba los cabellos en las sienes y resbalaba por las mejillas. Oyó que los hombres se acercaban y ocupaban su lugar en lo alto del coche. Notó que se inclinaba con el peso. Después, los cuatro caballos negros tensaron los tirantes y el carruaje emprendió la marcha en dirección a la parte delantera de la posada.

Se detuvo sólo un momento, lo suficiente para que su único pasajero subiera y se acomodara en el asiento de piel. Luego, el conductor fustigó a los caballos e iniciaron el viaje.

Oculta a salvo en el portaequipaje, Hermione suspiro de alivio y dejó caer su cansado cuerpo sobre la madera lacada en negro. Estaba exhausta, increíblemente exhausta. La noche había sido agotadora. Corrió y después caminó kilómetros sin nada más que su camisón sucio, con las piernas doloridas y los pies llenos de cortes que sangraban, temiendo todo el rato que la encontraran. Cuando llegó a una carretera y a la posada cubierta de hiedra, dio gracias a Dios y se dirigió con cuidado al establo de la parte posterior.

Varias horas después dormía entre un montón de paja cuando la despertó el ruido de arneses y de caballos al ser enganchados a los tirantes. Hermione supo en el acto que era su oportunidad para alejarse sin peligro.

Ahora, mientras el día frío de otoño comenzaba a caldearse, sus músculos se relajaron con el calor del espacio de la parte trasera del carruaje y empezó a dormitar. Se dormía y se despertaba, como en una ocasión en que el coche se detuvo en una taberna junto a la carretera al final de la tarde y su ocupante bajó, seguramente para comer algo. Hermione ignoró cómo le gruñeron las tripas ante esa idea y se relajó de nuevo cuando el coche volvió a arrancar, demasiado cansada para notar siquiera los bandazos de las ruedas en los baches del camino.

Las horas pasaron despacio. Tenía calambres en las piernas debido al limitado espacio del portaequipaje. La espalda y los hombros le dolían, y un dolor sordo la molestaba en la nuca. Mientras el carruaje seguía su ruta, casi estaba agradecida de no haber tomado nada de comer o beber, ya que no tenía forma de bajar para hacer sus necesidades.

El ritmo del carruaje aumentó su necesidad de dormir. Con un sueño más profundo, la cabeza le cayó hacia el pecho y empezó a soñar.

Volvió a verse en el hospital de Saint Bartolomé, acurrucada en el suelo frío de piedra de su celda, sucia y mal ventilada. El miedo la envolvía como una densa niebla matutina y le agarrotaba la garganta. Se acercaba a un rincón y apoyaba la espalda contra la pared gris, deseando poder desaparecer tras ella. Podía oír a las pacientes de las otras celdas y se tapaba los oídos con las manos para aislarse de los gritos y fingir no escucharlos.

El corazón le latía irregular y resonaba en el silencio que ella se había creado en su interior. Por Dios, vivía en el mismísimo infierno, o por lo menos en su versión humana. ¿Qué demonio había ideado un lugar así? ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a soportarlo? Oía el ruido de pisadas y cadenas que se acercaban en su dirección y deducía que los guardias devolvían a alguna desdichada a su celda.

O quizá venían a buscarla a ella.

Hermione se hacía un ovillo y deseaba desaparecer. Los había eludido durante un tiempo; se mostraba silenciosa y dócil para que la dejaran en paz. Pero tarde o temprano irían a buscarla como hacían con las demás.

Los pasos eran cada vez más fuertes. El corazón le latía de miedo. Dios mío, que no me busquen a mí. A otra persona. A cualquier otra. ¡A mí no! ¡A mí no! Y los veía: uno, alto y ancho de hombros, con labios carnosos y sucios cabellos rubios apartados de la cara con una cintita de cuero; el otro, bajo y gordo, y el estómago le sobresalía de los pantalones marrones y manchados de grasa.

Hermione reprimía un sollozo cuando se detenían en la puerta de su celda. El hombre gordo llevaba unos grilletes de hierro en el brazo. A través de los barrotes de la puerta, le lanzaba una sonrisa lasciva.

-Buenas noche, señorita. Ya es hora de que demos un paseo.- dijo.

-¡Nooo! -Empezaba a retroceder, desesperada, mientras buscaba con la mirada algún medio de huir. Sabía lo que querían, lo que les hacían a algunas de las otras mujeres. Había escapado de ellos hasta entonces, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué-. ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Aléjense de mí! Se lo advierto, ¡váyanse y déjenme tranquila!

El hombre más alto se limitaba a sonreír, pero el gordo soltaba una carcajada fuerte: un sonido rudo, cruel, hiriente, que provocó un escalofrío en la espalda de Hermione y la despertó de su sueño.

El corazón parecía a punto de salirle del pecho y tenía el camisón empapado en sudor, pegado al cuerpo. Inclinó la cabeza contra la pared del portaequipaje y se recordó que el sueño no era real, ya no. Por algún milagro del destino, o quizá por intervención divina, había engañado a los dos despiadados guardias, se libró del destino que le tenían reservado y logró huir de Saint Bart.

Hermione se obligó a no pensar en ello, a enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su mente y a concentrarse en conservar esa libertad que tanto le costara conseguir. Se encontraba fuera del hospital, fuera del manicomio donde permaneció encerrada casi un año.

De momento eso era lo único que quería, lo único en que podía pensar. El futuro se extendía ante ella, pero ya habría tiempo de planear, de decidir qué hacer. Lo importante era evitar que la capturaran.

Volvió a dormirse. No tenía idea de cuántas horas habrían pasado cuando la despertó un fuerte tirón en el brazo que la sacó tambaleante del carruaje. Habría aterrizado en el barro si un segundo lacayo no le hubiera agarrado el otro brazo y la hubiese levantado con un tirón seco que le lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Suélteme! -Hermione forcejeó con él para intentar soltarse de la fuerte presa-. ¡Quíteme las manos de encima!...

-¡Esta mocosa viajaba escondida! -exclamó uno de los hombres, que le pasó un brazo por la cintura para acercar la espalda de Hermione contra su pecho-. Seguro que es una ladrona…

Cuando oyó esa palabra, hermione le propinó un fuerte puntapié en la espinilla y el hombre dio un respingo hacia atrás, con lo que la peluca plateada le quedó torcida.

-Maldita mendiga, si vuelves a hacer eso te arrepentirás…

-Vuelva a golpearme, señor, y le prometo que será usted quien se arrepentirá –replicó hermione, muy erguida.

-Muy bien, ya basta. -La voz grave se abrió paso entre el tumulto y ambos hombres se detuvieron al instante. Por primera vez, hermione observó al hombre alto, imponente, que estaba entre las sombras y que supuso que sería el propietario del carruaje. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros ceñidos, una levita negra y un chaleco a juego y con un fino filete plateado. Por delante, le asomaba el volante de la camisa de batista blanca, y de cada manga colgaba un poco de puntilla. Tenía la piel clara y los cabellos más oscuros y lisos, recogidos detrás con una ancha cinta negra atada en un lazo-. Suelte a la chica, Dean. Parece poder expresarse bien… Dele la oportunidad de hablar…

Los dos hombres obedecieron con cierto pesar. Le soltaron los brazos y dieron un paso atrás.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó el hombre alto-. ¿Y qué rayos hacías en la parte trasera de mi carruaje?

Hermione se puso derecha e intentó no pensar en la lamentable imagen que ofrecía con su camisón sucio, manchado de tierra, y los cabellos sueltos y enredados que le caían sobre la cara. Soltó la mentira que había inventado para la ocasión y las palabras le salieron de los labios con una facilidad sorprendente:

-Me llamo Hermione Gray y le diré una cosa, señor: No soy ninguna mendiga, y tampoco una ladrona. Soy una dama que ha sufrido un problema infausto. Si es el caballero que parece ser, le suplico que me ayude.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo. Tenía las cejas negras y unos ojos más verdes que ella había visto. La examinó de arriba abajo, captando hasta el último centímetro de su aspecto desastrado. Su mirada era tan intensa que, sin darse cuenta, hermione se cubrió el pecho con los brazos.

-Entre en la casa. Hablaremos en mi estudio.

Su consentimiento sorprendió a hermione. Iba sucia desde la punta de los cabellos grasientos hasta la planta de los pies desnudos y fríos. Sabía que debía de rezumar el hedor nauseabundo del manicomio por todos sus poros. Se armó de valor, no prestó atención a las miradas incrédulas de los lacayos y lo siguió hasta la casa, que era de hecho un enorme castillo de piedra al que se habían ido añadiendo partes con los años. Hermione se detuvo justo al cruzar el umbral.

-Le agradezco su cortesía, milord, pero querría pedirle un favor.

-¿Todavía tiene que explicarse y ya me pide un favor? Quienquiera que sea, no se anda con rodeos. ¿Qué favor desea?...- dijo.

-Un baño, milord. No puedo comentar bien mis circunstancias con lo sucia que voy y vestida de un modo indecente. Si me permitiera bañarme y me prestara algo de ropa para cambiarme, estoy segura de que ambos nos sentiríamos más cómodos.

Él la contempló un largo rato mientras sopesaba sus palabras y contrastaba el modo educado de hablar con el aspecto harapiento. Hermione lo observó a su vez y vio los ángulos bien definidos del rostro y la complexión ancha de hombros y estrecha de caderas. Era un hombre atractivo, sin duda, pero mostraba una dureza, un aspecto de voluntad de hierro que le decía que tuviera cuidado.

-Muy bien, señorita Gray, puede tomar un baño. -Se volvió hacia el mayordomo de nariz larga, que permanecía a escasa distancia-. Llamen a Pomfrey. Pídale que atienda las necesidades de la señorita y después acompáñela de nuevo aquí abajo. -Se giró de nuevo hacia hermione y añadió-: La esperaré en mi estudio. -Su mirada se intensificó-. Y le advierto que, si lo que me dice no es la verdad, será expulsada de aquí como si fuera basura, señorita Gray. ¿Me explico con claridad?

-Sí, milord. Con toda claridad -respondió hermione con un escalofrío. Él asintió en silencio y se dio la vuelta para marcharse-. ¿Milord?

-¿Sí, señorita Gray? -murmuró con un suspiro de exasperación.

-Me parece que no sé su nombre.

El hombre arqueó las cejas e hizo una reverencia exagerada.

-Lord Harry Potter, quinto marqués de Litchfield, a su servicio. -Una media sonrisa burlona le asomó a los labios-. Bienvenida al castillo de Hogwarts.

Se volvió y se alejó, y esta vez hermione no lo detuvo. El ama de llaves, la señora Pomfrey, apareció unos momentos después y la condujo a un elegante dormitorio situado en el piso de arriba. Hermione ignoró la mirada de reproche de aquella mujer metida en carnes y se dirigió tras el biombo para vaciar la vejiga con un suspiro.

Ya sintiéndose mejor, se acercó a la ventana para aguardar el baño. Desde ahí se veía el patio interior. El castillo era magnífico, de cientos de años, con torres almenadas y una buena parte de la muralla exterior aun intacta alrededor de lo que en su día debió de ser el patio bajo.

La casa en sí se hallaba muy bien cuidada. El dormitorio que hermione ocupaba estaba decorado en azul marino y marfil, acentuado con elegantes piezas orientales. El gusto del marqués era impecable.

La voz del ama de llaves interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-Su baño está preparado. No sé quién es usted ni cómo logró imponerse a su Excelencia, pero le aconsejo que no trate de aprovecharse. Su caridad se debe a la generosidad, no a la debilidad. Más le vale recordarlo.- le dijo.

Lo recordaría, seguro. Le había bastado una mirada a esos duros ojos oscuros para saber que el marqués no era nada débil.

-Yo, que usted, no me demoraría -prosiguió la mujer-. A su Excelencia no le gustaría.

«Y no le gustará verlo enfadado», fueron sus palabras implícitas.

Hermione aceptó el consejo en silencio, se quitó el camisón manchado, contenta de que fuera uno de los suyos, bordados, y no uno de los del hospital con el cuello ribeteado con una amplia cinta roja. Avanzó desnuda hacia el baño con sólo un poquito de vergüenza, se metió en la humeante bañera de cobre y, al sumergirse en el agua, dejó extasiada que el calor penetrara en sus músculos doloridos, que el hedor y la suciedad se diluyeran bajo la fragancia de rosas. Se recostó sonriente en el metal, disfrutando de ese placer simple, tan distinto de las restregaduras mensuales que había soportado en Saint Bart.

La señora mcgonagall se fue mientras ella se lavaba la cabeza con el jabón con aroma de rosas que le había llevado para que lo usara. Después, se la aclaró y volvió a acomodarse bien. En unos instantes se vestiría con la ropa que el ama de llaves le hubiera conseguido y se enfrentaría a aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros. Antes de bajar, ensayaría la mentira que tenía preparada. De momento se permitiría el placer de quedarse allí en el agua jabonosa y caliente, un placer que no había experimentado en casi un año.

Sentado tras el amplio escritorio de caoba de su estudio, Harry Potter, marqués de Litchfield, se reclinó en su silla de piel. Juntó las manos pensando en la mujer de arriba, en realidad poco más que una niña, pues no tendría más de veinte años. Aun sucia y desarreglada tenía algo..., algo que lo intrigaba. Quizá fuera el modo en que se comportaba, más como un miembro de la realeza que como la mendiga que parecía.

Era más alta de lo corriente, más delgada de lo que debería haber sido, con el pelo castaño y unos senos pequeños y firmes que su camisón harapiento no hacía mucho por ocultar. Pero hablaba como una dama. Se preguntaba quién demonios sería.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. El mayordomo, Preston hizo pasar a la chica al estudio en cuanto les ordenó que entraran. Apenas capaz de creer que la mujer que tenía delante era la misma persona desaliñada que se había escondido en la parte trasera de su carruaje, Harry se levantó de modo instintivo.

Incluso vestida con una simple blusa blanca y la falda de algodón marrón de una sirvienta, no había duda de que era una dama. La postura de sus hombros y la mirada de sus ojos castaños hablaban por sí solos.

Y vio que era preciosa. Tenía cejas claras y bien arqueadas, rasgos delicados, nariz recta, y labios carnosos y de forma perfecta. Lo que no había visto de su cara bajo la suciedad era ahora más que evidente: una piel del color de la miel mezclada con nata y unos puntos rosas que le teñían las mejillas.

-Quizás tenía razón, señorita Gray. Su aspecto ha mejorado. ¿Por qué no se sienta y me cuenta qué sucede?

Hermione hizo lo que se le decía y se sentó en la silla situada frente a él, con la espalda erguida y las manos juntas en el regazo. Harry observó que parecían ásperas y algo enrojecidas, en contraste con la feminidad suave del resto del cuerpo. Se preguntó a qué se debería, pero lo dejó correr y le dedicó a ella toda su atención.

-Como le he dicho, me llamo Hermione Gray. Vivo en un pueblo cerca de Ripon, no muy lejos de York. Mi padre es el párroco de la iglesia local. Estaba fuera visitando a unos amigos cuando me secuestraron.

-¿La secuestraron? -Harry se inclinó hacia delante-. ¿Me está diciendo que alguien entró en su casa y se la llevó?

-Exactamente, milord -asintió-. Por ese motivo llevaba puesto el camisón. No sé quiénes eran, de dónde salieron o por qué me eligieron a mí. Lo único que sé es que tenían planes nefandos para mí.

-¿De veras? ¿Y qué planes eran ésos?..

La chica se aclaró la garganta, pero siguió mirándolo directamente a la cara.

-Oí como uno de ellos decía que iban a llevarme a..., a una casa de citas. Por supuesto, al principio no supe a qué se refería el hombre, siendo como soy la hija de un párroco. Pero, al cabo de un rato, empecé a comprender de qué hablaban. Mi padre había predicado sermones contra tales lugares, así que pude deducir sus intenciones.

-Ya entiendo. -Había algo en su relato que le daba que pensar, pero estaba fascinado por el control con que lo había contado y detectaba una nota inconfundible de desesperación. Dadas las circunstancias, suponiendo que dijera la verdad, resultaba sorprendente que fuese capaz de ocultarla tan bien-. Continúe, señorita Gray.

-Esos hombres querían venderme. Supongo que por eso me dejaron... en paz. Al parecer hay mercado para tales cosas.

-Eso tengo entendido -dijo el marqués, tras efectuar un ligero gesto con los labios.

Estaba seguro de que habrían obtenido un buen precio por ella. Por un instante tuvo la enojosa idea de que no le habría importado ser el dueño de esas casas. Le hubiese gustado pasar una noche en brazos de la enigmática señorita Gray.

-Por fortuna, escapé -siguió Hermione, de ese modo frío y controlado que le hacía preguntarse al hombre qué emoción herviría bajo la superficie calmada. Su distinción era evidente en cada movimiento, en cada gesto. Si ella no le hubiese dicho lo contrario, habría estado seguro de que pertenecía a la nobleza-. Corrí lo más lejos y rápido que pude -continuó hablando -. Me había escondido en los establos cuando...

-¿Cómo? -le interrumpió Harry-. ¿Cómo escapó?

-¿Cómo? -soltó, nerviosa por primera vez.

-Eso es lo que le he preguntado. ¿Cómo escapó de los hombres que la secuestraron? Es una dama y sin duda no es rival para ellos. ¿Cómo logró huir?

. Las manos le temblaron un momento en el regazo. Inspiró a fondo y se enderezó, de nuevo controlada.

-Habíamos pasado días viajando, hospedándonos en un lugar inmundo tras otro. La noche antes de llegar a Londres, nos detuvimos en una posada. Uno de los hombres, un tipo gordo y con mal aliento, me llevó a una habitación detrás de la cocina. Él y su amigo, un hombre alto y corpulento, con los cabellos rubios y sucios, debieron de decidir que me..., que me... -Se humedeció los labios, perdiendo un poco el control-. El tipo gordo me metió en esa habitación mientras el alto esperaba fuera. Empezó a maldecir porque no conseguía desabrocharse los botones de los pantalones. Cuanto estaba distraído, le golpeé la cabeza con un orinal y huí por la ventana.

-Muy hábil -comentó harry, reclinándose en su silla.

-Estaba desesperada -prosiguió hermione-. Tenía que escapar. Anduve toda la noche y, por fin, llegué a los establos de la posada. Estaba exhausta. Me escondí en la paja y dormí un rato. Al despertarme, vi su carruaje y..., bueno, ya conoce el resto de la historia.

-Sí, supongo que sí. -harry se levantó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio para detenerse frente a ella-. Supondré que me cuenta la verdad, señorita Gray. Es así, ¿verdad? -La miró con dureza y hubiera jurado que detectó una ligera vacilación en la joven.

-Le digo la verdad, milord -aseguró hermione entonces, levantándose también-. Y le pido, como el caballero que sin duda es, que me ayude.

Harry reflexionó un momento. Había decidido ayudarla en cuanto cruzó la puerta de su estudio, quizás incluso antes.

-Muy bien, señorita Gray. Por la mañana dispondré que un carruaje la conduzca a su casa junto a su padre. Ordenaré que una de las doncellas la acompañe y...

-Por favor, milord -le interrumpió hermione a la vez que le ponía una mano en el brazo-. Mi padre no está en casa y me daría miedo volver mientras él esté ausente. Quizá podría usted avisarlo y, mientras tanto, yo esperaría aquí hasta que él viniera a buscarme. Me doy cuenta de que es mucho pedir, pero...

-¿No puede acudir a nadie más para que la ayude?

-No. -Sacudió la cabeza-. Mi padre volverá en unos días. Si lo avisa, estará encantado de venir a buscarme.

Hermione la observó con atención. No estaba seguro de hasta qué punto se creía su historia. Había algo que no encajaba en la mujer del carruaje, en la que estaba en el estudio y en la que hermione acababa de describir. No, no se hallaba convencido de que le contara la verdad, aunque por lo menos algunas partes sonaban muy convincentes. Aun así, como caballero, se veía obligado a ayudar a cualquier dama en apuros, y no había duda de que ésta lo estaba. Y el misterio que la envolvía seguía intrigándolo.

-Que se quede aquí no es ningún problema. Mi tía llegará por la mañana. Así no estaremos solos.

Mientras tanto, mandaré aviso a su padre a Ripon. -Le dedicó una sonrisa medio burlona-. ¿Será eso suficiente, señorita Gray?

-Sí, milord, será más que suficiente. Estaré siempre en deuda con usted.

-Cuando llegue mi tía, le encontrará ropa más adecuada. Son más o menos de la misma talla. Mientras tanto, viajar en el carruaje tanto rato como hizo usted no debió de resultar nada cómodo. Puede ocupar el dormitorio que usó para bañarse. Volveremos a hablar por la mañana.

-Gracias, milord -dijo ella con una sonrisa de evidente alivio. Se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta. -¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no come?

Se giró para mirarlo y de repente perdió la compostura. Por primera vez, harry se dio cuenta de la fuerza de voluntad que la muchacha había necesitado para mantener el control.

-No sabría decirle con exactitud. -harry maldijo en voz baja.

-Le haré subir una bandeja al dormitorio. –dijo.

-Gracias…

-Duerma un poco, señorita Gray. Y no se preocupe. En el castillo de Hogwarts está a salvo.

La chica le lanzó una sonrisa temblorosa y a harry le pareció haber visto el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos antes de que se volviera para alejarse. Inspiró a fondo para calmarse y cerró la puerta del estudio. ¿Qué había aceptado al dejar que se quedara? No estaba seguro y, aun así, no lo lamentaba. Esa mirada rápida bajo su cuidadoso control le había indicado lo mucho que ella necesitaba ayuda.

Los días siguientes serían interesantes. Se preguntó qué diría su prometida al descubrir la presencia de ese nuevo huésped.

… …_**. …..**_

_**Nota:  
**_

_**Que tal… les gusto a mí en lo personal si… es una historia muy interesante y buena de leer…**_

_**Es una adaptación de una novela de **__**kat martin**__** se llama" seda y acero". Y todos los derechos son de ella, yo solo encontré interesante la historia y la maneje para Harry Potter**_

"_**RELENNA"**_


	2. prometido

_**De Acero y de Seda.**_

_Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen y algunos están fuera de la versión original pero lo hice para que encajaran en la historia._

**CAPITULO 2.- Prometido.**

Hermione durmió como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca. La noche anterior había comido hasta casi reventar, después se metió bajo las limpias sábanas blancas, que olían a lavanda y a almidón, y descansó la cabeza en una mullida almohada de plumas.

Su dormitorio en la mansión Milford el hogar donde vivió hasta ser recluida en Saint Bart, era más elegante aun. La ropa estaba confeccionada con las sedas y los encajes más finos y la comida que tomaba era abundante y cara. Su padre era el conde de Milford y, como hija suya, ella daba por sentados todos esos lujos. Después de entrar en el mundo inmundo y brutal de Saint Bart, comprendió lo afortunada que había sido.

Echó un vistazo al vestido prestado de batista de color verde musgo y estampado con unas florecitas amarillas, que llevaba puesto, y se le humedecieron los ojos. Era precioso y, salvo sobrarle un poco en el busto, le quedaba casi perfecto. Un año atrás, ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta, pero ahora..., ahora veía la vida de un modo totalmente distinto. Se sentó en un escabel tapizado, frente a un espejo con el marco de marfil y dorado, y se cepilló los largos cabellos mientras le daba gracias al giro afortunado del destino que la había llevado al castillo de Hogwarts.

Y al relato que convenció al marqués alto y sombrío de hospedarla. La historia de ser vendida a la prostitución tenía más de real que de ficción; era un relato que le contó una de las mujeres de Saint Bart. Por desgracia, a diferencia de lo que hermione había contado, la joven no logró huir de sus secuestradores. En lugar de eso, perdió un poco la razón, debido a la crueldad a la que se vio sometida en el burdel al que la llevaron, y acabó en el manicomio.

Hermione se estremeció al pensar en ello, o en la parte de la historia que era cierta. Escapó de los guardias como lo había explicado: el gordo la metió en una habitación junto a la cocina para violarla mientras el alto esperaba fuera su turno. Cuando el primer hombre se peleaba con los botones de los pantalones, ella lo golpeó en la cabeza con un orinal y salió por una ventana de la cocina hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

Se obligó a guardar ese desagradable recuerdo en lo más profundo de su mente. Como el marqués había dicho, en el castillo de Hogwarts estaba a salvo y se quedaría en él tanto como la providencia y su Excelencia permitieran. Imaginaba que sería una semana por lo menos. El viaje en posta de correo duraba un mínimo de tres o cuatro días de ida y otros tantos de vuelta y eso era lo que tardaría el mensajero en llegar a Ripon, descubrir que no había ningún párroco llamado Gray en la iglesia local ni en ningún otro lugar de los alrededores y volver al castillo con la noticia.

Para entonces ella ya se habría ido.

De momento, tenía intención de disfrutar de la comodidad y la seguridad del castillo de Hogwarts. Necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de los terribles meses que había pasado en Saint Bart y, lo que era más importante, para planear el futuro. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero de algún modo encontraría la forma de salir adelante por sí misma.

Por desgracia, sin un lugar adonde ir ni dinero para llegar, la idea de marcharse no la entusiasmaba. Pero temía mucho más enfrentarse al marqués de Litchfield cuando descubriera que lo que le había contado era falso.

Tomó una horquilla y la hundió en el moño que se había hecho en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras se preparaba para enfrentarse a su Excelencia en el comedor del desayuno, a donde él le había pedido que fuera para conocer a su tía. Observó que le temblaba la mano. Cada persona que conociera suponía una amenaza a su seguridad, cada una era un enemigo que podía hacerle regresar al manicomio. Se estremeció al pensar en ello.

No conocía a la tía del marqués, no sabía qué clase de mujer sería ni si se creería la historia que había inventado. Si no..., ¡oh, Dios! Si convencía al marqués de que llamara a las autoridades...

Se obligó a no pensar tal cosa. Interpretaría su papel lo mejor que pudiera y, si la señora era tan compasiva como su sobrino, seguro que podría quedarse.

Inspiró a fondo, temblorosa, se alisó la tela del vestido prestado, valorando su tacto lujoso como nunca antes, y se dispuso a bajar.

Harry Potter la estaba esperando, vestido para montar con unos ceñidos pantalones marrones y una camisa de batista blanca y manga larga. Colgada en el respaldo de su silla había una chaqueta de delicada lana marrón. Cuando hermione entró, se levantó, le sonrió a modo de saludo e inclinó la cabeza hacia la atractiva mujer rubia que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

-Me gustaría presentarle a la prima de mi padre, lady Minerva Mcgonagall; vizcondesa de Beckford, te presento a la señorita Hermione Gray.

Hermione hizo una reverencia. Le sudaban las manos y sentía una opresión en el pecho.

-Encantada de conocerla, lady Beckford.

Lady Beckford sonrió. Era una mujer de cuarenta y pocos años, con el cabello oscuro, que empezaba a encanecer en las sienes, y unos ojos hundidos, claros y de color oscuro que parecían albergar una gran compasión, como si deseara poder compensar a Hermione de algún modo por lo que hubiera sufrido. La ternura se reflejó en su rostro y eso afectó a Hermione, que por un momento se sintió mareada. Le vino a la cabeza la cara hermosa de su madre y durante un segundo horroroso creyó que se desmoronaría, se lanzaría a los pies de la pobre mujer y le revelaría la verdad.

La noche anterior se había mostrado fuerte. No tenía otro remedio si quería sobrevivir. Pero esa mujer de ojos llenos de dulzura le hacía pensar en el hogar y la familia y desear que hubiera alguien a quien poder recurrir, alguien que la ayudara.

Le costó una gran fuerza de voluntad calmarse, limitarse a devolverle la sonrisa.

-Por favor, acompáñenos, señorita Gray -la invitó lady Beckford, que la observaba con sus ojos sabios y educados-. Mi sobrino me ha contado lo que pasó. Pobrecita, me imagino lo que habrá sufrido.

«No» -pensó hermione-. «No puede imaginárselo. Ni en sus peores pesadillas.»

-Doy gracias a Dios por haberme encontrado con lord Litchfield y porque él es tan amable de ayudarme -comentó hermione mientras el marqués la sentaba junto a él, frente a su tía. Casi podía notar esos fascinantes ojos oscuros fijos en ella.

-No podía dejar de ayudarla. Harry es un caballero. Quizás intimide un poco al principio, pero cuando se lo conoce mejor se ve que es bastante inofensivo.

-¿Inofensivo? -soltó el marqués con una ceja arqueada-. No me parece una descripción nada halagadora, tía Minnie.

Ni correcta, de eso Hermione estaba segura. El hombre alto y de cabellos negros, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, con las mandíbulas fuertes y unos severos ojos verdes, era cualquier cosa menos inofensivo. Se estremecía por dentro al pensar lo que pasaría cuando averiguara que lo había engañado.

«Me habré ido» -se dijo con firmeza-. «Para entonces estaré a kilómetros de distancia.»

-Coma algo, querida. Está pálida y demasiado delgada. Necesita sustento después de lo que le ha pasado.

Hermione sonrió. A cada momento que pasaba, le gustaba más esa mujer, pero seguía sin saber si podía confiar en ella.

-Tiene un aspecto delicioso -aseguró al recibir el plato que un lacayo llenó y le entregó.

Era una comida más consistente que la que solía servirse tan temprano, y hermione la atacó como si no fuera a probar bocado nunca más, olvidando por completo dónde estaba. Levantó la vista y vio que el marqués la observaba con unos ojos llenos de duda, mientras que la mirada de lady Beckford rebosaba lástima.

-Lo siento, yo... -Dejó la servilleta a un lado; había perdido el apetito de repente-. No me daban demasiado de comer.

Eso era cierto. Unas gachas aguadas y un poco de pan duro con alguna que otra tajada de carne con gusanos.

-No se preocupe -la tranquilizó el marqués con una dulzura sorprendente-. Mi tía tiene razón. Necesita recuperar fuerzas.

Miró los huevos que quedaban en el plato y la suculenta tajada de perdiz asada y se le hizo la boca agua. Tomó otro bocado y luego otro, con cuidado de comer más despacio esta vez, más como la dama que había sido en su día. Aun así, se terminó hasta la última migaja del plato.

-¿Más? -preguntó Litchfield.

-Ya he comido más que suficiente, gracias -contestó Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Muy bien -dijo lady Beckford-. Si ya ha acabado, iremos a pasear por el jardín y podrá contármelo todo sobre usted.

A Hermione se le revolvió el estómago y pensó por un momento que iba a vomitar la deliciosa comida que acababa de tomar. ¡Por Dios, pasear con esa mujer y conversar sobre sí misma era lo último que deseaba hacer! Tendría que volver a mentir y no quería. Tragó saliva con dificultad, debido a que los nervios le agarrotaban la garganta. Quizá todo iría bien. Quizá, si se acercaba a la verdad sólo hasta donde se atreviera. La noche anterior le había funcionado.

A pesar de que el corazón le latía atemorizado, se obligó a sonreír y responder:

-Me encantaría.

-El castillo tiene unos jardines preciosos. Tal vez lord Litchfield quiera acompañarnos.

El marqués sonrió con indulgencia, se levantó y las ayudó a las dos a ponerse en pie.

-Lo siento, tendrá que ser otro día. Tengo que atender unos asuntos de negocios. -Su mirada se desvió hacia hermione y pareció entretenerse en su boca-. Disfrute de su paseo, señorita Gray.

-Gracias, milord. Lo haré –dijo Hermione, que se humedeció inconscientemente los labios mientras el corazón se le aceleraba de un modo extraño.

Cuando volvieron a la casa unas horas después, estaba mucho menos tensa y podía sonreír con cierta sinceridad. Lady Beckford le había hablado como si fueran viejas amigas e insistió en que Hermione la llamara tía Minnie igual que su sobrino. Le habló de su marido, que había fallecido un par de años atrás, y, al mencionar su nombre, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Hermione también había llorado. Intentó no contar demasiado y procuró decir generalidades, pero las preguntas sobre su familia la llevaron a hablar de su madre, muerta desde hacía diez años, lo que le recordó a su tutor, el despiadado tío Riddle, y su año infernal en Saint Bart. Le caían las lágrimas a borbotones y lady Beckford la abrazó, convencida de que lloraba por los sufrimientos a los que se había enfrentado con sus secuestradores.

Pero en realidad no importaba. El interés de la mujer le sirvió a Hermione de consuelo y, para cuando regresaron a la casa, se estaban haciendo amigas.

Los días se esfumaron. Hermione veía al marqués en el almuerzo y a menudo en la cena, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con tía minerva o sola. Como había dicho lady Beckford, los jardines eran preciosos, así que se pasaba en ellos todo el tiempo que le era posible.

La biblioteca del castillo era amplia, y el reconfortante mundo de los libros la atrajo como siempre. A Hermione le encantaba leer: poesía, novelas y, sobre todo, filósofos, como Sócrates, Platón, Aristóteles y Descartes. Un día dio con una sección de la biblioteca que contenía obras médicas, con libros de medicina, curación y hierbas, y a partir de ese día pasaba todas las horas libres enfrascada en ellas.

Al cuarto día de estancia en el castillo, el marqués la encontró ahí. Al ver su silueta alta en el umbral, Hermione cerró con rapidez el libro que estaba leyendo, se lo escondió bajo la falda y tomó otro.

Cuando Litchfield leyó el título del que sostenía, arqueó sus finas cejas negras.

-¿La filosofía de Descartes sobre la existencia del hombre? No es corriente que una mujer se interese por estas cuestiones.

-La filosofía me ha interesado siempre. -Se encogió de hombros-. Platón dice: «La vida que no se analiza no vale la pena vivirla.»

-«Sólo hay una cosa buena, el saber, y sólo una mala, la ignorancia»-replicó el marqués con una sonrisa.

-Sócrates -supuso correctamente ella devolviéndole la sonrisa-. También dijo: «Sólo sé que no sé nada.»

El marqués se rió con eso. A Hermione le pareció una risa agradable; nada brusca, sino grave y melodiosa; una risa fluida, como si la usara siempre que lo deseaba.

-¿Y ese otro libro que está leyendo?

-¿Qué..., qué otro libro? -Se puso tensa.

-El que esconde bajo la falda. Más vale que confiese, señorita Gray. Sé que hay algunos libros aquí que se considerarían poco adecuados para que los leyera una joven, pero no creo que haya nada tan inaceptable como para que me escandalice saber que usted lo lee.

No había más remedio que entregarle el libro. Y así lo hizo, aunque muy renuente.

-¿Sobre el movimiento del corazón y la sangre en los animales, de William Harvey? -Parecía sorprendido.

-Tiene una colección muy buena de libros de medicina y hierbas curativas. Sé que el libro del señor Harvey está algo anticuado, pero pensé que quizá me serviría para comprender... -Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando el marqués arqueó aun más las cejas.

-Pensó que le serviría para comprender ¿qué, señorita Gray? ¿Por qué iba a interesarle leer un libro como éste? No se puede decir que esté de moda.

Notó que se ruborizaba. El desagrado del marqués era evidente en la postura de sus hombros, en la mirada fría de sus ojos. Leer un texto tan gráfico era algo que, sencillamente, no hacía una mujer.

_Mi madre murió de una fiebre cuando yo tenía diez años-explicó y, al contarle la verdad, esperaba que la entendiera-. Me quedé destrozada, por supuesto. Me sentí totalmente inútil. Ninguno de los médicos pudo hacer nada por ayudarla. Nadie podía. Unos años más tarde, empecé a estudiar las hierbas y sus aplicaciones curativas. Mi interés por la medicina viene de ahí.

-Ya veo.

Pero Hermione se preguntó si veía algo aparte del hecho de que era un tema muy poco adecuado para una mujer. La mera mención de las partes del cuerpo estaba mal vista. Que una joven soltera estudiara diagramas de anatomía y leyera artículos sobre las arterias, los vasos y el bombeo de la sangre era sin duda sospechoso, como ella había estado segura de que lo sería.

-Bueno, supongo que sobre gustos no se puede discutir -comentó el marqués devolviéndole el libro-. Mi biblioteca está a su disposición mientras esté aquí, señorita Gray.

-Gracias, milord.

La dejó sola y no volvió a verlo hasta la cena. Como lady Beckford no se encontraba muy bien, comieron solos. Por suerte, cuando Hermione llegó al salón y el marqués la acompañó al comedor, él volvía a estar de buen humor y le sonrió con una nota de indulgencia. .

-Espero que haya disfrutado con los libros.

-Sí. Siempre me ha gustado mucho leer.

-Creo que es usted única, señorita Gray. Rara vez conoce uno a una mujer cuyos intereses abarquen desde Descartes hasta la anatomía.

La ayudó a sentarse en la mesa larga y tallada, iluminada por un candelabro de plata.

Hermione tomó un sorbo del exquisito vino tinto que el lacayo le había servido.

-Aparte de la filosofía, ¿qué le interesa, milord?

Litchfield se quedó con la copa de cristal en la mano a medio camino de sus labios. Su mirada descendió hacia la turgencia de los senos de hermione y se entretuvo en la piel que dejaba al descubierto el escote. Ella contuvo la respiración y sintió algo extraño en el estómago.

Entonces, el marqués se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a dirigir su atención a la cara de Hermione.

-Me interesan bastantes cosas, señorita Gray. Me gusta gestionar mis propiedades. Me resulta apasionante hacer mejoras en las tierras y observar cómo las cosechas responden a ellas. Me gustan las carreras de caballos. Me gusta cazar. Seguía el deporte del boxeo hace algún tiempo.

-Un hombre de gustos variados.

-Sí, me gustaría creer que sí. -Parece ser un hombre muy ocupado. -Pues sí, muy ocupado.

-¿Demasiado para tener esposa y familia? Su tía me dijo que no está casado aun.

El marqués tragó el bocado de codorniz asada que tenía en la boca.

-¿No le dijo también que esa situación iba a cambiar pronto?

-No, debió de olvidársele –respondió hermione, que se incorporó un poco en la silla.

-El caso es que estoy comprometido con lady Ginevra Weasley. Contraeremos matrimonio en menos de dos meses.

Hermione sonrió, lo que le resultó sorprendentemente difícil.

-Felicidades, milord.

-Gracias. Lady Weasley y yo nos conocemos desde hace mas de cinco años. Hace poco, decidí que había llegado el momento de buscar cónyuge y dedicarme a la tarea de tener un heredero. A lady Ginevra le pareció bien la idea.

Que le pareciera bien no era como ella describiría lo que podía sentir quien se casara con el atractivo e interesante marqués de Litchfield. Se preguntó si los sentimientos de la dama por su futuro marido serían tan lánguidos como los de éste parecían ser por ella.

Lo descubrió al día siguiente.

A primera hora de la tarde llegó un carruaje. Al oír un alboroto en el exterior, el corazón de Hermione empezó a latir con fuerza. Por Dios, ¿la habrían encontrado? Su primer impulso fue remangarse las faldas prestadas y correr hacia la puerta. En lugar de eso, ignoró su pulso acelerado y permaneció donde estaba sentada, en el sofá de brocado de color melocotón.

Durante la última media hora había estado sentada en el salón con lady Beckford tomando una taza de té y escuchando historias sobre la juventud del marqués, sobre las desventuras que compartió con su mejor amigo: Ronald weasley, el duque de Carlyle.

Ahora las palabras de lady Beckford se perdían, sepultadas bajo el miedo que recorría las venas de Hermione y el sonido de voces en el vestíbulo.

Minerva levantó la vista hacia la puerta.

-Deben de ser lady Ginevra y su madre, la baronesa de Carlyle. Visitan el castillo bastante a menudo, ya que la propiedad del barón está a pocos kilómetros de distancia.

La tensión desapareció del cuerpo de hermione, que casi se mareó de alivio. No le sonaban los nombres, así que no había forma de que la conocieran.

-No sabía que esperaban visitas.

-Supongo que debería haberlo mencionado -suspiró Minerva, sacudiendo la cabeza-, pero me parece que esperaba que no viniesen. Me pongo enferma con todas esas risitas sobre la boda, qué clase de decoraciones habrían de elegirse para las mesas del banquete, de qué color tendría que ser el vestido de lady Ginevra. Chismes sobre los invitados, quién debe asistir y quién no. No son más que tonterías, pero el pobre harry se lo consiente. Aunque, en realidad, preferiría estar recorriendo sus propiedades.

-Lady Ginevra es su prometida. Estoy segura de que a él le gusta pasar el tiempo con ella.

Minerva le lanzó una mirada que decía: «Si la conociera no diría eso». Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Sé que debería ser más discreta, pero esa chica sólo es un bomboncito con un lazo. Mi sobrino se arrepentirá de unirse a ella y así se lo he dicho en más de una ocasión.

Hermione reflexionó un momento mientras sorbía el té.

-Tal vez está enamorado de ella-sugirió.

Minerva entornó los ojos y se sopló un rizo de cabellos oscuros que le colgaba en la frente.

-Mi sobrino no sabe el significado de esa palabra. No ha estado jamás enamorado y, tal como lo educaron, dudo que sea algo que desee experimentar. Por si no lo ha observado, lord Litchfield prefiere una existencia ordenada. Es un hombre con un dominio de acero y está decidido a seguir siempre así. El amor logra que el hombre pierda la cabeza. Es lo que le pasó a su padre, con resultados desastrosos, y mi sobrino no lo ha olvidado nunca, Al casarse con lady Ginevra puede cumplir sus deberes como heredero sin correr ningún tipo de riesgo.

Hermione no respondió, pero la idea le pareció muy triste. En cuanto a ella, siempre había soñado con enamorarse. Esperaba casarse algún día con un hombre que la amaría tanto como ella a él. Ahora sabía que era probable que eso no llegara a ocurrir, puesto que la mera supervivencia exigía su total atención.

-Vaya por Dios, vienen hacia aquí -dijo lady Beckford.

Hermione se armó de valor. Había pensado que el marqués no querría que se supiera que estaba allí, pero, al parecer, no tenía tales reservas. O quizá sí, porque, cuando las mujeres entraron, lord Litchfield no las acompañaba.

-Lady Beckford, qué gusto verla.

Vestida con una creación de seda rosa y encaje blanco sobre un miriñaque ancho, que le levantaba la falda hasta los tobillos enfundados en unas medias, la joven pelirroja y con carita de porcelana parecía una muñeca hecha de azúcar. Era más baja que hermione, más redondeada y tierna en todos los lugares indicados. Con su piel pálida y las mejillas sonrosadas, encarnaba la imagen de la perfección femenina.

Hermione sintió una punzada no deseada de celos. Siendo más alta y de complexión demasiado delgada, se sintió larguirucha y torpe en comparación. La chica era sin lugar a dudas una belleza. No resultaba extraño que el marqués la hubiera elegido como futura esposa.

El mayordomo pidió el té y se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes. Hermione fue presentada como la señorita Gray, una amiga de lady Beckford, de York.

Incluso así, la baronesa la observaba con cierto recelo. Era todavía más baja que Ginevra, o quizá fuera su complexión voluminosa lo que la hacía parecer así.

-¿Entonces no está aquí para visitar a su Excelencia? -preguntó con una voz que sonó demasiado perspicaz.

-De hecho, lord Litchfield y yo apenas nos conocemos -aseguró hermione, que se obligó a sonreír-. Ha estado ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo cierto es que casi no lo he visto.

Por primera vez, lady de Carlyle sonrió. Aceptó la taza de té que Minerva le entregó y la dejó en la mesa.

-¿Dónde está ahora? Esperaba nuestra visita. Supuse que estaría aquí cuando llegáramos.

-Mis disculpas, señoras. -Litchfield cruzó la puerta, tan sombrío e imponente como siempre-. La reunión con mi administrador duró más de lo previsto -explicó, y se inclinó para besar la regordeta mano de la baronesa-. Espero que me perdonen.

-Por supuesto, milord -le sonrió encantada lady Ginevra-. Un hombre de su posición tiene muchas responsabilidades. Mamá y yo lo entendemos.

Litchfield le lanzó una de sus sonrisas indulgentes. Por un instante, levantó los ojos por encima de la cabeza de su prometida y los fijó en Hermione. Su mirada era sombría e indescifrable, pero la sostuvo un segundo más de lo debido y Hermione sintió que algo se removía en su interior. Acto seguido, él volvió a dedicar su atención a la belleza vestida de rosa:

-En su nota indicaba que quería comentar un asunto importante. Quizá prefiera hacerlo en privado. Si es ése el caso...

-Oh, no, milord -le interrumpió lady Ginevra, dejando la taza con el borde dorado en la mesa-. Se trata sólo de la cuestión de lord Tinkerdon. Lo que ha hecho no es ningún secreto, de modo que no es necesario ser discretos.

-¿Tinkerdon? ¿Qué tiene que ver Tinkerdon conmigo?

La baronesa se inclinó hacia delante y su figura regordeta se tensó contra el corpiño ajustado de su vestido de seda azul. Su complexión robusta y su pose rígida exudaban un aire de autoridad.

-Seguro que ha oído la noticia. Tinkerdon ha perdido su fortuna al invertir en un proyecto de gran envergadura para extraer plata del plomo, que resultó ser una estafa. Sus acreedores se han presentado para reclamar el pago de las facturas, pero al parecer el hombre está en la miseria. Seguro que le prohibirán la entrada en el Almack's. Nadie querrá tener nada que ver con él.

-¿Y?

-¡Lo hemos invitado a la boda! -exclamó lady Ginevra, como si el hombre fuera un asesino convicto en lugar de alguien simplemente sin fortuna.

-Ya se han enviado las invitaciones -intervino la baronesa-. Lady Ginevra esperaba que usted, como hombre discreto, se pusiera en contacto con lord Tinkerdon y le sugeriría que estuviera demasiado ocupado para asistir al evento.

-Si lord Tinkerdon asiste o no a la boda no puede considerarse importante -discrepó Litchfield con el entrecejo fruncido-. Ha perdido su fortuna, pero sigue siendo miembro de la aristocracia. Han invitado ustedes a medio Londres. Su presencia o su ausencia apenas se notará.

Sentada junto a él en el sofá, lady Ginevra le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Por favor, milord. ¿Dónde lo sentaríamos en el banquete de bodas? Tal vez alguien se ofendiese y se produjera un incidente. Algo podría malograr la celebración y no queremos que eso pase.

Por un instante, Hermione pensó que el marqués cedería a la súplica ridícula de lady Ginevra y empezó a reconsiderar su opinión sobre él. Pero Litchfield dio unas palmaditas en la mano enguantada de su prometida.

-Lo siento, querida. Todavía es usted joven. Con el tiempo aprenderá que la cantidad de dinero que posee una persona no es siempre lo más importante a tener en cuenta. Puede recurrir a su padre si lo desea, pero imagino que él pensará como yo. Mientras tanto, sugiero que se dedique a asuntos más importantes que la falta de dinero de Tinkerdon, que es exactamente lo que voy a hacer yo.

Se levantó, lanzó una última mirada rápida a Hermione y se dirigió a la puerta mientras decía:

-Espero que me disculpen, señoras.

No esperó respuesta. Cruzó la habitación con sus largas piernas y abrió las puertas del salón. El sol le brilló en los cabellos negros, que llevaba recogidos en la nuca. Sin mirar atrás, desapareció en el vestíbulo. Al oír cómo se alejaban sus pasos, hermione sintió un creciente respeto por él y tuvo la fuerte sospecha de que la valoración de lady Beckford sobre el inminente matrimonio era muy sagaz.

Harry no lograba dormir. No dejaba de soñar con la indigente andrajosa que se había escondido en la parte trasera de su carruaje. La veía una y otra vez, sucia y desaliñada y, aun así, enfrentándose a él con la dignidad de una reina.

Después, la ensoñación cambiaba y la veía con su aspecto posterior, la preciosa cara limpia y reluciente, los ojos de un intenso castaño y la boca carnosa y tentadora. Llevaba un vestido de seda y aparecía sentada en un salón lujoso, como si estuviera en su ambiente. Sólo lo que leía, un libro grueso de anatomía sobre arterias, vasos y sangre, resultaba incongruente con la imagen.

Se despabiló sobresaltado. Seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, alterado por las imágenes contradictorias, preguntándose por qué no encajaban. Se recostó en la almohada con un suspiro, todavía con la cara de Hermione en el pensamiento. ¿Qué partes del relato faltaban? ¿Cuánto se había callado? El instinto le decía que la joven sólo contaba parte de la verdad. Se preguntó qué cantidad sería mentira.

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, tenía intención de averiguarlo. Había enviado a su mensajero un día antes de lo que le dijo a Hermione. Sabría las respuestas, y pronto.

El viento soplaba con fuerza y golpeaba las ventanas. El frío de mediados de octubre empezaba a dejarse notar. Una luna escuálida lucía en medio de un cielo negro como el azabache, oculta tras una capa fina de nubes. Desnudo, como solía dormir, se levantó y se puso el batín de seda negro. Ya que no podía dormir, leería algo.

Encendió el candelabro del tocador y bajó por las escaleras. Al ver la línea amarilla que asomaba por debajo de la puerta de la biblioteca, se detuvo. A tía Minerva no le gustaba demasiado leer. Sólo otra persona estaría ahí a esas horas de la noche.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta mientras con los ojos examinaba el interior, tenuemente iluminado, hasta encontrar la figura delgada que, con la bata de raso de su tía, se sentaba sobre sus piernas en el asiento junto a la ventana. Abierto y descansando a su lado bajo la luz de una sola vela, había un libro viejo, encuadernado en piel y con páginas de bordes dorados.

-¿No podía dormir, señorita Gray?

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado al oír su voz y levantó de golpe la cabeza del libro que estudiaba. Estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura que no le había oído entrar. Los cabellos, sueltos, caían sobre los hombros y le llegaban hasta pasada la cintura. Eran abundantes y relucientes, tan oscuros como las sombras que centelleaban en las paredes, y, por primera vez, él observó que estaban realzados con un rubio brillante.

-Tuve una pesadilla -respondió Hermione-Decidí que prefería leer a repetirla.

Harry se acercó a la joven, captando las puntas firmes de sus pechos, que se perfilaban bajo la bata, y la faja que marcaba la circunferencia del diminuto talle.

-¿Ya había tenido antes ese sueño?

Ella se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza.

-Antes era real -respondió tan bajo que casi no se oyó.

-Se refiere a su secuestro.

Asintió con la cabeza, un poco demasiado rápido, y desvió la mirada.

-Por supuesto. -Pero sus palabras no sonaron ciertas.

Harry se detuvo junto a ella y le observó la cara, desde tan cerca que el raso de la bata de la joven le rozaba la seda negra del batín. La imagen era erótica y notó que su cuerpo empezaba a adquirir rigidez. Maldijo para sus adentros y se alejó un paso.

-¿Qué está leyendo ahora, señorita Gray?

Notó el cambio en sus rasgos, en su expresión. Quería esconder el libro. Podía verse en sus ojos. Harry alargó la mano y lo cerró para leer el título, con cuidado de usar el dedo índice a modo de punto.

-La comadrona inglesa, ampliado -leyó, y siguió con el subtítulo en letras más pequeñas-: Con instrucciones para las comadronas. Se explica lo más necesario para practicar, sin riesgos su ciencia

. -Frunció el entrecejo y dirigió la mirada al rostro de hermione. Una decena de pensamientos le cruzó por la cabeza, pero destacaba uno inquietante.- Dijo usted que los hombres que la secuestraron no... Que la dejaron en paz. Si no fue así, no es culpa suya. Si la preocupa poder estar embarazada, no tema decírmelo, señorita Gray.

Incluso bajo la tenue luz de la vela, vio cómo las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaban.

-Esos hombres no... No sucedió nada de eso. –Hermione se enderezó un poco en su asiento y levantó el mentón-. Sólo estoy interesada en el tema, eso es todo. Como ya le dije, la ciencia médica me interesa desde que era pequeña. Vi estos libros y quería leerlos. Usted dijo que podía hacerlo.

El la observó un momento largo, en silencio, preguntándose si eso sería verdad o una mentira más.

-Es cierto. Léalos si lo desea, señorita Gray. No se lo impediré. Y tampoco le advertiré que sea discreta. Parece saber que no está bien visto que una mujer estudie tales cosas.

-Lo sé, pero no estoy de acuerdo -asintió ella enderezándose un poco más-. Creo que cualquier persona, sea hombre o mujer, debería poder estudiar lo que le interese. Pero tendré en cuenta su consejo y seguiré actuando en consecuencia.

Harry asintió a su vez. Su atención había empezado a desviarse de lo que le estaba diciendo hacia el pie delicado, desnudo, que asomaba ahora bajo la bata de raso. Era pálido y estaba bien formado, con el tobillo esbelto, hermoso. Volvió a sentir la excitación que reprimió con anterioridad, así que se volvió, rebuscó entre los textos del estante, encontró el libro que había ido a buscar y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Quizás esos libros sean el origen de sus pesadillas, señorita Gray.

-Supongo que sí -dijo hermione con una ligera sonrisa-. Pero también son mi salvación.

Harry no contestó. Era una muchacha extraña. Demasiado inteligente para gustar y, sin embargo, tenía un atractivo extraño. Lo molestaba que, en los pocos días que llevaba en el castillo de Hogwarts, hubiera empezado a desearla cada vez más. Estaba prometido a otra mujer; tenía que recordarlo.

Tan sólo deseaba que Ginevra weasley fuera capaz de excitarlo con tanta facilidad como Hermione Gray con sólo verle el tobillo.

******* …. ****

_**Aaaa estoy muy emocionada en unas horas más veré HP7… tanta espera por fin da frutos jajaja… espero no ser muy vieja para esto… pero para la imaginación no hay edad…**_

_**Les gusto el capitulo, en esta historia hermione esta enfrascada en saber de medicina y se devora libro tras libro… yo creo que pronto harry desearía ser libro, pero eso ya es adelantar mucho…**_

_**Nos vemos, espero y pronto… **_

_**Quizás el fin de semana… depende de cuánto tiempo me tome aterrizar después de ver HP7…**_

"_**RELENNA"**_


	3. la verdad

_**De Acero y de Seda.**_

**Leer nota al final por favor.**

**CAPITULO 3.- La verdad.**

Por Dios, qué poco le apetecía irse. Hermione repasó con los dedos la seda azul del cobertor y los colgantes de terciopelo que rodeaban la cama de columnas donde había estado durmiendo.

Echaría de menos la dulce vida de privilegios que antaño daba por sentada, algo que no volvería a hacer nunca. Añoraría la amistad de lady Beckford, incluso sus conversaciones a menudo desconcertantes con el atractivo propietario del castillo. Pero sobreviviría sin ellos. Mientras tuviera su libertad, podría sobrevivir a casi todo.

Retiró la funda blanca bordada de la mullida almohada. La usaría para transportar la comida que había estado escondiendo los últimos tres días. Tendría que llevarse uno de los vestidos que lady Beckford le había dejado, junto con un par de zapatos y el camisón prestado, pero no podía evitarse.

Le hubiera gustado tener dinero para pagar la ropa o por lo menos unas cuantas monedas para el viaje, pero se negaba a tomar nada más de las únicas personas que habían sido amables con ella en casi un año. Se juraba que encontraría trabajo por el camino, algo para seguir adelante.

Tenía decidido ir a Cornwall, una zona rural donde podría encontrar algún tipo de empleo y ganar lo bastante para vivir y desaparecer. Se iría esa noche, ya tarde, en cuanto estuviera segura de que los demás dormían. Antes afirmaría tener dolor de cabeza y cenaría con una bandeja en su dormitorio. Necesitaba tiempo para reunir valor, tiempo para aceptar lo que debía hacer y prepararse para ello.

Con el corazón en un puño se dirigió al armario crema y dorado del otro lado del elegante dormitorio para cambiarse y ponerse el vestido más sencillo de los que le habían prestado, uno de lana verde oscuro y adornado con encaje de color crudo, pero una llamada a la puerta la interrumpió.

El mayordomo de nariz larga, Reeves, estaba en el umbral.

-Lord Litchfield solicita su presencia en su estudio. –

-Es bastante tarde -objetó con un escalofrío-.

¿Está seguro de que quiere...?

-Desea verla. Eso dijo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, tratando de reprimir sus temores.

-Dígale que bajaré enseguida

El mayordomo no se movió.

-Dijo que tenía que esperarla -insistió.

El miedo la invadió. Había algo implacable en la pose del mayordomo, algo que le advertía del estado de ánimo de Litchfield. Pero todavía faltaba un día por lo menos para que volviera el mensajero. Tal vez se tratara de otra cosa, algo simple, como planear una excursión para el día siguiente. Esperaba que fuera eso. Rogaba con todo su corazón que fuera eso.

Bajó las escaleras con no poca inquietud. El corazón parecía salirle del pecho y empezaron a sudarle las manos. Cuando entró en el estudio, el marqués estaba junto a la ventana, de espaldas a la puerta, con las piernas un poco separadas. La tensión en los hombros era evidente, aunque Hermione ansiaba estar equivocada.

Harry esperó a que el mayordomo cerrara la puerta, que sonó como al ponerle la tapa a un ataúd. Entonces se volvió, y sus ojos oscuros brillaban con una cólera inconfundible cuando fijó su vista en el rostro de la joven.

-¿Quién es usted?

Había tal amenaza en esa voz que, sin darse cuenta, Hermione dio un paso atrás. Quería echar a correr. Quería estar en otra parte, en cualquier otro sitio, en lugar de en ese estudio. Se humedeció los labios, pero no parecía lograr que se movieran.

-Permitió que enviara a mi mensajero a perder el tiempo por medio país -la acusó él-. Me mintió. Aceptó la amabilidad de mi tía y se aprovechó de mi generosidad. Ahora quiero saber quién es y por qué está aquí.

Entonces sí corrió, abrió la puerta de golpe y huyó como un cervatillo por el vestíbulo. Litchfield la atrapó antes de que llegara a la entrada. La agarró por la cintura e hizo que se volviera, con lo que Hermione se estampó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-No irá a ninguna parte -pronunció en un tono sombrío y bajo, mucho más terrorífico que si hubiera gritado-. No hasta que me diga la verdad.

Hermione notaba la forma de sus músculos bajo la camisa de volantes blanca, la firmeza de los muslos contra su cuerpo, y empezó a temblar. Se le humedecieron los ojos, pero parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas. Levantó la cabeza y contempló los rasgos duros de aquel rostro.

-Siento haberle mentido. Iba a marcharme esta noche. Mañana ya no estaría aquí. Dios mío, no quería mentir, en especial a alguien que me ha ayudado. No quería engañarle. ¡No tuve otra elección!

-Ahora la tiene -afirmó con una sonrisita implacable. Se separó de ella, aunque sin soltarle la mano, y la llevó por el vestíbulo hacia el estudio-. O me cuenta la verdad o la entrego a las autoridades. Ésa es su elección, señorita Gray.

Hermione forcejeó un momento para intentar liberarse, pero la agarraba con fuerza. No la soltó hasta que volvieron a estar en el estudio y cerró la puerta. Giró la llave y quedaron encerrados los dos. Después, se volvió hacia ella.

-Muy bien, señorita Gray, ¿qué elige? ¿La verdad, o las autoridades? -Se cruzó de brazos, lo que le hacía parecer todavía más alto e imponente que antes-. Puede estar segura de que hablo en serio. Y sabré de inmediato si me cuenta otra historia falsa.

Hermione miró esos rasgos duros y decididos, y una sensación de derrota se apoderó de su ser.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de piel marrón enfrente de donde estaba él, y contra su voluntad se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-. ¿No puede dejarme marchar? Más adelante, ganaré el dinero para pagarle lo que he comido. No tengo ropa, pero seguro que podría darme algo viejo que...

-Escúcheme -la interrumpió el marqués con algo más de dulzura-. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho, no puede ser tan malo. Si ha robado algo, si ha herido a alguien, dígamelo y encontraré el modo de ayudarla.

Ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

-Tengo que saberlo, Hermione. Dígame qué ha hecho -insistió él.

Hermione se puso de pie de un salto, con los puños cerrados y temblando.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Nada!, ¿me oye? -¿Y por qué huye?

Se mordió el labio tembloroso. Quería contárselo, quería con toda su alma confiarle la verdad. El marqués la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó.

-¡Hable, maldita sea! -la apremió.

-Muy bien. -Levantó la mirada hacia él, con un peso terrible en el pecho-. Le diré la verdad con una condición.

-No estoy de humor para aceptar condiciones -soltó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido. Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo firme-. De acuerdo, ¿qué condición?

-Después... -Se humedeció los labios temblorosos-. Después de escuchar mi historia, si decide que no quiere ayudarme, me dejará ir.

-¿Espera que la deje marcharse de aquí, sin dinero ni ningún lugar a donde ir?

-Sí.

Litchfield apretó las mandíbulas. Se veía que no le gustaba nada la idea, pero por fin asintió:

-Muy bien, le doy mi palabra.

Hermione tomó aire y se obligó a recuperar el valor que la había abandonado.

-No soy Hermione Gray, sino lady Hermione Granger. Mi padre era el conde de Milford.

-¿Milford era su padre? -se sorprendió el marqués.

-¿Lo conocía?

-De oídas. Sus pares tenían muy buena opinión de él.

-Era un buen hombre, un padre maravilloso -aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa que mostraba algo de tristeza-. También era muy rico. Cuando murió hace cinco años, dejó un patrimonio enorme. Por desgracia, yo era su única heredera.

-¿Por desgracia?

-Me temo que sí. -Empezó a formársele un nudo en la garganta.

-Continúe, lady Hermione. -Hizo que volviera a sentarse en el sofá y se sentó él en una silla frente a ella-. Cuénteme su historia.

Hermione se alisó la falda y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que tenía en el regazo. Al empezar a hablar, le salió una voz áspera, quebrada:

-Cuando mi padre murió, mi madre ya estaba muerta, lo que implicó que mi herencia precisara un fideicomisario. Esa tarea recayó en las manos de mi tutor, el hermanastro de mi madre, Tom Riddle, conde de Dunstan.

-Dunstan -repitió Litchfield, que se inclinó un poco hacia delante-. Sí, lo conozco bastante bien.

«Nadie lo conoce» -pensó Hermione-. «No como es en realidad.» Se limitó a mover la cabeza en sentido afirmativo. Oír su nombre le había llevado la imagen de ese hombre a la cabeza y tuvo que suprimirla.

-Al principio, le concedí un control ilimitado de mi dinero. Jamás se me ocurrió ni tan sólo preguntar qué hacía con él, cómo lo gastaba. Vivíamos en Milford Park e incluso yo sabía que mantener ese lugar sería carísimo. A medida que crecí, empecé a recelar. Descubrí que estaba despilfarrando la enorme fortuna de mi padre y que, si no hacía algo para detenerlo, acabaría con todo el dinero.

-Siempre pensé que él tenía mucho dinero propio -comentó Harry.

-Eso es lo que todo el mundo cree. Lo cierto es que el dinero que está gastando es mío y, cuando empecé a enfrentarme a él, a pedirle cuentas de mis fondos, me mandó lejos.

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

-Hace diez meses.

-¿Adónde la mandó? -preguntó el marqués con los ojos fijos en su cara.

La respuesta se le atragantó y tuvo que esforzarse en pronunciarla:

-Al hospital de Saint Bartolomé.

Litchfield abrió unos ojos como platos; su expresión se volvió incrédula.

-¿Riddle la recluyó en Saint Bart?

-Sí -asintió Hermione desviando la mirada, temerosa de lo que vería reflejado en la cara del marqués.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué adujo para ello?

-Les dijo que estaba loca. -Hermione parpadeó y las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas-. Dijo que lo hacía por mi propio bien, que él no podía manejar a una demente.

Eso fue todo lo que se atrevió a contarle. Rogaba a Dios que él no descubriera nunca la última prueba que había decidido su futuro. El marqués se levantó de la silla, se acercó a Hermione, se agachó y le tomó la mano. Ella se dio cuenta de que le temblaba.

-Es usted única, Hermione, pero decir que está loca... -Le oprimió la mano y sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos se veían lúgubres y adustos-. No puedo imaginar que un hombre le haga tal cosa a una mujer a su cargo.

-Por favor, lord Litchfield, le suplico que me ayude. No estoy loca. Nunca lo he estado. El tío Riddle tiene amigos influyentes y dinero suficiente a su disposición con el que pagar lo que haga falta para lograr sus objetivos. Si me encuentra, me obligará a volver a ese lugar y..., y... - Tragó saliva con dificultad-. Esta vez, no podría soportarlo.

Se puso a llorar en serio, con unos sollozos incontrolables que le sacudían todo el cuerpo. Sintió que el sofá se hundía bajo el peso considerable del marqués cuando éste se sentó a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-No se preocupe, no llore. Aquí está a salvo. No voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño.

Notó que sus manos le acariciaban los cabellos; unas manos delicadas, con dedos largos y gráciles. Sentía la fuerza robusta de sus brazos y del tórax y la calidez reconfortante de su cuerpo. Pasaron los minutos. Litchfield no intentó calmarla. Simplemente la sujetó, dejó que se desahogara y, al cabo de un rato, el llanto cesó.

Hermione tomó aliento como pudo y se apartó un poco para mirarlo.

-No tengo ningún otro sitio adonde ir. ¿Me ayudará?

-Conozco a Tom Riddle -dijo el marqués con el rostro adusto-. Jamás lo imaginé capaz de algo así, pero no es un hombre que me inspire confianza. Contrataré gente para que estudie el asunto, veré qué averiguo. Mientras tanto, puede quedarse aquí.

-Se lo pagaré. Si encuentra el modo de protegerme de mi tío, le pagaré todo lo que cueste. No podré hacerlo en cierto tiempo, ni en unos cuantos años. Pero cuando cumpla los veinticuatro, Milford Park y la fortuna de mi padre por fin me pertenecerán y le pagaré la deuda.

-El dinero no es importante -Litchfield esbozó una leve sonrisa-. Lo que importa es que usted esté a salvo. Se quedará aquí, en el castillo, hasta que este asunto se resuelva.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias. -Hermione se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas-. No sabe lo mucho que su generosidad significa para mí.

Litchfield asintió con la cabeza sin añadir nada más, pero la mirada de aquellos ojos duros y oscuros se había vuelto férrea. Hermione se alegró de que esa mirada estuviera reservada para Tom Riddle y ya no se dirigiera a ella.

Harry estaba sentado en una cómoda butaca de piel en un rincón de su estudio. Frente a él, su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, el duque de Carlyle, estiró sus largas piernas. La chimenea estaba encendida y caldeaba la habitación para combatir el creciente frío de octubre.

-Y así es como la chica acabó aquí -terminó de contar Harry, recostándose en su asiento.

-Cuesta creer que incluso Riddle sea capaz de hacer una cosa así -comentó Ronald-. Se me ponen los pelos de punta de sólo pensarlo.

Era un hombre corpulento, un poco más alto que Harry y más musculoso, con el tórax y los hombros más anchos. Tenía el pelo ondulado y rojizo, largo hasta los hombros, y lo llevaba recogido detrás con una fina cinta negra. Harry y él eran amigos desde niños, ya que las propiedades de ambas familias no estaban a demasiada distancia. Harry sabía que contaba siempre con Ronald. No tenía miedo de confiarle sus secretos y ni siquiera su vida, llegado el caso.

-Si hubieras visto a esa pobre muchacha el primer día, te habrías hecho idea de lo que debe de haber sufrido. La pobre chiquilla...

-¿Chiquilla? -lo interrumpió Ron-. Creí que habías dicho que tenía veinte años.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que no es ninguna chiquilla, pero prefiero pensar en ella de ese modo. Hace las cosas... más simples.

-Lo que supongo que significa que te sientes atraído por ella.

-Es preciosa -suspiró Harry.

-¿Debo recordarte que la chica con la que vas a casarte sólo tiene diecinueve años? -Ginevra es distinta. Yo no...

-¿Qué? ¿No la deseas como a lady Hermione? Ron sonrió burlón-. Quieres acostarte con ella, pero, como es pura, estás obligado a ignorar la atracción.

-No estoy seguro de que todavía sea tan pura como hace diez meses. Sólo Dios sabe lo que le hicieron en ese lugar. Pero el caso es que se trata de una dama y está fuera de mi alcance. Además de eso, estoy comprometido con Ginevra tu hermana y muy pronto nos casaremos.

-Eso no te ha alejado de la bonita viuda del pueblo.

Harry soltó un sonido áspero, antes de decir:

-Un hombre tiene necesidades y todavía no estoy casado. Y últimamente he dejado de verla incluso a ella.

-Quieres decir desde que llegó lady Granger.

No lo negó, aunque no le gustaba oírlo expresado de esa forma. Lo cierto era que la viuda Chang no le interesaba desde la aparición de Hermione Granger en el castillo de Hogwarts. Inquieto ante esa idea, volvió al problema que tenía entre manos:

-No puedo evitar sentir lástima por ella. En una ocasión visité Saint Bartolomé. Era una escena sacada del mismo infierno.

-Ya lo sé. De hecho, hay visitas a la ciudad que te llevan a verlo. Dios mío, ¿puedes imaginar que haya gente que paga dinero para ver ese tipo de sufrimiento?

-No. Ni el terror que esta chica debe de sentir todos los días, angustiada por si van a volver a mandarla ahí.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Lo que haga falta. Primero, necesito reunir toda la información posible.

-Quizá Luna pueda ayudar.

La esposa de Ronald, un ciclón de mujer de baja estatura y cabellos de color rubio platino, era el gran amor de su mejor amigo. Que Ron perdiera la cabeza por Luna Lovegood, algo que casi lo condujo al desastre, fue lo que había convencido aun más a Harry de no querer enamorarse nunca.

Viejo Luna tiene un amigo -prosiguió Ron-, el jefe del colegio de Médicos de Londres. De hecho, es un amigo de su abuelo. Tal vez él tenga forma de obtener de Saint Bart el historial de Hermione.

-¿Está segura de poder confiar en él? Si se filtra el paradero de Hermione antes de que estemos preparados, no tendremos forma de evitar que se la lleven de vuelta.

-Luna conoce al doctor Hagrid desde que era pequeña. Es un amigo de confianza de la familia desde hace años.

-Muy bien, empezaremos por ahí. Mientras tanto, he pedido a mi abogado que averigüe qué camino podríamos seguir para lograr cambiar el tutor de Hermione.

-Buena idea. ¿Dónde está la dama en cuestión? Me gustaría conocerla.

-Ya me lo imaginaba -asintió Harry-. Está en el salón con tía Minerva. Hemos quedado para tomar el té con ellas, aunque creo que puedo arreglarlo para tomar algo más fuerte.

-¿A qué esperamos? -dijo Ron, sonriendo.

Recorrieron el vestíbulo hacia el Salón Verde, el favorito de tía Minerva, y encontraron a las dos mujeres conversando animadamente. Minerva sabía ya la verdad sobre la situación de Hermione y había adoptado una posición todavía más protectora que Harry.

Ambas mujeres levantaron la mirada al entrar ellos. Ron se detuvo un momento en el umbral para examinar con sus ojos azules a Hermione Granger de pies a cabeza y vio la misma belleza inusual que estaba viendo Harry. Incluso vestida como iba, con un traje de seda rosa, prestado y de corpiño demasiado grande, debido al pecho más generoso de la tía, Harry podía apreciar la forma pequeña y elegante de los senos de la joven, que poseían un atractivo distinto, más exquisito, incluso más apetitoso. Era evidente que Ron también lo veía.

Harry frunció el entrecejo ante la idea. Avanzó hacia las mujeres y se detuvo delante de Hermione, cuya expresión se había vuelto precavida al entrar ron. El marqués le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora y parte de la tensión desapareció de los hombros de hermione. Por una cuestión de cautela debida a los criados, la joven fue presentada como Hermione Gray. Era una estratagema que seguirían usando hasta que ya no estuviera en peligro.

-Señorita Gray -saludó ron haciendo una reverencia muy formal sobre su mano delgada, enguantada-. Harry me ha hablado muy bien de usted. Como rara vez suele emplear términos tan elogiosos, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos.

-Lady Beckford me ha contado varias historias sobre usted y su Excelencia -correspondió Hermione sonriendo-. Es como si ya le conociera. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a su esposa.

-Yo también estoy ansiosa por conocerla -dijo una voz alegre desde la puerta. Luna Lovegood entró en el salón con la energía de un remolino-. Encantada..., señorita Gray, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Mi esposa, la duquesa de Carlyle –completó ron la presentación.

Luna la observó de un modo distinto. La evaluó y después contempló fijamente a Harry, que desvió la mirada. Lo que fuera que viese en el semblante del hombre hizo que la mujer sonriese.

-Sí, señorita Gray, yo también estoy encantada. Harry es un amigo querido y leal. Estoy segura de que nosotras también seremos muy buenas amigas.

-Eso me gustaría muchísimo -afirmó Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Harry pensó lo mucho que apreciaría una amistad así una mujer que había pasado casi un año alejada del hogar y de la familia, aunque esa familia fuera Tom Riddle.

-Creía que habías ido al pueblo. -Ron tomó la mano de su esposa y, en un gesto medio inconsciente, se la llevó a los labios.

-Regresé a casa poco después de que llegara la nota de Harry, pero ya habías salido hacia el castillo -le explicó Luna sonriéndole-. Como hacía bastante que no nos veíamos todos, pensé que podría venir a reunirme contigo.

«Y después de leer mi nota, que mencionaba un asunto de máxima urgencia, tu curiosidad no te habría dejado mantenerte alejada», se dijo Harry sonriendo para sus adentros. Incluso tras el nacimiento de sus dos hijos, Alexander y la pequeña Rose, Luna seguía siendo la misma joven impetuosa de siempre. No era la clase de mujer que él querría, pero ella y ron estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Gracias a Dios que se había casado con el único hombre que podía manejarla.

-¿Por qué no cerramos la puerta? -sugirió tía Minerva interrumpiendo el ambiente de compañerismo que había surgido de modo espontáneo-. Harry nos ha reunido a todos con una finalidad. Sé que Hermione acaba de conocer a Ron y a Luna, pero nos ha pedido ayuda y ahora debe confiar en nosotros para que se la brindemos del mejor modo que podamos.

Agradecido a su tía por ir al grano de la forma menos desagradable posible, Harry cerró la puerta y dijo:

-Como mi tía ha expresado con tanta elocuencia, estamos aquí con una finalidad. -Fijó los ojos en Luna-. Dado que el terna es sin duda desagradable para la señorita Gray, os lo resumiré brevemente. Después, uniremos esfuerzos para buscar la mejor forma de ayudar a nuestra dama en apuros.

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia él con tanta gratitud y esperanza en los ojos que Harry sintió una opresión en el pecho. Se dijo que cualquier hombre en su lugar estaría dispuesto a ayudarla. No tenía nada que ver con el deseo que sentía cada vez que la miraba. No era porque quisiera acostarse con ella, aunque eso se revelaba cada vez más cierto.

Se trataba simplemente de que Hermione lo necesitaba a él. No tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, a nadie con quien contar salvo él. Lo necesitaba como ninguna otra mujer antes y él no iba a permitir que nadie la lastimara. Ni Tom Riddle ni nadie.

Al volver de una breve estancia en el castillo con su doncella al día siguiente, lady Ginevra Weasley se desabrochó la capa, forrada de raso, y se la lanzó al mayordomo. Cuando entró veloz en el salón donde su madre estaba sentada redactando una carta, todavía tenía las mejillas encendidas por la cólera que la invadía. Sus dedos se clavaron en la bolsita de seda que llevaba en una mano.

Esperó a que el mayordomo cerrara con discreción las puertas del salón y su madre levantara la vista del pliego que escribía en su escritorio portátil. Una mirada a los angustiados ojos azules de su hija bastó para que la mujer devolviera la pluma al tintero.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Qué te ha alterado tanto?

-Oh, tú tenías razón, madre. Pasa algo. El marqués estaba fuera con esa..., esa mujer cuando llegué. Estaban hablando de filosofía. ¡Filosofía! ¿Qué mujer habla con un hombre de algo así? Eso no se hace.

Harry cerró los ojos y todavía podía ver a la mujer esbelta y de cabellos medios oscuros, Hermione Gray, paseando con Harry por el jardín. Ella decía una broma y él se regocijaba.

Hermione decía que si Demócrito siguiera vivo se reiría. Y la mujer repetía el nombre de Demócrito como si todas las mujeres de Inglaterra lo conocieran. Y añadía que ése era el filósofo risueño y que Harry no hacía sino citar a Horacio. Y entonces Harry le sonreía con una admiración evidente... y algo más, una expresión que Ginevra estaba segura de no haber visto nunca en su cara cuando la miraba a ella.

-¡Oh, mamá! ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Vamos, vamos, cielo. Estoy segura de que lo que viste era inofensivo. Lord Litchfield es un hombre de honor. Te ha pedido en matrimonio. No creo que sus intenciones hayan cambiado.

-Tú siempre dices que una mujer deber protegerse contra las traiciones de los hombres.

La baronesa enderezó su voluminosa figura, de modo que la sillita de palisandro que ocupaba crujió bajo el peso.

-No te estoy diciendo que no seas precavida. Lord Litchfield es un hombre atractivo y rico. Sería un excelente partido para una insignificante campesina sin título. Hasta que estéis casados como Dios manda, lo mejor es prevenirse frente a tal amenaza. -Lady de Carlyle se levantó con dificultad-. Tengo amigos en York. Les escribiré. Veremos qué saben de esa señorita Gray de Litchfield.

-Gracias, mamá. -Ginevra sonrió; siempre podía contar con su madre. Se inclinó y besó la mejilla regordeta de su madre, cuyo sabor a polvos de arroz le hizo arrugar la nariz-. Creo que subiré a cambiarme para el té. Todavía tengo que estrenar el vestido amarillo, el de las enaguas de seda a rayas. Creo que me quedará muy bien.

-Seguro que sí, querida.

Cuando Ginevra salió del salón, sus pensamientos volvieron a la mujer del castillo de Hogwarts. Ahora que su madre se encargaba de ello, lo averiguarían todo sobre Hermione Gray; sobre su familia y sus amigos, sobre su pasado, quizás incluso sobre sus planes para el futuro. A su debido tiempo, todos los secretos quedarían al descubierto. Ginevra sonrió. Su madre sabría cómo tratar a una mujer que sin duda tenía los ojos puestos en su futuro marido. Ya no tenía por qué preocuparse. En absoluto.

Se dirigió a su habitación pensando en el nuevo vestido de seda que iba a ponerse y si no tendría que haber comprado también un par de zapatos amarillos.

.. .. ...

nota:

_**Quiero darle las gracias a la señora Rowling por crear una amistad tan hermosa y pura como la de Harry y Hermione, no incluyo a Ron porque él se perdió buena parte de la historia… y aunque no los deje juntos, dentro de millones de corazones de fans ellos lo están… **_

_**Que no mueran los HARRY and HERMIONE… que la fantasía siga viva… y que el amor sea más fuerte que unas cuantas páginas de libro…**_

_**Debo de darle las gracias también a cada una de ustedes personitas bellas por seguir esta novela… de verdad muchas gracias.**_

_**Y quiero decirles que a pesar de ver una escena de muy poco agrado para mi, HP7 es muy buena, me encanto y la banda sonora se lucio en este película.**_

_**Tambien quiero decirles que es verdad lo de la otra historia**_ Alexandra_**, pero que yo recuerde la autora se baso en la novela de kat martin y tampoco recuerdo que lo mencionara, si no es asi pido disculpas mi memoria es fragil, lo que yo hize es adaptarla tal cual la version original, no le saque pedasos y los use, esta igual que la novela original, solo cambie nombres para que pudieran adaptarse a esta.  
**_

_**Bueno se despide una enamorada de la lectura, de la música y de Harry por supuesto…**_

_**HARRY and HERMIONE por siempre…**_

_**Besos y abrazos a todos.**_

"_**RELENNA"**_


	4. mentiras

_**De Acero y de Seda.**_

Declaración: nada es mío, todo es prestado.

**... ... ... .. .**

**CAPITULO 4- Mentiras.**

Hermione contempló el precioso vestido de seda esmeralda que Minnie le había llevado a la habitación. Insistía en que se lo pusiera.

-No puedo aceptar otro de sus preciosos vestidos -objetó Hermione a la vez que admiraba el exquisito corte de la tela y su intenso y reluciente tono verde.

Tía Minerva se limitó a reírse. Luego, dijo:

-Tonterías. La mayoría de los vestidos que te he dado se me han quedado pequeños, aunque lamente decirlo. Sin embargo, a ti te quedan espléndidos ahora que les hemos achicado el pecho.

-Todavía me siento culpable. Quizás un día...

-No seas tonta. Ya te he dicho que me vienen pequeños. Éste ya me lo había tenido que arreglar y tengo encargados unos cuantos vestidos nuevos. Me alegra que estos viejos tengan alguna utilidad.

«Viejos.» Vestida frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, Hermione alisó el corpiño de seda verde, cuya parte delantera tenía forma de uve. Las mangas, ajustadas hasta la mitad, se abrían en hileras de encaje blanco que caían en cascada del codo a la muñeca, y la falda flotaba a su alrededor, dispuesta sobre el miriñaque. El escote cuadrado se ajustaba sobre sus pequeños senos y realzaba los dos montículos pálidos y delicados que dejaba al descubierto.

Esa noche, el marqués tenía invitados: los duques de Carlyle. Cuando Hermione bajó para reunirse con ellos, se enderezó los plisados bajo la uve de la falda y notó que estaba un poco nerviosa. Trató de decirse que era debido a la presencia de los duques, pero sabía que no era cierto.

Era por el atractivo marqués, con ese brillo verdoso en sus ojos, una chispa que parecía abrasar todo lo que tocaba. Siempre que estaba con él, se encontraba mirándole los labios, preguntándose si serían tan severos como parecían; de algún modo creía que no. Se preguntaba cómo serían sus besos y, después, la avergonzaba haberlo pensado. Estaba comprometido con lady Ginevra. En menos de dos meses, estaría casado.

Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en él, no podía dejar de oír su risa profunda, aterciopelada, no podía dejar de ver la expresión sombría y ardiente que adoptaba cada vez que miraba en su dirección. Le hacía contener el aliento y se le resecaba la boca, como en ese mismo momento, tan sólo de pensar que iba a verlo esa noche.

Se detuvo a los pies de la escalera, se echó un último vistazo en el espejo dorado y comprobó el grupo de rizos empolvados junto al cuello y la mancha negra en forma de corazón junto a la boca. No había ido nunca vestida tan formalmente en presencia del marqués y no podía negar que estaba nerviosa ni que esperaba gustarle.

Respiró a fondo una vez más y entró en el salón, donde sus nuevos amigos se encontraban de pie charlando mientras esperaban para ir a cenar.

Harry fue el primero en verla. Por un instante, esa luz verdosa pareció brillar en sus ojos.

-Señorita Gray -dijo. Se acercó a ella y se inclinó con garbo para besarle la mano-. Empezábamos a preguntarnos si habría encontrado usted una compañía más grata.

-Lo siento. No quería llegar tarde. Se me ha pasado el tiempo sin darme cuenta. -Dijo.

Apenas llega tarde. Además, ¿no fue Pepys quien aquello de «mejor ahora que nunca»? Hermione sonrió.

-Sí, aunque suele estar mal citado. Creo que eso viene en su diario.

Harry esbozó una leve sonrisa, al tiempo que su mirada descendía hacia la parte superior de sus senos.

-Está deslumbrante... señorita Gray.

Una punzada de emoción la recorrió, aunque hizo todo lo posible por ignorarla.

-Espero que un poco mejor que cuando nos conocimos -bromeó.

Harry soltó una de esas carcajadas suyas tan atractivas.

-La capacidad de reírse de uno mismo es la mayor de las cualidades.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido-, no logro recordar quién dijo eso.

El marqués sonrió encantado, y los rasgos angulares de su rostro parecieron más suaves, menos severos.

-Eso es porque soy yo quien lo dice. Es usted una mujer asombrosa, señorita Gray.

Hermione notó que se sonrojaba por el cumplido. No recordaba la última vez que un halago le había causado tal efecto. Incapaz de dar con una respuesta adecuada, agradeció que tía Minnie llenara el hueco:

-Si mi sobrino está decidido a acaparar la atención de la señorita Gray, sugiero que nosotros pasemos al comedor.

-Buena idea -la secundó Ron-. Me muero de hambre.

Se prepararon a degustar una suntuosa comida compuesta de cisne asado y ostras, mollejas de ternera, patatas rellenas y un delicioso pudin de naranja y manzana. Hermione se encontró sentada junto a Litchfield, lo que era extraño porque tendrían que estar dispuestos según el rango. La duquesa debía de tener la culpa del cambio, ya que, cuando el marqués se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, su mirada se dirigió hacia ella. Contenía una expresión divertida, empañada por una nota de advertencia.

Por un momento, hermione sintió que sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse, pues le gustaba estar sentada a su lado.

-Tal vez su Excelencia ha hecho bien al sentarnos juntos -comentó el marqués con soltura-. Quería hablar con usted. Hoy he tenido noticias de mi abogado. Ha estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones con discreción sobre su tutela. Uno de los jueces del Tribunal Supremo es amigo suyo. Cree que podría convencerlo de apartarla a usted del control de lord Dunstan.

-¿Me está diciendo que podría disponer que tuviera otro tutor? -preguntó hermione esperanzada.

-Sí.

-Nada me gustaría más, por supuesto. Desgraciadamente, no se me ocurre nadie dispuesto a aceptar esa posición.

-¿Qué le parece los duques de Carlyle? -le propuso Ron sonriendo, a la vez que se inclinaba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Hermione podría haber gritado de alegría. En cambio, sintió un inesperado brote de lágrimas.

-Eso sería fantástico -exclamó-. No sé cómo agradecérselo.

-Todavía no tiene que darnos las gracias -le contuvo Ronald-. La opinión de un juez no es bastante para efectuar ese tipo de cambio si Dunstan se opone.

-Lo que es muy probable -sentenció harry de modo lúgubre.

-Con el testamento de su padre apoyando su posición, no será fácil de lograr -apuntó la duquesa-. Pero estoy segura de que, con el tiempo, lord Litchfield lo conseguirá.

-Hasta entonces, aquí, con harry y conmigo, estás a salvo -intervino Minnie-. Hemos disfrutado muchísimo con tu compañía, ¿verdad, harry?

-Sí -respondió éste con cierta brusquedad tras mirarla a los ojos un instante-. Por supuesto.

Al otro lado de la mesa, la duquesa miró a su marido, que fruncía el entrecejo, pero ella sonreía.

Después de la cena, las señoras se retiraron al salón mientras los hombres permanecían en el comedor para fumar en pipa o tomar rapé y disfrutar de una copa de brandy.

Hermione pasó casi una hora hablando con lady Beckford y la duquesa, quien insistió en que prescindiera de la formalidad y la llamara Luna y evitó con delicadeza hacer preguntas sobre los meses que Hermione pasó en Saint Bart. En lugar de eso hablaron de hijos y de matrimonio, y hermione admitió que no tenía esa clase de pensamientos desde el día en que la encerraron.

-Bueno, ahora ya te has librado de ese lugar tan horrible -dijo Luna con sentimiento-. Y harry se encargará de resolver el asunto para siempre. Es muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas.

A Hermione le vino a la mente una imagen del marqués como lo había visto esa misma mañana, cabalgando con una elegancia total por los campos, como si el esbelto caballo negro formara casi parte de él.

-Yo diría que el marqués es muy bueno en muchas cosas -afirmó.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? -preguntó Luna, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Lord Litchfield ha sido muy generoso conmigo -contestó sonrojada.

-Sí, es un hombre generoso. -Luna sonrió-. También es atractivo, inteligente e increíblemente varonil.

Hermione se puso más colorada todavía. Había pensado en eso más de una vez. Dirigió los ojos a lady Beckford, que, como la duquesa, parecía estar interesada en su respuesta.

-Sí, supongo que lo es.

Luna miró a Minnie, que arqueó un poco las cejas.

-Harry es un buen hombre -aseguró Luna-. Uno de los mejores. También puede ser testarudo, severo y malhumorado. Mi marido y él son hombres acostumbrados a salirse con la suya. Dan órdenes sin cesar y esperan ser obedecidos. Eso ha cambiado mucho en los años que ron lleva casado conmigo, claro. -Soltó una carcajada y se quitó un hilo de la falda de raso dorado mientras medía sus siguientes palabras-: Harry, aun más que ron, espera que su vida sea metódica y tal como la ha planeado. Cuando las cosas no salen así..., bueno, puede ponerse muy difícil.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, tratando de entender la conversación.

-¿Me estás haciendo algún tipo de advertencia?

-Supongo que sólo estoy diciendo que la amistad de harry puede costar cierto precio, pero sea cual sea ese precio, si lo que sientes es suficiente, habrá valido la pena.

Hermione contempló a ambas mujeres intentando descifrar esas palabras enigmáticas, pero incapaz por completo de hacerlo. Se sintió muy aliviada cuando el mayordomo apareció para anunciar que los caballeros se reunirían con ellas para tomar té y pastas.

Unos minutos después, su alivio se desvaneció cuando el marqués entró en el salón. Desde el momento en que llegó y durante el resto de la velada, notó su mirada puesta en ella. Y siempre se obligaba a apartarla, como si lo sorprendiera haberla dirigido de nuevo allí.

Cuando por fin terminó la noche, Hermione se alegró. Pensó que tal vez lord Litchfield también se habría alegrado.

La tarde siguiente, harry caminaba arriba y abajo por su estudio. Daba unos pasos amplios, enojados, que lo llevaban de una punta a otra de la alfombra oriental y dejaban una marca en el estampado coloreado de la lana. El fuego de la chimenea estaba medio apagado, con sólo unas cuantas llamas temblorosas, de color naranja y rojo, que se levantaban de vez en cuando hacia la campana. Al otro lado de la ventana, soplaba un viento fuerte que golpeaba las ramas contra los cristales y se colaba por el alféizar, pero harry no notaba el frío. Estaba demasiado enfadado.

Nada más oír que llamaban a la puerta, cruzó la habitación y la abrió de golpe. La cabeza de Reeves se enderezó ante la expresión adusta de su rostro.

-¿Me ha mandado llamar, señor?

-Traiga a la chica -ordenó-. Tráigala aquí enseguida.

-Sí, señor. Enseguida, señor. Volveré en un santiamén, su Excelencia.

-Hágalo y más vale que ella le acompañe.

-Sí. Por supuesto, milord.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos antes de que llamaran de nuevo a la puerta y ésta volviera a abrirse, aunque a harry le pareció una hora. Reeves hizo pasar a Hermione Granger a la habitación y se retiró, cerrando de inmediato la puerta.

Harry le dedicó una media sonrisa maliciosa.

-Qué amable al reunirse conmigo, señorita Gray. -Se acercó a donde estaba ella, con una mirada tan dura que pudo ver cómo palidecía.

-Está enfadado. ¿Qué he hecho?

-No es lo que ha hecho, mi lady, sino lo que no ha hecho.

-No lo entiendo. Le dije la verdad. Le conté quién soy. Le expliqué dónde he estado y cómo fui a parar ahí.

-Quién es y dónde ha estado, es cierto. No del todo cómo fue a parar ahí.

-¿Qué quiere decir? -preguntó hermione mientras empezaba a retorcerse las manos, que se sujetaba de modo inconsciente delante del cuerpo.

-Quiero decir que olvidó la parte en que intentaba envenenar a su tía, la esposa de lord Dunstan. Eso quiero decir. También olvidó mencionar que el motivo por el que su tío la internó fue haberla encontrado mutilando un cadáver.

Hermione tenía los ojos desorbitados. Se llevó una mano a la garganta y abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué le pasa, lady Hermione? ¿Le ha dejado de funcionar de repente la lengua? ¿O está tan sólo tratando de inventar otra mentira? Si se trata de lo segundo, ya es demasiado tarde. Un amigo médico tuvo la amabilidad de obtener su historial. Lo tengo sobre el escritorio. Esas cosas pasaron, ¿no es cierto, lady Hermione? Esta es la causa real de que la mandaran a Saint Bart.

De la garganta de la joven salió un sonido de dolor que atravesó por un instante el pecho de harry. Pero la lástima no tenía cabida en aquella conversación y el marqués suprimió ese sentimiento sin piedad. ¡Maldita sea, había tenido tanta fe en ella! Estaba furioso y se sentía traicionado porque esa mujer a la que había llegado a admirar le había vuelto a mentir; o, peor aun, porque quizás estaba loca en realidad.

-No me importa lo que ponga en esos papeles -aseguró Hermione por fin, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para mirarlo-. La cosa no fue así. Da lo mismo lo que digan, no fue así.

-¿Me está diciendo que no trató de envenenar a lady Bellatrix?

-¡Claro que no! Bellatrix tenía fiebre palúdica y le di una poción para curarla, pero el medicamento la perjudicó y le trastornó mucho el estómago. Nadie había reaccionado nunca así en ninguna de las ocasiones en que utilicé esas mismas hierbas. No intentaba matarla, sino ayudarla. Lady Bellatrix lo sabía y su esposo también.

-¿Debo suponer entonces que el cadáver que mutilaba no era el de alguien con quien tuvo usted más éxito al matarlo?

Las lágrimas inundaban los ojos de Hermione, pero, aun así, de las pupilas caramelos parecían saltar chispas de cólera.

-Se trataba de un estudio, nada más. En nuestro pueblo había un médico, el doctor Cunningham. Como hacía algunos años que me interesaba la medicina...

-Desde la muerte de su madre.

-Exacto. Debido a eso, el doctor Cunningham y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos. Teníamos un interés en común. Yo había estado estudiando las hierbas medicinales. El doctor me enseñó otras cosas. Me enseñó anatomía, cómo funciona el organismo humano, formas de tratar distintas enfermedades. A cambio, yo lo ayudaba con sus pacientes cuando podía escabullirme de la casa.

Harry reflexionó un momento. No le gustaba lo que oía, pero por lo menos era verosímil.

-¿Y qué hay de ese cadáver con el que la encontraron? ¿Dice que formaba parte de un estudio?

Hermione bajó los ojos hacia la puntera de sus zapatos de tacón bajo y, después, volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

-El doctor Cunningham era en realidad quien diseccionaba el..., el individuo. Conocía a algunos hombres que le suministraban... medios para proseguir sus estudios.

-Es decir, saqueadores de tumbas. Ladrones de cadáveres. ¿O eran asesinos consumados a quienes su amigo médico pagaba un importe considerable para que le suministraran medios con los que proseguir sus estudios? Se han dado casos así.- dijo Harry.

-No... No sé de dónde lo sacó. Pero el doctor Cunningham es un hombre de honor. Como quiera que obtuviese el... cadáver..., fue de un modo honesto. Me interesaba aprender más cosas sobre el funcionamiento del organismo y el doctor me dejó observar. -Cerró los ojos un instante para intentar ocultar el terror que sentía, el miedo por lo que él fuera a hacer.

Harry vio que le temblaban las manos. Estaba blanca como el papel y, por un momento, se sintió culpable. Pero se armó de valor para ahuyentar la culpa. Estaba harto de sus mentiras y medias verdades. Si iba a ayudarla, tenía que saberlo todo, sin importar lo temible que fuera.

-¿Me está diciendo que usted, una mujer joven, fue sorprendida a la tierna edad de, cuántos, veinte años diseccionando un cadáver?

Hermione palideció aun más. Se balanceó sobre los pies y el marqués tuvo que alargar una mano para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Ella se apartó y se esforzó en enderezarse.

-Yo sólo quería...

_No me lo diga. Proseguir con su formación -finalizó harry.

-A algunas mujeres les gusta pintar o bordar –se defendió encogiéndose de hombros. Sus ojos expresaban una gran tristeza, y harry vio también miedo en ellos - A mí me gusta aprender formas de curar. ¿Por qué es tan terrible?

-¿Si sólo participaba en un estudio, por qué no salió en su defensa ese tal doctor Cunningham?

-Lo intentó. Mi tío lo amenazó. Tom Riddle le hizo la vida tan difícil que, al final, se marchó del pueblo. No he vuelto a tener noticias de él.

-Suponiendo que eso sea cierto, ¿qué más ha olvidado contarme?- le pregunto.

-¡Nada! -aseguró tras levantar con rapidez la cabeza con las pestañas llenas de lágrimas-. Se lo juro. No hay nada más. Le habría contado... lo demás, pero temía lo que pudiera pensar. Sé lo que opina de mis estudios. Tenía miedo de que no me ayudara y necesitaba su ayuda desesperadamente. -Fijó los ojos en los de él; unos ojos castaños llenos de dolor y desesperación-. Todavía la necesito.

Algo en esa mirada le llegó al alma a Harry. Hermione Granger era, sin duda, la mujer más fuera de lo corriente que había conocido, pero le creía. Y sabía con certeza que no estaba loca. Era distinta, decidida, demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, pero no estaba loca.

-¿Y lady Bellatrix? ¿Qué opina ella de todo esto?

-Nunca le gusté. Soy cuatro años menor que ella y siempre ha sentido celos de mí, aunque no tengo la menor idea de por qué.

«Tal vez porque es usted bonita e inteligente y se entrega a sus creencias sin importarle adónde puedan conducirla», pensó Harry.

Era extraño. Aunque desaprobaba por completo que una joven distinguida se implicara en un tema tan inadecuado, la admiraba todavía más que antes.

-¿Hay algo más que desee añadir? -preguntó, y la miró con tal intensidad que Hermione no sabía dónde meterse.

-No, milord. -Sacudió la cabeza y añadió en voz baja-: Sin embargo, me gustaría recordarle que, si decide que ya no desea ayudarme, aceptó dejarme marchar. Le pediré que cumpla su palabra.

En la mente del marqués apareció una imagen de Hermione como la vio por primera vez, sucia y andrajosa, hambrienta y exhausta. No soportaba pensar que sufriría así otra vez. Se aclaró la garganta, que tenía agarrotada y le dificultaba hablar.

-Se quedará aquí como habíamos decidido. Con estos factores adicionales en su contra, Dunstan tendrá argumentos de mucho más peso, pero tarde o temprano encontraremos el modo de derrotarlo.

-¿Va a seguir ayudándome?

-Sí, lady Hermione. Voy a hacerlo.

-¿Cree que estoy loca? -preguntó más erguida aun que antes-. Tengo que saber la verdad.

-No importa lo que piense. Lo que importa...

-A mí me importa, milord.

-No, Hermione -aseguró Harry sacudiendo la cabeza-, no creo que esté loca.

Algo parecido al alivio se reflejó en el semblante de la joven. Asintió y se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

Harry se encontró mirándole los labios y la respiración empezó a acelerársele. Observó cómo un mechón de los largos cabellos castaños, que se había soltado del moño, acariciaba los montículos suaves de carne que el escote del vestido dejaba al descubierto. Empezó a sentir cierta rigidez bajo los pantalones y maldijo para sus adentros.

-Eso es todo, señorita Gray -dijo en un tono neutro, aunque nada más lejos de cómo se sentía en realidad.

-Gracias, milord.

No contestó. Mientras contemplaba cómo se iba, no dejó de pensar en aquellos lindos labios rosados y en los senos, pequeños y exquisitos, y lamentó el día en que esa mujer subió a su carruaje.

**.. . … **

Hermione estaba acurrucada en el asiento junto a la ventana, su lugar favorito en la biblioteca. Se hallaba enfrascada en un libro titulado Sobre las heridas en general, de un hombre llamado Jean di Vigo. Muchos libros de la biblioteca tenían más de un siglo, pero los tratamientos médicos habían cambiado muy poco en los últimos cien años y todos los volúmenes contenían algo interesante que podía resultar útil.

Sus pensamientos se alejaron del libro que tenía en el regazo y se centraron en el marqués y su conversación de esa tarde. Aunque Litchfield la apoyaba de nuevo, algo por lo que le estaba de lo más agradecida, su desaprobación era más que evidente. Quizá su Excelencia tenía razón. Nunca sería médica, por mucho que estudiara, y en realidad no quería serlo. Lo único que quería, lo único que quiso siempre, era estudiar esa ciencia que había captado su interés de niña y ser capaz de ofrecer ayuda cuando fuera necesario.

Repasó las páginas del libro, que hablaba de que las armas de fuego provocan heridas venenosas debido a la pólvora y es preciso cauterizarlas con aceite de saúco hirviendo, mezclado con un poco de triaca. Un libro posterior que había leído, de un hombre llamado Pare, advertía de que no debían utilizarse estas medidas y sugería, en cambio, que se vendara la herida con una mezcla de yema de huevo, aceite de rosas y trementina, un procedimiento mucho menos doloroso. Deseaba que el doctor Cunningham estuviera a su lado para aconsejarle cuál era el mejor tratamiento.

Pero, bien mirado, un disparo no era algo que fuera a encontrarse pronto.

Siguió leyendo. El tictac del reloj sobre la repisa se fue desvaneciendo a medida que se iba haciendo tarde y le entraba sueño. Debió de dormirse, porque en algún momento, entre los escritos médicos de Vigo y sus pensamientos sobre Pare, empezó a soñar.

Volvía a estar en la celda mal ventilada de Saint Bart y había un niño con ella, el pequeño Michael Bartolones, un escuálido huérfano rubio de siete años que llevaba el nombre de dos santos: san Miguel, a quien una de las mujeres había visto la noche en que el niño nació, pues esa mujer estaba segura de que el pequeño era un ángel enviado a la Tierra y no cabía duda de que lo parecía, con sus cabellos dorados y sus profundos ojos grises, aunque, al crecer, rara vez se portaba como tal; el apellido, Bartolones, correspondía al nombre del santo que daba nombre al hospital donde había nacido, san Bartolomé.

Hermione le alborotaba los cabellos y notaba cómo el niño alargaba la manita para agarrar la suya. Su madre había muerto unos días después del parto y lo dejó al cuidado de una mujer llamada Cloe, una paciente del manicomio, que acababa de perder un bebé y todavía tenía leche. En su humilde piso de Londres, su hijo se había ahogado durante la noche, con la carita sepultada en el colchón de cascara de maíz en el suelo. Cloe enloqueció por completo. Se arrancó la ropa, se mesaba los cabellos y corrió desnuda por las calles de Londres hasta que acabó en Saint Bart.

Hizo de madre del pequeño Michael durante los primeros cuatro años de su vida y, después, se retrajo por completo, negándose incluso a hablar con el niño al que consideraba su hijo, y dejó que las pacientes lo criaran

Hermione no sabía por qué Michael se sentía atraído hacia ella. Pero le parecía una suerte que así fuera.

-¿Has oído eso? -le preguntaba Michael, levantando la vista hacia ella-. Creo que se acercan los guardias.

-¿Qué? - Hermione se estremecía-. ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Es viernes -refunfuñaba Michael-. no., vienen a bañarnos.

-¡Dios mío!

Hermione odiaba el último viernes del mes, aunque ése era el único modo que tenía de contar el tiempo. De un terrible viernes al siguiente, un mes después. Era el último viernes de septiembre. Había marcado la fecha en la pared. Las llaves sonaban en la cerradura y la puerta pesada de roble se abría. Michael era el único al que se le permitía deambular con libertad por los pasillos y las celdas, así que salía disparado para escapar al destino que ella no podía evitar.

-Levanta el culo, encanto -le ordenaba una matrona corpulenta-. Sabes muy bien qué día es hoy.

¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto estar limpia y detestar tanto el procedimiento para estarlo? Se comprendía cuando la matrona la desnudaba a ella y a las otras mujeres y las obligaba a recorrer el pasillo con dos guardias fornidos hacia la sala donde restregaban a las mujeres.

-¡Quíteme esas sucias manos de encima! -le gritaba a uno de los hombres, cuya manaza le había apretado «sin querer» un pecho cuando no se desprendió lo bastante rápido del camisón.

-Calma, mujer, que sólo quería ayudarte. Más te vale ser educada, si sabes lo que te conviene.

Hermione apretaba la mandíbula para contenerse y no soltar el taco que le subía a los labios. En lugar de eso, caminaba por el pasillo en fila con las demás mujeres hacia las bañeras, donde la matrona les restregaría la piel y los cabellos hasta que tuvieran la piel enrojecida. La tocarían como si fuera un pedazo de carne y, por mucho que intentara que eso no la afectara, se sentía muy humillada.

-No -protestaba a la vez que sacudía la cabeza-. Soy una persona. Puedo lavarme sola. No dejaré que vuelvan a hacerme esto.

Soltaba un grito al recibir un sonoro bofetón que le quemaba la mejilla.

-Harás lo que yo te diga y, si vuelves a abrir la boca, fregarás el suelo de rodillas cuando hayamos terminado.

-No -susurró Hermione mientras el sueño seguía, y empezó a agitarse y moverse en el asiento junto a la ventana-. No puede hacerme esto. No se lo permitiré.

Harry la observó desde la puerta sólo un instante. Después, cruzó la biblioteca y se sentó junto a ella. Sabía que estaba soñando y era evidente que tenía una pesadilla desagradable.

-Despierte, Hermione. -La zarandeó con suavidad-. Tiene una pesadilla.

-¡No! -gritó ella en cuanto la tocó-. ¡Quíteme esas sucias manos de encima!

Se incorporó titubeante, pero Harry la agarró por las muñecas y la atrajo con firmeza.

-Tranquila. Está soñando. Soy Harry. No voy a hacerle daño.

Hermione abrió los ojos, parpadeó y se recostó despacio en él.

-Harry... -Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, que sonó entrecortado y gutural en sus labios. Jadeaba y tenía la frente cubierta de gotitas de sudor. Temblaba.

-¿Quiere contármelo?

Ella suspiró, pero no se apartó, sino que siguió recostando la cabeza en su hombro, como si eso le diera fuerzas de algún modo. Harry esperaba que fuera así. Esperaba poder ayudarla, por poco que fuera, a olvidar su doloroso pasado.

-Había un niño, un niño rubio que se llamaba Michael. Era amigo mío.

-¿Estaba Michael en el sueño?

Asintió con la cabeza y él notó el movimiento de la cabeza contra su pecho. Algunos cabellos le rozaron la mejilla.

-Michael estaba allí cuando venían los guardias. Era final de mes. El momento del baño para las mujeres. Yo no soportaba ir sucia, pero detestaba todavía más lo que nos hacían.

Harry no dijo nada. El corazón le latía con fuerza. No quería oírlo, pero no la detuvo. Una perversa parte de él tenía que conocer el infierno que ella había soportado.

-Nos desnudaban ante los hombres. Nos trataban como si fuéramos ganado. Si discutíamos con ellos, nos golpeaban. -Tragó saliva con fuerza y harry notó el movimiento contra su hombro-. Algunas mujeres se vendían para que las trataran mejor. La mayoría no estaba lo bastante coherente como para saber dónde estaba o para importarle lo que le hacían. -Levantó los ojos hacia él con una mirada sombría y atormentada-. No puedo volver ahí, harry. Nunca. Preferiría la muerte.

Él sintió un peso en el pecho que le oprimía los pulmones. La sujetó con más fuerza, le acarició los cabellos, con el deseo de poder hacer algo para que olvidara. Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y reclinó la cabeza en su hombro.

-No tendrá que volver. Se lo prometo, Hermione –le aseguró Harry.

La joven no dijo nada, sólo inspiraba aire de modo entrecortado. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo íntimo de su abrazo, se separó, algo sonrojada.

-Lo siento. No quería molestarle con mi pasado.

-No es ninguna molestia.

Al fijar sus ojos en la cara del marqués, algo pasó entre ellos. Hermione se levantó y se alejó un paso. Harry sabía lo que ella sentía: el ambiente cálido y dulce que había surgido a su alrededor, la sensación que de repente vibraba como un ser vivo entre ambos; unos sentimientos que no tenían nada que ver con el consuelo y tenían todo que ver con el deseo.

Maldijo para sus adentros. Daba lo mismo que la deseara. Él tenía obligaciones, compromisos. Su vida estaba organizada tal como había planeado. Su futuro era tan inamovible como si estuviera escrito con tinta indeleble.

En él no había lugar para Hermione Granger. Y, aunque pudiera haberlo, él se negaría., No era la clase de mujer con la que deseaba casarse. El quería una mujer dulce, dócil y manejable, como Ginevra Weasley

-Se hace tarde -dijo Hermione casi en un susurro-. Será mejor que suba a mi habitación.

-Sí, creo que haré lo mismo.

Pero se preguntó si conseguiría dormir. O si yacería en la oscuridad imaginando el tacto de los pezones firmes de Hermione Granger, cuando se apoyaron contra su pecho, y la mirada tierna en sus ojos cuando pronunció su nombre.

** .. ... ... **

**Que tal… les gusto…**

**Gracias por el apoyo… y como esto es mas rápido por fin otro capitulo…**

**Aplausos para mi… jejeje**

**Que pasara ahora con la relación de harry y hermione…**

**Se derretirá el acero… y caerá en las redes de la seda…**

**Muchas preguntas que tendrán respuesta… no se impacienten…**

**Cuídense mucho y gracias a:**

**Lupiscisis**

**The darkness princess**

**Queen-of-sahdow**

**Amely Potter**

**Alexandra**

**Kotamae**

**V. Enchanted**

**Moriar**

**Jeane potter**

**Ryomahellsing**

**Smithback**

**hp7 fénix**

**Jem de otter.**

**Por sus comentarios.**

**"RELENNA"**


	5. manicomio

_**De Acero y de Seda.**_

**CAPITULO 5.- Manicomio.**

Minerva Mcgonagall miraba por la ventana de su dormitorio. En el jardín, harry caminaba por los senderos de grava con lady Hermione Granger. Minnie sabía que la chica atraía a su sobrino y comprendía esa atracción. Ambos eran personas inteligentes, tenaces; personas que sabían lo que querían, y no les daba miedo tratar de conseguirlo.

Hermione estaba decidida a proseguir sus estudios médicos, aunque la sociedad prohibiera algo tan poco adecuado. Su infancia, la pérdida de su madre, habían despertado en ella una fascinación que no podía ignorar. Ya llevaba sufrido mucho por culpa del camino elegido, pero Minnie creía que ni siquiera su experiencia terrible en el manicomio bastaría para acabar con su sed de conocimientos.

Los deseos de Harry eran igual de fuertes. Quería proteger el título de los Litchfield, aumentar la productividad y el valor de sus tierras y propiedades y construir un futuro para sus hijos. Había hecho planes con tal fin y, por muchos problemas que surgieran, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Que Hermione no encajara en la imagen de esposa que su sobrino se había creado servía sólo para que le resultara más fácil seguir el curso que él mismo se había trazado. Harry desaprobaba el interés de la joven por lo que él consideraba temas indignos de una dama. Minnie creía que quizás, en el fondo, seguía albergando cierta animadversión hacia su madre. Lilian Evans también fue una joven inteligente que se negó a seguir los dictados de la sociedad.

Su singularidad había despertado el interés del padre de Harry desde que la conoció, y se enamoró loca y perdidamente de ella. Pero, a diferencia de Hermione Granger, Lilian era egoísta y malcriada. De niña quiso ser actriz, una idea escandalosa si se tenía en cuenta que era hija de un conde. Pero Lilian ansiaba tanto ser el centro de atención como alguien sediento anhela beber agua, y habría hecho cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Al final, se fugó con un conde italiano, abandonando a un hijo de doce años y a un marido enamorado que se volvió adicto al opio y murió demasiado joven.

Lady Minerva pensaba que cuando harry miraba a Hermione veía la clase de mujer fuerte que su madre había sido, sentía la misma atracción que su padre por ese tipo de mujer, recordaba las terribles consecuencias e, inconscientemente, se rebelaba.

A Minnie le parecía una lástima, sobre todo al recordar el amor que ella misma encontró con Richard. Aunque su marido no era un hombre apasionado y su sobrino sí, aunque nunca le lanzó esas miradas ardientes que Harry dirigía a Hermione Granger fueron felices juntos. Minnie añoraba la intimidad, la unión que jamás tendría con otro hombre.

Se alejó de las cortinas de terciopelo con un suspiro. A su propio modo, llegó a querer a su marido. De joven, incluso se había enamorado una vez.

Al mirar a Harry, pensó en Ginevra Weasley y se preguntó si su sobrino llegaría a saber nunca el significado de la palabra amor.

… … **..**

Harry desmontó del semental árabe negro y entregó las riendas al mozo de cuadra que se acercó con rapidez a él.

-Ya me encargo yo, milord.

Harry dio unos golpecitos en el cuello esbelto del animal, todavía húmedo de sudor tras su galopada de la tarde.

-Ha sido un día largo para él, Timmy. Refréscalo bien y dale una ración extra de grano.

-Sí, milord.

El caballo relinchó mientras Harry salía de los establos, ambos contentos de estar de vuelta tras pasarse el día visitando arrendatarios y supervisando los campos. Se estaban cosechando los últimos rastrojos de maíz para cebar a las ocas y a las demás aves de corral. Se mataba a los puercos, por cuyas cerdas se pagaba un buen precio para hacer cepillos y cuya grasa era también un producto valioso.

Harry se dirigió a la casa, dispuesto a disfrutar de una buena comida caliente y de una tarde tranquila. Quizá jugaría al ajedrez con Hermione. Había descubierto que ella jugaba bien no tanto como su amigo Ronald, pero bien y el día antes, de hecho, le había ganado.

Sonrió al pensarlo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría el día en que una mujer le ganase al ajedrez. Miró hacia la puerta y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Reeves corría hacia él y los faldones de la librea aleteaban. Tenía la cara colorada.

-¡Venga deprisa, milord! Hay unos hombres en la casa y... -Se detuvo para tomar aliento, con la empolvada peluca medio ladeada.

Harry lo agarró por el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué se trata?

-Un policía. El y sus hombres han venido a buscar a la señorita Gray. Intenté...

No esperó a oír el resto. Corrió y cruzó a toda velocidad la puerta de roble; el corazón le sonaba con tanta fuerza como las botas, y tenía los puños cerrados por la cólera. Cuando llegó a la entrada, la casa era un caos. Hermione se encontraba rodeada de un grupo de cinco hombres, la tía Minnie estaba junto a ella y la tenía sujeta del brazo para impedir que se la llevaran. Uno de los policías intentaba levantarle los dedos a Minnie para que la soltara.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? -La voz de Harry

Cayó como el disparo de un cañón sobre el tumulto. Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos del hombre fuerte que parecía estar al mando-. Están invadiendo mi hogar -siguió diciendo con su tono más severo-. Están atacando a una invitada mía. Suelten enseguida a la señorita Gray.

Todavía no había mirado a Hermione y no tenía intención de hacerlo. Sabía el terror que vería en su rostro y cómo eso lo afectaría. No podía permitirse un momento de debilidad. Necesitaba toda su concentración.

-Perdone las molestias, Excelencia. Soy Perkins, de la policía -se presentó el hombre fuerte de ojos grises y duros y cabello muy empolvado-. El hombre a mi derecha es Henry Blakemore, el jefe de ingresos del hospital de Saint Bartolomé. -Era más delgado, con la nariz larga y fina y los cabellos peinados hacia atrás, realzando una cara demacrada y algo cetrina-. Esta mujer es lady Hermione Granger. Hace cierto tiempo que la estamos buscando. Tras un esfuerzo considerable descubrimos que estaba aquí. Hemos venido para volver a llevarla al hospital.

Hermione emitió un gemido, pero Harry siguió sin mirarla.

-Esta mujer se llama Hermione Gray. Es una invitada de mi tía. Como parece evidente que ha habido un error, les aconsejaría que se marcharan.

_-Lo siento, Excelencia, no podemos hacer eso. El doctor Blakemore conoce a lady Granger desde hace más de diez meses. La ha identificado como la mujer que usted conoce por Hermione Gray.

Entonces la miró y vio cómo se inclinaba hacia la tía Minnie, que la seguía tomando del brazo. Dos vigilantes la retenían prisionera entre ambos mientras un tercero se situaba a unos pasos de distancia. Hermione tenía la cara lívida y los ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos, como una piedra cubierta de musgo en el fondo de un arroyo.

-Le digo que hay un error. Le exijo que se marche ahora mismo. -Los hombres no se movieron ni soltaron los brazos de Hermione. Harry quería arrancarla de esas manos y alentarla para proporcionarle seguridad. En lugar de eso, aplacó su formidable genio y conservó su cuidadoso control-. Se lo advierto, caballeros. Si persisten en su intento, no les gustarán las consecuencias.

-Me temo que no lo entiende, milord. Esta mujer es un peligro para usted y para su familia. Casi mató a la esposa del conde de Dunstan. Por su bien y por el de ella misma, tiene que volver a Saint Bart.

-¡Nooo! -La voz de Hermione, aguda y quejumbrosa, retumbó en el vestíbulo. Forcejeó con los vigilantes y Harry cerró los puños sin darse cuenta-. No intentaba matarla -gritó Hermione-. Se puso enferma, eso es todo. Fue un accidente. Lo juro.

-Llévensela -indicó Perkins a sus hombres.

-¡No! -Harry se situó delante de la puerta-. No se la llevarán a ninguna parte. Es una invitada de esta casa y no se irá.

-Somos cinco, lord Litchfield -advirtió Perkins con una expresión dura-. Le reduciremos si es preciso. Esta mujer es un peligro para la sociedad. Tenemos órdenes de devolverla al hospital y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

-¿Harry? -La cara preocupada de la tía Minnie se volvió hacia él buscando una solución. Aparte de pelearse con un policía, un médico y tres vigilantes experimentados, a él no se le ocurría ninguna. E incluso, aunque llamara a los sirvientes, los hombres volverían otro día. Era mejor enfrentarse al asunto y resolverlo de una vez por todas. Se dirigió hacia Hermione, que estaba con la cabeza gacha, derrotada.

-No permitiré que se quede allí -le prometió-. Iré a Londres enseguida. La sacaré del hospital en uno o dos días.

Hermione contemplaba el suelo como si él no hubiera hablado, con los ojos más vidriosos que antes. La agarró por los hombros.

-Escúcheme, maldita sea. No permitiré que la lastimen. Iré a buscarla. La sacaré de ahí en cuanto pueda arreglarlo -insistió él.

Aunque ella lo miró, no parecía verlo.

-No soportaré estar otra vez en ese lugar -susurró y clavó sus ojos en los de Harry-. Prefiero la muerte a volver. ¿Me ha oído? ¡Prefiero la muerte!

El significado de sus palabras estaba más que claro. Un miedo que no había sentido nunca oprimió el pecho de Harry. Sabía lo que la joven quería decir y le creía. Volver a aquel lugar sería su muerte, aunque tuviera que provocársela ella misma.

Perkins hizo un gesto hacia la puerta para ordenar a sus hombres que se la llevaran. Cuando empezaron a avanzar en esa dirección, Harry se situó delante de Hermione impidiéndole el paso. Le sujetó el mentón con las dos manos, le levantó la cara y le dio un beso apasionado y feroz en los labios.

-Escúcheme, Hermione. Iré a buscarla, le doy mi palabra. No haga nada hasta que yo vaya, ¿entendido?

Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios y notó el sabor de Litchfield en ellos. Lo miró por primera vez como si lo viera realmente.

-Encuentre la forma de sobrevivir -le rogó Harry- La sacaré de ahí. Le prometo que encontraré la forma.

Hermione miró fijamente y, por fin, asintió con la cabeza. Después, desvió la mirada. Harry oyó que su tía lloraba de fondo y eso acabó con el poco control que le quedaba.

-Le hago personalmente responsable del trato que reciba esta mujer -le soltó con una durísima mirada de advertencia a Blakemore-. Si le pasa algo, cualquier cosa, iré a buscarle. Y ni una brigada de vigilantes le salvará de mi ira.

El rostro del médico adoptó un color tan gris como el de sus cabellos empolvados, pero asintió.

-Me encargaré de que reciba los mejores cuidados posibles, Excelencia.

Lo que en un lugar como Saint Bart no significaba nada. Harry sintió náuseas. Mientras veía cómo Hermione subía al carruaje, quería estampar el puño en la cara pretenciosa y moralista de Blakemore. Se volvió hacia Reeves, que estaba entre las sombras del vestíbulo con un aspecto casi tan consternado como el de su tía.

-Disponga que traigan mi carruaje. Esta noche saldré para Londres.

-Sí, milord.

La tía Minnie se acercó y le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Iré contigo. Hermione puede necesitarme y, si es así, quiero estar allí.

Harry no la contradijo. La mirada en los ojos de Minnie y las lágrimas en sus mejillas le advirtieron de que no serviría de nada.

Con un vestido raído de algodón blanco, que lucía una banda roja en el cuello, Hermione recorrió el pasillo hacia su celda. No prestó atención al hedor fétido de cuerpos sucios, orina y excrementos. Mantuvo la cabeza alta para combatir el peso aplastante de la derrota que se había instalado en su pecho. Se juró no llorar, ni entonces ni nunca. No les daría esa satisfacción.

-Muévete, muchacha -le espetó la matrona corpulenta con un empujón-. No tengo todo el día para cuidar de la gentuza como tú ahora que has vuelto a donde debes estar.

Hermione no le hizo caso y siguió andando.

-¿Qué le pasa, Excelencia? ¿No hay sirvientes que la lleven en una maldita silla de manos? ¿Ningún mayordomo que le sirva la comida en bandeja de plata? -continuó la mujer.

Le propinó otro empujón y Hermione tropezó, pero logró mantener el equilibrio, irguió los hombros y siguió adelante. Ya casi llegaban a su celda cuando oyó el ruido de unos pasitos apresurados y que alguien gritaba su nombre:

-¡Hermione! ¡Has vuelto, Hermione! -En aquel universo inmundo y deprimente, era ése el único sonido que le alegraba oír.

Se volvió delante de la puerta de su celda y recibió el pequeño peso que se arrojó en sus brazos. Las lágrimas volvieron a amenazarla y esta vez casi cedió, pero eran lágrimas de alegría al sentir el cuerpecito cálido de Michael abrazado a ella con fuerza. Por Dios, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

La matrona retrocedió unos pasos con el entrecejo fruncido, pero les concedió un momento. Ni siquiera la señorita Wiggins era inmune a Michael. Hermione lo estrechó con fuerza y después se separó para examinarlo de arriba abajo.

_Dios mío, Michael. ¡Mira cómo has crecido!

El pequeño le sonrió encantado, con un mechón de cabellos rubios de punta en lo alto de la cabeza. Le habían vuelto a cortar el pelo, muy corto alrededor de la cara para que no se le enredara.

-¿De veras lo crees? -preguntó.

-Creo que eres unos cinco centímetros más alto por lo menos -contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Michael se rió a sabiendas de que era mentira, pero con el deseo de que fuese verdad.

-Cuando haya crecido -afirmó lanzando una mirada a la matrona-, me iré de aquí y no podrán detenerme.

-Si no te largas ahora a ocuparte de tus asuntos, recibirás un coscorrón -soltó la matrona, pero no había cólera en su voz. Eso lo reservaba para Hermione.

La señorita Wiggins la empujó hacia la celda y la puerta se cerró de golpe con un ruido estremecedor.

Hermione se acercó a la ventana y miró entre los barrotes. La matrona se iba. Al caminar, su complexión voluminosa hacía que la falda de lino marrón se balanceara atrás y delante alrededor de sus gruesos tobillos. Michael se quedó en el pasillo mirando a Hermione desde más abajo de los barrotes.

-Creí que te habías largado -dijo-. Creí que ibas a ser libre.

-Yo también, Michael -aseguró Hermione, que parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas y forzó una sonrisa-. Casi lo logré. Ojala hubieras podido venir conmigo.

La sorprendió lo en serio que lo decía. Quizá si el marqués conseguía liberarla sacara de allí también al niño.

Sintió que la invadía una sensación de opresión terrible. Había vuelto al punto de partida y la vida se extendía sin esperanza ante ella. Pero había hecho un amigo en el mundo exterior, quizá más de uno. Litchfield le había dado su palabra de que la ayudaría, prometió sacarla de Saint Bart. Quería creer que eso pasaría. Sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que quería creerlo. Pero la esperanza resultaba una emoción peligrosa, incluso mortal, en un lugar como Saint Bart. Era mejor resignarse, encerrarse en uno mismo para evadirse de los terrores del hospital.

Y, sin embargo, en el fondo conservaba la esperanza como nunca desde que fue encerrada. El marqués era el hombre más fuerte y más honorable que había conocido. Si alguien podía ayudarla, era él.

Recordó el modo en que se separaron, el beso inesperado y ardiente que logró conectar con ella como nada más lo habría hecho. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y pensó que, si cerraba los ojos, todavía notaría su sabor, todavía oiría sus palabras, su promesa de liberarla y la convicción de su voz al decirlo.

Esa promesa y el recuerdo de aquel beso la mantendrían viva, por lo menos un tiempo. Hasta que el dolor y la humillación fueran imposibles de soportar. Entonces, decidiría qué hacer.

Harry estaba sentado frente a su abogado, Remus Lupin, en el despacho de éste en Threadneedle Street. Eran las seis de la mañana. Llovía y una espesa niebla envolvía la ciudad con un frío que calaba hasta los huesos.

Tras su escritorio, Remus tenía ojos soñolientos y llevaba la ropa arrugada como si hubiese dormido con ella, lo que harry pensó podría ser el caso si se tenía en cuenta la presión a la que había estado sometido.

Cinco días atrás, harry llegó a la casa de Remus en Westend, a una hora igual de intempestiva, lo sacó de la cama y le exigió que se pusiera a trabajar de inmediato para encontrar un modo de liberar a lady Hermione Granger de su reclusión en el hospital de Saint Bartolomé.

Desde entonces, durante cinco días largos y difíciles sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

-Me gustaría tener algo positivo que decirle, milord. -Remus era un hombre atractivo, próximo a los cincuenta años, de complexión y altura medianas, y cabello castaño y salpicado de tonos plateados bajo la peluca gris. Unos anteojos de montura dorada le cubrían la nariz recta y bien formada-. Lo cierto es que Riddle está totalmente en contra de la liberación de lady Hermione, incluso bajo custodia de alguien tan respetado como usted y su tía. En cuanto fue informado de sus intenciones, empezó su propia campaña para frustrarlas. Es un hombre poderoso, Harry. Mientras que usted ha rehuido siempre la política y las intrigas sociales, Riddle se mueve con total desenvoltura en ellas. Tiene amigos en las más altas instancias y dinero para llenar los bolsillos de cualquier persona que pudiera oponérsele.

-Dinero de lady Hermione-puntualizó Harry sombrío, pasándose la mano por los cabellos para alisarlos hacia la ancha cinta negra que los recogía en la nuca.

-Quizá. No hemos podido averiguar el origen de los fondos del conde. Tengo a un hombre trabajando en ello, aunque en realidad da lo mismo de quién sea el dinero, siempre y cuando él tenga el control legal.

Harry sintió un ligero temblor. Se reclinó en la silla. Llevaba varios días sin comer bien. Cada vez que pensaba en Hermione encerrada en ese sitio, sufriendo sólo Dios sabía qué, el apetito le desaparecía por completo.

No conseguía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, imaginaba a los guardias desnudándola, los imaginaba mirando con lascivia sus senos pequeños y respingones. Recordaba su grito agudo pidiendo auxilio y el sonido lo atravesaba y lo despertaba si había logrado dormirse. Cambió de posición en la silla de piel.

-¿Cómo supieron dónde estaba? -preguntó.

-Por las habladurías de los sirvientes. Había varios la tarde que llegó al castillo. Por lo que usted me contó, fue un acontecimiento bastante memorable.

Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza; él había llegado a la misma conclusión. Había creído, como un iluso, que nada llegaría a oídos de Riddle hasta que él tuviera el asunto controlado.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? -quiso saber, rogando que hubiera alguno.

-No estoy seguro. Cuanta más información tengamos más probabilidades hay de encontrar algo que nos sirva. He tratado de localizar a ese doctor Cunningham que lady Hermione mencionó, pero no hemos tenido suerte hasta ahora.

-Ha pasado casi una semana -comentó Harry, que tensó un músculo de la mandíbula-. Tengo que verla, convencerla de que tenga paciencia. Necesita saber que no hemos abandonado el asunto, que todavía queremos ayudarla.

-No le dejarán. -Remus sacudió la cabeza-. Riddle se muestra inflexible al respecto. No permiten ninguna visita. Es demasiado peligrosa; eso es lo que Riddle y el doctor Blakemore dicen.

-Blakemore -repitió Harry apretando los dientes-. Esa rata despreciable tendrá suerte si no la mato. En cuanto a Riddle, todavía no he pensado un castigo que sea bastante cruel para él.

Remus se quitó los anteojos, los plegó y los depositó sobre los papeles que tenía delante.

-Tranquilícese, Harry. Usted y su tía son la única esperanza de esa chica. Tienen que mantener la calma. Riddle es astuto. Utilizará en su contra cualquier cosa que usted haga mal.

Harry suspiró. Se sentía totalmente exhausto.

-Creía que sería fácil. Creía que ya la habría sacado hace mucho. No sé cuánto tiempo más podrá resistirlo.

Remus se levantó de la silla y se inclinó hacia delante con las manos apoyadas en la mesa.

-Está haciendo usted todo lo posible. No se puede pedir más.

Pero no era suficiente. Ni mucho menos. Tenía que ayudarla de algún modo. No estaba seguro de cómo Hermione Granger había llegado a significar tanto para él. En cualquier caso, la consideraba amiga suya, y no era un hombre que abandonara a sus amigos cuando lo necesitaban.

-Gracias, Remus, por todo el trabajo que ha hecho.

-Faltaría más -respondió éste en voz baja-. Las injusticias me gustan tan poco como a usted, en especial cuando afectan a una joven inocente. Y no me gusta Tom Riddle.

Harry casi sonrió. En cambio, asintió en silencio y se volvió para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Lord Litchfield.

Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

-Trate de dormir un poco -le recomendó Remus-. Y quizá también debería comer algo. No podrá hacer demasiado por la chica si se pone enfermo.

Harry abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Remus tenía razón. Tenía que cuidarse mejor. Se dijo que iría a Saint James Street, visitaría White's, su club, y comería algo.

La idea empezaba sólo a tomar forma cuando le vino a la cabeza una imagen de Hermione, hambrienta y sucia, con los ojos llenos de miedo y desesperación. La apartó de su pensamiento y subió a su carruaje, pero no se dirigió a Saint james Street.

De repente, la idea de la comida le revolvía el estómago.

Pasaron ocho días. Ocho días interminables, humillantes, sin noticias de Harry. Quizás el marqués se había olvidado de ella. Quizá no tuvo nunca intención de ayudarla. Quizás había hablado con su tío y Tom Riddle lo convenció de que sí estaba loca.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, la esperanza a la que se aferraba empezaba a desvanecerse. Sólo el pequeño Michael la animaba. Su risa, que retumbaba en las salas sucias y mal iluminadas, le daba fuerzas y voluntad para seguir adelante. No entendía la desesperación que le pesaba como un yunque de hierro. ¿Por qué era mucho peor esta vez que la anterior?

Tal vez porque había vuelto a vivir la clase de vida que llevaba antes de la muerte de su padre. Se había despertado cada día entre amigos en una casa cómoda y cálida. O tal vez era tan sólo que su huida fallida la obligaba a ver la verdad. Aunque se escapara, por lejos que fuera, por mucho que corriera, su tío la encontraría. El no podía arriesgarse a perder el control. Necesitaba el dinero y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para conservarlo.

Oyó pasos de hombres que se acercaban por el pasillo. No tenía miedo de los guardias como antes. El marqués había logrado algo el día de su separación, había aterrorizado al doctor Blakemore con sus amenazas. A su vuelta a Saint Bart, dio instrucciones estrictas para que ninguno de los guardias la tocara. Ya no tenía miedo de que alguno de ellos pudiera forzarla, lo que no significaba que no recibiera algún bofetón si se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba o que no tuviera que soportar la lengua afilada de la matrona.

O algo mucho peor, como descubrió el día en que protestó por el mal trato que uno de los hombres infligía al pequeño Michael. Trabajaba ella en la lavandería, encorvada sobre una enorme olla de hierro llena de agua hirviendo, para remover con un palo largo de madera la lejía con que se limpiaban centenares de camisones todavía más sucios que el que ella llevaba puesto, cuando oyó la voz aguda de Michael incluso antes de verlo:

-¡Vete a la mierda, cabrón!

Hermione se estremeció ante esas palabras. El pobre Michael se sabía todas las palabrotas del mundo. También había adquirido el acento barriobajero de los guardias. Se imaginaba lo que sería su vida si salía alguna vez al mundo real, al otro lado de las paredes del hospital.

A través de la puerta abierta, le vio doblar el pasillo y correr hacia ella. Un guardia fornido apareció tras él a toda velocidad y gritando insultos igual de ofensivos:

-¡Ven aquí, gilipollas! Te voy a dejar el culo morado con el cinturón cuando te atrape.

Los pies de Michael siguieron moviéndose, pero su rostro palideció. Hermione llevaba perdida la cuenta de las palizas recibidas por el pequeño, la mayoría por las travesuras más insignificantes. Siempre pensó que aquel hombre, Otis, buscaba una excusa. Parecía divertirse lastimando a alguien más pequeño que él. Y miraba a Michael de un modo extraño.

Como si quisiera algo del chico y estuviera esperando el momento oportuno para conseguirlo. Hermione había oído hablar de hombres que preferían estar con otros hombres antes que con mujeres. No estaba muy segura de qué hacían exactamente, pero se preguntaba si Otis sería de este tipo de hombres y si era posible que tuviera esa clase de pensamientos con respecto a un niño pequeño.

Michael corrió a su lado con la respiración entrecortada y se agarró del camisón con la manita mientras se escondía detrás de ella.

Otis entró unos segundos después. El pecho se le movía con cada jadeo.

-¡Ese jodido ladronzuelo me ha robado el monedero!

-¡No es verdad, embustero de mierda! -soltó Michael, asomando su cabeza rubia desde detrás de Hermione. Otis fue a agarrarlo, pero Michael volvió a esconderse de modo que Hermione quedara entre él y el hombre.

-Michael dice que no se lo ha robado. –Hermione se enderezó para obstruir más el paso a Otis-. ¿No será que usted no recuerda dónde lo dejó?

Otis la miró a ella.

-El mocoso se viene conmigo. Ya le enseñaré yo a no robar a Otis Cheek. -Trató de rodearla, pero Hermione se lo impidió.

-Estoy segura de que no lo hizo. Tal vez si volviera a mirar...

Otis le golpeó la cara con fuerza.

-No te metas en esto, ¿me oyes? -Miró hacia abajo, en dirección a la cabeza de Michael y algo sórdido le brilló en los ojos-. El chico se viene conmigo.

-¡Nooo! -chilló Michael, y Hermione pensó que él también había visto algo en la mirada de Otis. Estaba muy asustado y el temor que ella sentía por él empezó a resonarle en los oídos. Lo escondió aun más tras su cuerpo.

-No se lo llevará a ninguna parte. No se lo permitiré.

-¿No me lo permitirás? -soltó Otis con la sonrisa más malvada que le había visto-. ¿Tú y cuántos más?

_¡y yo! -gritó Michael a la vez que le arreaba una patada al hombre en la espinilla.

Otis gimió, se abalanzó sobre el crío y lo agarró de un brazo con tal fuerza que lo alzó del suelo.

-¡Suéltelo! -le ordenó Hermione.

Levantó el palo que había estado usando para remover la ropa en la olla y se lo estrelló en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre rugió como un león herido y se volvió hacia ella, con lo que Michael tuvo la oportunidad de zafarse. Otis soltó un taco y la abofeteó. Michael chilló, soltó a su vez otro taco y se abalanzó sobre la espalda del hombre para golpearlo con sus puñitos huesudos.

Había brazos y piernas por todas partes. Se oyeron gritos y tacos por encima de los pasos rápidos de tres matronas que cruzaron veloces la puerta de la lavandería. Al ver a Hermione blandiendo todavía el palo, empezaron a gritar órdenes y se apresuraron a actuar. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Hermione estaba en el suelo de piedra, rodeada de matronas y guardias, y una de las mujeres se llevó a Michael, que no dejaba de vociferar.

«Por lo menos está a salvo», pensó Hermione mientras forcejeaba para librarse del peso que la oprimía contra el suelo. Unas manos rudas le abrieron la boca y alguien le vertió algo amargo en la lengua.

No recordaba gran cosa después de eso, sólo vagamente cómo la condujeron de vuelta a su celda. Se desplomó en un rincón con una gran sensación de ligereza y algo mareada. Le pesaban los párpados. Lo veía todo algo borroso. Era extraño, por primera vez desde que regresó al manicomio se sentía bien..., casi contenta. Acurrucada en su camastro sucio de paja, le pareció que las paredes de la celda retrocedían y se vio en el césped suave de Milford Park. Los problemas y el dolor de Saint Bart desaparecieron y sólo le quedó una vaga sensación de aturdimiento.

Se apoyó en la pared, sin notar la piedra fría en la espalda ni la paja rígida que le atravesaba el fino camisón de algodón. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a esa agradable sensación. Pensó en Harry y sonrió.

… … … … … **.. . .. … … … … . . … … …. ..**

_**Pobre hermione otra vez allí. No me gustaría ser ella en estos momentos.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Cuídense.**_

"_**RELENNA"**_


	6. el plan

_**De Acero y de Seda.**_

_Aclaración: Los personajes no son de mi autoría, la historia tampoco. O si no ya seria rica…_

**CAPITULO 6.- El plan.**

Tom Riddle, conde de Dunstan, estaba sentado tras el escritorio enorme de palisandro de su estudio. Fuera, el césped de Milford Park se extendía como una elegante alfombra y descendía hacia un río rumoroso que serpenteaba junto a la casa de ladrillos. Casi todos los árboles habían perdido sus hojas y un viento frío de noviembre soplaba entre las ramas, pero la casa conservaba un aire de esplendor que el clima no lograba mancillar. La belleza de sus líneas y la solidez de su fachada eran obra del arquitecto Robert Lyming y de un joven Inigo Jones, que la diseñaron ciento cincuenta años atrás.

Riddle se sacó la cajita de rapé tachonada de diamantes del bolsillo del chaleco y tomó un pellizco. Estornudó varias veces y alejó la mirada de la ventana para dirigirla de nuevo a los papeles que reposaban en la mesa. En casi todos ellos figuraba el nombre de su sobrina, Hermione Granger.

Con sólo pensar en ella, apretó los dientes. Hacía cinco años que se había convertido en su tutor; fue un golpe de buena suerte que el difunto conde, el padre de la chica, no hubiera empezado a sospechar de él cuando le otorgó ese honor. Desde entonces, la muchacha se mostró obstinada, terca e imposible de manejar. Pero su fortuna era inmensa y valía la pena el esfuerzo, y más si se tenía en cuenta que su exiguo patrimonio propio había quedado reducido casi a la nada.

Empezó a rebuscar entre los papeles el montón de cheques bancarios que su contable le enviaba con el fin de que los firmara, librados para pagar al sastre y al zapatero; una suma considerable, ya que él llevaba sólo la mejor ropa. Había un cheque por su nuevo carruaje y una cantidad importante gastada al jugar en el local de juego de madame Rosmerta.

Nadie le cuestionaba cómo usaba los fondos, nadie salvo Hermione. Los demás estaban bien pagados para mirar a otro lado y, al fin y al cabo, su sobrina todavía poseía una exorbitante cantidad de dinero.

Sonrió al levantar la carta que había recibido del doctor Blakemore, el jefe de ingresos de Saint Bart. A su regreso, Hermione se había enfrentado a uno de los guardias y volvió a mostrar su naturaleza violenta e inestable. Pero la carta aseguraba que lord Dunstan no tenía por qué preocuparse. Su sobrina fue sometida sin dañarla y ya se hallaba de nuevo bajo control. Blakemore afirmaba que no volvería a producirse ningún otro incidente así y que lady Hermione estaba bien atendida.

La carta no contenía la menor insinuación sobre otra «contribución» al médico en gratitud por sus servicios. Sabía que Riddle la enviaría ahora que la chica volvía a estar bien controlada. No hacía falta decir que no podría volver a escaparse del hospital.

La posibilidad había pasado y todos los intentos del marqués de Litchfield a favor de la joven habían sido frustrados silenciosamente. «Todo está en orden», pensó Tom satisfecho. Su mundo había recuperado la normalidad.

Oyó que llamaban con suavidad a la puerta y, al levantar los ojos, vio a su esposa, de pie junto al mayordomo, que había ido a buscarla a petición suya y ya se retiraba despacio hacia el vestíbulo.

-Buenas tardes, querida.

-¿Querías verme, esposo?

Se movió inquieta y enderezó un poco su pose habitual. Era algo más alta que Hermione, demasiado para ser mujer. Tenía los cabellos negros y muy rizados y pecas en la nariz y en las mejillas, imposibles de ocultar por mucho que lo intentara. No era bonita como Hermione. Bellatrix se parecía a su madre Y, a diferencia de Hermione, había aprendido a obedecer sus órdenes.

-De hecho, querida, sólo quería saber qué hacías en casa de Mary Williams la semana pasada con ese abominable señor de los Osgood.

Bellatrix se puso colorada, lo que le hizo desaparecer un poco las pecas.

-Truman es sólo un amigo. Fue allí a visitar al hermana de Mary.

-Muy bien. Me alegra oírlo. Después de todo, sólo es un segundo hijo. No tiene un centavo ni lo tendrá nunca.

Sus miradas se encontraron sólo un momento antes de que Bellatrix la dirigiera al suelo. Era una chica corpulenta, no del tipo que estaba de moda, pero con sólo veintiséis años tenía las curvas definidas de mujer y no había duda de que le resultaría útil.

-Ya puedes irte. -Alargó la mano para ajustarse la peluca blanca con trenza y, después, se quitó un poco de pelusa de la levita dorada-. Recuerda que tengo planes para ti.

Algo brilló en los ojos de su esposa, aunque desapareció acto seguido. Por un instante, Tom imaginó que era rebeldía, pero sacudió la cabeza ante una idea tan ridícula.

-Lo recordaré, esposo -dijo Bellatrix, muy dócil.

Se volvió para marcharse y Tom se ocupó de nuevo de los papeles que tenía en la mesa. La vida seguía otra vez su rumbo, el futuro estaba otra vez asegurado. Ni siquiera lo inquietaba la intromisión de un hombre tan poderoso como Harry Potter. Dunstan lo tenía todo controlado.

… **.. ….. …**

Ronald Weasley dejó atrás la niebla al entrar en la casa que Harry tenía en la ciudad, en Grosvener Square. Los últimos tres días había estado lloviendo, de modo que el viaje desde Carlyle Hall resultó embarrado y difícil.

Se desabrochó el cuello de la capa, que ondeó hacia el mayordomo lanzando gotas de agua al suelo de mármol pulido.

-¿Dónde está, Reeves? -preguntó.

-En su estudio, Excelencia. Apenas sale estos días. Lady Beckford está muy preocupada por él.

Ronald asintió y apretó las mandíbulas. Dio media vuelta y recorrió deprisa el vestíbulo, llamó brevemente a la puerta del estudio y la abrió sin esperar a que Harry le diera permiso. A pesar de saber lo inquieto que debía de estar su amigo, se sorprendió al ver al hombre demacrado y desaliñado que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, encorvado sobre la mesa.

-Por todos los santos, tienes un aspecto terrible -dijo acercándose a él a grandes zancadas. Al llegar a la mesa, se inclinó y apoyó las manos en ella-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? Por tu aspecto debe de hacer quince días. Y seguramente tampoco duermes demasiado. ¿Qué pretendes, matarte?

Harry se enderezó y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, que en contra de lo habitual llevaba sueltos y le caían sobre los hombros. Se veían tan apagados como sus ojos.

-¿Qué pretendo? Sea lo que sea, no lo estoy logrando. No he conseguido nada desde que estoy aquí.

-Por Dios, hombre. No es culpa tuya que esté allí. Tú no la encerraste; fue su tío.

-Le di mi palabra. Le dije que la sacaría de ahí. De eso hace casi dos semanas. ¿Te imaginas lo que puede haberle pasado en dos largas semanas? -Se reclinó en la silla con aspecto cansado-. Por cierto, ¿qué rayos haces tú aquí?

-He venido a verte. Tu tía Minnie nos informó de lo que pasó en el castillo. Creí que a estas alturas ya lo habrías resuelto y estarías de vuelta en casa. Cuando no recibí noticia tuyas y vi que no habías regresado, pensé que quizá necesitarías ayuda.

-He contratado la mejor ayuda que se puede pagar con dinero. No ha servido de nada.

Ronald se sentó en la silla de piel frente a él y estiró las piernas.

-Es probable que Tom tenga en el bolsillo a la mitad de las personas con las que tratas de negociar. Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son todas, así que difícilmente podemos ofrecerles más dinero.

-No, supongo que no. Es una pena. -Harry se frotó la cara con las manos; llevaba barba de un día. En todos los años que hacía que lo conocía, Ron jamás lo había visto tan cansado-. Te lo aseguro, Ron, estoy desesperado.

-Sé que puede sonar algo extraño, ya que estás prometido a mi hermana, pero ¿por qué no te casas con ella y listo?

-Hermione no puede casarse conmigo ni con nadie -replicó Harry sacudiendo la cabeza- Por lo menos en un año. Hasta que no cumpla los veintiuno, necesita el permiso de su tío y, teniendo en cuenta que su marido pasaría a controlar su fortuna, no creo que Riddle esté dispuesto a dárselo.

Ron se recostó en la silla y apoyó el mentón en los dedos entrelazados de ambas manos.

-De camino hacia aquí, tuve tiempo de darle vueltas a la cabeza -dijo-. Pensé que, si tú no encontrabas el modo de sacar a lady Hermione, Luna y yo no podríamos hacer mucho más.

-¿Luna está aquí también? -harry parecía sorprendido.

-Quería venir, te lo aseguro. Si el niño no hubiera contraído el garrotillo, no habría conseguido detenerla.

-No, supongo que no -asintió Harry con una media sonrisa.

-Llegué ayer por la noche. Sabía que eres muy madrugador y quería hablar contigo lo antes posible. Me alegró que luna no pudiera venir, porque quería hablar contigo a solas.

-¿Desde cuándo le ocultas cosas a tu mujer? -preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja.

-Desde que decidí sugerirte que hiciéramos algo muy ilegal.

-¿Ilegal? ¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto Harry.

-Estoy hablando de introducirnos en Saint Bart y rescatar a tu dama.

Harry emitió un ruido áspero con la garganta.

-No es mi dama -lo contradijo-. E introducirse en Saint Bart es totalmente absurdo.

-¿Entonces te resignas a dejar a Hermione ahí?

-De hecho, estaba pensando en ir a ver a Riddle. Pensé que si lo amenazaba a punta de pistola...

-Eso sí que es absurdo.

-Ya lo sé. -Harry sonrió por fin-. Pero cada día estoy más desesperado.

Ja_-¿Lo bastante desesperado para unirte al antiguo Jack Kincaid, El Tuerto? Si no recuerdo mal, tienes un pabellón de caza oculto en el bosque, bastante cerca del castillo de Hogwarts. Sería el lugar ideal para esconder a lady Hermione hasta que encontremos el modo de librarla del control de Riddle.

-Hablas en serio -afirmó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Tanto como si lo hiciera de una epidemia de peste.

-¿De veras crees que puede hacerse? -Los rasgos marcados de Harry reflejaron una chispa de interés.

-No sería tan difícil como crees. No suele suceder que alguien quiera colarse en Saint Bart. No esperan ese tipo de problema. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es averiguar dónde tienen a Hermione y sacarla.

-Seguramente estará encerrada. Necesitaríamos una llave.

-Iremos preparados. Quizá tardemos unos días en reunir la información que necesitamos, pero si Riddle consigue cohortes dispuestas a ayudarlo por unas cuantas monedas, nosotros también. Lo planearemos todo bien. Usaremos caballos para ir, pero tendremos un carruaje esperando en las afueras de la ciudad. -Sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Confía en mí, amigo mío. Puedo volver a interpretar el papel de caballero gracias a ti y a luna, pero un hombre no olvida las cosas que se ha visto obligado a aprender y éste es un tema que domino a la perfección.

-De acuerdo. -Algo brilló en los ojos oscuros de Harry-. Si estás dispuesto a hacerlo, yo también.

Y con esas simples palabras su expresión vacía y derrotada pareció esfumarse para quedar sustituida por una firme resolución.

-Preferiría no informar a mi esposa -dijo a Harry.- No quiero que se involucre en esto. Ambos sabemos que podría ser peligroso.

-No le diremos nada, tampoco a mi tía -estuvo Harry de acuerdo-. Tanto por su bien como por el nuestro.

Muy bien, pues, manos a la obra.

Ronald lanzó una última mirada a su amigo, que pare cía otra vez el hombre imponente, tenaz y seguro de sí mismo que era. Fuese lo que fuese lo que su amigo sen tía por Hermione Granger, no era un hombre que faltara a su palabra y esta vez resultaba evidente que pensaba cumplirla.

Se sonrió para sus adentros, preguntándose adónde conduciría la preocupación de su amigo por lady Hermione, más seguro que nunca de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

**.. … …. … … …. **

Hermione volvió la cabeza y un poco del líquido oscu ro y amargo le resbaló por el mentón hacia el cuello.

-No. No quiero... tomarlo.

-Cierra el pico y haz lo que te digo -ordenó la ma trona, que le pellizcó sin piedad el brazo. Después, le apretó la mandíbula hasta que Hermione abrió la boca.

El brebaje le cayó en la lengua y bajó por la garganta, lo que la obligó a tragar. Detestaba el sabor asqueroso del líquido, pero lo cierto era que le gustaba cómo se sentía tras tomarlo, tan lánguida y cálida, tan ajena a todo.

-Muy bien, así está mejor -aprobó la matrona secándole la cara y el cuello-. Por fin aprendes a portarte bien. Con un poquito de ayuda -agregó levantando el vaso vacío que había contenido los polvos oscuros, mez clados con agua, que le daba a la reclusa todos los días-. Tienes una visita; el pequeño Michael ha venido a verte.

Hermione se esforzó en recordar el nombre. Poco a poco la imagen del niño rubio se formó en su mente.

-¿Michael...?

Por un momento había creído que podría tratarse de Harry. Durante los últimos días lo veía en sus sueños. Revivía su beso, notaba su sabor en los labios. En el sueño, iba a buscarla. Aparecía entre la penumbra como un caba llero andante para llevársela de Saint Bart. En el sueño, la besaba una y otra vez. ¡Oh, qué bien le hacía sentirse eso!

Pero la alegraba ver a Michael. Lo había añorado los últimos días... o tal vez eran semanas..., no estaba segura. Los minutos y las horas parecían iguales. Tenía la cabe za demasiado aturdida, demasiado descentrada para sa ber dónde acababa un día y empezaba el siguiente. Y, la verdad, ya no le importaba.

-Hermione. -Michael se sentó en el camastro de pa ja junto a ella. Ya nunca sales a jugar. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo, Hermione?

-No..., Michael..., claro que no. -No le recordó que nunca había salido a jugar, que andaba siempre ocupada fregando suelos, haciendo la colada, remendando la ropa de las matronas o trabajando en la cocina. Pero sí que char laban mientras ella realizaba esas tareas, y Michael jugaba a alguna cosa cerca-. Es que estoy... un poco cansada..., nada más. La señorita Wiggins... me ha dejado... descansar.

Junto a la puerta, la corpulenta matrona farfulló al gún tipo de respuesta.

-Golpea los barrotes cuando quieras salir, Mikie -le indicó al crío antes de cerrar con llave la celda, aunque Hermione no había pensado escaparse en ningún caso.

-¿Quieres oírme cantar? -preguntó Michael, to davía sentado en la paja-. He aprendido una canción nueva. Si quieres, te la canto.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Recordaba que canta ban mientras ella trabajaba y así ahogaban los gritos de una de las pacientes al otro lado del pasillo. Ella le ense ñó un trozo de la romántica Greensleeves y, en el pasado, la habían cantado juntos.

Michael empezó a cantar su nueva canción, con su voz aguda y titubeante, y supliendo cualquier posible ga llo a base de su entusiasmo:

_**«**__Había una doncella en Sark_

_Que paseaba conmigo por el parque. _

_Le puse una mano en la rodilla,_

_Ella me acarició la espinilla._

_Nos echamos sobre la hierba, _

_Me quedé con el suelo a mi espalda _

_Y ella rió cuando le levanté la falda.»_

Michael... -Incluso en su estado confuso, Hermione comprendió que la letra subida de tono no era del tipo de las que debía cantar un niño-. Michael..., no debes... can tar canciones como ésta. No está... bien.

-¿Por qué no? -Levantó la cara para mirarla, con el entrecejo fruncido-. Me la enseñó Sammy Dingle. -Era uno de los guardianes-. Antes era marinero.

Hermione intentó aclarar sus ideas, concentrarse en lo que el niño le decía, pero los pensamientos se le escapa ban y volvían a dirigirse hacia Harry, volvía a recordar el sabor de su beso.

-¿Quieres que juguemos a las cartas? -preguntó Michael tirándole de la manga del camisón.

-¿Qué?

-Que si quieres jugar a las cartas. -Se metió la ma nita en la camisa y sacó una baraja sucia y vieja-. Sammy me enseñó a jugar. Dijo que puedo practicar con éstas. Seguro que te gano.

Hermione no le contestó; tenía demasiado sueño para jugar a las cartas, estaba demasiado cansada para notar que Michael volvía a tirarle del camisón. -¿No quieres jugar?

-Ahora no, Michael.

-Ya no quieres jugar nunca. Ya no eres divertida.

Le pareció que le oía golpear la puerta, que oía có mo la puerta se abría; pero le pesaban los párpados y no logró levantarlos lo suficiente para verlo.

Se acurrucó aun más en la paja sucia y apoyó la ca beza en la pared. Llevaba el camisón enrollado por enci ma de las rodillas, pero no tenía fuerzas para bajarlo. Se notaba seca la boca. Se humedeció los labios, entumeci dos de un modo extraño. Se miró las manos y vio que le temblaban.

Se sentía ligera y distante, pero sus sueños..., sus sueños eran muy agradables. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a la cálida sensación del beso del marqués.

…**. … … … … … **

_Solo diré "gracias totales"._

"_**REleNNA"**_


	7. Rescate

_**De Acero y de Seda.**_

**Aclaración: este capítulo es un poquito insinuante, leer bajo cada criterio y responsabilidad.**

**CAPITULO 7.- Rescate.**

Vestido con unos ceñidos pantalones negros, unas botas altas y negras y una chaqueta negra que le tapaba la camisa de batista blanca y manga larga, Harry cami nó junto a Ronald, que también iba de negro, hacia los es tablos de la parte trasera de su casa londinense.

La luna menguante, apenas un hilo dorado, oculta ba su tenue luz tras una densa capa de nubes que cubría la ciudad. Ambos hombres montaron en silencio sus ca ballos: Blackie, el gran caballo castrado de Ron, y Blade, el valioso semental negro de harry. Tomaron las calles secundarias de las partes más sombrías de Londres para dirigirse al hospital de Saint Bartolomé, una es tructura inmensa de cuatro plantas que estaba situada en una loma de las afueras de la ciudad.

Más allá del hospital, en la carretera que los condu ciría a Surrey, los esperaba un carruaje preparado para llevar con rapidez a lady Hermione Granger a la seguridad del pabellón de caza de Harry en los bosques del casti llo.

Lo único que tenían que hacer era llegar a él.

Harry apretó las mandíbulas. ¿Con qué se encontra rían al llegar a Saint Bart? Si habían maltratado a Hermione... Si alguno de los supuestos guardias le había puesto las ma nos encima... Maldijo en silencio. Había hablado en se rio. Si Blakemore había permitido que la lastimaran de cualquier modo, se enfrentaría a la cólera de harry y los resultados no serían agradables. No se preguntó por qué le importaba tanto ni pensó, ni siquiera por un instante, cómo había logrado Hermione salvar la distancia que man tenía entre él y el resto de la gente. En ese momento, lo único que le preocupaba era sacarla de allí.

Blade respingó cuando un perro marrón y blanco sa lió de un callejón con la cola entre las piernas. Un taber nero rechoncho apareció por una puerta, levantó una piedra y la lanzó a las ancas del perro, que gimoteó.

-¡Y no vuelvas, desastre de perro! -gritó el hombre, blandiendo un puño regordete en el aire antes de volver a meterse en la taberna y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Harry espoleó a su caballo y Ronald hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Los animales revolvían el barro con los cas cos al avanzar por el piso de tierra. En esa parte de la ciu dad no había adoquines, sólo callejuelas estrechas con baches y montones de basura. El olor a despojos putre factos cargaba el aire y Blade resopló a modo de protes ta. Había mendigos apiñados en los umbrales y marine ros borrachos que se tambaleaban por la calle entonando canciones subidas de tono.

Siguieron y, más adelante, la zona empezó a cambiar. Cada vez había menos edificios y las calles no estaban tan sucias. Al borde de la calzada crecía hierba. En la loma que tenían enfrente se elevaba una estructura enor me en medio de la noche: el hospital de Saint Bartolomé.

No era la primera vez que Harry lo veía. Dos días atrás habían ido de día para examinar el terreno y elabo rar un plan. La puerta trasera del edificio parecía ser la mejor opción para entrar. Ronald señaló en esa dirección y harry espoleó al semental. En la verja sólo había un guardia. Estaba apoltronado en su puesto, medio dormi do. Como ron había dicho, no muchas personas tenían interés en colarse en Saint Bart.

Ronald desmontó, indicó a harry que hiciese lo mis mo y ataron los caballos bajo un árbol que quedaba fuera de la vista, entre las sombras.

-Cuenta hasta cincuenta -le ordenó ronald. Su fi gura alta, con capa, parecía un espectro en la penum bra-. Después, cruza la verja y sígueme. Para entonces, no habrá peligro.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y Ron desapareció sin hacer ruido. Mientras empezaba a contar en silencio, harry desató una capa de lana de detrás de la silla de montar y se la colgó de un brazo. Hacía frío y hermione necesitaría algo para abrigarse hasta llegar al carruaje. Terminó la cuenta y se sumergió más en la penumbra.

Cuando llegó a la verja, el guardia estaba sentado junto a ella con la cabeza inclinada sobre el pecho, como si durmiera. Harry sospechó que seguiría así después de que ellos se fueran de Saint Bart. Cruzó la verja y encon tró a ron, que lo esperaba justo al otro lado de la puerta de entrada al inmenso edificio de piedra.

-Nuestras fuentes estaban en lo cierto. No está ce rrada con llave. Esperemos que el resto de la información también sea correcta -comentó Ron.

Harry esperó que así fuera. Cada minuto que pasa ba aumentaban las probabilidades de que los pillaran. Se imaginaba el bochorno que sufrirían un duque y un mar qués si los detenían por colarse en un manicomio. Peor aun sería saber que le había fallado otra vez a Hermione.

Para ella, esta vez el incumplimiento de su promesa sería fatídico.

La puerta de roble se abrió sin ruido. Harry agra deció a quienquiera que mantenía las bisagras tan bien lubricadas. Se detuvo un instante en el vestíbulo y echó un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que no había pe ligro. El olor le impactó como un golpe en el estómago: hedor de cuerpos sucios, pestilencia nauseabunda a ex crementos. Apretó las mandíbulas y trató de no pensar que Hermione vivía cada día en ese lugar tan inmundo.

Recorrieron el vestíbulo y sus botas resonaron en la piedra gris, pero el ruido quedó mitigado por los sonidos fantasmagóricos que los envolvían. Algunas de las celdas eran más espaciosas que otras. Los pacientes gemían y daban golpes; algunos hablaban, a pesar de que era bien entrada la noche y no había nadie que escuchara. Una mujer sollozaba en voz baja a la luz tenue de un farol. Un hombre que roncaba con fuerza se rascó dormido y entre convulsiones se hizo después un ovillo sobre la pa ja sucia de su camastro.

A Harry le vino a la mente la imagen de Hermione y algo le oprimió el pecho. Estaba allí, obligada a vivir en ese sitio horroroso, indigno de cualquier animal. El olor a orina y vómitos cobró más fuerza a medida que se aden traron en el edificio, y la bilis le subió a la garganta. La ira empezó a avivarse en él hasta quemarle las entrañas. Hermione no se merecía eso. No creía que nadie lo mere ciera.

¿Qué clase de hombre encerraría a una joven ino cente en un lugar espantoso, asqueroso y hediondo, como Saint Bart?

-Riddle. -Casi escupió la palabra. No se dio cuenta de que la había pronunciado en voz alta hasta que notó el sabor amargo en su boca-. Juro que mataré a ese cabrón.

Ron le dirigió una mirada; era evidente que estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Ya te encargarás de Riddle más adelante. De momento, tu dama es más importante.

Harry iba a corregirle, pero decidió que eso podía esperar. Habían llegado a la escalera que conducía al pri mer piso de celdas y un guardia vigilaba en la parte infe rior.

-Déjame éste a mí-pidió Harry, y avanzó sin hacer ruido.

Ronald no lo detuvo. El brillo de furia en los ojos verdes de su amigo fue suficiente para advertirle de que no lo hi ciera. Ronald sabía que encargarse del guardia le serviría para desahogarse un poco.

Harry se acercó con pasos silenciosos a aquel hom bre alto y delgado, de pelo castaño y con una cicatriz en la mejilla. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y, cuan do se volvió, le lanzó un puñetazo que le acertó en pleno mentón. El tipo se desmoronó como un títere al que le han cortado las cuerdas y Harry lo sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Escondámoslo bajo la escalera -sugirió Ronald a su espalda.

Harry arrastró al hombre en esa dirección y lo de positó en la oscuridad que reinaba debajo de las escaleras. Subieron deprisa al primer piso y empezaron a recorrer la hilera de celdas. Hermione se encontraba a la derecha, hacia la mitad. Ésa era la información que una de las ma tronas había proporcionado encantada, junto con una llave y a cambio de una bolsa repleta de monedas, a un hombre al servicio de harry.

Se detuvieron en la puerta. El corazón le latía a harry de un modo alarmante y el sudor le empapaba la frente. Una mirada al interior le indicó que había al guien, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver quién era.

- Hermione? -la llamó en voz baja, pero quien quiera que estuviese dentro no contestó. Quizás estaba dormida-. Dame la llave.

Ron se la dio y Harry la introdujo en la cerradura de hierro. Pasillo abajo se oyó el ruido de unas cadenas y el lamento del hombre que las llevaba.

Con la mandíbula apretada, Harry hizo girar la lla ve. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Harry se sumió en la oscuridad y Ronald se quedó vigilando fuera.

- Hermione, soy Harry.

Seguía sin haber respuesta. Avanzó hacia la delgada figura que permanecía acurrucada en la paja sucia y vio que era una mujer, vio que era Hermione, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. La luna asomó tras una nube y, por un momento, consiguió verla; el blanco camisón sucio y con la amplia banda roja, los cabellos largos y oscuros que caían enma rañados sobre la cara. Tenía el camisón enrollado hasta los muslos, con las piernas desnudas. Cuando la tocó, notó la piel fría como el hielo y maldijo en voz baja.

- Hermione, ¿me oyes? -La zarandeó con cuidado y vio que abría despacio los ojos.

-¿Harry...? -Se incorporó con lo que pareció ser un esfuerzo titánico, se balanceó y él la sostuvo contra su cuerpo-. ¿Eres... realmente... tú?

Por Dios, se sentía como el peor de los villanos.

-Habría venido antes. Debería haberlo hecho. Creí que encontraría otro modo. -Se refería a un modo le gal, pero, al verla así, la ilegalidad parecía carecer de im portancia.

-¿Vas a... llevarme... a casa?

Harry cerró los ojos para contrarrestar una punza da de dolor.

-Sí -dijo en voz baja-. Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

Tomó la capa que llevaba en el brazo, la extendió y se la colocó. Después la ató, no muy ajustada, y envolvió con la suave tela de abrigo el cuerpo de Hermione. Cuan do ella se recostó en su pecho, Harry notó lo débil que estaba y entonces, al recordar como había hablado, cayó en la cuenta del modo extraño en que arrastraba las pa labras.

Lo traspasó otro ramalazo de ira. Blakemore. Tam bién se encargaría de ese médico. Se inclinó adelante y con cuidado la levantó en brazos.

-Agárrate a mi cuello. Yo haré el resto -le indicó.

Le pareció que tal vez asentía. Notó los delgados bra zos de Hermione alrededor de su cuello y el roce de los ca bellos cuando descansó la cabeza en su hombro. Tenía los pies desnudos y helados. Quería calentárselos con las manos. Quería quitarle ese camisón sucio y comprobar si tenía magulladuras, asegurarse de que nadie le había hecho daño.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó ron con el en trecejo fruncido en cuanto Harry salió de la celda.

-No estoy seguro. -Se le tensó un músculo de la mandíbula-. Salgamos de aquí.

Ron hizo un gesto afirmativo y emprendió camino hacia abajo. Se deshizo en silencio de otro guardia y, en unos minutos, salieron por la puerta trasera en dirección a los caballos. Ron sostuvo a Hermione mientras Harry montaba en Blade y, después, se la entregó a su amigo, que la sentó de lado en la silla, delante de él, y la envol vió con su capa sin olvidar cubrirle los pies.

Ron montó en su caballo negro, que sacudió la ca beza, ansioso por emprender la marcha.

-Vámonos de aquí de una vez -soltó, y espoleó al caballo hacia la carretera con harry pegado a sus talones.

En unos minutos galopaba por el camino con Hermione recostada a salvo contra su pecho. La rodeaba con un brazo para sujetarla con fuerza y podía notar su respi ración regular y el latido lento del corazón. La muchacha no habló en ningún momento, sólo abría de vez en cuan do los ojos y parecía no verlo. Harry comprendía que le pasaba algo, y su inquietud aumentaba con cada kilóme tro. ¿Qué diablos le habían hecho? ¡Por Dios que se lo haría pagar, a todos ellos!

Siguieron cabalgando a un ritmo rápido y regular hasta llegar a su destino. Un carruaje sin distintivo algu no y con cuatro caballos negros les esperaba en la posada Cabeza de Puerco, exactamente donde harry había ordena do que estuviera. Desmontó del caballo, bajó a Hermione y la transportó con cuidado en sus brazos. El cochero, que estaba junto al carruaje, abrió la portezuela antes de que llegaran y harry subió al estribo de hierro, agachó la cabeza y metió a Hermione. Se sentó y la colocó sobre su regazo, la envolvió bien con la capa de lana y le puso una manta de viaje en las piernas. En cuanto ron estu vo dentro, golpeó el techo del carruaje. El cochero sa cudió con las riendas a los caballos y éstos tensaron los tirantes y se pusieron en marcha.

Faltaban horas para llegar al pabellón. Habían deci dido que ron los acompañaría hasta allí, por si se pre sentaba cualquier problema a lo largo del camino. Lue go, regresaría a Carlyle Hall junto a luna. Harry tenía previsto regresar al castillo una vez Hermione estuviera ins talada. Enviaría a una criada para que permaneciera con ella hasta que tía Minnie llegara de Londres, donde esta ba decidida a quedarse mientras Hermione no se hallara li bre.

Llegado el momento, la avisaría, le diría que la joven se encontraba a salvo; pero aun no. Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, y necesitaba tiempo para considerar qué iba a hacer a continuación.

Mientras tanto, seguía ahí sentado, sujetando su le ve carga y preocupándose por ella, deseando saber qué le pasaba. Sentado frente a él, Ron la examinaba con sus penetrantes ojos azules, al parecer con pensamientos muy parecidos.

-¿Qué le sucede?- dijo ron.

-No lo sé. Deben de haberle dado algún tipo de po ción para dormir -contestó Harry, que inconsciente mente la sujetó con más fuerza. La miró y vio que tenía los ojos sólo medio abiertos-. Hermione, soy Harry. ¿Me oyes?

-Harry... Soñé que… vendrías -dijo ella, con una débil sonrisa. Se movió en su regazo, se inclinó y le besó con suavidad en la mejilla. Harry se sorprendió a la vez que un ligero calor le recorría el cuerpo-. Rogué... que vinieras.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-De maravilla... -contestó arrastrando las palabras con un tono gutural-. Ahora que estás... aquí.

Volvió a relajarse, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué rayos le han hecho? -se exasperó Harry.

-Opio -afirmó Ron, con las mandíbulas apretar das-. Lo he visto antes.

-¿Opio? Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué le hará eso?

-Depende del tiempo que haga que se lo daban. Es muy adictivo. Mientras siga tomándolo, estará como ahora.

-Como una marioneta adiestrada, quieres decir. Al guien a quien se puede controlar.

-Exacto.

-¿Qué pasará ahora que ya no lo toma?

-Con el tiempo volverá a la normalidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -quiso saber Harry con el en trecejo fruncido-. ¿Y qué pasa entre ahora y entonces?

-Cuando se acaben los efectos, se pondrá enferma.

Su cuerpo necesitará la droga y hasta que el organismo no la haya eliminado por completo lo pasará muy mal. Harry trató de contener su ira, pero ésta parecía do minarlo por completo:

-¡Malditos cabrones!

-La querían dócil, fácil de manejar. Podrían haberle tenido así durante años.

-Gracias a Dios que no esperamos más...Gracias a Dios que salió bien.

Harry miró por la ventana, pero las cortinas de ter ciopelo rojo estaban corridas para mantener oculta la luz del farol del interior del carruaje.

-Pensaba dejarla sola en el pabellón cuando llegá ramos. Iba a enviarle una doncella por la mañana para atenderla.

-Me temo que no será tan fácil.

Harry bajó los ojos hacia la cabeza de Hermione. In cluso sucios y enredados, los cabellos relucían pelirrojos a la luz de la llama. Ella debió de notar que la observaba, porque inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y abrió despacio los ojos. Lo miró y sonrió.

-¿Me darás... un beso? Me gustó... cuando me be saste... antes.

Harry gruñó y Ron se rió entre dientes y bromeó:

-Creía que sólo era una amiga.

-No fue lo que piensas. Se la estaban llevando. No lograba que me escuchara. Yo... ¡Oh, maldita sea, da igual! No lo entenderías.

-Harry... -susurró Hermione, y el nombre sonó suave, grave y curiosamente atractivo.

-¿Qué quieres? -soltó con brusquedad, aunque contrariado y arrepentido en cuanto las palabras le salie ron de la boca.

Hermione no pareció notar el tono.

-En mis sueños... me besabas... una y otra vez… ¿Lo harás... ahora?

Tardó un poco en contestar, porque incluso con el camisón sucio, con la cara manchada y los cabellos enre dados deseaba hacerlo. Sentía los senos pequeños de Hermione contra su pecho y la forma redondeada de sus nalgas en su regazo y notó que se excitaba.

-Esto es una locura -rezongó.

-Parece que te espera una noche interesante -co mentó Ron y soltó una carcajada-. O lo que queda de ella por lo menos.

-No seas ridículo. No sabe lo que dice.

-Estoy seguro de que no. Pero el opio tiene ten dencia a sacar a relucir la verdad.

Harry no le hizo caso. Hermione necesitaba su ayu da, nada más. Le había fallado una vez, pero eso no vol vería a pasar.

Viajaron en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto. Hermione abría los ojos de vez en cuando y en varias ocasio nes volvió a pedirle con dulzura un beso. Cuando llegaron al pabellón de caza, en el bosque de Wealden, harry te nía los nervios a flor de piel.

Ronald no dejaba de sonreír de ese modo burlón que le daba a su amigo ganas de pegarle.

Por suerte, el pabellón estaba limpio y preparado co mo el marqués había dispuesto. Aunque la noche había llegado casi a su fin, en las ventanas brillaban velas y la chimenea estaba encendida. Bennie Taylor, un mucha cho alto y delgado que trabajaba para él desde hacía al gunos años, esperó junto a la puerta mientras él metía a Hermione. De rostro angular y pelo rubio rojizo, el chico se estaba convirtiendo en un joven atractivo.

-Todo está a punto, milord, como pidió.

Bennie, hijo de un arrendatario, había cumplido los diecisiete y era uno de sus mejores mozos de cuadra y uno de los empleados de más confianza.

-Gracias, chaval. Eso será todo de momento.

El muchacho salió en silencio y harry acercó a Hermione al fuego. Como recordaba su afición por la limpie za de cuando su primer encuentro, había dado instruccio nes a Bennie para que tuviera a punto un baño. Frente a la chimenea estaba instalada una bañera humeante. Sobre el fuego se calentaba más agua, y una pastilla de jabón con perfume a rosas descansaba en el suelo junto a la bañera y a un montón de toallas limpias de lino blanco.

-Parece que todo está a punto -comentó ronald tras un rápido repaso de la habitación.

-Un baño... -dijo Hermione con un suspiro nostál gico cuando Harry la dejó en el suelo-. ¡Qué maravilla!

Se inclinó hacia la bañera y se habría caído dentro si Harry no la hubiera sujetado por la cintura y atraído de nuevo contra su pecho.

-Calma. No querrás meterte de cabeza.

Ella le sonrió con los ojos medio cerrados y las pes tañas tupidas y tiró de la cinta del cuello del camisón, que le resbaló despacio dejando un hombro al descubierto.

-Estoy muy sucia. Tengo ganas de... estar... limpia.

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia la bañera, pero las rodillas parecieron fallarle. Harry la sujetó con más fuerza y la volvió a poner de pie.

Ronald se rió entre dientes y su amigo le dirigió una mirada durísima.

-¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? -se irritó.

Ron sonrió y dijo:-Te he dicho que la noche sería interesante.

Abrió la puerta y, tras salir, la cerró con firmeza. Harry oyó cómo se reía mientras se montaba a lomos del caballo de refresco que lo esperaba en el establo. Se oyó el ruido de unos cascos y Ronald desapareció. Se habían quedado los dos solos.

Hermione contemplaba ansiosa la bañera y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Parece que... tengo ciertos... problemas.

-Ya lo veo -soltó Harry con sequedad, intentan do no fijarse en la cantidad cada vez mayor de piel que mostraba el cuello del camisón. La abertura era tan gran de que, en cualquier momento, la dichosa prenda caería hasta la cintura.

-¿Crees que podrías... ayudarme?

Harry apretó la mandíbula; sabía que no tenía otro remedio. Trató de dominar esa parte de él que se excita ba ante la perspectiva de verla desnuda. Por Dios, siem pre se había considerado a sí mismo un caballero. No re cordaba que nunca su atracción hacia una mujer hubiera alterado su cuidadoso autocontrol.

Hermione se balanceó hacia la bañera. Harry logró sujetarla, pero el camisón se le escapó de las manos y res baló hasta los pies.

-¡Maldita sea!

Era ágil y flexible, de piel suave y formas curvadas; alta para ser una mujer, pero encajaba a la perfección ba jo el mentón de Harry. Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de éste para recuperar el equilibrio y él la sujetó por la cintura con las manos. Era increíblemente peque ña, con las caderas suavemente ensanchadas. Harry cerró los ojos un instante, tomó aire para tranquilizarse y la metió en la bañera.

El agua hizo sonreír a Hermione, que se sumergió en el calor ronroneando suavemente de placer, y unas burbujitas le lamieron los senos. Harry vio que tenían forma cónica y eran más plenos por la parte inferior, con los pezones de color rosa oscuro, pequeños y tersos, de lo más erótico.

Logró dominarse. No era un hombre que se aprove chara, y Hermione no se encontraba en un estado de ánimo apropiado como para ir más allá. Además, estaba compro metido con otra mujer; casi era un hombre casado. En rea lidad, no sabía cómo había permitido que su relación con Hermione llegara tan lejos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias por ella, salvo que Hermione se había convertido de algún modo en su amiga y no se abandonaba a los amigos cuando tenían problemas.

Adoptó su aire más formal, enjabonó una toalla y le lavó el cuello y los hombros. Hermione se lavó la cara, to mó algo de agua con la boca, la escupió al aire y, cuando cayó el chorrito en el suelo, le hizo una mueca pícara a Harry. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Será mejor que te lavemos el pelo -decidió.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se sumergió con su ayuda bajo el agua. Harry enjabonó los cabellos con el jabón con perfume a rosas y la ayudó a aclarárselos.

-Qué... gusto -dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Y tanto. Sus cabellos parecían de seda y la piel era tan suave como los pétalos de una flor. Para cuando terminó y la sacó de la bañera, Harry estaba excitado y ansioso. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo por su impropia falta de control y disgustado con el destino, que lo había puesto en esa situación.

La sujetó con una mano mientras la secaba con la otra y comprobaba que el cuerpo no presentara signos de ningún daño que pudiera haber sufrido. No vio marca al guna, sólo las curvas redondeadas de las nalgas, las pier nas largas y torneadas y la línea grácil del torso desde el cuello hasta las caderas. Era sumamente preciosa, de formas deliciosas y muy femeninas. Se esforzó en ignorar la palpitación de su ingle y se le ocurrió pensar que era él quien sufría, y muchísimo.

-Me siento mucho... mejor -musitó Hermione.

-Estoy seguro de ello -consiguió decir él tras acla rarse la garganta.

Junto a la bañera había un camisón blanco y limpio. Se lo pasó por la cabeza con movimientos rápidos y efi cientes y suspiró de alivio cuando la joven volvió a estar decentemente tapada.

-Y ahora... ¿me besarás? -le pidió ella con una sonrisa.

¡Por todos los santos!

-Escúchame, Hermione. No sabes lo que dices. No quieres que te bese. Es algo que soñaste. Por la maña na verás las cosas con más claridad. Mientras tanto, te llevaré arriba para que duermas un poco.

-Pero... ¿y mi pelo?

-¿Tu pelo? ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Tenemos que... desenredarlo.

Tenía razón, claro. Harry soltó un gruñido en voz ba ja. Tendría que cepillárselo, pasar las manos por los me chones mojados, ver cómo brillaba a la luz del fuego mien tras se secaba. Sacudió la cabeza, furioso por el derrotero que seguían sus pensamientos. Depositó a Hermione en el sofá, recostada en el brazo, y se puso manos a la obra. Tar dó una cantidad considerable de tiempo, pero no lo notó, absorto como estaba en su tarea. Una vez quitados los nudos, cuando empezó a cepillar el pelo para secarlo, Hermione soltó débiles gemidos de placer y él no pudo evi tar sonreír encantado. Le peinó con los dedos los mecho nes ondulados y empezó a arder en deseos. Los sofocó y se apresuró a hacerle una trenza.

No estaba interesado en Hermione Granger, por lo menos en nada que no fuera acostarse una o dos veces con ella, maldita sea. Tenía la vida dispuesta como que ría, como la había planeado durante años. Y, aunque no fuera así, sería la última mujer con la que pensaría en casarse. Era obstinada y tenaz, demasiado lista para su propio bien y demasiado independiente para ser mujer. No podía evitar pensar en su padre, en el terrible error que cometió al casarse con una mujer de ese tipo.

Él quería una esposa dócil, una palomita agradable y manejable, como Ginevra Weasley. Ginny obedecería to dos sus deseos, educaría a sus hijos como él lo creyera con veniente y le concedería a él libertad para vivir su vida como quisiera. Si eso significaba tener una amante, si significaba tener doce, lo haría si le apetecía. No se imaginaba a Hermione Granger aceptando sumisa ninguna de esas cosas.

Cuando llegaron a lo alto de las escaleras, Hermione volvió la cabeza y lo miró.

-Harry.

-¿Sí, bonita?

Entraron en el dormitorio y la dejó con suavidad en el borde de la cama.

-¿Vas a... besarme... ahora?

Se excitó de nuevo al instante y notó una presión terri ble contra la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Hermione le sonreía. Tenía los ojos castaños como un bosque oscuro y el cuerpo suave y flexible donde estaba en contacto con el suyo.

« ¿Qué daño haría eso?» -pensó él-. «Un beso de nada. ¿Qué daño puede hacer?»

Inclinó la cabeza y le cubrió con suavidad la boca con la suya. Tenía labios carnosos y muy suaves, que encaja ban a la perfección con los suyos. Le tomó el labio infe rior entre los dientes, le besó la comisura de los labios y éstos se separaron un poco, lo que le permitió introducir la lengua. No había previsto que eso sucediera, pero aho ra podía saborear aquella dulzura de mujer, mezclada con el ligero gusto a cobre de su propio deseo.

Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le devol vió el beso, y una oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, que intensificó el beso moviendo sus labios so bre los de Hermione, primero hacia un lado y después ha cia el otro. Le sujetó la cara entre las manos y la besó con más pasión aun. Un gemido de placer escapó de la gar ganta de Hermione cuando él buscó sus senos, atrapó uno con la mano y la tela raspó el pezón donde él lo acaricia ba con el pulgar. Harry notó un inmenso calor en el bajo vientre. La necesidad le bullía en la sangre.

Se apartó de un salto, como si se hubiera quemado, y lanzó una furibunda palabrota:

-¡Joder! ¿Qué rayos me estás haciendo?

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, como si se planteara la pregunta. Se tocó los labios húmedos e hinchados por el beso y lo miró.

-Creía que... querías besarme.

-¡Claro que quería besarte, maldita sea! Eso es sólo el principio de lo que me gustaría hacerte. -La tapó con las mantas hasta la barbilla-. Duérmete antes de que acabe de perder la cabeza y haga algo que ambos lamentaríamos por la mañana.

Se volvió, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió de gol pe, pero no pudo resistir lanzar una última mirada por encima del hombro. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y le pareció que ya se había quedado dormida.

-Buenas noches..., Harry -susurró ella, con los ojos aun cerrados y una apenas perceptible sonrisa en los labios.

Harry soltó el aire y se alisó los cabellos, que se le habían soltado de la cinta de la nuca. Cerró la puerta con un fuerte suspiro y se fue a buscar la cinta de terciopelo perdida, decidido a ordenar algo su persona y sus ideas.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, apretó la mandí bula. No le gustaba el modo en que deseaba a Hermione Granger. No le gustaban los instintos protectores que despertaba en él. Perdía el control como no recordaba que le hubiera ocurrido nunca, y eso era lo que menos le gustaba de todo.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó.

¿Qué hacía mezclado en los asuntos de esa mujer? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto su relación con ella? Tenía sus propios problemas, una boda que preparar, tierras y propiedades que gestionar, una tía que de pendía de él. Hermione no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en su vida de esa forma.

Y, sin embargo, sabía que seguiría ayudándola. Estaba sola y asustada y no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir. Pensó en ella, arriba, en la cama, y trató de suprimir la imagen de su cuerpo tan femenino, de cómo le miraba los labios cuando le pidió que la besara.

No podía negar que la deseaba. Sólo esperaba que por la mañana la muchacha se despertara siendo la de siempre y él no tuviera que sufrir más la agonía de la tentación. Si seguía con su incitación inocente, Harry no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo le duraría el poco con trol que le quedaba.

**... .. .. . ... .. ... ...**

_**Yo tampoco se cuanto podre controlar a harry.**_

_**Que tal… les esta gustando como va la historia, porque yo encuentro que esta muy buena...**_

_**Gracias por seguirla y por sus comentarios.**_

"_**RELenNA".**_


	8. A salvo

_**De Acero y de Seda.**_

**CAPITULO 8.- A salvo.**

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. Parpadeó varias veces, sin lograr enfocar, y miró lo que la rodeaba. Esta ba en un dormitorio con el techo inclinado y de madera y el suelo también de madera.

Unas cortinas arrugadas de muselina colgaban en las ventanas y había una cómoda de roble junto a la pared, con una palangana de porcelana azul y un sauce dibuja do y una jarra sobre ella. Pasó una mano por la colcha azul de la cama y, después, se miró el camisón y vio que la manga no estaba deshilachada, como recordaba. Estaba inmaculado, y ninguna banda roja ribeteaba el cuello como si estuviera manchado de sangre.

Donde quiera que estuviese, no era Saint Bart, y una sensación de alivio borró su incertidumbre.

Frunció el entrecejo mientras intentaba reunir las piezas, los fragmentos de memoria que surgían aquí y allá. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y tenía las ideas borrosas y desenfocadas. Sentía la lengua como pegada a la boca y el estómago revuelto.

Se concentró más y recordó estar viajando a alguna parte en un carruaje. Retrocedió algo más y se acordó de los brazos fuertes de un hombre que cargaban con ella. ¡Harry! La certeza le llegó de golpe y una sensación ex traña se apoderó de su corazón.

El había ido a buscarla. La había llevado a ese si tio para que estuviera a salvo. Seguro que andaría cerca,

Sin hacer caso de su corazón desbocado fue a levantarse, pero sufrió un mareo. Se quedó sentada un momento. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía las extremidades débiles, con un temblor extraño. Hizo un repentino es fuerzo, se puso de pie y se fue detrás del biombo para vaciar la vejiga, apoyada en la pared para no caerse.

Cuando terminó, vertió agua en la palangana de la cómoda y se lavó lo mejor que pudo. Llevaba el pelo limpio y recogido en una trenza. Se preguntó quién la habría ayudado a bañarse.

Levantó el pestillo y salió de la habitación. Desde allí, contempló la acogedora sala única de la planta baja. Harry estaba frente a una gran chimenea de piedra, con la cabeza inclinada sobre una cacerola de hierro y removiendo algo.

Ella debió de hacer algún ruido, porque en ese instante él levantó la mirada y la vio.

-¡Hermione! -Corrió escaleras arriba y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para que no perdiera el equilibrio-. No deberías levantarte. Estás demasiado débil.

-Viniste a buscarme -ratificó, observando la preocupación que se reflejaba en el rostro de harry-. Me sacaste de ese sitio horrible.

La mirada de Harry se encontró con la suya para evaluarla de algún modo.

-¿Recuerdas qué pasó?

-No mucho, sólo una imagen aquí y allá.

Parte de la tensión pareció desaparecer de los hombros de Harry. Sonrió a Hermione, y los rasgos duros de su rostro se suavizaron.

-Tenía que ir. Te había dejado ahí demasiado tiempo -aseguró. Le levantó una mano para besarle la palma y un estremecimiento cálido le subió a Hermione por el brazo-. «Mi siempre valorado deber me impulsa a actuar.»

Hermione frunció el entrecejo intentando llevar el nombre del autor de la cita a la mente, pero sus pensamientos eran demasiado confusos.

-Lo conozco, pero no consigo recordarlo bien.

_Shakespeare -dijo Harry con una suave presión sobre su mano-. Ya lo recordarás más adelante.

-¿Más adelante? ¿Qué me ha pasado, Harry? ¿Qué me hicieron? -De repente, una oleada de vértigo la hizo balancearse y se mordió el labio. Harry alargó el brazo para evitar que se cayera-. Me dieron algo. Ahora me acuerdo. Al principio no quería tomarlo, pero pasa do cierto tiempo me daba igual. En cierto modo, empezó a gustarme.

-Era una droga -le explicó Harry, que le pasó un brazo por detrás de las rodillas y la levantó para llevarla de vuelta a la cama-. Con el tiempo se te pasarán los efectos.

-¿Qué clase de droga?

-Opio. ¿La conoces?

-Se usa a veces para aliviar el dolor -contestó con el entrecejo fruncido-. Debería haber sospechado algo así. Debería haberme imaginado qué era. Me habría re sistido más.

-No pensabas con claridad. Y no podrías habérse lo impedido aunque lo hubieras intentado. -La dejó so bre el colchón de plumas, la ayudó a meterse bajo las sá banas y la tapó hasta el mentón.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi pabellón de caza. Es imposible de encontrar a no ser que sepas dónde buscarlo. Aquí estarás a salvo hasta que te libremos de Riddle.

El tambor que le retumbaba en la cabeza sonó con más fuerza y Hermione volvió a sentir náuseas.

-Sé lo que hace el opio en pequeñas dosis. No sé lo que le sucede a alguien que ha tomado tanto como yo.

-Ronald dice que tu cuerpo necesitará la droga.-le informó harry tras sentarse en la silla que había junto a la cama. Le miró las manos y vio que le temblaban-. Me parece que ya la necesitas.

-¿Quieres decir que me sentiré enferma? ¿Me pon dré muy mal?

-Tendremos que esperar para saberlo. -Se encogió de hombros-. No sé demasiado sobre estas cosas.

-Oh, Dios mío. Ya te he causado tantas molestias...

-No es ninguna molestia. Y pronto estarás tan fuerte como antes.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, que seguía doliéndole co mo si le golpearan con un ariete en su interior.

-Quizá tengas suerte -añadió harry con una mi rada de ánimo que le dio a ella algo de esperanza.

Era una persona sana. Tal vez su cuerpo eliminaría la droga sin demasiados problemas.

Pero no tuvo suerte y, a la mañana del día siguiente, estaba desesperada de dolor. Tenía el cuerpo bañado en sudor y el corazón le latía frenético. Jadeaba y sentía ca lor y frío sucesivamente. Le dolían los músculos, que se contraían. Estaba tan agitada que se retorcía en la cama sin poder estarse quieta.

Harry entró en el dormitorio varias veces, pero ella le pedía que se fuera, avergonzada de que la viera en ese estado. Unos minutos después, él regresaba con uno u otro pretexto y el semblante angustiado y reflejando lo que Hermione creía que podía ser una especie de rabia muy arraigada.

De nuevo volvió a llamar a la puerta y la abrió sin esperar el consentimiento, al suponer acertadamente que no se lo daría.

_Tengo una taza de caldo para ti. Bennie lo hatraí do con algo de pan y carne. Lo siento, pero no sé cocinar nada de nada. -Bajó la mirada a la taza, por la que ella no mostró el menor interés-. Tal vez podrías tomar un poquito.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. El estómago se le revolvía de sólo pensarlo, pero el marqués no le prestó atención, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le puso la taza en los labios. Hermione apartó la cabeza. El vapor del caldo provocó que le empezara a gotear la nariz. Sorbió primero y después se secó con la manga del camisón. Estaba colorada de vergüenza.

Harry no hizo caso y se limitó a tomar un pañuelo del cajón superior de la cómoda, se lo entregó y esperó a que se sonara.

-Márchate, por favor.

-No estás en condiciones de quedarte sola.

Empezó una nueva tanda de escalofríos, que le sacudían el cuerpo con tal fuerza que apenas le permitían hablar.

-Estaré bi-bien en cuanto elimine la droga. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

-Seguro que sí.

-Entonces, déjajame sola, por favor.

Harry se dio la vuelta, con los puños cerrados.

-Malditos sean. Malditos sean todos ellos. -Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y la cerró con fuerza tras de sí.

Hermione se acurrucó acercándose las rodillas al mentón. Su cuerpo se retorcía espasmódicamente y los escalofríos volvieron con más fuerza. Esta vez ni siquiera el montón de mantas que el marqués le había colocado en cima bastaba para mantenerla caliente. Le castañeteaban los dientes tan fuerte que estaba segura de que ese ruido fue lo que a él le hizo subir de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió y entró harry. Frunció el entre cejo al verla tiritando en la cama.

-Te estás helando. Maldita sea, sabía que tenía que haberme quedado contigo.

-Te-tengo ma-mantas como para to-todo un regimiento de soldados. No pa-parecen servir de nada.

Harryreflexionó un momento. Después, se acercó a ella, se sentó en la cama y se quitó las altas botas negras.

-¿Qué esta-tás haciendo?

-Darte calor, pero tendrás que moverte un poco para que pueda meterme en la cama.

Hermione empezó a protestar. No le parecía correcto dejar meterse a un hombre en su cama, sobre todo alguien tan atractivo como el marqués de Litchfield. Pero otra tan da de escalofríos la sacudió y Harry no le dio opción alguna; le instó con firmeza a desplazarse hacia el otro lado de la cama al tiempo que levantaba las sábanas y se acostaba junto a ella. Incluso a través de la camisa de lino y los ceñidos pantalones negros, Hermione notaba el calor y la consistencia de aquel cuerpo.

Litchfield pasó un brazo por debajo de ella, la envolvió con su calor y su figura alta y delgada y tiró de las mantas para taparse ambos. Hermione no había estado nunca tan cerca de un hombre, nunca tan apretada a uno de ellos. Estaba segura de que pocos hombres habría tan bien formados, tan bien musculados. Notaba el endureci do relieve de los músculos sobre las costillas y la plana hendedura del estómago. Los muy nervudos muslos presionaban los suyos y la musculatura de los brazos y los hombros se abultaba cada vez que él se movía. A pesar de lo enferma que se encontraba, aquella sensación provocó en ella un escalofrío de placer y se preguntó qué aspecto tendrían esos músculos libres de la ropa.

Era un pensamiento no deseado, así que lo reprimió para concentrarse en el calor que emanaba de ese cuer po. En unos minutos, las convulsiones empezaron a ce der. Se dio cuenta de que estaba cansada, exhausta. Le pesaban los párpados, hinchados, y se le fueron cerran do hasta que se durmió.

Y soñó. Veía imágenes. Viajaba en el carruaje del marqués, sentada en su regazo mientras el vehículo ro daba con gran estrépito. Se vio pidiéndole que la besara no una vez, sino sin cesar. El sueño cambió y Harry la desnudaba y la metía en una bañera llena de agua calien te, enjabonaba una toalla y se la pasaba por el cuerpo. Soñó que la llevaba arriba y la dejaba en la cama. En el sueño, la besaba por fin, apoderándose de su boca, y le acariciaba con suavidad un seno.

La invadió una espiral de calor que se asentó en el bajo vientre. Se despertó sobresaltada, con la cabeza lle na aun de imágenes inconexas. Harry ya no estaba a su lado ni en la habitación. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse, todavía débil y algo aturdida, aunque parecía que la ma yor parte de los efectos secundarios de la droga habían desaparecido. Se levantó con las extremidades pesadas y los párpados como arenosos.

Se puso la bata de seda que encontró a los pies de la cama, se lavó la cara, deshizo la trenza y se cepilló el pe lo, aunque el revoltijo de ideas no desapareció.

«Sólo es un sueño» -se dijo-. «Quítatelo de la cabeza.»

Pero algo se lo impedía y, de repente, supo qué. Con repentina claridad comprendió que no era un sueño. ¡Era un recuerdo!

Un recuerdo dulce y cálido.

Un recuerdo de lo más embarazoso.

¡Por Dios!

Unos minutos después le oyó subir las escaleras y su cuerpo se tensó. La terrible idea le vino a la cabeza: le ha bía pedido que la besara y él la complació. ¡Por Dios!,

¿Qué más habían hecho?

Litchfield llamó a la puerta, pero no entró, sino que esperó pacientemente a que lo invitara. Hermione se tra gó la inquietud y abrió la puerta. Se sonrojó al verlo.

Iba vestido con unos pantalones ceñidos y una camisa blanca de manga larga, con volantes en los puños y en la pechera. Llevaba los cabellos oscuros sin empolvar, como de costumbre, y recogidos detrás con un lazo negro.

La observó y se percató del color que teñía sus mejillas, del cabello, cepillado y recogido con una cinta amarilla que había encontrado en el tocador.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Hermione desvió la mirada, pensando en su beso, in capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Era primera hora de la mañana y por la ventana se veía los rayos del sol atravesando las agujas de los árboles de hoja perenne del bosque.

-¿Cómo me encuentro? -Le costó lograr que las palabras le salieran suaves-. Como si me hubiera atropellado un carro lleno de carga. Aparte de eso, estoy bien. -Se obligó a mirarlo y vio que sonreía un poco.

-Me parece que estás mejor. ¿Te apetece comer algo?

En ese momento le sonaron las tripas. Al parecer, sí se encontraba mejor.

-Muy bien. Siempre que no sea nada fuerte -aceptó.

-¿Unas gachas de avena y una taza de chocolate caliente? La madre de Bennie es muy buena cocinera.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero desvió de nuevo la mirada. Litchfield se marchó y volvió unos minutos más tarde con una bandeja, que dejó en la mesa que había jun to a la cama. Del cuenco con las gachas salía humo y el chocolate parecía sabroso y espeso.

-Ven. Siéntate en la silla y come. -Alargó la mano en su dirección, pero Hermione se alejó-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? -preguntó harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

Lo miró a los ojos pensando en el beso, avergonza da, aunque decidida a saber qué más pasó que pudiera habérsele borrado de la memoria.

-Me besaste, ¿verdad? La noche en que me trajiste de Saint Bart.

-Así que por fin te acuerdas -dijo él, con los pó mulos colorados.

-Recuerdo que te pedí que me besaras, así que su pongo que fue culpa mía, no tuya.

-No seas ridícula -soltó con los labios apretados en un gesto de autorreproche-. No fue culpa tuya. Estabas drogada; no eras tú. La culpa es mía y te pido perdón. No quería aprovecharme. No sé cómo, pero sucedió.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, temerosa de preguntar más.

-No ... No hicimos nada más, ¿verdad? -quiso saber.

-¡Por Dios, no! No creerás que yo...

-¡No! No quería decir eso. Es que pensé... No estaba segura de lo que podría haberte animado a hacer.

-No niego que me siento atraído por ti, Hermione -confesó Harry, mirando a otro lado-. Pero supongo que sabes que no haría nada que pudiera lastimarte.

Hermione suspiró y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama. Se sentía mejor, segura de que el marqués era el caballero que ella creía. Al recordar su habitual control, sintió cierta satisfacción por haber conseguido tentarlo.

-Lo siento -se excusó-. Me parece que todavía no pienso con mucha claridad.

El pareció satisfecho con eso y volvió a sonreír.

-Te he hecho traer las cosas aquí, la ropa que llevabas cuando estabas en el castillo

-Gracias.

-Ahora que ya te encuentras mejor, volveré a casa. Enviaré a alguien para que te cocine y te sirva de donce lla, alguien de confianza. Nadie te encontrará aquí. Es tarás a salvo hasta que descubramos un modo de librarte del control de tu "tío".

Estaba fuera de Saint Bart y, por lo menos de mo mento, a salvo gracias al marqués de Litchfield. Enton ces, ¿por qué se sentía triste? Porque harry se iba. ¡Por Dios, quería que se quedara! «No niego que me siento atraído por ti, Hermione.» Y lo cierto era que ella se sen tía muy atraída por él.

Quizá sí estaba un poco loca. Ese hombre no era pa ra ella; estaba comprometido con otra persona. Y aunque no lo estuviera, no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Harry desaprobaba todo aquello en lo que ella creía, todo aquello por lo que había trabajado.

-Te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que haces por mí. No podré pagarte nunca tanta generosidad.

-Verte a salvo es suficiente. -Sonrió-. Sin embargo, quizá quieras darle las gracias al duque de Carlyle cuando todo haya terminado. Fue suyo el plan y su ayuda me permitió sacarte de ese sitio, con no poco riesgo para él.

-Y no poco riesgo para ti -concluyó Hermione en voz baja, con la certeza de que era verdad y dándose cuenta por primera vez del peligro que debieron de co rrer-. Podrían haberos detenido o quizás incluso matado.

-Bueno, no fue así y tú estás a salvo -replicó harry sonriendo de ese modo suyo tan desconcertante. Después lanzó una mirada a la bandeja de comida.- Y ya estás casi recuperada, lo que significa que deberías tomarte el desayuno antes de que se enfríe.

Hermione asintió en silencio, tomó la cuchara y empezó a remover las gachas.

-Si no necesitas nada más, me iré. Bennie está aquí. Trabajará fuera. Si necesitas algo, díselo. Te enviaré una sirvienta en cuanto pueda organizarlo sin peligro -agregó Litchfield.

Ella se sirvió chocolate en una tacita de porcelana.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte? -preguntó, con los ojos puestos en la taza, y, acto seguido, levantó la vista Quiero decir..., esto está bastante alejado y estaré muy sola. Tal vez podrías visitarme de vez en cuando.

-Seguro que mi tía vendrá en cuanto regrese de Londres. Y yo me pasaré por aquí cada dos días.

Sintió un alivio enorme. Era sorprendente cuanto. Tomó un sorbo de chocolate, agradecida por tener algo con que disimular.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevará solucionar el asunto de mi tío?

Harry suspiró antes de contestar:

-Me temo que podría ser bastante. Lo siento, pero las cosas están así.

Hermione volvió a asentir en silencio. Pasara lo que pasara, estaba libre y pensaba seguir así. Pero el peligro al que se habían enfrentado sus dos protectores le recor dó el peligro al que ella seguía enfrentándose cada día. Si su tío la encontraba, como la otra vez...

Se estremeció al pensarlo.

No podía permitirse esperar a que el destino se des viara en su dirección. Ya había seguido antes ese camino. Esta vez, tenía intención de agarrar al destino y llevarlo, aunque fuera a rastras, por el sendero que le permitiera seguir a salvo.

**…. … .. … .. . . …**

Ginevra Weasley estaba frenética. Primero, su prometido salía corriendo para Londres, como alma que lle va el diablo, tras Hermione Gray. No, no Hermione Gray, si no lady Hermione Granger; no una plebeya, sino una aristócrata. Ginny casi se desvanecía al pensar cómo esa mujer los había engañado. ¡Que Dios los protegiera de Hermione Granger; era una enferma mental que había es capado del manicomio de Saint Bart!

Ahora que lord Litchfield había vuelto y estaba tan sumido en un negocio secreto, apenas le dedicaba una mirada. Era frustrante. Era aterrador. Ginny estaba se gura de que lo perdía por momentos, y esa mujer terrible era la causa.

Había oído contar la historia. La doncella de su madre, Gladys Honeywell, era amiga de una de las sir vientas que trabajaba en el castillo de Hogwarts. Para ga narse el favor de la baronesa, y por unos cuantos chelines más en la paga, Gladys se dedicaba a contar los chismorreos que oía en el castillo desde el compromiso de Ginny, y hacía poco que había revelado uno bastante sa broso.

-No se lo va a creer, milady -contó Gladys, cuyos ojos abiertos como platos recordaban los del juego de té que la baronesa tenía sobre la mesa-. Fue un escándalo. La casa, plagada de policías; su Excelencia, gritando, or denándoles que se fueran. Le dijeron que la chica era pe ligrosa, eso es lo que dijeron. Que había intentado matar a la esposa del conde de Riddle. Después se la llevaron a Saint Bart, de vuelta al manicomio, y fue des potricando como una loca todo el rato.

Eso había sucedido hacía más de tres semanas. Esa misma noche, harry se marchó a Londres y acababa de regresar. Desde entonces, Ginevra sólo lo había visto una vez y, aparte de unas cuantas palabras para asegurarle que lady Hermione no era la mujer demente que se decía por ahí, se negó en rotundo a hablar de ese tema.

Y ahora había más malas noticias.

-No me lo puedo creer, mamá. Debe de haber un error. -Ginny recorría de un lado a otro la habitación donde la baronesa estaba sentada ante un escritorio francés ordenando invitaciones de boda grabadas que ya lleva ban escrita la dirección, a punto para ser enviadas.

-Estoy segura de que es verdad -sostuvo su ma dre-. Gladys dijo que dos hombres fueron ayer al cast llo. Le contaron al marqués que unos forajidos entraron en Saint Bart y secuestraron a lady Hermione. Dijeron estar preocupados por la seguridad de esa mujer en manos de unos desconocidos y le preguntaron al marqués si sabía algo que pudiera ser de ayuda o si tenía idea de dónde podían haber ido.

-¿Cómo iba a saber el marqués algo así? ¿Y quién iba a secuestrar a una loca?

-Pues no lo sé. Pero estoy muy decepcionada. De sapruebo totalmente la implicación de su Excelencia, por pequeña que sea, en un asunto tan escandaloso. Tu padre y yo tuvimos una larga conversación al respecto esta mañana.

Ginevra se detuvo ante el gran espejo dorado, situado sobre la chimenea, para comprobar su aspecto.

-¿Y? -Se enderezó el miriñaque de ballenas bajo la falda de seda de color melocotón, que tenía la longitud exacta para dejar ver un poco las medias.

-Y tu padre está de acuerdo en investigar el asunto, con discreción por supuesto. Si el marqués tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de lady Hermione...

Ginevra inspiró con tal brusquedad que su madre se interrumpió a media frase.

-¿No estarás sugiriendo...? Papá y tú no creeréis que el marqués está detrás del secuestro de lady Hermione, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa?

-No estoy diciendo que sea el responsable. Pero no cabe duda de que se opuso a que la encerraran.

-Te equivocas, madre. Harry no se involucraría en algo así -aseguró, pero lo cierto era que no estaba segura.

¿Qué sabía ella en realidad del marqués de Litch field? Aparte de que era guapo, rico y noble, que era el soltero más codiciado de Londres y que casarse con él la convertiría en la envidia de todas las mujeres de la socie dad, apenas sabía nada de su prometido.

-Sea como sea -dijo su madre-, pronto sabremos la verdad. Tu padre le ha encargado a un agente de Bow Street que averigue los detalles del asunto. El barón hará lo que sea necesario para proteger tu nombre y el de tu futuro marido.

Ginevra se relajó un poco al oír eso. Sabía que sus padres deseaban ese matrimonio. Su padre admiraba al marqués y quería que ella gozara de los lujos que un aristócrata noble y rico le proporcionaría. Su madre anhelaba el prestigio que ganaría cuando su hija se casara con un hombre así.

Fueran cuales fueran las razones, sus padres se en cargarían del problema, como siempre. Ginevra podía volver a concentrarse en la lectura del libro para chicas que estaba de moda, confiando en que todo saldría bien.

**... ... . .. ... ...**

Minerva Mcgonagall De Witt bajó del carruaje particular negro y sin distintivos que se detuvo ante el pabellón de caza de Harry. Había dado sólo dos pasos cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y Hermione Granger se precipitó al exterior.

Minnie se limitó a abrir los brazos y, sin un momen to de duda, Hermione se arrojó en ellos.

-¡Me alegro tanto de verla! -exclamó con un abra zo tan fuerte que a Minnie se le saltaron las lágrimas-. Harry..., quiero decir, el marqués me dijo que usted vendría, pero yo no estaba segura.

-No seas tonta. Cómo no iba a venir. -Se dirigie ron a la casa agarradas del brazo-. Lo habría hecho antes. En realidad, todavía estoy enfadada porque mi sobrino no me contó que tenía intención de hacerte de saparecer.

Hermione sonrió. Tenía un aspecto saludable, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Ya no estaba pálida y lánguida por los efectos de la droga que Harry le había descrito.

-No olvidaré nunca lo que el marqués ha hecho por mí.

«Ni mi sobrino podrá olvidarte con facilidad», pen só Minnie recordando los esfuerzos decididos de harry por ayudarla y la preocupación constante que trataba de ocultar. Siempre fue un hombre bondadoso, muy leal con quienes consideraba amigos, pero Minnie no lo ha bía visto nunca como entonces.

En el interior del acogedor pabellón, Hermione le indicó con un gesto el sofá que había delante de la chimenea.

-Desde su regreso al castillo, el marqués ha estado en contacto constante con su abogado -le contó Minnie-. Remus Lupin es un hombre muy competente.

-¿Lo conoce?

Minnie sintió que un calor inesperado le subía a las mejillas.

-Lo conocí cuando yo era joven. No lo había visto en años. La semana pasada vino al castillo a comentar el asunto de tu tutela.

Y seguía tan atractivo como siempre. Más aun, quizás, una vez desaparecida ya mucho tiempo antes la locura de la juventud y con ese toque plateado en los cabellos. No tenía nada de la timidez juvenil tan característica de él cuando era un muchacho. Remus Lupin era un hombre decidido, competente y, sin lugar a dudas, atractivo.

Tal vez fuera la forma en que él la miró lo que hizo que Minnie se diera cuenta de ello: como si todavía fuera una mujer apetecible, atractiva. La molestaba pensar que ella había respondido a esa mirada, ya que Remus estaba casado.

-Póngase cómoda, tía Minnie. Le prepararé un té. - Hermione se inclinó para llenar una tetera de la olla de agua hirviendo que colgaba de un gancho sobre el fuego-. Mientras tanto, puede contarme qué progresos hacen los hombres.

-No muchos, me temo. -Minnie suspiró-. Todas las vías legales parecen bloqueadas, o lo están en cuanto las descubren. Tu tío es un hombre muy poderoso.

Un escalofrío recorrió la complexión esbelta de Hermione aunque la habitación estaba bien caldeada. Lanzó un puñado de hojas de té en la tetera de cerámica y volvió a poner la tapa para dejarlas reposar.

-El conde dispone de mi dinero a su antojo, y hay mucho. ¿Tiene idea lord Litchfield de lo que podríamos hacer?

-Está frustrado, te lo aseguro. -Minnie se inclinó para tomar la taza de té humeante que Hermione le había servido-. Pero no va a abandonar.

Hermione suspiró a su vez y se hundió junto a ella en el sofá, con una taza de té en el regazo.

-Me siento inútil. No puedo quedarme parada sin hacer nada ni puedo vivir aquí eternamente. Tarde o temprano, mi tío averiguará dónde estoy. Cuando eso suceda... -hermione no terminó la frase. Lo que hizo fue quedarse mirando las llamas de la chimenea.

Minnie lo sentía mucho por ella. No podía ni ima ginar las cosas terribles que hermione habría sufrido en un lugar como Saint Bart. Pero Harry le había contado al go de lo que vio y era más que suficiente. Dejó la taza en la mesa, frente al sofá, alargó el brazo y tomó la mano de hermione.

-No desfallezcas, querida. El marqués encontrará el modo de ayudarte. No abandonará hasta lograrlo.

Hermione trató de sonreír, pero su rostro había pali decido de repente.

-No sabe usted cómo era estar ahí dentro -dijo-. No volveré. Nunca. Cueste lo que cueste. Haré lo que sea para protegerme.

-Harry encontrará la forma -aseguró Minnie con firmeza, apretándole cariñosamente la mano.

Pero, por mucho que quería creerlo, no podía estar segura.

… **.. … .. . … ..**

**Pido perdon si se me pasa alguna palabra cortada yo lo escribo bien pero al pasar al formato de internet queda asi, noce porque.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ni se imaginan el agrado que siento de que lo hagan y espero lo sigan asiendo.**

"_**RELENNA"**_


	9. una carta

**_De acero y de seda._**

**Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco.**

**CAPITULO 9.- Una Carta.**

Hermione inspeccionó los pequeños dominios del pabellón y se aseguró de que todo se encontraba en orden para la visita que estaba a punto de llegar. Esa mañana, Bennie Taylor le había comunicado que Harry iría a cenar con ella. Sería la primera vez que lo veía desde el día en que regresó al castillo.

Se agachó y levantó la pesada tapa de acero de la olla que colgaba sobre el fuego. La sirvienta que le había en viado el marqués, una muchacha llamada Lavender Brown, que era la hija del ama de llaves, había preparado un estofado de cordero, fruta, queso y pan recién hecho pa ra la ocasión. Lavender se alojaba con la familia de Bennie en una casita en el bosque, no muy lejos, y volvería al pa bellón por la mañana.

Aunque no era nada decoroso recibir sola al marqués, Hermione le dio permiso a la chica para retirarse pronto esa tarde. Había asuntos que quería comentar y quería hacerlo en privado. Además, en realidad ya no im portaba. Su reputación quedó destruida el día que la re cluyeron en Saint Bart. La poca que aún podía haber conservado acabó por los suelos junto con el camisón su cio la noche en que Harry la ayudó a bañarse.

Como siempre, Hermione se sonrojó al pensarlo. Y, muy en el fondo, sintió algo dulce y cálido que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago. Trató de convencerse de que era sólo La expectativa de recibir una visita tras tanto tiempo de reclusión, pero sabía que eso no era cierto. Aunque tía Minnie había ido a verla y la duquesa de Carlyle le hizo una visita muy agradable e inesperada, echaba de menos la presencia del marqués más de lo que quería admitir.

Ansiaba ver a Litchfield y por mucho que lo intenta ra no era capaz de dominar sus nervios al pensar que iba a verlo pronto. Para estar lo más bonita posible, eligió un vestido de color rojo y un listón central en amarillo que le quedaba ajustado como un guante (subí una foto en mi página). Se recogió la trenza en un moño sobre la ca beza y se pellizcó las mejillas para darles color, suspiran do por los días en que tenía colorete.

Se colocó un mechón de pelo en su sitio mientras comprobaba que el estofado no se quemara y esperó im paciente la llegada del marqués.

**… .. …..**

Harry salió del castillo a última hora de la tarde pa ra emprender el viaje de dos horas hasta el pabellón de caza. No veía a Hermione Granger desde hacía casi una se mana, desde su vuelta al castillo de Hogwarts. Su tía la había visitado, y Luna lovegood fue a verla en cuanto Ronald le confesó haberla liberado de Saint Bart.

Según el duque, su impulsiva esposa se puso furiosa no por el papel que Ronald había desempeñado en la fuga de Hermione, sino porque había creído mejor actuar sin su ayuda.

Harry sonrió. Ronald tenía suerte de haber encontra do a una mujer así, alguien que encajara a la perfección con su temperamento voluble. Los gustos de Harry, sin embargo, iban en otra dirección. No quería una esposa obstinada, terca. Una mujer como Luna significaba de masiados problemas. Él quería una mujer de carácter dócil, obediente. y en menos de un mes tendría una. La boda estaba preparada y se habían enviado las invitaciones. Al princi pio, Ginevra intentó convencerlo de que esperaran hasta después de primeros de año, hasta que llegara la prima vera y empezara la temporada. Él se negó con educación, pero con firmeza. Quería llevar adelante el matrimonio y la cuestión de engendrar un heredero, y una vez elegi da la que iba a cumplir la función de ser su esposa estaba a punto para llevarlo a cabo sin demora.

En realidad, sus necesidades físicas también pesaron en la decisión. Acostumbrado a dar rienda suelta a sus placeres tan a menudo como deseaba, ahora, con la boda tan próxima, se negaba a avergonzar a su prometida y a su familia arriesgándose a provocar habladurías con sus asuntos amorosos.

Los últimos días, tras los que había pasado en el pabellón, se hallaba más impaciente que nunca por celebrar la boda. Después de su reclusión con Hermione necesitaba una mujer; tenía la sangre más caliente de lo que recorda ba haber tenido nunca. Gracias a Dios que en menos de tres semanas estaría casado y el problema se solucionaría.

Una imagen de su futura esposa le vino a la cabeza y sonrió. Ginevra era una muchacha dulce, como un caramelo. Nunca había sentido pasión por la chica y sin duda no sentía por ella el deseo ardiente que sentía por Hermione Granger, pero era joven y bonita y acostarse con ella no supondría ninguna carga, ni mucho menos.

Ginevra era serena y estaba educada para ser una buena esposa. Tenía una reputación intachable y contaba con impecables antecedentes familiares. Se llevaría bien en sociedad y sería una marquesa muy adecuada. Le daría los hijos que necesitaba para asegurar el linaje de la familia, y él podría seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera cambiado demasiado.

Se enderezó en la silla de montar cuando una ráfaga de viento recorrió los árboles y levantó las hojas caídas del camino. Blade resopló y agitó la cabeza, de modo que su crin negra relució con el movimiento. Harry se incli nó hacia delante y pasó la mano enguantada por el cuello del animal.

-Tranquilo, chico, ya falta poco.

Estaban llegando al lugar del bosque que había pro curado evitar desde su regreso al castillo. La culpa lo obligaba a volver, puesto que se lo prometió a Hermione.

Se había mantenido alejado por precaución.

Cada vez que pensaba en Hermione Granger, veía su cuerpo esbelto y grácil desnudo junto a la bañera. Imaginaba los senos pequeños y en punta, el tacto de la piel suave bajo sus manos cuando la metió en el agua calien te, la cintura menuda y las piernas largas y torneadas. Re cordaba cómo ella respondió a su beso, la dócil plenitud de los labios carnosos, el débil gemido de placer, el peso fascinante de uno de los pechos en su mano, la rigidez del pezón.

Cada vez que pensaba en Hermione, recordaba esas cosas y se excitaba.

Como en ese momento.

¡Maldición! Harry lanzó varios juramentos para sus adentros, mientras se acomodaba los pantalones negros intentado ignorar la ansiedad, tratando de encontrar cierta comodidad en su entrepierna, tan tensa y cargada. Era evidente que la deseaba. Por eso había permanecido alejado todo el tiempo posible.

Pero esa mañana la promesa que le hizo lo había im pulsado a actuar. Rogaba que la doncella que envió al pabellón estuviera allí para que sirviera de acompañante y recordarle que no perdiera la cabeza.

Llegó al oscurecer y en las ventanas del pabellón de caza brillaba la luz tenue de unas velas. Siempre le había gustado esa casa de madera: una estructura sin pretensiones en una cañada aislada, donde podía desprenderse del boato de su posición, al menos por un tiempo. Cuando desmontó del caballo, vio la silueta de Hermione recortada en la ventana. Lo recibió en la puerta con una sonrisa que lo invitaba a entrar.

-Buenas noches, milord.

Los ojos de Harry la recorrieron de arriba abajo y captaron el tono sonrosado de las mejillas, el color saludable de la piel. Eso hizo surgir algunos recuerdos fastidiosos y su cuerpo se agitó, pero Harry los arrancó de raíz.

-Me alegro de verte, Hermione. Tienes muy buen aspecto.

-Me siento muy bien, gracias a ti -aseguró rubo rizándose.

Harry agachó la cabeza para cruzar el umbral y entró, aspiró el aroma del pan recién hecho y de la carne cocida.

-No sé que tendrás en el fuego, pero huele delicioso. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo hambriento que estaba.

-Estofado de cordero y pan recién hecho. Una comida sencilla para lo que estás acostumbrado, pero para mí es el manjar de un rey.

Harry frunció el entrecejo al recordar cómo había vivido Hermione en Saint Bart.

-Me gustaría que estuvieras en el castillo. Pero, por ahora, me temo que tendrás que conformarte con esto.

Hermione sonrió y dijo:

-No me estoy quejando. Como he dicho, incluso esta vida sencilla me parece un lujo.

-Veo que tienes preparado el ajedrez –comentó Harry tras echar un vistazo a la mesa y las sillas situadas cerca del fuego-. Esperaba que pudiéramos jugar una partida.

-Tenía miedo que no te fuese posible quedarte hasta tan tarde.

Sabía que no debería. No, teniendo en cuenta que la encontraba sumamente atractiva. Ya sus manos ansiaban volver a acariciar esos senos pequeños y suaves, y empezó a excitarse. Se preguntó dónde estaría la doncella y se sorprendió deseando, contra todo sentido común, que hubiera terminado su jornada en la casa.

-No debería quedarme -confesó-. No es muy correcto estar aquí contigo, pero supongo que a estas alturas eso es discutible, y lo cierto es que echo de menos nuestras partidas.

Ella hizo una mueca sonriente y recitó:

-«De los placeres perdidos para no volver, qué doloroso es el recuerdo.»

Él se rió y comentó:

-Robert Blair. Ya veo que tus gustos abarcan obras más modernas, además de los clásicos griegos.

-Admito que leo casi de todo. Y por desgracia tengo una gran memoria para estas cosas.

-Yo diría que una memoria así debe de resultar útil con los textos médicos que tanto te interesan. -Como no habría hecho en casa, se quitó la chaqueta de montar y la dejó en una silla, de modo que se quedó en mangas de camisa-. Espero que no te importe. Me cuesta ser formal aquí.

-No me importa en absoluto. -Sonrió-. Y tienes razón, mi memoria me ha ido bien en mis estudios.

Harry no prosiguió con ese tema y ella pareció agradecerlo. No era una cuestión en la que estuvieran demasiado de acuerdo. En lugar de eso, él se sentó en una butaca de orejas mientras Hermione se acercaba a la chi menea para servir la comida.

-Cuéntame qué pasa con mi tío -le pidió hablando por encima del hombro-. ¿Has logrado algún progreso al respecto?

Al pensar en Riddle, Harry tuvo que contener un taco fuerte.

-Ese hombre es indignante. Lo que haría para con trolarte no tiene límites. Han venido policías a pregun tarme cosas sobre tu desaparición y los jueces han adver tido a mi abogado que retire nuestra solicitud para un cambio de tutela. Afirman que se opondrán a todo lo que presentemos ante los tribunales. He de admitir que no sé qué más puedo hacer.

A la luz de las llamas, vio cómo Hermione fruncía el entrecejo. El cucharón de estofado se quedó a medio ca mino, suspendido sobre la olla de hierro.

-Tal vez debería abandonar el país, irme a las Colonias -observó-. Podría empezar una nueva vida. No tendría que preocuparme de mi tío ni del poder que tiene sobre mí.

Harry se levantó de la butaca y cruzó la habitación hacia donde estaba ella. Detestaba darle más malas noticias. No quería inquietarla, pero era mejor que supiera la verdad.

-No estoy seguro de que pudieras irte aunque qui sieras. Tu tío tiene hombres recorriendo el país. Todos los puertos están avisados. Saben que se busca a una mujer de tu descripción que podría intentar reservar un pasaje. Puede que ni el soborno bastara para garantizarte la huida.

-¿Ha llegado a tales extremos para encontrarme? -se sorprendió, y el color se desvaneció de sus mejillas a la vez que se le aflojaban los dedos y el cucharón caía dentro de la olla.

Harry le quitó el asa de las manos temblorosas y de jó la olla sobre la mesa.

-No tendría que habértelo dicho. Creí que querrías saberlo.

-Me alegro de que lo hicieras -afirmó Hermione tras tomar aire y enderezarse-. Tengo que saber la ver dad si quiero protegerme. -Sin darse cuenta retorcía una punta del delantal que llevaba puesto sobre el boni to vestido rojo y amarillo-. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no deja que me vaya? Si me marchara del país...

-Tiene que tenerte bajo su control. Mientras seas libre, corre el riesgo de que la verdad salga a la luz, con lo que perdería el acceso a tu fortuna, por no decir nada del escándalo. Riddle tiene aspiraciones políticas. No puede permitirse correr ese tipo de riesgo.

No añadió que su edad era otro factor a tener en cuenta. Una vez alcanzara la mayoría de edad a los vein ticuatro años, si demostrara estar cuerda, su herencia pasaría de las manos de Dunstan a las suyas.

-Tengo que hacer algo. Tarde o temprano me en contrará. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados esperando a que eso pase.

Harry alargó un brazo y le puso con suavidad la ma no en el hombro.

-No pierdas la fe -dijo al notar que temblaba .-Tengo media docena de los mejores expertos legales de Inglaterra trabajando en esto. He contratado hombres para que investiguen a Dunstan. Averiguarán todos los detalles de su pasado y cualquier fechoría que esté come tiendo en la actualidad. Tarde o temprano, uno de ellos dará con algo que nos sirva.

-No puedo correr ese riesgo. -Hermione sacudió la cabeza-. Tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que encontrar un modo de protegerme.

Se volvió, no sin que él captara antes el brillo de las lágrimas. Le tomó el mentón y le hizo girar la cabeza para que lo mirara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero con las pestañas, largas y tupidas, empapadas de gotitas. La preocupación que Harry sentía aumentó y se convirtió en una necesidad terrible de protegerla.

-Confía en mi ayuda. Si no encontramos algo pronto, veré el modo de sacarte del país.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pero su garganta se contrajo y las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas. La estrechó entre sus brazos y ella descansó la cabeza en su hombro y apoyó sus gráciles dedos en la pechera de la ca misa. Harry notaba el latido del corazón de Hermione, sentía el calor y las curvas femeninas, percibía el olor a rosas del jabón que ella había usado para lavarse la cabe za. El deseo se apoderó de él, presto y ardiente, y su cuerpo se tensó.

Quería quitarle el vestido rojo, verla desnuda como aquella otra vez. Quería quitarle las horquillas del pelo, pasar los dedos por él, enterrar la cara en los br llantes mechones claros y aspirar el aroma a rosas.

En lugar de eso, se apartó y usó el pulgar para secar le las lágrimas de las mejillas. Sin darse cuenta, bajó la mirada hacia la boca, una boca tan tierna, carnosa y sensual. Imaginó ese tono rubí oscureciéndose bajo la presión de su beso y se vio incapaz de apartar la mirada. Hermione debió de percatarse porque se humedeció la comisura de los labios con la lengua, y Harry gimió cuando el poco control que le quedaba se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese existido. Tenía que saborear esos la bios. Se moriría si no lo hacía.

Se inclinó hacia ella, ladeó la cabeza y besó a Hermione sin dejar de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Fue un beso cuidadoso, una exploración tierna. Entonces, esos labios cálidos y carnosos se separaron bajo los suyos y Harry estuvo perdido. El deseo se apoderó de él con una fuerza arrolladora. Los músculos del estómago se le contra jeron y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido.

La besó con pasión, con fuerza. Su lengua se deslizó en el interior para saborearla más profundamente mien tras movía su boca sobre la de ella, primero a un lado y después al otro. Hermione emitió un ruido sordo con la garganta y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Harry notó cómo se estremecía, sintió el contacto suave de los senos y un nuevo estallido de pasión le invadió la entre pierna.

Acarició las nalgas de Hermione y gimió en voz que da al contacto de unas formas redondeadas y tersas, la apretó con más fuerza contra su excitación y aumentó la fuerza del beso, incapaz de saciarse, ajeno a lo que lo rodeaba.

Sólo Dios sabe qué habría pasado en los siguientes instantes de no ser porque llamaron con suavidad a la puerta. Harry se apartó de Hermione como si se hubiera quemado y ella titubeó con los ojos medio entornados y la boca húmeda y rosada por el beso. Él la sujetó con un brazo y se maldijo por lo que había permitido que suce diera, mientras se esforzaba en recuperar el control.

-Quédate aquí. Veré quién es.

Hermione no dijo nada. Su atención estaba concen trada en la puerta y el brillo del deseo se había apagado en su semblante para quedar sustituido por una expre sión de terror. Harry avanzó hacia la ventana, echó una ojeada al exterior y, al ver que sólo se trataba de Bennie Taylor, dio gracias a los dioses de la fortuna por su oportuna intervención.

Levantó el pasador y abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Bennie. ¿Qué pasa?

El muchacho daba vueltas, nervioso, al sombrero de fieltro marrón que tenía en las manos.

-Su tía me envió a buscarle -anunció mirando ha cia donde estaba Hermione, que lo escuchaba muy tensa-. Unos hombres de la policía han ido a verle. Ella les dijo que estaba usted fuera, por un asunto de negocios, pero tiene miedo de que vuelvan y pensó que podría querer estar allí por si regresan.

-Ya lo creo. -Harry se volvió hacia Hermione, vibrando aún por el ardor no liberado y agradecido por la oportunidad de escapar-. Como al parecer tu doncella te ha abandonado, Bennie pasará la noche en los establos. No quiero que te quedes aquí sola.

Hermione asintió incómoda. Aunque tenía la cabeza alta, estaba muy colorada. Sabía, como él, que lo ocurrido entre ellos dos no tendría que haber sucedido. Harry maldijo para sus adentros. Pensaba que debería disculparse, pero ya lo había hecho antes y eso no le impidió repetir la falta.

Maldición. En lo que se refería a esa mujer, tal vez fuera él quien estaba loco.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte -le aseguró-. Te haré saber si hay algún problema. -Forzó una sonrisa.- Siento perderme el estofado.

Hermione no dijo nada. Se quedó allí de pie, con as pecto frágil y vacilante, y Harry volvió a maldecirse. Decidió que se mantendría alejado del pabellón de caza.

Tendría que hacerlo por el bien de ambos.

Mientras tanto, se ocuparía de los policías.

Hermione pasó una noche atormentada, llena de sue ños agotadores del pasado y de terror por lo que podría depararle el futuro. Se despertaba con cada sonido, se gura de que los policías la habían encontrado, deseando tener algún modo de protegerse si lo hacían. Cuando no tenía miedo, pensaba en Harry, dividida entre repren derse a sí misma por lo que había hecho y lamentar que su encuentro hubiera finalizado tan pronto. El recuerdo de los besos ardientes y apasionados del marqués se su maba a sus temores, y amaneció más tensa y consumida, más exhausta que cuando se marchó a dormir.

Hasta última hora de la tarde siguiente no llegó una nota de Harry. Afirmaba que los policías sólo querían preguntar algunas cosas más. No tenían idea de dónde estaba ella, aunque seguían buscándola.

«Estás a salvo, Hermione» -finalizaba la nota-. «No tienes por qué tener miedo.»

Pero tenía motivos más que suficientes para estar asustada y ella lo sabía. Estaba más desesperada que nunca por encontrar un modo de protegerse y, después de la última y apasionada visita del marqués, se le había ocurrido un plan.

Al principio pensó que lo mejor era decírselo, rogar le que la ayudara; seguro que aceptaría. Pero cuanto más vueltas le daba más se convencía de que jamás accedería a algo así. Era demasiado arriesgado. Demasiado temerario. Demasiado insensato.

Y también era total y claramente egoísta. No podía esperar que el marqués de Litchfield cancelara su boda para casarse con otra persona, aunque esa unión fuera a durar sólo un año. Y no sería un matrimonio tan sim ple porque, a no ser que una autoridad superior lo obli gara a ello, su tío no daría nunca su permiso.

Recorrió una y otra vez la estancia de un lado a otro procurando convencerse de que era mejor olvidar esa idea. Harry no accedería nunca y sin su consentimiento aquello era impensable. Plantearse siquiera la posibilidad de traicionar al único hombre en quien podía confiar, un hombre que se había arriesgado por ella y que seguía ha ciéndolo día tras día para protegerla, resultaba de lo más despreciable.

Su conciencia le advertía que rechazara la idea, que permaneciera oculta y rogara que Harry descubriera un modo de ayudarla o de que no la encontraran.

Casi se había convencido a sí misma cuando Bennie Taylor llegó corriendo y golpeó como un loco la puerta con los puños.

-¡Los he visto, milady! ¡Los he visto en el pueblo!

Hermione abrió de inmediato.

-Por el amor de Dios, Bennie, ¿de qué estás ha blando?

-De los hombres de la policía, milady. Los he visto en Gorsham preguntando cosas sobre usted.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

-Están insistiendo mucho para obtener información. Allí nadie sabe donde está usted, claro, pero pensé que querría saberlo.

Hermione tragó saliva. Por supueso que quería saber lo. Las piernas empezaron a temblarle bajo la falda.

Bennie apretó el ala de su sombrero de fieltro marrón.

-Vigilaré bien, milady, no se preocupe. Si veo señal de que vienen hacia aquí, correré a avisarla. Podrá esconderse en el bosque hasta que traiga a su Excelencia.

-Gracias, Bennie -dijo Hermione tras humedecerse los labios, que tenía secos como la arena del desierto-. Has hecho muy bien.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y echó a correr hacia los árboles. Hermione cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo tembloroso. Si an tes ya estaba asustada, ahora sentía terror. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía oír la risa lasciva de los guardias cuando le quitaban la ropa. En cualquier momento llegarían las autoridades al pabellón. La llevarían otra vez a ese sitio horrible y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero las contuvo. No iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados y permitir que la destruyeran. Esta vez se protegería. El plan que había medio tramado acudió a su mente con una fuerza inusitada y en ese instante supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Corría más peligro que nunca y se le acababa el tiempo. Antes de cambiar de idea, fue al aparador y abrió el cajón de abajo. Sacó pluma y tintero y varios pliegos de papel, se sentó a la mesa situada a un lado del salón y empezó a escribir la carta que había redactado mentalmente esa mañana. Le temblaba la mano y eso le hizo derramar gotas de tinta en la hoja.

Inspiró varias veces para tranquilizarse y empezó de nuevo, procurando que los rasgos de su escritura fueran amplios y enérgicos, a diferencia de los suyos habituales, más delicados. Escribía a un hombre que tiempo atrás fuera amigo de su padre, el obispo Edwin Tallman.

Aunque el obispo se creyó la historia de su tío cuando a ella la enviaron al hospital y se negó por desgracia a inter ceder en su favor, era un hombre de principios y una figura muy respetada en la Iglesia. Ostentaba uno de los veinticuatro asientos de los obispos en la Cámara de los Lores y tenía influencia entre todos los miembros de la nobleza.

Aparte de ser inflexible en sus creencias, el obispo era uno de los pocos hombres con poder suficiente para imponer su voluntad al duque de Dunstan. Hermione ter minó la misiva, devolvió la pluma al tintero y la leyó para ella.

Hermione se tragó el miedo que acallaba su sentimien to de culpa. Si su plan funcionaba, el obispo viajaría a Gorsham con el conde y sus hombres. Llegarían al pa bellón alrededor de las diez y encontrarían a lord Litchfield en una situación comprometedora con lady Hermione Granger.

Esperaba que, con los esfuerzos recientes del mar qués por liberarla de Saint Bart, su insistencia en que no estaba loca y el hecho de que ella era pura, el obispo in sistiría en que Harry se casara con ella.

Y si su tío se negaba a permitir la unión se vería tan acabado ante los ojos de la sociedad como lo estaría el marqués de Litchfield.

Dobló la nota y la selló con una gota de lacre. Pediría a Bennie Taylor que pagara a uno de los chicos del pueblo para que la entregara.

Miró la carta y un escalofrío de terror le recorrió el cuerpo. Lo arriesgaba todo en la posibilidad más extrema. Si no salía bien, volvería a Saint Bart o a algún sitio peor, si eso era posible.

Pero si salía bien sería libre.

Reflexionó de nuevo sobre los términos de la custo dia que la habían inspirado a tomar esa iniciativa: una cláusula que la liberaba del control de su tío en el caso de contraer matrimonio. Lo hubiera hecho años atrás para escapar del conde, pero como la herencia pasaría al marido, su tío no habría dado jamás su consentimiento.

Si el plan salía bien, no tendría más remedio.

Era un esquema brillante, suponiendo que funcionara.

Harry era la mosca en el pastel. No quería herirlo. Era un buen hombre, el amigo más leal que había tenido nunca. No quería involucrarlo en su vida más de lo que ya lo estaba, pero tenía a los policías prácticamente en la puerta y, cada día que pasaba, su tío se encontraba más cerca de encontrarla. Y cuando así fuera, y la enviaran de nuevo al manicomio, su vida terminaría.

Su conciencia entraba en conflicto con sus sentimientos hacia Harry, sentimientos que, lo confesaba, eran mu cho más profundos que los de una amistad; pero raciona lizó su propio papel en la destrucción de la vida que el marqués se había organizado con tanto cuidado. No esta ba enamorado de Ginevra Weasley, al menos a ella le daba esa impresión. El beso apasionado de la noche anterior no era el de un hombre enamorado de otra mujer.

De todos modos, aunque lo estuviera, en menos de un año Hermione cumpliría los veintiuno, la edad legal pa ra casarse sin el consentimiento de su tío. Harry podría obtener la anulación y ambos serían libres para casarse con quien quisieran. Con el atractivo de su herencia, Hermione no tendría dificultad en encontrar un hombre más adecuado con el que casarse.

Aun así, era un plan complejo y podían salir mal muchas cosas. Rogaba que no.

Le vino a la cabeza una imagen de Harry en una de sus diatribas y una punzada de miedo le recorrió la es palda. Se enfadaría; mejor dicho, se pondría furioso. Pero, una vez ejecutado el plan, seguro que ella lograría encon trar un modo de convencerlo para que la perdonara. Sin duda lo haría cuando se diera cuenta de que, más adelante, le sería posible volver a la vida que había planeado.

Mientras tanto, lo único que Hermione tenía que hacer era pensar en cómo atraer al marqués al pabellón la no che del 20 de noviembre. Cuando estuviera ahí, encon traría la forma de seducirlo o, por lo menos, de lograr que llegara lo suficientemente lejos en ese sentido para que pa reciera convincente.

Su piel se estremeció con una extraña sensación de cosquilleo. Hermione se dijo a sí misma que era miedo y no la expectativa de lo que la esperaba.

**… … …**

Tras el escritorio de su estudio, Tom Riddle conde de Dunstan, releyó por última vez la nota que el obispo le había entregado:

Examinó la escritura enérgica, algo irregular, y se preguntó quién la habría redactado, aunque no le impor taba lo más mínimo. Por fin, su búsqueda implacable había dado frutos. En cuestión de días, recuperaría a su exasperante sobrina, desaparecida desde hacía tanto tiem po. Una vez la tuviera en su poder, lo arreglaría de tal modo que sus problemas quedarían resueltos para siem pre y sus intereses volverían a estar asegurados.

-¿Qué le parece, milord? -le preguntó el obispo Tallman, un hombre majestuoso de cabellos plateados, que se levantó de la silla al otro lado de la mesa y apoyó en ella unas manos elegantes, con los huesos y las venas marcados bajo la piel.

Riddle sonrió.

-Creo que habéis hecho un gran servicio al traer me esta carta -contestó-. Como podéis imaginar, es toy muy preocupado por la seguridad de Hermione.

-Así pues, ¿desea acompañarme, como sugiere la nota?

-¿Acompañaros? No hay ninguna necesidad de que os molestéis más. Saldré enseguida con un puñado de hombres y...

-Iré yo también, y seguiré las indicaciones del men saje a rajatabla. Es nuestra mayor esperanza de encontrar a lady Hermione. Lord Milton fue un amigo muy querido. He sufrido muchas noches de insomnio debido a la decisión que tomó usted de enviar a esa joven a un lugar como Saint Bart. Sé que tenía sus motivos y, dadas las circunstancias, no los discuto. Pero le debo a mi mejor amigo hacer todo lo posible por su hija. Haré lo que pide la nota.

Dunstan apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. No quería la injerencia de aquel anciano, pero quizá tenía razón en lo de seguir las instrucciones de la nota. Llegar demasiado pronto podría asustar a su presa.

Suspiró para sus adentros. Sería mucho más fácil si pudiera matarla.

Por desgracia, si lo hacía, la herencia pasaría a unas primas, hijas del hermano menor del difunto conde. No, tenía que encontrar a la chica y encerrarla. Mientras es tuviese loca y no muerta, él controlaría su dinero.

Se apartó los cabellos de la cara y se puso de pie para rodear el escritorio y situarse junto al obispo. Quizás esta vez, en lugar de enviarla a Saint Bart, pudiera encerrarla en una de las torres de Milford Park. Antes no había querido tomarse tal mal pero, tal vez fuera la mejor solu ción. Con su sobrina cerca de su alcance, se aseguraría de que no se escapara y también de que siguiera con vida y quizás se daría el gusto que merecía.

Por lo menos, durante cierto tiempo..., el suficiente para desviar el importe de su herencia sin que lo pillaran.

Sonrió al hombre alto y canoso que estaba de pie frente a él.

-Muy bien, obispo, actuaremos cómo digáis. Podéis pasar aquí la noche y saldremos por la mañana. Llegare mos al pueblo a primera hora de la noche siguiente, a pun to para ir al pabellón a las diez en punto. Esperemos que quien envió la nota nos haya dado la información correcta.

-Muy bien, milord -asintió el obispo Tallman, al parecer satisfecho con la decisión-. Ahora, si me dispensa, me gustaría retirarme.

-Por supuesto -dijo Riddle-. Pediré al ama de llaves que prepare una habitación, y mi esposa os acompañará arriba en cuanto esté a punto.

Observó cómo el obispo se alejaba con la espalda muy erguida. Era un hombre de dignidad y honor. Se ha bía creído la historia de Dunstan y se horrorizó al pensar que la hija de su querido amigo estaba involucrada en algo que él consideraba muy cercano a la brujería.

Riddle se reía por dentro al pensar qué diría la con ciencia de ese anciano si supiera que los sufrimientos de la chica se debían a los prejuicios religiosos, a la incapacidad del obispo para ver las cosas más allá del ámbito de su querida Iglesia. Lo que cegó a aquel hombre fue el interés nada adecuado de Hermione por la medicina.

Y había sido lo bastante tonto para permitir que eso lo convenciera de una mentira bien inventada.

**….. .. …. **

**Que tal, como va quedando, de aquí en adelante todo puede pasar…**

**Y hago lo que puedo con las palabras cortadas pido disculpas por si se me pasa alguna. Aparte arreglo unas y se desarreglan otras.**

**Besos y abrazos…**

**Y muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia.**

**"ReLEnNA"**


	10. la trampa

**De Acero y de Seda****.**

**CAPITULO 10.- La Trampa.**

Hasta entonces, por lo que Hermione podía imaginar, su plan funcionaba según lo previsto. Solicitó una cita urgente con Harry para la noche del día 20 y recibió una nota en la que éste aceptaba ir. Llegaría a cenar a las ocho, como le había pedido. La respuesta decía que comentarían ese asunto que ella consideraba tan im portante.

Por el tono de la nota era evidente que Harry no de seaba ir. Accedía a regañadientes. Hermione sabía que lo preocupaba que se repitiera lo sucedido con anteriori dad, y con razón. Ella tenía intención de asegurarse de que fuera así.

¿Pero cómo iba a lograrlo?

¿Y hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a llegar en su se ducción?

«Hasta donde sea necesario», le decía una vocecita en su interior.

Era una idea incómoda, pero haría lo que tenía que hacer. Esperaba que su tío llegara mucho antes de que pasara nada.

La noche del 20 llegó como un viento lúgubre del norte que la enfrió con una gélida sensación de terror. Hermione caminaba arriba y abajo por el salón, con el ves tido de seda de color malva ondeando alrededor de sus tobillos. La doncella, Fanny, lo había arreglado a peti ción suya; le bajó el escote cuadrado para dejar al descu bierto más cantidad de pecho. No llevaba miriñaque, só lo la enagua y el corsé rígido de ballenas que hacía que sus senos adquirieran una tentadora forma redondeada sobre el corpiño escotado. Se había dejado el pelo suelto, sujeto a ambos lados de la cabeza con unas peinetas de concha.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared, cuyo largo pén dulo de metal oscilaba sin cesar a un lado y a otro. Las ocho y cuarto. Harry ya tendría que haber llegado; so lía ser muy puntual. El marqués era un hombre de disci plina rigurosa y que se enorgullecía de una vida ordena da y precisa. Contempló el reloj, vio pasar los minutos y notó que el sudor empezaba a resbalarle entre los senos. Seguro que había pasado algo. ¿Cuál sería el motivo de la demora?

Se tiró de la cutícula del pulgar, tan nerviosa que le hacía encontrarse mal. Seguro que iría. Lo había prome tido y jamás faltaba a su palabra. Trató de tranquilizarse, recordó lo importante que era que todo pareciera nor mal cuando él llegara, pero empezaron a temblarle las manos. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y no sabía si huir del pabellón, mientras todavía tuviera esa posibili dad, o rogar que Harry llegara antes de que fuese de masiado tarde.

Diez minutos después llegó, y Hermione a punto de llorar de alivio al verle entrar en la cañada y cruzar el pa tio para llevar a Blade al establo. Cuando por fin se presentó en la casa, ella casi había perdido el control. Esbo zó una sonrisa, inspiró a fondo para calmarse y abrió la puerta en cuanto llamó.

-Mi caballo se clavó una piedra -le explicó sin más-. Cojeaba mucho. Tuve que caminar el último kilómetro y medio.

_Tenía miedo de que hubiera pasado algo. Pasa, por favor. Debes de estar muy cansado.

Harry entró con el entrecejo fruncido y Hermione noto que su pose denotaba cierta tensión.

-Sé que estás ocupado. Te agradezco que hayas ve nido.

-Dijiste que era importante, no podía negarme. -Echó un vistazo a la habitación buscando a la doncella y Hermione se sonrojó un poco-. ¿Dónde está Lavender?

-Le he dado la noche libre -contestó tras hume decerse los labios, que tenía rígidos y secos-. Necesitaba hablar contigo en privado. Creí que era mejor que estuviéramos solos.

El marqués frunció aun más el entrecejo y apretó las mandíbulas. Hermione trató de sonreír, aunque no le salió demasiado bien.

-Sé que seguramente habrías preferido no venir, pero necesitaba verte. -Se acercó a la mesa, donde descansaba un jarro con cerveza junto a una jarra de pel tre-. Debes de tener sed después de un viaje tan difícil. Tengo brandy y jerez. La madre de Bennie me envió la cerveza.

Harry soltó el aire con fuerza y se relajó un poco, o quizás aceptó que ya que estaba allí no podía irse sin ser un maleducado.

-Una jarra de cerveza me iría de maravilla.

Hermione llenó la jarra de peltre y se sirvió una copita de jerez. Tomó un buen sorbo con la esperanza de que la ayudara a relajarse.

-La cena está lista -anunció-. Podemos hablar después de comer.

Fue hacia la chimenea, donde se calentaban las em panadas de venado, pero Harry la detuvo a medio ca mino y la obligó a enfrentarse a él agarrándola por la muñeca.

-Quiero saber qué pasa. ¿Por qué me hiciste venir? ¿Qué era tan importante que casi insististe en que viniera? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Sintió una opresión terrible. ¿Qué podría decir para que él se lo creyera? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió tratar de engañarle? Tenía el estómago revuelto. Las cosas se estaban complicando y se le acababa el tiempo. No iba a conse guirlo, y entonces llegaría su tío y su vida habría termi nado.

Unas lágrimas inesperadas le asomaron a los ojos. Parpadeó para intentar contenerlas, pero le resbalaron por las mejillas. Quiso tranquilizarse y el cuerpo empezó a temblarle sin poder impedirlo.

-Sé que no querías venir. Sé que fue una imposición terrible, pero...

-Dime qué pasa -la apremió Harry con más suavidad que antes, levantándole la cara por debajo del mentón y mirándola directamente a los ojos llorosos.

-Estoy muy asustada. -Hermione sacudió la cabe za-. Me digo que todo saldrá bien, pero, por mucho que lo intento, no consigo creerlo. Va a venir, sé que lo hará. Me encontrará y me llevará de aquí. Tengo ganas de salir corriendo, pero no tengo adónde ir. Me siento atrapa da y confusa y tú... eres el único a quien puedo recurrir. -Se le quebró la voz al pronunciar esta última frase y al go brilló en los ojos de Harry.

-Hermione...

Una sola palabra y ya estaba en sus brazos. Harry la abrazó y Hermione se le colgó del cuello y apretó su cuer po contra la figura alta y esbelta del hombre. No le había dicho nada de lo que había planeado. Se había limitado a soltar la verdad.

_Lo siento, Harry. Sé que sólo te he causado problemas -se disculpó.

Sintió la presión suave de los labios de Harry en la coronilla. En el fondo de su corazón, no soportaba la idea de implicarlo en su plan.

_No es culpa tuya -la tranquilizó el marqués Nada de esto debería haberte pasado.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, al mirar a los Ojos oscuros y penetrantes de Harry, captó el brillo plateado alrededor de las pupilas. Vio pasión en ellos, un ansia que ya había visto con anterioridad en esa mirada.

-¿Me das un beso, Harry? -pidió en voz baja .- Sé que está mal, pero no me importa. Te necesito, Harry. Te necesito tanto...

De la garganta de Harry escapó un sonido grave. La estrechó con una fuerza casi dolorosa y la acalló con su boca, con un beso tan ardiente que la dejó sin aliento además de sin palabras. Hundió las manos en los cabe llos sueltos y la mantuvo inmóvil mientras con la lengua le saqueaba la boca y la saboreaba profundamente, de un modo que hizo que a ella le fallaran las piernas. El beso fue brusco, ardiente, apasionado. Fue salvaje, violento y, de un modo extraño, de lo más tierno. La habitación giró alrededor de Hermione. Las paredes parecieron desa parecer. Se tambaleó y habría caído si él no la hubiese es tado sujetando.

El beso se volvió más profundo y apasionado. Harry buscó con la mano un pecho, lo levantó con suavidad a través de la seda brillante y con el pulgar acarició el pe zón, que enseguida adquirió rigidez, con unas pulsacio nes que seguían los latidos del corazón de Hermione. Ella se estremeció en su interior y sintió calor en el vientre, un calor que se extendió a las piernas y se infiltró en lo más íntimo, dejándola húmeda y ansiosa.

-Harry... -susurró.

Le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, sorprendi da ante la ansiedad que surgía en sus entrañas. Lo necesitaba como jamás había imaginado. Entrelazó los dedos en los cabellos oscuros de Harry y, al quitarle la cinta que los recogía en la nuca, él gimió. Tomó aire con fuerza cuando los largos dedos del marqués se deslizaron bajo el corpiño del vestido y le cubrieron un pecho mientras le recorría el cuello con los labios. Los besos ardientes y húmedos de Harry le quemaban en la piel, y las gentiles manos la acariciaron y la instigaron hasta que creyó que se desmayaría.

Él desabrochó los botones de la parte posterior del vestido, uno a uno, y después lo fue dejando caer desde los hombros hasta dejar al descubierto el corsé y la ca misa. Besó la desnudez de los hombros y siguió hacia abajo, hizo deslizarse la camisa por los brazos y tiró de los lazos del corsé. Los aflojó lo suficiente para bajarlo y entonces atrapó un seno con la boca.

A Hermione empezaron a temblarle las piernas. El suelo pareció abrirse a sus pies y tragársela. Se le esca pó un sollozo bajo; no había imaginado nunca que existie ra un placer tan intenso. Parecía como si unas lengüecitas cálidas la lamieran por dentro siguiendo el recorrido de los besos de Harry. Echó la cabeza atrás, y eso permitió a Harry acceder mejor primero a un seno y luego al otro para lamerlos, saborearlos, rodear las puntas rígidas y volver después a cubrirlos por completo con la boca.

Ardía en deseos por él. Todo su cuerpo se estreme ció y un dolor débil le brotó fulgurante entre las pier nas. Había querido seducirlo y jamás sospechó que, al hacerlo, ella también acabaría seducida. Vagamente, se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría pasado, pero Harry vol vió a besarla y el pensamiento se esfumó, sepultado bajo la apasionada destreza de la boca y las manos del marqués.

Casi ni se dio cuenta de que el vestido caía al suelo, de que le quitaba la enagua, el corsé. La camisa se arremo linaba alrededor de las caderas. Apenas fue consciente de que Harry la cargaba en brazos y la llevaba al sofá, y só lo de un modo confuso alcanzó a ver que él también te nía el torso descubierto.

La volvió a besar y se puso encima de ella. Los senos desnudos quedaron en contacto con las franjas lisas y du ras de la musculatura de Harry. Tenía un torso esplén dido, fuerte como el suelo de piedra de debajo del sofá. Hermione recorrió los tendones rígidos con los dedos y después con la lengua. Comprobó al tacto la elasticidad del vello del pecho y palpó un pezón plano, sorprendida al notar que se contraía y oír el aire que se escapaba sisean te de la garganta de Harry.

Él la besó de nuevo, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Los pezones le dolían de deseo y tenía lo más íntimo de su feminidad húmedo y caliente. En algún rincón de su mente surgió la idea de que ya era de sobra el momento de detenerlo. No formaba parte de su plan que la seducción llegara tan lejos. Tenía que terminar con ese juego peligroso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero no logró reunir la suficiente fuerza de voluntad.

Harry le separó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Se estaba desabrochando los pantalones y levantándole la fina camisa, que todavía la cubría desde la cintura hasta los muslos, cuando, la puerta del pabellón de caza se abrió de golpe y su tío entró seguido de tres de sus hombres y del alto, canoso y circunspecto obispo Tallman.

Por un instante, Harry se quedó inmóvil.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué rayos...? -Dunstan no tuvo que acabar la pregunta. Era más que evidente lo que estaba pasando.

Harry soltó un taco mientras volvía a subirle la ca misa a Hermione para taparle el pecho y agarraba su cha queta y le cubría con ella el cuerpo casi desnudo. Apretó la mandíbula y se puso de espaldas para abrocharse los botones de los pantalones y recuperar su camisa.

-Esperad fuera -ordenó Dunstan a sus hombres, que se quedaron un momento boquiabiertos y, después, se marcharon cerrando la puerta tras ellos-. Así que después de todo fue usted -acusó a Harry con una mueca-. No creí que tuviera la frescura de hacer eso.

-¿Qué significa esto? -quiso saber el obispo-. Usted es Litchfield, ¿verdad? Creo que nos conocemos.

-Soy Litchfield -asintió Harry con frialdad. Se pasó la camisa por la cabeza pero no se molestó en apre tar la cinta que cerraba la abertura del cuello-. El obis po Tallman, si no me equivoco. ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí, en mi propiedad, sin permiso?

El obispo no contestó. Se limitó a sacar la nota que Hermione había escrito de un bolsillo de la sotana. Harry la leyó y se la devolvió, con una expresión todavía más adusta.

-Recibí esto hace tres días -le explicó Edwin Tall man-. Como puede ver, no está firmada, pero, al pare cer, era muy exacta.

El obispo lanzó una mirada a la joven, acurrucada bajo la chaqueta de lana y con la cara muy colorada. Hermione suponía que iba a resultar difícil, pero era mu cho peor de lo que había imaginado. La mirada del obis po regresó a Litchfield y ya no se apartó de él.

-¿Se da cuenta de que se trata de lady Hermione Granger, hija del difunto conde de Milford?

-Sí -respondió Harry, que apretaba con fuerza las mandíbulas.

-Muy bien. Entonces también debe de saber lo que esto implica. Ha seducido a una joven pura, la hija de una familia noble y de arraigo. Lo único que puede hacer es casarse con ella.

-¿Casarse con ella? -Dunstan sacudió la cabeza al oír esas palabras y abrió unos ojos como platos, asom brado-. Esperen un momento...

-Como ya he dicho, la chica es pura -se dirigió el obispo a Harry como si el conde no hubiera hablado-. Usted, sin embargo, tiene fama de libertino. Ha echado a perder la reputación de la chica. Ahora, su honor le obliga a casarse con ella.

La mirada dura de Harry se desvió hacia Hermione y, en un sólo momento de claridad, supo exactamente lo que ésta había hecho. Supo que ella había escrito la no ta, que planeó para que pasara precisamente eso. Supo que estaba atrapado sin remedio y que ella era la culpa ble, y aunque comprendía el porqué de su acción, estaba furioso por haber sido manejado de una forma tan per versa.

Se le tensó un músculo de la mandíbula. La cólera imprimía un color rojo oscuro a su rostro. Tal vez iba a responder algo, pero Dunstan intervino justo entonces:

-No podéis pedirle a este hombre que se case con la chica. La pobre está loca.

El obispo mantenía la mirada fija, implacable, en el marqués.

-¿Es eso lo que usted cree, milord? ¿Cree que lady Hermione está loca? Ha habido rumores de que usted trataba de lograr que ella dejara el hospital de Saint Bartolomé, que estaba usted convencido de que no esta ba loca en absoluto, sino totalmente cuerda. ¿No es así, milord?

Hermione contuvo el aliento. Si decía las palabras ade cuadas, Harry todavía podía escapar a su suerte. ¿Esta ba tan enfadado como para abandonarla al destino que su tío tuviera reservado para ella? Se mordió el labio inferior, temblorosa, y rogó que no.

Harry contestó mirándola a ella fijamente:

-Lady Hermione no está loca.

«Ni mucho menos» -decían sus ojos-. «Es una furcia maquinadora y embustera, dispuesta a usar su cuerpo para lograr lo que quiere, pero no está loca.» Hermione sintió esa mirada glacial como un cuchillo que le atravesara el corazón.

El obispo dio unos pasos adelante, con la sotana flo tando a su alrededor.

-Si cree que está cuerda, su deber es casarse con ella -sentenció.

-La chica es peligrosa -rebatió Dunstan-. Trató de envenenar a mi esposa. Trató de...

-¡No es verdad! -soltó Hermione, que se arrodilló en el sofá sin dejar de cubrirse con la chaqueta de Harry-. Intentaba ayudarla y tú lo sabes.

-¿Tiene miedo de la chica, milord? -preguntó el obispo con calma.

-No -respondió el marqués, y un músculo se le tensó en la mandíbula-. No creo que lastimara a nadie adrede. -Pero su expresión feroz indicaba que acababa de asestarle a él un golpe mortal.

-Entonces avisaré al arzobispo por la mañana. No estamos demasiado lejos de Canterbury. El matrimonio debería celebrarse en un par de días.

-¡Eso es absurdo! -exclamó Dunstan a la vez que avanzaba con el tricornio sujeto con fuerza bajo un brazo-. La muchacha no está en su sano juicio. Os digo que está...

La mirada de advertencia del obispo lo detuvo.

-Es su tutor. Su padre la dejó a su cuidado porque confiaba en usted. Su deber es hacer lo mejor para lady Hermione. ¿De veras cree que casarse con el marqués de Litchfield sería peor para ella que volver a Saint Bart?

-Bueno, no -admitió el conde tras aclararse la gar ganta. Tenía la cara colorada y movía los ojos como un animal arrinconado-. Claro que no, pero...

-Entonces está decidido. El matrimonio se cele brará en cuanto pueda obtenerse una licencia especial.

Dunstan no dijo nada más, pero la expresión de fu ria de su semblante indicaba que el asesinato habría sido mucho más de su agrado.

-Mientras tanto, con el permiso de lord Litchfield, lady Hermione y yo lo acompañaremos a su casa, donde permaneceremos hasta que se haya celebrado la ceremo nia. Tengo intención de hacer los honores en persona. Se lo debo al padre de lady Hermione.

El conde apretó con tal fuerza la mandíbula que sus dientes emitieron un ruido áspero. Asintió con la cabe za, se volvió y salió de la sala. Hermione oyó cómo gritaba órdenes a sus hombres. Después, sonó el chasquido de la correa de una silla y el tintineo de bridas y bocados, se guido del repiqueteo de los cascos que se alejaban a me dida que él y sus hombres se marchaban.

-Tengo el carruaje al final del camino. Si me acom paña, lord Litchfield, concederemos un momento a lady Hermione para que se arregle.

Harry asintió sin decir nada. Era difícil saber qué estaba pensando con exactitud porque se había vuelto a poner su careta de autocontrol. Pero Hermione lo adi vinaba con facilidad. Si la cólera pudiera embotellarse y almacenarse, el marqués habría llenado toda una bode ga. Al pensar en su amistad, en los besos ardientes y apasionados que se habían dado antes de la llegada de su tío, sintió un dolor en su interior.

Se casaría con ella, pero ya no estaba segura de que llegara a perdonarla nunca. Lo había traicionado del mo do más cruel y perverso, y era evidente lo resentido que él estaba.

«Sólo hiciste lo que tenías que hacer», decía la voce cita en su interior. Pero la culpa le oprimía el corazón y pensó, como debería haber hecho antes, que el mar qués de Litchfield no era un hombre que perdonara con facilidad.

Ronald weasley estaba sentado en el sofá del Salón Rojo, en el castillo de Hogwarts, con su mujer, muy nerviosa, a su lado. Habían llegado unos minutos antes y Reeves, el correctísimo mayordomo de Harry, los condujo de inmediato, con el rostro sombrío, a aquella habitación tan elegante.

-Estoy preocupada, Ron. -Luna tomó la mano de su marido-. Debe de pasar algo terrible.

Ronald no respondió, distraído por el sonido de las puertas de roble que se abrían. Se levantó cuando su me jor amigo entró y el mayordomo las cerró tras él. Ante la presión de las mandíbulas de Harry y la expresión dura de su rostro, era evidente que su esposa no se equivocaba.

-Hemos venido en cuanto recibimos tu mensaje -dijo Ronald, avanzando hacia él-. Decías que era ur gente. Resulta obvio que ha pasado algo. Espero que no tenga nada que ver con lady Hermione.

La boca de Harry esbozó una sonrisa que no era más que una mueca.

-Tienes razón, amigo mío. Ha pasado algo. Y tiene que ver con lady Hermione Granger y con nada más.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Luna, que se levantó de golpe-. ¿Averiguaron que se ocultaba en el pabellón?

_No exactamente -respondió Harry, cuyos rasgos se endurecieron.

Se acercó al aparador y empezó a servirse una copa con movimientos rígidos y marcados, debido a lo que Ronald comprendió de repente que era ira. Iba vestido de un modo más formal de lo habitual, sobre todo para una ho ra tan temprana de la tarde. La chaqueta de terciope lo azul marino, el pañuelo blanco y los pantalones de raso azules eran impecables. La puntilla que le colgaba de los puños destacaba sobre sus manos de dedos esbeltos. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola y empolvado, algo que no era habitual en él.

-¿Queréis tomar una copa? ¿Un brandy o un jerez, quizá? -preguntó, pero Ronald y Luna negaron con la cabeza.

-Dinos qué pasa -le pidió su amigo.

-Lamento abusar así de vosotros -contestó con un gesto irónico a modo de sonrisa-. Sé que os he avisado con poco tiempo, pero os he invitado para un acontecimiento especial. Vais a asistir a una boda.

-¿Una boda? -repitió Luna-. ¿Quién se casa?

Harry torció el gesto y se tomó el brandy de un tra go, como si fuera agua.

-Yo.

-Por el tono de voz, veo que no estás lo que se dice contento -comentó Ronald arqueando una ceja, sorpren dido-. Creía que querías casarte.

-Sí. Pero, por desgracia, la novia no es de mi elección. Voy a casarme con Hermione Granger a las dos en punto. -Consultó el reloj-. Es decir, exactamente en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-¡Madre mía! -exclamó ahora Luna, en un tono más agudo de lo normal, y se llevó la mano a la cintura de su vestido de viaje, de terciopelo de color burdeos, co mo si le doliera el estómago-. Me parece que me toma ré esa copita de jerez.

-Yo te la serviré -se ofreció Ronald-. Creo que yo también necesito una.

Se acercó al aparador, quitó el tapón a una licorera y sirvió un par de copas.

-Todavía no me lo creo -aseguró Harry, que em pezó a caminar de un lado a otro-. Esa arpía maquina dora y embustera me atrapó con la mayor habilidad del mundo. Me engañó como si hubiera nacido para ello, me sedujo para obligarme al matrimonio como a un mucha chito imberbe, y yo nada puedo hacer para evitarlo.

A continuación les explicó lo que pasó en el pabellón de caza, y Ronald imaginó acertadamente que omitía mu chos detalles. Sólo contó que lady Hermione y él fueron descubiertos en una situación comprometedora. La re putación de la dama estaba echada a perder y el obispo insistió en que se casaran.

-Fue todo un maldito plan, obra suya. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ayudarla, cuesta de creer.- dijo Harry.

Luna se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el ante brazo.

-Estaba asustada, Harry. El miedo de tener que volver a ese sitio terrible la tenía desesperada. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para protegerse.

-Yo la habría protegido. La habría llevado a un si tio seguro si hubiera confiado en mí. En lugar de eso, la muy idiota ha arruinado nuestras vidas.

-Tal vez no sea tan terrible -intervino Ronald-. Yo no quería casarme con Luna, por lo menos eso creía en su día. Y ahora estoy muy contento de haberlo hecho. Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

-No es lo mismo y tú lo sabes. Hermione y yo no esta mos hechos el uno para el otro, ni mucho menos. Y aun que quisiera casarme con ella, que no es el caso, no quie ro tener nada que ver con la clase de mujer que usaría su cuerpo como un arma para conseguir lo que quiere.

Se acercó al aparador para volver a llenar de brandy la copa, y Ronald pensó que pocas veces había visto a su amigo tan a punto de perder el control.

-No eres un hombre fácil de embaucar. Seguro que tienes alguna salida, si es lo que de verdad deseas.

-Es una chica lista -aseguró Harry con las mandí bulas apretadas-. Lo tenía todo planeado hasta el último detalle. Tuvo suerte de que su maldito tío llegara a tiem po o yo habría acabado como es debido con su virginidad. No creo que se sintiera tan satisfecha de sí misma si me hubiera dado tiempo de llegar todo lo lejos que yo quería.

Ronald lo observó con atención y vio el resentimiento que reflejaban esos ojos sombríos y furibundos.

-Aun estás a tiempo de librarte de ella -afirmó en voz baja-. Si les dices que está loca, no pueden obligarte de ningún modo a casarte con ella.

-¡Ronald! -exclamó Luna-. ¿Pero qué estás di ciendo?

-La verdad. Podría librarse de ella para siempre. Sólo tiene que decir una palabra. -Ronald examinó los rasgos de su amigo, seguro de su respuesta.

Harry se tomó el contenido de la copa, con los de dos oprimidos con fuerza alrededor del cristal y de un so lo movimiento brusco, debido a su cólera. Le apareció un tic en la mejilla. Aun así, sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo hacer eso. Nadie merece ese tipo de castigo. No tengo intención de que este matrimonio sea legítimo, pero me niego a permitir que Dunstan le haga todavía más daño.

-¿Has hablado con ella? -preguntó Luna, alivia da-. ¿Qué dice Hermione al respecto?

-Sólo hemos hablado brevemente, lo que nos ha dejado el obispo. Dentro de un año, Hermione cumplirá veintiuno y podrá casarse sin el consentimiento de su tío. Según ella, una anulación nos dará entonces a ambos la posibilidad de casarnos con quien queramos. Por des gracia, no es probable que lady Ginevra espere, si tenemos en cuenta la vergüenza que sufrirán tanto ella como tu familia Ronald gracias a las maquinaciones y los engaños de Hermione.

Luna inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. La diferencia de estatura entre ambos era tal que la mujer parecía un duendecillo a los pies del marqués.

-Si Ginevra te ama, esperará. Perdonará tu indiscre ción pasajera y esperará para que te cases con ella.

Harry la miró sombrío al decir:

-Si hubiesen encontrado a Ronald en un abrazo apa sionado con una mujer medio desnuda, ¿lo habrías perdonado?

-Me habría costado -contestó Luna desviando la mirada-. Mi orgullo se negaría, pero sí que lo habría he cho si hubiera creído que era a mí a quien quería en realidad y no a ella.

-Bueno, yo no estoy enamorado de Ginevra Weasley, ni ella de mí -se burló Harry-. Sin embargo, de seaba una vida larga y cómoda con ella como esposa, una vida que ahora me han arrebatado sin piedad. Hermione Granger es culpable de ello y no se lo perdonaré nunca.

La expresión dura de su rostro confirmaba sus pala bras. El camino que Hermione Granger había elegido no sería fácil. Ronald pensó que quizá la chica se había equivocado al enfrentarse al marqués de Litchfield. Harry era el mejor amigo que podía tener nadie, y el peor ene migo.

-Casi son las dos -dijo Ronald, y apuró su copa-. Conociéndote como te conozco, sé que no querrás llegar tarde a tu propia boda.

-Al contrario -replicó su amigo con una mueca despiadada-. No veo por qué tengo que darme prisa, y necesito otro brandy. Si eso significa que voy a llegar tarde, la novia tendrá que esperar.

Ronald gimió para sus adentros y sintió mayor ansie dad aun por Hermione Granger. Si conocía bien a su amigo, el año venidero iba a ser un infierno para la mujer que lo había traicionado.

…**. … … … .. …. … .. . . **

**Les dije que se venía buen… que pasara ahora, harry se vengara y hermione sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos o habrá otra solución a este lio.**

**Muchos besos a todos… cuídense y nos vemos pronto.**

**Muy Feliz Navidad y no olviden que el proposito de estas fechas es celebrar un cumpleaños... no celebrar el consumismo...**

**Besos y abrazos cariñosos.  
**

"**ReLENnA".**


	11. la boda

_**De Acero y de Seda**__**.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tampoco. **_

**CAPITULO 11****.- La Boda.**

En la capillita de piedra cubierta de hiedra que había detrás del castillo, las velas iluminaban un vitral secular sobre el altar del fondo. Hermione oyó el viento que aulla ba al otro lado de las paredes y sintió un escalofrío hela do. Una contraventana suelta golpeaba sin cesar, y una rama sin hojas rascaba los montantes de los cristales y le ponía los pelos de punta.

Vestida con un elegante vestido de seda de color crema, con el cuello y las mangas ribeteados de encaje dorado, Hermione esperaba la llegada del novio junto a tía, con el estómago tan revuelto que temía vo mitar.

Se ajustó nerviosa el miriñaque, que parecía confec cionado de piedra en lugar de con ballenas y le oprimía la cintura. ¿Dónde estaba Harry? Tendría que haber llegado hacía ya diez minutos, pero no daba señales de vida. Intentaba no mirar hacia la puerta de roble, pero sus ojos no dejaban de tomar esa dirección una y otra vez.

-Vendrá, querida -la animó tía Minnie con unas palmaditas en la mano-. No te preocupes.

Hermione trató de sonreír, pero tenía la cara rígida y los labios apenas se le movieron. Los minutos pasaban con lentitud. Empezó a preguntarse si el marqués habría cambiado de parecer sobre la boda y no iría. En ese caso, ella quedaría a merced de su tío, que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de nogal y la observaba con ojos glaciales y una expresión tal de maldad que el estó mago le dio a Hermione un vuelco y se notó sabor a bilis en la boca.

Sólo lord Dunstan, el obispo Tallman, tía Minnie y los duques de Carlyle estarían presentes. El marqués no había fingido estar contento con el matrimonio, ni si quiera ante los sirvientes. No era una ocasión feliz y es taba decidido a que todos lo supieran.

Los dedos de Hermione apretaron el pañuelo de enca je dorado que sujetaba con una mano húmeda. De todas las bodas imaginables, jamás había previsto un día tan triste como ése.

Suponiendo que Litchfield llegara a presentarse.

Una segunda oleada de náuseas la invadió. Rogó en silencio para que el marqués apareciera, que la apoyara esa última vez.

Sabía que sería la última. Lo había traicionado y aho ra estaba segura de que no la perdonaría nunca.

El obispo se aclaró la garganta.

-Parece que el novio se demora -comentó con una mirada terrible hacia la puerta-. Me pregunto dónde...

Pero no tuvo que preguntarse más. Harry llegó de trás del duque y la duquesa, cuyas expresiones preocupa das reflejaban a la perfección la de Hermione, aunque las suyas contenían algo de lástima. Los ojos de la novia se posaron en el hombre que los seguía por el pasillo, el hombre que iba a ser su marido. Alto, elegante y guapí simo; frío, con una mirada dura y más enfadado que nun ca, Harry avanzó hacia su posición junto al obispo y tía Minnie, al fondo de la iglesia.

-Ah, estás aquí, amor mío. -Cada palabra rezumó sarcasmo y la mirada era afilada como una hoja de acero. De modo burlón, hizo una ligera reverencia-.

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar. Tenía que atender unos asun tos importantes.

Con lo que daba a entender que la boda no lo era. Hermione volvió la cabeza al oír esas palabras dichas adre de para lastimarla, parpadeó y contuvo las lágrimas. Se lo merecía, del todo. Pero le causaba un dolor inmenso que le desgarraba el corazón.

-Cuando gustéis, obispo Tallman -dijo Harry to mando la mano temblorosa de Hermione y depositándola en la manga de su chaqueta de terciopelo azul marino .-Creo que tenéis que celebrar una boda.

El obispo asintió con la cabeza, y el cabello relució a la luz de las decenas de velas que flanqueaban ambos la dos de la capilla.

-Exacto -convino el celebrante, y todos lo siguie ron hasta el altar.

Estaba hecho de madera tallada y cubierto con una tela de seda de color marfil, donde reposaba una inmen sa Biblia abierta. El obispo empezó a leer, pero Hermione apenas lo oía. Notaba la presencia poderosa de Litchfield a su lado y sentía la fuerza de su cólera como si fuera al go tangible.

Los instantes dolorosos pasaron, pero no parecía po der concentrarse en lo que se estaba diciendo. El cora zón le latía con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con salirle disparado del pecho. Tenía la boca tan seca que casi no fue capaz de repetir las palabras del obispo. Harry las pronunció con una calma mortal que se equiparaba a la expresión asesina de su rostro. La furia le destellaba en sus ojos oscuros, como un mortífero relámpago, cada vez que miraba en la dirección de Hermione.

Por fin, la ceremonia, breve y carente de emotividad, llegó a su fin, pero, en lugar de besar a la novia, Litchfield le hizo una envarada reverencia como confirmación de que estaba casado con ella, y se volvió para irse. El grito ahogado de horror que llegó de la puerta abierta lo de tuvo en seco.

Hermione casi se cayó al ver a Ginevra Weasley, a lady Saint James y al padre de Ginevra, el barón, a la entrada de la capilla. Riddle giró la cabeza para mirarlos. Carlyle los contempló y la duquesa soltó un grito ahogado de espanto. Hermione se sujetó al altar con una mano temblorosa para mantener el equilibrio.

Al otro lado de la iglesia, la voz estruendosa del barón acabó con el silencio petrificado de los invitados:

-Por el amor de Dios, Litchfield, ¿qué ultraje es éste? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Era un hombre corpulento, de tórax fornido y pan torrillas consistentes bajo las medias blancas. Avanzó por el pasillo de la iglesia como un toro enloquecido, con la inmaculada levita de terciopelo verde ondeando a cada paso, y se detuvo frente a Harry, que, media cabeza más alto, tenía los hombros rígidos. El barón inclinó el cue llo hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara.

-Dígame que los ojos me engañan. Dígame que no acabo de presenciar su matrimonio.

-Le envié una nota -contestó Harry-. Le pedía reunirme con usted y su familia en su casa mañana a las dos. ¿No recibió mi mensaje?

-Lo recibí. Cuando se lo mostré a mi esposa, me rogó que no esperara. Molly creía que estaba pasando algo indigno. Temía que estaba implicado usted de algún modo con esa loca de Saint Bart. -Lanzó una mirada dura hacia el altar-. Si la mujer con la que acaba de casarse es lady Hermione Granger, parece evidente que mi esposa estaba en lo cierto.

Ginevra agarró la mano de su madre y de su garganta salió una voz trémula:

-Harry, milord, no se ha casado de verdad con ella, ¿no?

Observó a Litchfield con los ojos llorosos y lágrimas en las mejillas. Llevaba puesto un vestido de viaje de seda azul oscuro y se la veía pálida y afectada, por lo que el sentimiento de culpa volvió a invadir a Hermione.

Harry avanzó por el pasillo, dejando a su espalda al barón, y se detuvo ante Ginevra con todo el cuerpo tenso. Hizo una ligera reverencia y le tomó la mano enguantada y temblorosa.

-Lady Ginevra. La he perjudicado gravemente. No fue nunca mi intención herirla de ningún modo, pero, al parecer, eso es lo que ha sucedido. No basta con decir le que lo siento. No le pido que me disculpe, pero espero que con el tiempo llegue a perdonarme.

-¿Perdonarle? -Le retiró la mano y se llevó un pañuelo de encaje a la nariz-. Me ha destrozado la vida. Me ha convertido en el hazmerreír de todo Londres. ¡No le perdonaré nunca!

Se volvió, se sujetó la falda amplia de seda azul y salió corriendo de la capilla con el taconeo de sus zapatos azules a juego sobre el suelo de piedra.

Su madre, con la cara colorada de enojo, lanzó una mirada a Litchfield y espetó:

-¡Usted y esa..., esa mujerzuela! Sabía que pasaría algo así. Si esa furcia no hubiera venido...

-Señora -la advirtió Harry con calma-. Com prendo que esté trastornada, pero le recuerdo que habla de mi esposa.

-Usted no es ningún caballero -soltó ella. Jadeaba con fuerza y se volvió para salir en pos de su hija, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta de la capilla.

El resto de los invitados permanecía sentado en un silencio fascinado y presenciaba la escena como si una excelente tragedia de Shakespeare se estuviera interpre tando ante sus ojos.

El barón miró con dureza a Litchfield.

-Debería retirarle la palabra por esto.

-Está en su derecho -admitió Harry, cuyo rostro adquirió de repente un aspecto demacrado-. Por supuesto, correré con todos los gastos en los que haya in currido en relación con la boda y permitiré que cuente lo que ha pasado del modo en que usted y su hija estimen conveniente. -Su pose perdió algo de tensión y la fatiga pareció asentarse en sus hombros-. Lo siento Arthur, se lo aseguro. Siempre he valorado su amistad. Me duele mucho saber que la he perdido.

Por un instante, el hombre mayor no se movió, con la mandíbula apretada. Después, soltó un suspiro cansa do y asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de pasar junto a Litchfield y salir de la iglesia con el cuello algo caído ha cia delante.

El marqués lanzó una mirada a Hermione, quien pudo ver la turbulencia en sus ojos, la humillación. El arrepen timiento la atravesó como un puñal. Ella no quería que pasara nada de eso. Sólo había intentado protegerse. Creyó que todo saldría bien y que, en un año, Harry podría casarse con quien quisiera. Ahora se daba cuenta de que los planes que tenía el marqués habían quedado destruidos para siempre. Se preguntó si el precio valía la pena.

No se percató de que estaba llorando hasta notar el brazo de tía Minnie alrededor de sus hombros.

-Dale tiempo, querida. El tiempo lo arreglará todo.

Pero Hermione no lo creía así. Ya no. Y mientras observaba al hombre alto y atractivo con quien acababa de casarse cruzar la puerta comprendió con una claridad inesperada y dolorosa que había perdido algo más que un amigo. No sabía con exactitud lo que Ginevra Weasley sentía por el marqués de Litchfield, pero, en ese instante final en que contempló la cara enfadada de su marido, Hermione había descubierto con horror que estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

**.. … …. … **

Sentado en un sofá de piel de su estudio mientras llovía con una intensidad constante, Harry levantó su copa de brandy y la vació, volvió a llenarla, se la tomó y la llenó otra vez.

Hacía años que no estaba tan borracho y le importaba un comino. Su desastre de boda había terminado. Por fin, era un hombre casado.

Se mofó de la idea. Sí, estaba casado, atrapado por una chiquilla que lo había embaucado con su cuerpo ten tador. Hermione Granger era una furcia y una mentirosa, nada que ver con Ginevra Weasley, y ahora era su mujer. Al pensar en la escena con Ginevra en la iglesia, torció el gesto y tomó otro trago. Se sentía culpable por haberla herido, aunque lo que su ex prometida había sufrido era sobre todo decepción y vergüenza. No lo amaba, y él no estaba seguro de que fuera del tipo de mujer capaz de sentir esa clase de emoción. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

No le preocupaba el futuro de Ginevra. Con su carita de ángel y su figura extraordinaria, además de la dote considerable que su padre le había concedido, no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que volviera a estar prometida, casada y fuera de la bolsa matrimonial para siempre.

La idea le dio dentera y la cólera volvió a apoderarse de él. Se sentía enfadado con la mujer que estaba arriba, y enfadado consigo mismo por haber sido tan imbécil.

La culpable era Hermione. Fue ella quien lo provocó todo. Se consoló al recordar que era su esposa sólo de nombre. Pasado un año, se libraría de ella. Encontraría otra chica como Ginevra, una joven dulce y distinguida que fuera una buena madre para sus hijos.

Dejó la copa en la mesa frente al sofá, todavía enfurecido. Alargó el brazo por encima del tablero de mármol, echó mano de una cajita de rapé con incrustaciones de madreperla, levantó la tapa y tomó un pellizco. La puntilla blanca del puño le rozó la mandíbula al inhalar el tabaco fuerte y algo dulce.

Rara vez se excedía en nada. Esa noche, su noche de bodas, tenía intención de hacerlo y al diablo con Hermione Granger.

Le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de la muchacha aquella otra noche en el pabellón, su fingida pasión y la respuesta fogosa, los besos inocentes que parecían tan reales que él sucumbió al desastre.

En lugar de quedarse ahí sintiendo lástima por sí mismo, lo que debería hacer era subir y tomar lo que Hermione Granger le había ofrecido de modo tan convincente, aquello que le brindó a cambio de la seguridad de un nombre. Cerró con rabia la tapa de la caja de rapé y la lanzó sobre la mesa. Unos mechones de cabellos despeinados le cayeron sobre la mejilla. Se arrancó la cinta de la nuca y la tiró, y el pelo le quedó suelto alrededor de la cara.

Tomó otro trago y se recostó en el sofá de piel pensando en el cuerpo tierno de Hermione, recordando la sua vidad de sus labios y deseando hacérselo pagar.

… … **.. … . .**

Hermione estaba silenciosa en el centro del mismo dormitorio azul que ocupara con anterioridad en el cas tillo. No la habían instalado en los aposentos de la mar quesa, como le correspondería ahora que era la esposa de Litchfield. Pero tampoco ella esperaba eso.

La boda había terminado y estaba casada. Bueno, casi casada. Los votos no se habían consumado ni se con sumarían jamás. Nunca sería la esposa de Harry y, en realidad, daba lo mismo. Ella estaría enamorada de él, sí pero él jamás correspondería a su amor. El marqués que ría una esposa dulce y dócil, como Ginevra Weasley. Hermione no era nada de eso. Harry desaprobaba sus estudios, no comprendía su decisión de aprender más cosas sobre las enfermedades y los tratamientos; sin em bargo, esto era algo que la consumía, algo a lo que no po dría renunciar nunca.

Cruzó la habitación y se sentó junto a la ventana, donde escuchó el ruido de la lluvia fría, que repiqueteaba contra los cristales. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la escena terrible de la capilla, las lágrimas en los ojos de Ginevra Weasley y la cólera en el rostro de Harry.

-Lo peor ha pasado -había dicho la duquesa cuan do Hermione y tía Minnie salían juntas de la capilla-. Es una lástima que pasara así, pero lo hecho, hecho está. A partir de ahora, las cosas sólo pueden mejorar.

-Me odia -replicó Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza-. He arruinado sus planes para casarse con lady Ginevra y lo he avergonzado delante de sus amigos. No me perdonará nunca.

-Hiciste lo que creíste que tenías que hacer. Quizá con el tiempo...

-Me equivoqué. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiese podido pasarme, no debí hacer esto; y, desde luego, no debía hacérselo a él, después de todo lo que ha hecho para ayudarme.

-Harry no estaba enamorado de Ginevra. -Luna le puso una mano en el hombro-. Me lo dijo él mismo. Y no creo que ella lo amara. Dale tiempo, Hermione. Siente algo por ti, desde el primer día. Tal vez con el tiempo pueda dejar todo esto atrás.

Hermione sintió una nueva punzada de dolor. Le h bía pasado tantas veces desde la boda que casi era un dolor constante.

-Lo traicioné. No quería, pero lo hice. Ojalá tuviera alguna forma de recompensarle.

Precisamente tía Minnie entró en el dormitorio en ese momento y ello puso fin a las reflexiones de Hermione, que se levantó. Todavía vestida con el traje malva, los cabellos de Minnie brillaban a la luz de la chimenea. Cruzó la habitación con una sonrisa y una sensación de dominio que Hermione agradeció. Por lo menos podía contar con tía Minnie.

-Vamos, querida -le dijo-. Ha llegado el momento de quitarte esas ropas. Después de todo, es tu noche de bodas.

Hermione sintió una sacudida bajo las costillas. Unas lágrimas inesperadas le asomaron a los ojos y resbalaron por las mejillas. Trató de ocultarlas, pero Minnie las vio.

-Vamos, vamos, niña. No debes llorar, esta noche no. Si todo va bien, mañana una parte por lo menos de la cólera de mi sobrino habrá desaparecido.

-¿De qué me habla? -preguntó Hermione levan tando la cabeza.

-Hablo del lecho matrimonial. No hay mejor lugar para aplacar la ira de un hombre. -Sonrió-. Ya lo verás.

-No habrá noche de bodas -aseguró Hermione con la mirada perdida al otro lado de la ventana-. Es un matrimonio de conveniencia. De aquí a un año, nuestro matrimonio quedará anulado y el marqués se casará con otra.

-Tonterías, querida -la contradijo Minnie-. Eres su esposa y la mujer ideal para él. Además, estás enamorada. Seguro que no desearías que se casara con otra.

A Hermione de repente le fallaron las piernas. Alargó la enano para sujetarse a la columna de la cama.

-No estoy... No estoy enamorada de él y él no lo es tá de mí. No soporta ni verme. No vendrá a mi cama.

-Ése es el problema con mi sobrino -comentó la tía con el entrecejo fruncido. Hizo que Hermione se girara y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la parte trasera del vestido de seda crema-. Una nunca sabe lo que está pensando.

Pero fue cuestión de minutos que Hermione lo averiguara. Llamaron a la puerta y apareció un lacayo que llevaba una bandeja plateada con una nota doblada encima, escrita con la letra enérgica de un hombre.

-¿Qué pone? -preguntó Minnie mirando por en cima del hombro de la joven.

Hermione abrió nerviosa la nota y leyó las palabras de su marido:

«Prepárate. Esta noche reclamaré lo que me ofreciste con tanto entusiasmo en el pabellón.» La firmaba sim plemente como «Litchfield».

-Dios mío -suspiró Hermione con el corazón en un puño. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. El marqués estaba furioso porque lo había enga ñado para obligarlo a casarse con ella. Ahora quería re clamar sus derechos matrimoniales tanto si ella quería como si no. Levantó la vista hacia Minnie De Witt-. Quiere tener su noche de bodas, como usted decía.

Hermione se dejó caer en el banco tapizado de tercio pelo a los pies de la cama, ya que las piernas se negaban de repente a sostenerla. Pero tía Minnie sonrió.

-Ya lo ves. No habrá anulación y con el tiempo todo irá bien.

Pero no iría bien, no después de lo sucedido en la capilla, no cuando era evidente lo mucho que el marqués la despreciaba, no cuando sólo quería castigarla por obli garlo a contraer matrimonio.

Pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Lo que había pasado en tre ellos no era de la incumbencia de nadie. Y fuera cual fuera el castigo que Harry le impusiera se lo merecía. Se entregaría a él, si era eso lo que quería. Le debía eso y mucho más.

Se tragó los temores y dejó que tía Minnie la ayuda ra a ponerse un camisón de seda azul cielo que sacó de su, al parecer infinito, guardarropa. Después, se sentó en el taburete tapizado frente al espejo dorado mientras Minnie le quitaba las horquillas del pelo.

-¿Hay algo que necesites saber, querida? -preguntó Minnie, que tomó el cepillo plateado del tocador y lo pasó por los cabellos oscuros de Hermione para dejar los caer sobre los hombros.

-Estaré bien -aseguró, pero le temblaba la mano y la puso sobre su muslo para dominar el movimiento.

Minnie se agachó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi sobrino puede ser muy duro a veces y no perdona con facilidad. Procura no juzgarlo con demasiada severidad por lo que pueda pasar esta noche.

Hermione contuvo un escalofrío. En cualquier mo mento llegaría Harry. Iba a tomar lo que quería y esa vez no habría ternura en su tacto ni besos tan apasionados que la aturdieran y la dejaran rendida. Usaría su cuerpo como quisiera, obtendría placer y se iría, y si ella intentaba detenerlo las consecuencias serían aun peor.

Luchó contra su creciente desesperación, tan in mersa en su sufrimiento que no oyó que tía Minnie se marchaba, sólo el ruido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse y dejarla sola, esperando su destino.

Pasaron horas. La tensión creció hasta tal punto que Hermione brincaba con cada sonido. Un ratón en las pa redes, el crujido de las vigas, el roce de las ramas contra los cristales. El marqués seguía sin aparecer.

Caminó de un lado a otro durante un rato hasta que la fatiga se apoderó de ella y las piernas empezaron a temblarle. Se echó sobre la cama, pero no se atrevió a dormirse. Permaneció allí como una piedra, atenta para escuchar los pasos de Litchfield y con el estómago hecho un nudo.

Pasó otra hora. El agotamiento hizo mella en todos sus músculos y huesos. Si no había llegado aun, eso que ría decir que no iría. Los párpados empezaban a cerrársele cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Harry.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe y su corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. A la luz de la única vela que to davía ardía junto a la cama, vio que se había quitado la cha queta y el pañuelo y llevaba la camisa blanca abierta hasta casi la cintura, dejándole al descubierto el fuerte pecho con una mata de pelo negro y rizado. Tenía los cabellos algo despeinados y le caían sueltos sobre los hombros.

Cerró la puerta firmemente a su espalda y el golpe sonó como un toque de difuntos.

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar, amor mío.

El modo en que dijo esas palabras, sin la menor sinceridad, hizo que Hermione se encogiera por dentro. Harry se acercó y fue evidente por su aspecto desaliñado que ha bía estado bebiendo. Sin embargo, no parecía borracho. Cuando se detuvo a los pies de la cama, una ligera sensa ción de miedo recorrió la espalda de Hermione. La mirada de Harry examinó su cuerpo, aprovechando la transparencia del camisón de seda azul, y en un acto reflejo ella se cubrió los senos con los brazos.

-¿La novia sonrojada? - se burló Harry con una ceja arqueada-. No te habrás vuelto tímida de repente. Si no recuerdo mal, la última vez que estuvimos juntos no lo eras en absoluto. -Rodeó la cama y se detuvo junto a ella. Hermione evitó la mirada dura de sus ojos-. Ah pero aquella noche estabas fingiendo.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, confundida por esas palabras. El marqués le pasó un dedo por la mandíbula.

-Quizás podrías repetirlo ahora -prosiguió-. Quizá facilitaría las cosas.

Ella juntó las rodillas a la barbilla, acurrucada para protegerse. Deseaba reunir la fuerza suficiente para salir corriendo, pero no podía. No le gustaba ese Harry. No lo conocía y le tenía miedo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Su marido esbozó una sonrisa que no era tal, y el co lor blanco de sus dientes brilló a la luz de la vela.

-Estoy hablando de disfrutar del cuerpo que he pagado con mi futuro. Quítate la ropa, Hermione, para que pueda ver lo que mi pacto con el diablo me ha proporcionado.

Sintió un escalofrío de terror. ¿Quién era ese hom bre al que una vez consideró su amigo, ese hombre que la besaba con una ternura tan ardiente? Sacudió la cabe za y retrocedió hasta que le chocó la espalda con la ca becera de madera tallada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry bajo la luz parpadeante. Tenían un aspecto frío e implacable. A Hermione se le clavaron las uñas en las palmas de la mano.

-Sé que estás enfadado -se atrevió-. Tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. Lo que hice estuvo mal. Tenía tanto miedo de que mi tío me encontrara que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para salvarme. Sé que fui egoísta. Creí que con el tiempo todo se arreglaría. Me equivoqué y lo siento. Si estuviera de nuevo en esa situación, no haría lo que hice.

-¿Lo que hiciste? -La mirada adquirió mayor dureza-, Pero si no hiciste nada, querida. Sólo lo fingiste. por eso estoy aquí. Esta vez voy a tomar lo que fingiste ofrecerme.

Alargó el brazo, le agarró el camisón y retorciendo el puño lo desgarró por delante con brutalidad. Hermione chilló y pensó en alejarse de allí, pero no tenía donde meterse. Trató en vano de taparse, apretó su casi desnudez contra la cabecera y lo miró, incapaz de creer que ese hombre frío e insensible fuera el mismo que la había be sado con tanta pasión aquella otra noche en el pabellón.

-Voy a tomarte, Hermione. Más vale que te resignes.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con furia y temblándole todo el cuerpo. El miedo la devoraba. Había decidido someterse, pero se daba cuenta de que no era capaz. La cólera que emanaba del cuerpo tenso de Harry le daba pánico.

-Así no -susurró-. Por favor, Harry, así no.

Algo cambió en la expresión del marqués. Se detuvo a medio desabrocharse la bragueta. Hermione bajó la vista y, al ver la dureza tensa bajo la ajustada tela azul marino, se ruborizó.

-Fuiste tú quien hizo el trato -le recordó, con una mirada feroz-. Ya fingiste sentir pasión antes. Puedes volver a hacerlo.

La sorpresa la sacudió y alejó algo de su miedo.

-¿Que yo fingí? ¿Crees que esa..., esa noche en el pabellón estaba fingiendo?

Harry se detuvo en otro botón y la miró.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no?

Hermione tragó saliva con fuerza, a pesar de la sequedad de su garganta. Sentía una opresión en el pecho y un dolor agudo cerca del corazón.

-Mandé la carta al obispo Tallman. Quería que pa reciera que habías comprometido mi virtud, pero lo que pasó entre nosotros esa noche no fue... Yo no... No esta ba fingiendo. -Parpadeó y desvió la mirada, incapaz de seguir viéndole los ojos-. Cuando me besaste -susu rró-, cuando me tocaste... fue mágico.

Una emoción dolorosa brilló en los ojos de Harry. Los cerró un momento y pareció retraerse, serenarse. Cuando volvió a mirarla, su expresión había perdido algo de dureza.

-No estabas fingiendo -repitió como si necesitara estar seguro de sus palabras.

-Esa noche era distinto -le indicó Hermione, que recordaba la escena con mucha claridad-. Entonces me deseabas. Ahora sólo quieres castigarme.

Pasaron unos largos segundos antes de que Harry reaccionara. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó pastosa y áspera:

-No hay duda de que te deseo, Hermione. Lo he hecho desde el primer día en que entraste en mi estudio. Pero quizá sea mejor así. -Se volvió, cruzó el dormitorio y abrió la puerta-. He descubierto que, esposa o no, no me apetece tomar a una mujer contra su voluntad. Además, si te dejara embarazada, la anulación sería imposible.

Hermione contempló cómo salía al pasillo y cerraba la puerta. Echó un vistazo a los restos destrozados del camisón de seda, aun temblando de dolor y miedo, y pensó que, después de todo, Litchfield había logrado su objetivo.

La castigaba, que era lo que él quería. La hacía sufrir y, sin embargo, dejaba su pureza intacta. Los votos se guían sin consumarse. En un año, se anularía el matrimonio.

Hermione se tumbó en la cama, hundió la cabeza en la almohada y se echó a llorar por primera vez desde la lle gada de su tío al pabellón.

… **.. … … … .. **

**Por lo menos ya se casaron, no de la mejor manera, pero para que vean que todo no es de color de rosa y que las mentiras acarrean problemas posteriores, aunque si la mentira incluye a harry seré mentirosa de por vida. Te apoyo hermione aunque yo lo hubiese hecho solo por el jajaja.**

"**RelENNA".**


	12. deseo

**De Acero y de Seda****.**

**CAPITULO 12.- Deseo.**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó tarde. Le dolía la cabeza de un modo terrible. Tenía mal sabor de boca y la lengua hinchada y seca como un pliego de papel viejo. Cuando entró en el saloncito soleado de la parte trasera de la casa, donde solía servirse el desayuno, la luz le hizo daño en los ojos y torcer el gesto. Deslumrado un momento, casi chocó con Hermione, que entraba en ese momento.

Cuando la agarró por los hombros para evitar que se cayera, su esposa soltó un grito ahogado y palideció un poco.

-Perdón, no esperaba verte. Como sueles madrugar siempre mucho... -se disculpó Hermione, que lucía ojeras y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Lo invadió un sentimiento de culpa y algo más que no supo discernir. Hermione parecía más frágil que nunca y, al pensar en la noche anterior, Harry apenas podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Se aclaró la garganta, incómodo de repente.

-Sí, bueno, no ha sido una noche muy buena -co mentó-. No he dormido demasiado.

-Yo tampoco -dijo Hermione en voz baja y desvian do la mirada-. Tal vez esta noche sea mejor.

El arrepentimiento le oprimía el pecho. Estaba en fadado, era cierto, pero no quería lastimarla. Le tomó el mentón y lo inclinó hacia arriba. Le examinó el rostro las cejas bien dibujadas, los labios inocentemente sensuales y los preocupados ojos castaños que lo miraban con incertidumbre.

-Sí -afirmó-. Estoy seguro de que esta noche será mejor.

Pensó que ella sonreiría al oír sus palabras tranquili zadoras, pero no fue así, y le vino a la cabeza una imagen de la Hermione que vio el primer día; una Hermione con el camisón sucio y andrajoso, que se enfrentaba a él con el valor y la compostura de una dama de su clase social; una Hermione que le rogaba darse un baño.

Saint Bart no había logrado quebrarla. La noche anterior, él casi lo consiguió.

-El criado está esperando para servirnos. -Lucha ba contra la necesidad de reconfortarla y a la vez quería de algún modo disipar sus temores-. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y comemos algo?

Hermione asintió en silencio, pero seguía pareciendo intranquila. Harry se maldijo. No había sido nunca cruel con una mujer, y ni siquiera la cantidad de alcohol consumida lo excusaba de su comportamiento.

Eran esos malditos deseos que aun sentía por ella. Incluso entonces, con sólo ver el movimiento de la falda sobre las caderas al cruzar el salón, empezaba a excitarle. La noche pasada, cuando la vio tumbada en la cama con el camisón azul transparente, casi había perdido el control. Él no era así. Lamentaba haberla tratado de ese modo brutal, pero por lo menos tenía una respuesta a la pregunta que lo había atormentado.

«Cuando me besaste, cuando me tocaste... fue mági co.» Esas palabras actuaron como un bálsamo. La pasión de Hermione no había sido un engaño. Su respuesta era tan real como la suya propia. Intentó seducirlo, sí, pero no era ninguna furcia y lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Sa ber eso lo tranquilizaba, le hacía sentirse menos imbécil, aunque su matrimonio no saldría nunca bien.

Se sentaron ante una jarrita de chocolate caliente y una bandeja con bizcochos azucarados, que era todo lo que el estómago de Harry podía soportar en ese momento.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? -le preguntó a Hermione, con la esperanza de mitigar algo su culpa, aunque no iba a disculparse ni así lo mataran.

Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida de que deseara con versar.

-Pues... no lo sé. Leeré un rato. La duquesa encontró un libro que creyó que me gustaría. Sobre las causas de las en fermedades, de un hombre llamado Morgagni. Lo encon tró en la biblioteca de Carlyle Hall y tuvo la amabilidad de prestármelo.

Harry no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. No en tendía por qué se empeñaba en un pasatiempo tan vulgar. Si fuera su esposa de verdad, él acabaría con eso de una vez por todas.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó ella.

La miró. Iba a ir a Londres a ver a su amante, aun que no estaría bien que le dijera eso. Ya había sufrido bastante tiempo por desearla. Estaba decidido a desahogar se con una mujer cálida y bien dispuesta, y cuanto antes mejor.

-Tengo asuntos que atender en Londres. No vol veré hasta finales de semana. -Si a ella le sabía mal que se marchara, no lo demostró. Y, por algún motivo ex traño, eso lo molestó-. Estoy seguro de que sabrás dis traerte mientras no esté, a no ser, claro, que quieras venir conmigo -añadió sólo para ser perverso, ya que sabía que, después de lo que había pasado la noche ante rior, se negaría.

-Sólo te estorbaría -lo excusó Hermione desviando fugazmente la mirada a la ventana.

Harry tomó un sorbo de chocolate, notó que el es tómago se le revolvía y dejó la taza en el platito.

-Tal vez tengas razón. En cualquier caso, nos vere mos a mi vuelta.

Hermione no dijo nada y, unos momentos después, él se disculpó y la dejó, salió del salón y fue al piso su perior para indicarle a su ayuda de cámara que le pre parara una maleta para el viaje. Echaría una cabezada en el carruaje para librarse así del dolor de cabeza y, cuando estuviera con Anna, poder disfrutar de ella. An na Quintain era tan buena amante como bella, y Harry tenía la intención de tomarla con ganas y varias veces hasta alejar de su mente todos sus pensamientos sobre Hermione.

Estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Siempre funcio naba. El mejor modo de superar el deseo que sentía por una mujer era sustituirla por otra.

Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

De pie ante una aspillera a modo de ventana en el Gran Salón, su habitación favorita del castillo, Hermione contempló cómo el marqués subía al carruaje de los Litchfield. El corazón le latía débilmente. Cuando le vio golpear el techo con el bastón de empuñadura plateada para indicar al cochero que iniciara la marcha, sintió una dolorosa sensación de ansiedad.

Era impropio que un recién casado abandonara a su esposa el día después de su boda, pero a Harry no le importaba. No había disimulos respecto a este matrimo nio. Si se tenía en cuenta que en menos de un año se ter minaría, lo más probable es que fuera mejor así. Pero, a pesar de cómo la había tratado la noche an terior, se sentía triste y sola sin él. Ya no le tenía miedo. Aunque estaba muy enfadado, no le hizo daño. Y esa mañana había visto el arrepentimiento en sus ojos verdes.

Procuró convencerse de que era mejor que se fue ra, que tal vez así no sentiría ese dolor en el corazón ca da vez que lo veía. Quizás así no recordaría el aspecto tan viril que tenía cuando entró en su dormitorio con el pe lo suelto y la camisa abierta, ni como por un instante, antes de verle la expresión dura de la cara, deseó que le hiciera el amor.

Se acercó a la gran chimenea de piedra, donde ca brían perfectamente cinco hombres adultos. Recordó el orgullo que contenía la voz de Harry al hablar del cas tillo, cuando le contó que Eduardo III se lo regaló a sus antepasados por su valor al servir al rey.

Se preguntó qué haría en Londres y una parte de ella lamentó no haberlo acompañado. Ya lo echaba de me nos, y si hubiera viajado con él, podría haber visitado al pequeño Michael. La idea de regresar a Saint Bart le pro vocaba náuseas, pero lo haría por el niño.

Desde su huida del manicomio pensaba muchas ve ces en el pequeño. En los días inmediatos a su marcha, con su propia vida en peligro, no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo. Ahora que estaba libre, su determinación ha bía ido aumentando.

Aunque Michael había sobrevivido en Saint Bart los siete años de su vida, Hermione no soportaba la idea de que tuviera que vivir en ese sitio tan horrible cuando creciera. Deseaba pedirle ayuda a Harry, pero después de los problemas que le había ocasionado no estaba en condi ciones de hacerlo.

Cada vez más, buscaba la forma de ayudar al niño y rogaba que estuviera bien hasta que la encontrase.

Pensó en Michael y trató de no hacerlo en Harry, de no imaginar si iba a satisfacer con otra mujer el deseo que había visto en sus ojos la noche anterior.

… **.. … …. …**

Sentado en la silla de raso azul en un rincón del recargado dormitorio púrpura y blanco de la casa que había alquilado en Londres para Anna Quintain, Harry tomó un sorbo de brandy y apoyó un pie, sin quitarse la bota, en la otomana de raso azul que tenía delante.

Por un instante, Anna frunció el entrecejo. Después volvió a sonreír.

-Ponte cómodo. Enseguida termino de cambiarme.

La mirada de Harry se posó en las curvas voluptuosas y en los cabellos largos y rubios que ella había soltado de las horquillas para permitir que le cayeran hasta la cintura.

-No hace falta que te desprisa -dijo mientras ha cía girar el líquido de su copa-. Estoy contento con sólo ver el espectáculo.

Anna soltó una carcajada, un sonido gutural y se ductor que resultaba dulce como la miel. Lo había oído antes, por supuesto. Hasta ese momento no se había dado nunca cuenta de lo falso que sonaba.

Contempló sus movimientos mientras la mujer po nía una pierna bien torneada sobre el banco a los pies de la cama para quitarse las medias de seda. La mayor parte del resto de la ropa había ya desaparecido: el sombrero y los guantes, el vestido de seda y el miriñaque de ballenas. Sólo le quedaba el corsé y la camisa, las medias y las ligas.

Cuando también se los hubiera quitado, Harry se deleitaría los ojos con los pechos y con la mata de vello rubio de la entrepierna. Ya estaba excitado. Mientras ob servaba cómo iba quedando cada vez más parte de piel suave y perfecta al descubierto, sintió aumentar la dure za que lo incomodaba bajo los pantalones.

Su cuerpo tenía necesidades y Anna Quintain se las satisfaría. Era su mente la que tenía un problema.

Vio que se quitaba las ligas de raso con puntilla y las medias, primero una y luego otra, y las lanzaba a una si lla, antes de acercarse adonde él estaba sentado y darse la vuelta para que le desabrochara el corsé, que le erguía los senos blancos y voluminosos. Lo hizo con menos ganas de las que hubiera imaginado y después, esperó a que se quitara despacio la camisa bordada.

Ella estaba desnuda y él excitado. Su cuerpo quería tomarla, satisfacer sus deseos como no lo había hecho en semanas.

Su mente pensó en Hermione y se rebeló ante la idea.

Maldijo en silencio; en ese instante odió a Hermione Granger y deseó no haberla conocido nunca. Cuando se casó con ella, ni por un momento pensó que se sentiría culpable al acostarse con otra mujer.

Ni por un momento pensó que en realidad no querría hacerlo.

Anna sonrió con su picardía de siempre, lo que hizo moverse el lunarcito negro de la mejilla.

-Ven, deja que te ayude a desnudarte -ofreció a la vez que lo tomaba de la mano para que se levantara.

Harry accedió con la esperanza de que le despertara el interés igual que lo había hecho con su cuerpo, pero en cuanto Anna le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó, oprimiendo los senos flácidos contra su pecho, su po que la esperanza estaba perdida. El aliento de la mu jer tenía un ligero olor a cordero y a vino, y su perfume fuerte lo envolvía. Le apretó un seno, pero le resultó de masiado lleno, demasiado pesado, y pensó en otro más pequeño, más delicado, más adecuado a su mano.

Anna deslizó su lengua en la boca de Harry con gran destreza y él pensó en los besos vacilantes, inocente mente seductores de Hermione aquella noche en el pa bellón. «Cuando me besaste, cuando me tocaste... fue mágico.» Anna bajó la mano a la bragueta y le empezó a dar masajes, y Harry maldijo de nuevo en silencio y se apartó.

-¿Milord? -se sorprendió ella.

-Lo siento, preciosa. No funcionará. Esta noche no. -Ni cualquier otra noche en el futuro, añadió para sus adentros. Al parecer, el placer que encontraba antes en Anna Quintain había desaparecido.

-Perdona si he hecho algo que te disguste. Si me das un momento... -Alargó la mano para acariciarlo de nuevo, pero él se dio media vuelta, con la entrepierna aun dura y ansiosa.

-No es nada que hayas hecho, Anna. Ahora mismo tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

La mujer parecía afectada de verdad. Era la primera emoción real que mostraba desde que él llegó a la casa. Harry se apartó de ella, tomó el chaleco y sacó una bol sa de monedas del bolsillo y la dejó sobre el tocador.

-Cómprate algo bonito para la próxima vez que venga -le dijo.

Era mentira, porque no iba a regresar, pero les ahorraba a ambos una situación violenta. Por la mañana, avi saría a su abogado, Remus, para que le diera a Anna una cantidad razonable y terminara con el acuerdo.

Le sorprendió sentir un ligero alivio.

Se dijo que no era por Hermione. Anna Quintain ha bía dejado de interesarle como antes y nada más. Visitaría el local de Madame Rosmerta y encontraría otra mujer que lo motivara.

Salió al porche de la casa con las mandíbulas apretadas. Se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo y lo sabía. La mujer que deseaba vivía bajo su mismo techo, dormía al otro la do del pasillo del dormitorio principal del castillo de Hogwarts. El problema era que, una vez que se hubieran acostado juntos, cargaría con ella para siempre.

Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que le dolió la mandíbula. Hermione Granger era la última persona a la que quería por esposa, la clase de mujer con la que ha bía jurado no casarse nunca. Por unas cuantas noches de placer, se enfrentaría a una vida infernal con una arpía testaruda que se dedicaba a unos pasatiempos tan escandalosos que había terminado en un manicomio.

¡Por el amor de Dios, mutilar un cuerpo humano para averiguar cómo funcionaba! ¿Qué clase de mujer in tentaría una cosa tan abominable? ¿Qué clase de mujer preparaba pociones y leía libros sobre enfermedades y heridas de bala? Fuera cual fuera esa clase, no era lo que él quería.

Lo que él quería era una esposa dulce y dócil, como Ginny Weasley, un bomboncito que obedeciera sus órdenes y le diera media docena de hijos. En menos de un año estaría libre para encontrar otra mujer así. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerse alejado de Hermione y, en poco tiempo, su vida volvería a estar en orden. Sus planes para casarse y tener un heredero seguirían como había previsto.

Se juró hacerlo, por difícil que resultara resistirse a una mujer bella.

… **. .. … … ..**

Desde la habitación de su dormitorio en el piso de arriba, Minerva Mcgonagall De Witt observó cómo su so brino conducía su semental negro al establo y entregaba las riendas a un mozo. Tras su breve estancia en Londres, había vuelto al castillo más inquieto y retraído que antes. Salía a caballo cada día para inspeccionar sus propieda des, visitaba a los arrendatarios y se pasaba las noches en la taberna Quill and Sword, en el pueblo.

Por descontado, Minnie sabía el motivo. Harry era un hombre joven, normal y viril, casado con una mujer joven y hermosa. Deseaba hacer el amor con ella.

El problema era que él mismo se negaba.

Dejó que la cortina de terciopelo verde volviera a su sitio, se giró y cruzó la habitación. Estaba decidida a ha blar con él, a intentar hacerle entrar, en razón. Salió y re corrió el pasillo. Ya casi había llegado al final de las esca leras que daban a la entrada cuando se abrió la puerta principal y entró Remus Lupin.

Minnie se detuvo en las escaleras para observar sus elegantes movimientos mientras se quitaba el tricornio y la capa de lana y los entregaba al mayordomo. Lupin levantó la mirada, la vio y sonrió.

-Me alegro de volver a verte -la saludó.

-Tienes muy buen aspecto, Remus.

«Y estás guapísimo con esos toques plateados en tu cabello castaño y esa mirada apreciativa», pensó. Los ojos tenían el mismo tono azul que ella recordaba, aun que ahora mostraban unas patas de gallo, producto de la risa. De joven era muy serio, y Minnie se preguntó si el hombre en quien se había convertido habría aprendido a reírse de las singularidades de la vida.

-He venido a ver a tu sobrino. He iniciado el pro cedimiento para obtener la herencia de lady Litchfield. Creo que el marqués me está esperando.

-Le vi llegar a caballo. Ordenaré a Reeves que le di ga que estás aquí. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no lo esperas en su estudio?

Remus hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y ella lo acompañó al fondo del vestíbulo. Una vez dentro de la sala oscura, con paneles de madera y que olía un poco a humo de vela y a piel envejecida, Minnie fue hasta el tirador de la campanilla y pidió té.

-Harry te recibirá de un momento a otro. Ponte cómodo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Lupin la de tuvo:

-¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme mientras lo espero?

Minnie se sonrojó. No debería hacerlo. Lupin era demasiado atractivo.

-Claro -se oyó decir, y se estremeció por dentro.

Lupin esperó a que se sentara en el sofá y después hi zo lo propio en un sillón de piel.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace, Minnie? Según mis cálcu los, casi veinte años.

«Casi veintiuno», pensó Minnie. Nunca olvidaría la última vez que lo vio, el día en que su padre no le conce dió su mano a Lupin y decretó que se casara con Richard De Witt, un vizconde acaudalado, más adecuado a su condición de hija de un marqués.

-Parece toda una vida, ¿verdad? Entonces éramos tan jóvenes... -contestó.

-Todavía eres joven, Minnie. Pareces más una chi ca que la mujer en que te has convertido.

Minnie desvió la mirada e intentó no sentirse hala gada por sus palabras, a la vez que se esforzaba en no pa recer nerviosa. Lupin no dejaba de mirarla con esos ojos tan azules e intensos. Le hacía sentir cosas extrañas en su interior, le hacía querer salir corriendo de la habitación.

Le hacía querer quedarse donde estaba.

La miraba de un modo que le hizo recordar el pasado, los días en que era una joven ingenua que creía estar enamorada de él. Veinte años después, esos ojos azules seguían provocando un caos total, haciéndole hervir la sangre como cuando era joven.

El té llegó, pero Harry no. Minnie sirvió una taza y se la pasó a Lupin. Luego, sirvió otra para ella.

-He estado pensando en ti -afirmó Lupin en voz ba ja-. Casi no he pensado en otra cosa desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

A Minnie se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. La ta za de té tintineó al dejarla en el platito.

-Como has dicho, hace muchos años que no nos vemos. Supongo que es natural que sientas curiosidad por mí -aventuró.

Lupin frunció el entrecejo. Descruzó las piernas y de jó la taza en la mesa. Desde el sofá, Minnie no pudo evitar notar los músculos de las pantorrillas bajo las medias blancas de seda ni los hombros anchos debajo de la levita entallada de lana marrón.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir -aseguró él.

-¿Qué querías decir entonces, Lupin? -preguntó Minnie, ruborizada.

La conversación estaba tomando un aire muy inde coroso. Esperaba haberlo entendido mal. Cuando eran jóvenes creían estar enamorados, pero eso fue muchos años atrás. Desde entonces, él había conocido a Nymphadora y se casó con ella. Tenían por lo menos tres hijos mayores, quizás incluso nietos.

-Quiero decir que me gustaría mucho verte. Sé que lo que te pido te pilla desprevenida. Estoy seguro de que habría problemas, pero...

Minnie se puso de pie, con la cara colorada de in dignación.

-Te estás excediendo, Lupin. Sé que hubo un tiempo en que significábamos mucho el uno para el otro, pero eso fue hace mucho. -Omitió decir que antes de que él fuera el marido de otra-. Si crees, que estoy in teresada en cualquier tipo de relación con un..., contigo, estás muy equivocado.

Lupin apretó la mandíbula. Hizo un leve movimiento para asentir con la cabeza.

-Te ruego que me disculpes, mi lady. Perdona si te he ofendido.

Pero no parecía lamentarlo en absoluto, sino que te nía todo el aspecto de estar enojado. Minnie ignoró el modo en que esos acusadores ojos azules le hacían sen tirse.

-Buenas tardes, Lupin. Si me dispensas, tengo que atender unos asuntos.

Salió al vestíbulo y cerró la puerta con una sensación terrible, como si tuviera un peso enorme en el pecho. Lupin siempre había sido un hombre de una moral eleva da. Por lo menos, ella lo recordaba así.

Tiempo atrás creyó estar enamorada de él. Tal vez todavía se imaginaba que era un héroe galante, como lo consideraba entonces, en lugar de la calavera sin escrúpu los en que se había convertido.

… … … …

Harry se encontraba en la parte trasera de los esta blos observando cómo Hermione y un mozo de cuadra cruzaban al galope los campos hacia el bosque. En las dos últimas semanas, Hermione había empezado a cabalgar a última hora de la mañana, sin importarle la humedad ni el frío. La noche anterior, una capa delgada de nieve ha bía cubierto el paisaje, de modo que el rastro de las hue llas de los caballos era claramente visible.

-Ensilla a Blade -le indicó a Bennie Taylor, que había vuelto a sus funciones de mozo de cuadra-. Tengo que hacer un recado en el pueblo. Creo que tomaré el atajo por el bosque.

-Sí, milord.

El joven larguirucho se fue a cumplir las órdenes de su señor. Mientras tanto, Harry contempló cómo Hermione desaparecía en el bosque, con el vestido de montar de ter ciopelo rojo oscuro destacando aquí y allá entre los ár boles. Había descubierto que su esposa era una amazona excelente, y no cabía duda de que le gustaba el aire libre. No sabía qué lo impulsaba a seguirla, salvo que sentía curiosidad por saber adónde iba.

Desde que volviera de Londres la evitaba escrupulo samente, lo que no resultaba nada fácil. Hermione tenía más energía que dos mujeres corrientes. Adondequiera que él fuese se tropezaba con ella: en el comedor del de sayuno, aunque él procurara llegar de lo más temprano; en la biblioteca, donde ella se escondía para leer sus mal ditos libros de medicina; en el invernadero, donde había plantado unas hierbas, y ahora en los establos.

Cada vez que la veía, descubría algo nuevo en ella: el modo en que sus pupilas se dilataban cuando él aparecía, el modo tan atractivo en que el viento le agitaba los cabellos alrededor de la cara, el modo en que el pecho se le movía bajo el corpiño del vestido. Cada vez que la veía, aumentaba su deseo por ella. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a ignorarlo.

Pero sentía curiosidad. Era su esposa, por lo menos de momento. Lo que ella hiciera repercutiría en. él y, por lo tanto, era asunto de su incumbencia hasta que se se pararan. Había varios muchachos atractivos en el pueblo y él había experimentado de primera mano el carácter apasionado de Hermione. No iba a permitir de ningún modo que tonteara con alguno de ellos.

Siguió su rastro entre los árboles y a campo abierto.

En lugar de dirigirse al pueblo como él creía, se desvia ba al oeste, hacia un pequeño terreno ocupado por uno de sus arrendatarios. Al llegar a lo alto de la loma, vio el caballo de Hermione delante de la cabaña, encalada y con tejado de paja, y al mozo sujetando las riendas mientras ella entraba.

Desde un grupo de árboles, vio salir a su esposa de la casa con una sonrisa en los labios y un saco de tela, que ató tras la silla de montar. Después de que el mozo la ayu dara a montar de nuevo en la yegua de color alazán, le dijo algo e hizo dar media vuelta al caballo, lo espoleó y salió a toda velocidad colina arriba, con el joven des garbado tratando de alcanzarla.

Cuando pasaron a toda velocidad por delante de él, Harry comprendió que echaban una carrera y le entraron ganas de sonreír. Oyó la risa de su esposa, que resonaba entre los árboles, y era evidente que se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Por un instante deseó ser él quien aceptara el reto que le había lanzado al mozo y correr con ella. En cambio, puso de nuevo al semental en marcha y bajó ha cia la casa para descubrir qué se llevaba Hermione entre manos.

Cuando llamó, le abrió la puerta Sarah Whitelawn con una niña rubia pegada a las faldas. Harry le hizo el correspondiente saludo y preguntó por Hermione.

-Su Excelencia me trajo una poción para el niño -respondió Sarah Whitelawn-. El pequeño Andy te nía un cólico desde hacía casi una semana cuando me encontré por casualidad a su esposa en el camino del pue blo. Fue tan amable que me ofreció ayuda.

-Si el niño necesitaba un remedio, hay un boticario en el pueblo -soltó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido-. ¿Por qué no fue a verlo?

-Oh, ya lo hice, milord. No parecía servir de nada y costaba tres chelines el pote. -Sonrió y dejó al descu bierto el agujero donde le faltaba un colmillo-. La poción de su Excelencia le fue de maravilla. Dijo que esta ba hecha de semillas de angélica, miel y agua. Hoy me trajo un poco más, por si volvía a darle.

Harry no hizo ningún comentario. Gracias a Dios que la maldita poción había tenido mejores resultados con el niño que la que preparó para Bellatrix Dio unos pa sos hacia atrás en el porche.

-Gracias, señora Whitelawn. Dígale a Terence que si necesita ayuda para reparar el cobertizo le enviaré a mi tonelero con mucho gusto.

-Se lo diré, milord -agradeció la mujer con una sonrisa.

Harry se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y montó en su caballo para subir por la colina de vuelta al castillo. El sol le calentaba la espalda al cruzar los cam pos, pero hacía más fresco a la sombra de los árboles. El semental se adentraba en el bosque por el camino ser penteante cuando su vista captó algo rojo más adelante, en el suelo.

Inquieto, apremió al caballo para que galopara con rapidez por el sendero irregular y vio a Hermione, que yacía en el suelo rodeada de terciopelo rojo, y su vistoso sombrerito a unos metros de distancia. Tenía los ojos ce rrados y no había rastro de la yegua ni del mozo.

El corazón de Harry se saltó otro latido. Desmon tó del semental antes de que se detuviera y corrió hacia su mujer, tumbada junto a un árbol caído. Su capa la cubría, pero el suelo estaba tan frío que la hacía tiritar. Abrió los ojos al oír pasos rápidos sobre la fina capa de nieve.

-¡Hermione! Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Ha sido culpa mía -respondió con una sonrisa animosa-. Estábamos echando una carrera y no vi una rama. Perdí el conocimiento y le di un susto de muerte al pobre Joey. Lo envié al castillo a pedir ayuda.

Harry se quitó los guantes de cabritilla y se arrodi lló a su lado.

-Maldita sea. Eres lo bastante lista como para saber que no hay que echar carreras en un sitio como éste. Es demasiado peligroso.

Las mejillas de Hermione perdieron algo de su palidez al sonrojarse.

-Ya lo sé. Pero nos lo estábamos pasando tan bien...

Harry sintió una punzada de irritación. Se lo pasa ba bien cabalgando con un mozo de cuadra en lugar de con él. Era su marido y aun así no disfrutaba de ninguno de los placeres que acompañaban al dudoso título. So focó ese sentimiento.

-Veamos si hay algo roto.

-No creo, pero me he magullado las costillas. Y me debo de haber torcido el tobillo.

Harry le palpó con suavidad los dos brazos buscan do magulladuras o fracturas. Después, siguió con la caja torácica, lo que motivó una inspiración brusca de su es posa.

-Puede que tengas una costilla rota. Más vale que es peremos a que llegue el carro antes de intentar moverte.

-Quizá sólo estén magulladas. No me duelen lo bastante como para estar rotas.

Él movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo, confiando en que tuviera razón y considerando que no había dema siadas mujeres que supieran tanto sobre costillas. Pensó en lo fino que ese cuerpo le resultaba al tacto y lo difícil que le resultaba dejar de tocarla, hasta que llegó a los pe chos pequeños, atractivos y en forma de cono.

-Echemos un vistazo a ese tobillo -dijo.

Le levantó hasta las rodillas la capa, la falda de montar de terciopelo y las sucesivas enaguas, intentado no prestar atención a la muestra femenina de ligas de enca je y medias de seda blanca.

-Es el izquierdo -indicó Hermione sin mostrar la vergüenza virginal que habría mostrado otra mujer.

Le desató la bota de montar de cuero, se la quitó con cuidado y no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de aquel pie.

-Está muy hinchado. -Movió el tobillo con suavidad para comprobar su estado, pero procurando no hacerle daño-. No creo que esté roto.

Oyeron que se acercaba el carro con tía Minnie en el asiento junto a Bennie Taylor, mientras que el joven Joey Hampton, el mozo de Hermione, cabalgaba detrás.

-¡Harry! -Minnie se puso de pie tan deprisa que casi se cayó del carro-. Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. ¿Cómo está? ¿Se ha hecho daño?

El carro se detuvo y Harry acudió para ayudarla a bajar.

-Se ha lastimado las costillas y se ha torcido un to billo. Llamaremos al doctor Fredericks en cuanto lle guemos a casa.

Hermione trató de sentarse y, ante la punzada de dolor en el costillar, volvió a echarse.

-No necesito ningún médico. Si me envolvéis el to billo con algo de nieve y no lo apoyo, estaré bien en un par de días. Podemos vendar esa parte cuando estemos en casa.

-¿Médico cúrate tú mismo? -Harry fruncía el en trecejo-. Si eso es lo que estás pensando, señora mía, más vale que lo olvides.

-Dios cura y el médico cobra los honorarios -le replicó ella-. Te digo que estaré bien.

-Eres mi esposa -insistió Harry con el gesto tor cido. No podía evitarlo. Era demasiado-. Y mientras lo seas eres responsabilidad mía. Por lo tanto, harás lo que yo diga.

Hermione no se lo rebatió, aunque hizo un mohín tes tarudo mientras dejaba que la levantara del suelo. Rodeó el cuello de Harry con los brazos y en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron. Algo pasó entre los dos, algo ardien te e intenso que no tenía nada que ver con las heridas de Hermione, sino con la última vez que Harry la había lle vado así hasta el sofá del pabellón, donde él tenía inten ción de saborearle a ella, muy despacio y a conciencia, su precioso cuerpo.

Hermione desvió de inmediato la vista mientras Harry, excitado, maldecía en silencio. Apretó la quijada pa ra olvidar la tensión que sentía bajo los pantalones, depositó con cuidado a su esposa sobre el montón de mantas de la parte trasera del carro y partieron hacia la casa.

Harry estaba impaciente por llegar. Cada día que pasaba le costaba más cumplir su promesa de ignorar a Hermione Granger. Echó una última mirada al carro, agarró sombrío las riendas y montó a lomos de su caballo

**.. .. …. …. ….**

Primero que todo muy feliz nuevo año… tengo la sensación de que este será extremadamente bueno… y espero que para todos.

Gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima semana… porque no creo que pueda actualizar antes…

"ReLeNNa".


	13. consumacion

**De Acero y de Seda.**

**Advertencia: capitulo para mayores de 18, leer bajo cada responsabilidad. No me hare responsable por traumas jajajaja.**

**CAPITULO 13.- Consumación.**

Ronald Weasley se detuvo ante el enorme castillo de piedra, situado a sólo cinco kilómetros al oeste de Carlyle Hall. Desmontó de la silla y entregó las riendas de su ca ballo negro al lacayo alto y delgado que se acercó ense guida a él desde el porche.

-Buenas noches, Excelencia -lo saludó el joven, con cuidado de no acercarse a los cascos inquietos de Blackie.

-No te preocupes, chico, se calmará en un minuto. Ha sido una buena galopada campo a través, pero nunca parece tener bastante. Cuídalo bien, por favor.

-Sí, señor.

El lacayo se llevó el caballo hacia los establos en la parte trasera de la casa y Ronald subió la escalinata de pie dra que conducía a la entrada, ansioso ante su partida nocturna con Harry.

Siempre que podían, los dos hombres se reunían pa ra jugar al ajedrez, a veces en Carlyle Hall, esa noche en el castillo de Hogwarts. Ocupado con unos documentos importantes que tenía que terminar, Ronald había avisado de que no cenaría con el marqués, como tenía por cos tumbre, pero sí iría para la partida. Aunque el aire era frío, el cielo estaba despejado, iluminado por la luna y las estrellas, con lo que el atajo que tomó por los campos fue fácil de recorrer.

Primero pensó en posponer la partida, ya que llega ría tarde a casa, pero Luna estaba preocupada por Harry y angustiada por Hermione, así que decidió que Ronald averiguara cómo iban las cosas entre la pareja.

Tras un breve movimiento de cabeza al mayordomo, Ronald cruzó el vestíbulo hacia el estudio de Harry. La puerta se encontraba abierta y el marqués tomaba una copa de brandy, sentado ante su escritorio.

Estaba claro que no era la primera.

-Para ser un hombre que suele beber con modera ción, te estás convirtiendo en un borrachín -se burló Ronald, sonriente-. Aunque, bien mirado, quizá debería servirte otra; te va a costar mucho ganarme al ajedrez.

Harry gruñó algo y dejó la copa medio llena en el escritorio.

-Sólo es la segunda. No se me ha subido a la cabeza y esta noche voy a darte una buena paliza.

Ronald echó un vistazo al ajedrez, con las bellas figuras talladas en ébano y marfil esperando sobre un tablero negro e incrustado de madreperlas en la mesa situada frente a la chimenea.

-Muy bien, vamos. Empecemos. Aunque creo que antes tomaré una copa contigo.

Se acercó al aparador mientras Harry se instalaba en un sillón cómodo de piel a un lado del tablero.

-¿Cómo está Luna? -preguntó éste.

-Ocupada con los preparativos de las fiestas. A los niños les encantan las Navidades, y también es la época del año favorita de mi esposa. Su abuelo nos ha estado obsequiando con relatos de anteriores vacaciones fami liares. Es sorprendente cómo el conde recuerda lo que pasó hace veinte años, pero no lo que sucedió en la cena de la noche anterior.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Siempre le había gustado el conde de Haversham, el abuelo de Luna, aun que estuviera cada vez más olvidadizo.

-Mi tía ha estado refunfuñando por mi falta de es píritu navideño. Ahora que mi boda con Ginevra tu hermana es cosa del pasado.- hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de Ron, el cual solo asintió.- a tía Minnie le apetecen las celebraciones. Supongo que tendré que ceder a su persistencia y permi tirle planear algunas festividades.

-Parece una buena idea. Y no temas hablas de Ginny sabes que con mi familia no estoy muy apegado.

-Claro… sabes… Últimamente ha estado un poco pachucha -co mentó Harry tras tomar un sorbo-. Imagino que se debe a las vacaciones y quizás a la falta de su difunto marido. Es su primera Navidad aquí, en el castillo. Quizás se animaría si lo decoráramos un poco, si le diéramos un toque de alegría.

Ronald sonrió y dijo:

-Estoy seguro de que sí, y a tu esposa también le gustaría.

La mano de Harry se detuvo a medio levantar un peón de ébano que iba a mover, y el encaje blanco del puño cayó con gracia sobre la figura que sostenía a unos centímetros del tablero.

-Hermione es mi esposa sólo de nombre. Lo que le guste o deje de gustarle no es cosa mía.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? -preguntó Ronald, ignorando con habilidad el comentario.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros como si no le im portara, pero su pose denotaba cierta tensión.

-Tuvo una caída fuerte mientras cabalgaba la se mana pasada. Se torció un tobillo y se magulló las cos tillas. Por suerte, ya casi está recuperada. -Sus labios empezaron a esbozar una sonrisa-. No hay quien pueda con ella. Es una amazona muy buena. Se cayó al disputar una carrera con su mozo de cuadra por el bosque. Lo que es una buena estupidez, y puedes estar seguro de que se lo dije. Aun así, era todo un espectáculo verla con la falda roja ondeante y el muchacho galopando detrás.

-Por lo que he visto, esa dama tiene varias cualida des interesantes -observó sonriente Ronald, que dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

-Supongo que sí.

-Pero, aun así, sigues decidido a terminar con el matrimonio.

Harry movió otro peón dos escaques.

-No congeniamos en absoluto.

Ronald contrarrestó el movimiento con uno de su caballo de marfil.

-La deseas -comentó como sin darle importancia-. Te lo veo en los ojos cada vez que la miras.

El marqués miró a su amigo desde el otro lado del tablero. Su mirada se había vuelto dura como el acero.

-Esa mujer me engañó. Me dejó como un imbécil delante de media Inglaterra. ¿Crees que voy a olvidarlo así como así?

-Estaba desesperada. Tal vez tú habrías hecho lo mismo en su situación.

Harry no hizo ningún comentario, pero sus dedos aferraron el alfil al avanzarlo por la apertura que había creado en el tablero.

-Cuando me casé con Luna y me negaba a consumar el matrimonio me dijiste que era un idiota. Afirmaste que si fuera tuya pasaría las noches en tu cama. Bueno, pues ahora yo te digo lo mismo.

Su amigo apretó los labios para decir:

-Esa mujer me traicionó, maldita sea. Hasta donde yo sé, está loca. ¡Por el amor de Dios, hombre, si se es capó de un manicomio!

Un grito ahogado sonó desde la puerta y ambos hombres se giraron al unísono y vieron a Hermione en el umbral, vestida con una bata azul y los cabellos sueltos sobre los hombros. Le temblaban las manos y tenía la cara tan pálida como la vela que llevaba.

_ ¡Hermione!

Harry se levantó tan deprisa que tumbó el tablero y las figuras se desparramaron por el entarimado del suelo. Soltó un taco, pero no dejó de caminar con pasos rápidos hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó, Hermione ya no estaba. Sus pasos sonaban por el vestíbulo, con una cadencia irregular debido al tobillo lastimado.

-¡Hermione! -repitió Harry acelerando la marcha decidido a atraparla, y sus pisadas, más fuertes, retumba ron tras las de ella.

A medida que los sonidos empezaron a desvanecer se, Ronald suspiró y se levantó del sillón. Era evidente que la partida de ajedrez había terminado. Frunció el entre cejo al recordar la expresión de horror en el precioso ros tro de Hermione y se imaginó el encuentro que iba a tener lugar entre los dos. Salió del estudio y se dirigió a la entrada, donde el alto y estoico Reeves le entregó el sombrero y la capa.

Desde el pasillo de arriba llegaban ruidos, pero Reeves los ignoró como era su obligación. Lo último que Ronald oyó cuando salió a buscar el caballo fue el golpe del hombro de su amigo contra la puerta cerrada de Hermione.

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y siguió hacia los esta blos.

… … **.. ..**

-¡Maldita sea, Hermione, déjame entrar!

Harry soltó un taco brutal, pero no le sirvió de nada. La puerta siguió cerrada y eso aumentó su empeño. Golpeó el hombro contra la madera una última vez y el pasador de hierro cedió, se arrancó por el otro lado y Harry apareció de golpe en la habitación.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa y retro cedió un paso, con sus ojos castaños abiertos como platos en medio de la palidez de su cara. Como si el pestillo, cu yas piezas colgaban sin utilidad, no estuviera roto, Harry se detuvo para cerrar la puerta y siguió avanzando hacia su presa, que lo miraba a unos pasos de distancia con el mentón alto y los hombros rígidos. Bajo la luz par padeante de la vela, vio que Hermione tenía lágrimas en las mejillas.

Sintió que algo se revolvía en su interior y resopló entre dientes. Pensó en todo lo que Hermione había sufrido y se odió por haberla lastimado otra vez.

-Lo siento -se disculpó en un tono suave y con ternura, avanzando como si ella fuese un animalito herido que pudiera decidir salir corriendo, lo que se correspon día a la perfección con su aspecto-. No quería decir eso, Hermione. Ya sabes que no. Estaba enfadado. Lo estoy desde aquella noche en el pabellón. Me engañaste y te guardo rencor por ello. Pero no quería decir lo que dije. No estás loca ni mucho menos.

-Sólo que no estás seguro, ¿verdad? -Hermione sacudió la cabeza mientras se secaba las mejillas-. No lo sabes con certeza.

Se la veía frágil y vulnerable, y el arrepentimiento oprimió el pecho de Harry.

-Claro que lo sé, maldita sea. Si creyera que estás loca, nadie en el mundo me habría obligado a casarme contigo.

Pero no pareció convencerla y volvió a lamentar esas palabras tan desconsideradas.

-Si pudiera volver atrás... -dijo ella mirándolo a la cara con sus grandes ojos castaños-. No te haría caer en esa trampa. Estaba tan desesperada... Y de verdad que creía que todo se arreglaría.

Él se acercó despacio y ella no echó a correr, sino que dejó que la atrajera y la rodeara con los brazos. Apoyó la cara en su hombro y, retorciendo los dedos sobre la solapa de su chaqueta, comenzó a sollozar, temblándole todo el cuerpo.

-No llores -susurró Harry acariciándole el pe lo-. Lo hecho, hecho está. Llorar no solucionará nada.

-No quería herirte. Eres el mejor amigo que he te nido nunca.

Pero Harry pensó que no era sólo un amigo, sino su marido. Y el contacto del cuerpo de la esbelta mujer y la fragancia de su perfume suave le recordaron cuánto la de seaba. Los cabellos parecían de seda en sus manos y, bajo la bata, los senos le rozaban la pechera de la camisa blanca.

Le levantó la cara y secó las lágrimas con el pulgar.

-Vamos, cariño, no llores más.

Vio que el labio inferior de Hermione temblaba y que tenía las pestañas mojadas y los ojos luminosos. Estaba excitado y ansioso. El deseo le hervía en la sangre y em pezó a crecer como una bestia en su interior. Acarició la mandíbula de Hermione con el pulgar y sintió la suavidad de la piel. Vio aquellos labios carnosos algo separados y recordó lo dulces que sabían aquella noche en el pabe llón, lo bien que se amoldaron a los suyos. Recordó tam bién cómo Hermione se fundió con él y cómo los dos cuerpos encajaban el uno con el otro, igual que piezas que faltaran en un rompecabezas.

Se inclinó, ladeó la cabeza y la besó como deseaba hacer desde hacía tanto tiempo. Fue un beso dulce, nada exigente. Pasada la sorpresa, que duró sólo un instante, Hermione cerró los ojos, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apretó contra él su esbelto cuerpo.

Harry gimió. Ardía en su interior. El deseo lo consumía. Se dijo que debía poner fin al beso, que eso sólo traería consigo el desastre; pero su cuerpo no lo obede ció. La sangre le martilleaba en los oídos y se le agolpó en la entrepierna. La necesidad se apoderó de él, ardiente e insoportablemente intensa. Los pequeños y firmes senos de Hermione se apoyaban contra su pecho. Pensó en lo erótico que era aquel contacto y su control se erosio nó aún más.

Intensificó el beso y de la garganta de Hermione esca pó un suave sollozo de rendición. Introdujo la lengua en su boca, profundamente, y sintió la respuesta de su len gua sedosa. Notaba sus pezones erguidos bajo la bata y ansiaba con desesperación tocarlos. Tiró de la cinta de la bata, desabrochó los botones de la parte delantera uno a uno y dejó resbalar la prenda por encima de los hombros para que cayera al suelo. Llevaba un camisón debajo, una fina barrera blanca que le recordó su pureza y a él le hizo enardecerse aún más en su pasión.

Se preguntó vagamente si se habrían aprovechado de ella en Saint Bart, pero su reacción dulce ante la pasión desencadenada en él le indicó que ella no tenía miedo, y el pensamiento desapareció bajo una oleada de ardor.

Le besó un lado del cuello y regresó a su boca, inclinando la cabeza primero a un lado y luego al otro, desean do más, incapaz de saciarse. Notó como si se ahogara, ape nas capaz de respirar, pero se negó a tomar aire. Metió un muslo entre sus piernas y Hermione emitió un grito ahoga do y le oprimió los hombros con sus dedos al notar la dureza en el cuerpo excitado.

La pasión devoraba a Harry. Volvió a besarla, de un modo casi salvaje, y ella devolvió el beso. Le tomó un pe cho con la mano por encima del camisón de algodón, pero no era suficiente. Tiró de la cinta del camisón y se lo desizó por los hombros, rasgándolo un poco con la prisa por librarse de él. La besó cuello abajo hasta llegar al pezón, erguido y tembloroso, lo lamió y después cubrió el seno con la boca.

Sentía un calor terrible en la entrepierna. Hizo resbalar el camisón de Hermione de las caderas al suelo, le vantó el cuerpo desnudo en sus brazos y lo transportó a la cama.

-La puerta... -susurró Hermione, que echó un vistazo inquieto al pasador roto.

-Nadie se atreverá -replicó él, y tenía razón.

Volvió a besarla y se detuvo para quitarse la camisa. No quería esperar. Deseaba desabrocharse los pantalo nes, liberarse y hundirse en ese interior, penetrarla hasta el fondo y satisfacer la necesidad dolorosa que sentía. Pero se sentó y se quitó las botas, se desabrochó y quitó los pantalones y se acostó con ella en la cama. Cuando empezó a besarla otra vez, Hermione le apoyó una mano en el pecho para detenerlo.

-¿Estás seguro, Harry? ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? Si hacemos el amor, la anulación... No podremos...

La acalló con un beso largo y esmerado, siguió por un lado del cuello y, después, una oreja.

-Eres mi mujer -dijo en voz baja-. Te deseo y nada más importa.

Alguna parte remota de él le advertía que eso no era cierto, que lo que pasara esa noche importaba mucho, pero en aquel momento le daba lo mismo. Así que la besó, le acarició los pechos, pequeños y exquisitos, deslizó la palma de la mano por la zona lisa bajo el ombligo y le introdujo un dedo.

Hermione se puso tensa y cerró las piernas alrededor de su mano.

-Confía en mí. Deja que haga que nos guste a los dos.

Sus palabras parecieron tranquilizarla, pues se rela jó un poco y Harry pudo situarse entre sus piernas. La acarició con suavidad primero y después más profunda mente, de un modo rítmico que le hacía a Hermione re torcerse en el colchón con sus dedos clavados en la es palda del hombre.

-Harry, por favor, no puedo... No... No puedo más.

-Relájate, cariño. Tranquila. -Estaba dolorosa mente excitado. Cambió de posición y oprimió la dureza rígida de su entrepierna contra la carne cálida y húmeda en la entrada del conducto-. Confía en mí y relájate.

La penetró con cuidado, procurando no lastimarla. Estaba húmeda y caliente, y era tan estrecha que Harry apretó las mandíbulas ante el placer insoportable que amenazaba con hacerle perder por completo el control. Cuando llegó al himen, cerró un instante los ojos aliviado. Se contuvo unos momentos más para permitir que Hermione se amoldara a él.

-Harry... -susurró ella vacilante y, aun así, movía impaciente el cuerpo bajo el de su marido.

Un beso ardiente y apasionado, y la penetró hasta el fondo. Hermione soltó el aliento con fuerza y después le devolvió el beso, a la vez que lo tentaba con las manos, acariciaba las costillas, palpaba los músculos y los tendones, como si quisiera aprendérselo centímetro a centímetro.

-Dios mío, Hermione...

La respuesta inocentemente apasionada de Hermione lo estaba volviendo loco. No podía contenerse más. Se había abstenido durante mucho tiempo y la deseaba de masiado. Retrocedió y volvió a penetrarla; afuera y aden tro de nuevo, una y otra vez, tomándola profundamente, con embates sucesivos mientras sentía su propio ardor en la piel. Le faltaba poco para llegar al momento culmi nante y lo reprimió como pudo, conteniéndose a fuerza de voluntad, decidido a proporcionarle placer a ella.

Cuando Hermione se arqueó, de modo que él enton ces pudo penetrarla más profundamente aún, le vino el estallido. Unos cuantos empujes más y el cuerpo de Hermione se apretó contra él, se combó debajo de él y al canzó su propio clímax, tensada como un arco.

Aunque la intención de Harry era precisamente darle placer, la sensación de sorpresa lo abrumó. Hermione era virgen, pura e ingenua y, aun así, respondía con la pa sión de una amante experta. Con lo franca que era, qui zás él tendría que haber sospechado que ella disfrutaría con los placeres de la carne. Sin embargo, eso le recordó lo distinta que era del tipo de mujer con la que hubiera querido casarse.

Cuando las sensaciones ardientes menguaron y em pezó a recuperar poco a poco los sentidos, no pudo evi tar preguntarse cómo habría sido su noche de bodas con Ginevra Weasley.

En las últimas horas de la noche, Hermione yacía des pierta en la cama de columnas contemplando la moldu ra de yeso del techo. Le dolía el cuerpo en sitios donde no le había dolido nunca, y el dolor suave que sentía entre las piernas le recordaba que ya no era virgen.

Harry le había hecho el amor. Le había hecho sen tir un placer inimaginable. Había sido salvaje en su de seo y al mismo tiempo, tierno. Después, ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Unas horas más tarde se despertó, desorientada al principio, hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y de que el hombre a su lado era su marido, también despierto y observándola con esos feroces ojos verdes, apretado contra su cuerpo, deseando volver a estar dentro de ella.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo acogió, contenta de que la hubiera hecho su esposa, ansiosa por experimentar la increíble pasión que había conocido con él. Lo amaba. Quería demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba, compensarle por los problemas que le había causado.

Pero él se apartó, le besó en la parte superior de la cabeza y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Duérmete -le aconsejó en voz baja-. Por la mañana estarás dolorida.

En aquel momento creyó que procuraba no hacerle daño. Ahora, al ver el espacio vacío en la cama, recordó la ligera tensión en la mandíbula, el brillo de algo que no supo discernir en esos ojos verdes con motitas plateadas.

Su marido se había ido y la inquietud se apoderó de su pecho. Durante horas, Hermione permaneció bajo las sábanas deseando que llegara el alba, deseando que no llegara. Deseando verlo, saber qué pensaba. Deseando no tener que enfrentarse a él y recordar las cosas íntimas que habían hecho juntos.

Por fin, la luz del día se coló por las ventanas y Hermione, con los músculos doloridos, salió con lentitud de la cama. Eligió un sencillo vestido de lana de color burdeos, llamó a Fanny para que la ayudara con los bo tones, se hizo una trenza, que se sujetó en lo alto de la ca beza, y bajó. Tenía que enfrentarse a los problemas que su conducta de la noche anterior hubiera podido provocar, y cuanto antes mejor.

Entró en el comedor de la parte trasera de la casa con la esperanza de que Harry estuviera ahí, pero sólo encontró a tía Minnie. La esbelta mujer rubia estaba mirando por la ventana con una expresión pensativa, tal vez incluso me lancólica, y Hermione se preguntó en qué estaría pensando.  
No tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo. Minnie la vio y el momento se desvaneció.

-Pareces exhausta, querida -dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido de preocupación. Después sonrió-. Ah, pero supongo que era de esperar. Satisfacer las necesidades de un hombre viril como mi sobrino pondría a prueba a cualquier mujer

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo se enteró? -preguntó Hermione ruborizada hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

¿Acaso tenía un aspecto distinto? ¿Podía Minnie sospechar las cosas íntimas que el marqués le había he cho, lo que ella le había hecho a él?

Minnie soltó una carcajada.

-Dios mío, querida, cuando un hombre derriba la puerta del dormitorio de una mujer, es lógico pensar que no tiene sólo intención de conversar.

Tal vez sí, pero al recordar que luego la abandonó, tuvo la terrible sospecha de que quizás él no hubiese lo grado su objetivo. Sin duda, si le hubiera gustado, habría querido hacerle el amor otra vez.

Hermione se sentó a la mesa frente a Minnie y el cria do le sirvió un plato que no sería capaz de terminar: huevos con mantequilla, faisán asado, un trozo de queso de Gloucester y un poco de pan recién hecho. Tomó un bo cado, vacilante, pero la comida le sabía a papel. La movió por el plato con el tenedor.

-¿Sabe adónde ha ido el marqués? -preguntó de un modo que esperaba que sonara despreocupado.

-Vaya, suponía que estaba contigo -respondió Minnie con el entrecejo fruncido-. Por lo menos hasta que llegaste. ¿Quieres decir que no ha pasado toda la no che contigo?

-No, él... No -susurró, apenas capaz de pronun ciar la palabra.

-Vaya por Dios. -Minnie esbozó una sonrisa de masiado radiante, que no engañó a Hermione ni por un instante-. Bueno, seguramente será por algún asunto importante. Quizá tenía una cita a primera hora con uno de los arrendatarios. Ya sabes cómo es. Todo según lo planeado.

Pero su «noche de bodas» no había sido planeada y era evidente que lamentaba que hubiera tenido lugar. Hermione procuró tragar un poco más de huevo, pero le pareció frío y grasiento. Empujó el plato casi intacto y dejó la servilleta de nuevo en la mesa.

-Espero que no le importe, tía Minnie. Creo que no me encuentro muy bien. Seguro que no es nada, quizá demasiada... agitación.

-Por supuesto, querida. -Minnie sonrió com prensiva-. ¿Por qué no subes a tu dormitorio y descan sas? Haré que te manden un baño. Después podrías dor mir un rato. Le pediré a Fanny que te suba algo de comer un poco más tarde.

Hermione asintió en silencio. Sentía un dolor sordo en el corazón y una opresión en el pecho. Estaba más triste que antes. Parecía que cada vez que trataba de mejorar las cosas sólo lograba empeorarlas.

«Aunque estés casada con un hombre que no te quiere, por lo menos estás a salvo de Riddle.»

Las palabras surgieron de la nada, unas palabras re confortantes que sabía que eran ciertas. La idea la animó un poco. Estaba enamorada de un hombre que no la amaba, pero ella era joven y ahora estaba libre y contaba con toda la vida por delante. Tenía su propio futuro, sus propios sueños. Se negó a gastar su tiempo languideciendo por un hombre que no la quería.

Aunque le costó una gran fuerza de voluntad, enderezó la espalda. No necesitaba a Harry para ser feliz. Tenía sus estudios, el reto de su trabajo, y ya había empezado a ayudar a otras personas en el pueblo. Aparte de eso, debía pensar en el pequeño Michael. De un modo u otro, su intención era liberarlo de Saint Bart.

Se irguió decidida. Había cuidado de sí misma des de la muerte de su padre. Salvo para protegerse de su tío, no necesitaba un marido. No quiso nunca tenerlo. Y, si después de la noche pasada no estaba embarazada, aún podían conseguir la anulación.

Si Harry no la quería, no pasaba nada. Estaba cansada de rogar su perdón, cansada de intentar compensar el error que había cometido al obligarlo a casarse con ella. A partir de ese mismo día, se mantendría alejada de Harry Potter. Si por ella fuera, el tipo podía irse directamente al infierno

**.. … … … … **

**Disculpen por la demora, tratare de compensarlos…**

**Capitulo intenso y mucho…**

**Cariños y besos.**

"**REleNNA".**


	14. herido

**De Acero y de Seda.**

**CAPITULO 14.- Herido.**

La nieve, o más bien el aguanieve, flotaba en el aire y se derretía en cuanto llegaba al suelo. Aun así, entre los árboles soplaba un viento frío que se filtraba por las ven tanas de la taberna Quill and Sword.

Sentado ante una mesa de madera en un rincón, Harry sorbía distraídamente una jarra de cerveza. El bar era oscuro y estaba lleno de humo, con paredes gruesas de piedra y techo bajo de madera. Olía a cerveza agria y a tabaco viejo.

A pesar de todo ello, era su escondrijo secreto, un lugar adonde iba cuando quería escapar de sus tareas en el castillo de Hogwarts, como esa noche. Echó un vistazo al rededor del bar y observó un poco a sus ocupantes: un par de soldados uniformados, de permiso en casa y ya medio borrachos de ron; el herrero de los establos, que jugaba una partida de cartas; la tabernera bien dotada, que siempre le hacía saber que estaría dispuesta a darse un revolcón con él si se le ocurría la idea, y sin compromiso ninguno.

No había aceptado nunca la oferta. Con lo caliente que estaba desde que se acostó con su esposa, en ese mo mento llegó a planteárselo fugazmente.

Suspiró en aquel interior lleno de humo y mal iluminado. ¿Cómo diablos se había metido en ese aprieto? Era un buen imbécil. Aunque no estaba de humor para beber, dio un sorbo de cerveza por hacer algo. Recostó 1 silla contra la pared de atrás, estiró las piernas y pensó en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado desde que conoció a Hermione Granger.

Su suspiro se perdió en medio del ruido del bar. ¿Por qué todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía tan alegre, mientras que él se sentía tan triste? Estuvo un rato allí, en silencio, hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejó pasar una corriente de aire frío. Harry levantó la vista y vio que una conocida figura musculosa se agachaba para entrar en la taberna.

A la luz de la chimenea vieja de piedra, Ronald Weasley repasó a los ocupantes del bar, sonrió y se fue hacia él. Acercó una silla, le dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas.

-He ido a verte -le informó-. Como nadie parecía saber adónde habías ido, me imaginé que estarías aquí.

Harry se enderezó, puso bien la silla, se recostó en ella y dejó la jarra casi llena de cerveza en la mesa. -Bueno, me has encontrado. Éste es el único sitio al que se me ocurriría ir para mantenerme cuerdo. -¿Problemas en casa? -Ronald arqueó una ceja.

-Ni que lo digas.

-¿Peor que la noche que fui a jugar al ajedrez? Te oí golpeando la puerta de Hermione. Imagino que entraste. Su amigo no contestó y eso fue respuesta suficiente para Ronald.

-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí -añadió, sonriendo-. Me hubiera encantado ver la cara de tu mujer cuando entraste arremetiendo contra la puerta como un toro furioso.

Harry gruñó recordando muy bien la escena.

-Baste con decir que Hermione es ahora mi mujer de verdad. No habrá anulación.

La tabernera, Sadie Jenson, llegó en ese momento, interrumpió la conversación.

_ ¿Qué le pongo, Excelencia? -le preguntó a Ronald, que también era conocido en el local. Se trataba de una muchacha bonita de un modo empalagoso, con los cabellos rubísimos y las caderas anchas, pero redondeadas, firmes y atractivas al andar.

-Ponme una jarra de lo que está tomando mi amigo. _ pidió él con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Harry.

-Muy bien, enseguida -asintió Sadie, que se alejó seductora por el bar, seguida por la mirada de Harry. Observó que Ronald no la miraba. Era evidente que su amigo, a diferencia del marqués, estaba bien servido en casa. Eso le resultó inquietante.

-Has dicho que me buscabas. ¿Querías algo, o viniste sólo a ver cómo me iba con mi esposa? -ironizó Harry.

-De hecho, Luna me pidió que viniera. Espera que pueda convencerte de que tú y Hermione, y tu tía, claro, os unáis a nosotros en una pequeña fiesta familiar en Nochebuena. Ya sé que debes de tener planes ahora que tienes familia propia, pero...

-¿Familia? Yo no lo llamaría así.

La tabernera apareció, dejó la jarra de cerveza en la mesa, le sonrió a Harry y se marchó discretamente.

-Bueno, ahora tienes esposa, por lo menos. Por ahí se empieza.

-La atracción física no ha sido nunca parte del problema.

-Entonces, ¿qué rayos es? -preguntó Ronald con el entrecejo fruncido.

Harry se pasó una mano por los cabellos y se apartó del rostro algunos mechones sueltos.

-No lo sé. Cada vez que la miro, la deseo. No es en absoluto como había imaginado que fuera una esposa, pero la deseo igual. Lo extraño es que, cuanto más la deseo, más me mantengo alejado.

Ronald reflexionó sobre eso, tomó un trago largo de cerveza, se secó la espuma de los labios con el dorso de la mano y volvió a dejar la jarra en la mesa.

-¿Sabes qué pienso? Te da miedo. Es inteligente, culta y de carácter muy apasionado. Te hace sentir cosas que no quieres sentir y te mueres de miedo.

-Eso es ridículo. Apenas es una mujer, poco más que una chiquilla.

-Es valiente y entusiasta. Es terca y decidida y no le da miedo plantarte cara. No esperabas eso en la mujer con quien te casaras. Querías alguien como mi hermana Ginevra Weasley, una mujer a la que pudieras darle palmaditas en la cabeza e ignorarla. No puedes hacer eso con Hermione

-Estás tan loco como ella.

-No está loca y lo sabes. -Ronald sonrió-. Estoy de acuerdo en que tu esposa tal vez sea un poco excéntrica, pero eso no tiene nada de malo.

-¿Excéntrica? -Harry arqueó una ceja-. Ayer vino a mi estudio y me preguntó que si podía montar su laboratorio en la cabaña de piedra que hay junto al río. ¡Su laboratorio, por el amor de Dios! Es la marquesa de Litchfield y quiere ser una especie de maldita curandera.

Ronald se rió entre dientes.

-No cabe duda de que no es la señorita tímida y retraída que a ti te gustaría -se burló.

-Una mujer tiene que estar en casa cuidando de su marido y sus hijos, no andar vagando por el campo y proporcionando hierbas, la mitad de las cuales tienen los efectos opuestos a los que ella pretende.

-¿Le permitiste usar la cabaña? -preguntó Ronald, que tomó otro sorbo de cerveza.

No.

-Ella cuenta que su madre murió. Y nadie pudo hacer nada por ayudarlas. Es evidente que esa muerte le afectaro mucho.

-Hermione ha sufrido mucho en su vida -reconoció Harry, recostado de nuevo en la silla-. No necesita sufrir rnás. Y eso es lo que pasará si sigue intentando ayudar a todos los vagabundos de Inglaterra. Espero que con el tiempo entrara en razón y dejará esta idea ridícula de que tiene algún tipo de misión.

-Te deseo suerte, amigo mío -afirmó, Ronald con la jarra levantada hacia Harry-. Vas a necesitarla. Harry no dijo nada más. Por lo que a él respectaba, el tema de Hermione Granger de Potter estaba cerrado. Quizá si seguía sus órdenes y, a partir de ahí, cumplía sus deseos empezarían a tener un matrimonio que pudiera parecer normal.

Lo esperaba de todo corazón. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo resistiría lejos de la cama de su linda esposa.

-¿Lo has visto? -Goyle estaba en la penumbra, al otro lado de la ventana de la taberna Quill and Sword. Se subió el cuello de la chaqueta de lana raída para protegerse del frío.

-Sí. Lo he visto. Está hablando con ese duque amigo suyo.

-Madre de Dios, Crabbe. No podemos encargarnos de ese tipo enorme. Lo más seguro es que nos mate.

Goyle, un hombre bajo y fornido, se golpeó el cuerpo con los brazos para entrar en calor. Crabbe siguió vigilando por la ventana.

-No tendremos que hacerlo. El duque se larga. Parece que el dichoso marqués se queda.

-Entonces, es hombre muerto -soltó Goyle con una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto el hueco entre sus dos incisivos.

Crabbe gruñó. Era más alto que Goyle. Había sido conductor de carro y tenía brazos fornidos y piernas fuertes, y una vena mezquina que le mantenía los bolsillos siempre llenos de monedas. Hizo un movimiento oblicuo con la cabeza al decir:

-Venga. Lo esperaremos ahí detrás. Tarde o temprano tendrá que ir a buscar el caballo.

Goyle se frotó las manos para calentarlas. Llevaba puestos unos mitones que no le servían de mucho contra el frío. Siguió a Crabbe hacia la parte trasera de la taber na y tomaron posiciones entre las sombras.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado. El sonido de unas pisadas de bota en la tierra helada los advirtió de la presencia de alguien.

-¡Es él! -susurró Goyle, y las palabras le salieron siseantes por el hueco de los dientes.

-Cállate -ordenó Crabbe-. ¿Quieres que sepa que estamos aquí?

Esperaron hasta que el marqués se acercó, dio la vuelta a la esquina y se metió en la penumbra. Entonces, Crabbe avanzó y lo golpeó con fuerza en la espalda con un madero.

Litchfield era un hombre alto, delgado y fuerte. Recibió el impacto y se desequilibró, sacudió la cabeza, se revolvió y su puño conectó como un martillo en la mandíbu la de Murray. Este soltó un taco y se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta aterrizar sentado en el suelo nevado. Goyle aprovechó ese momento para atacar, y la hoja de su navaja brilló a la luz de la luna.

-¡Joder!

El marqués esquivó el arma con mucha más agilidad de la que Crabbe hubiera esperado, retrocediendo justo a tiempo y pareciendo volverse más alto cuando se ende rezó para recobrar el dominio de sí mismo. De pie, con las piernas separadas para lograr un mayor equilibrio, Litchfield se quitó la bufanda que llevaba al cuello y se envolvió con ella el brazo para protegerlo de la navaja.

-¡Agárralo! -gritó Goyle, que intentó acuchillarlo de nuevo.

El marqués evitó sin problemas la navaja, pero Crabbe se le acercó por detrás y lo empujó hacia la hoja afilada de acero. Goyle lanzó el arma hacia arriba, a lo largo del pecho del marqués, y le hizo un corte a través de la chaqueta de lana y la camisa de batista blanca, rasgando además la carne musculosa.

Litchfield gruñó de dolor y se giró para pelear con Crabbe . Ambos cayeron y rodaron por el suelo, primero uno arriba, luego el otro. Lanzó varios golpes fuertes a la cara de Crabbe y después se incorporó y se volvió para enfrentarse a Goyle, que en ese momento lo atacó de nuevo con la navaja y le clavó la hoja en el brazo. Un siseo agudo de dolor rasgó la noche y, acto seguido, Litchfield lanzó la pierna hacia delante y golpeó con la bota la muñeca de Goyle, cuya navaja salió disparada en medio de la penumbra.

Crabbe tenía los labios hinchados y sentía un dolor terrible en la cabeza. Le salía sangre por la nariz y la boca. Jadeante, buscó a Goyle, pero el muy cobarde había huido.

El marqués retrocedió para reunir fuerzas con vistas al siguiente ataque.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene -advirtió a Crabbe con un tono durísimo-, seguirás los pasos de tu amigo.

-¡Y una mierda! -soltó él con desdén. No iba a salir corriendo y dejar que un aristócrata lo dejara en ridículo. Describió un círculo, con los ojos en su presa, y de tectó el cuchillo que Goyle había perdido. Se agachó para recogerlo y lo levantó como un trofeo-. Voy a rajarte esa cara tan bonita. Y voy a disfrutarlo.

A la luz de la luna que asomaba entre las nubes, las líneas de la cara de Litchfield parecían talladas en piedra. Crabbe se humedeció los labios. La mano con la que sujetaba la navaja le sudaba. Cuando aceptó el trabajo, no esperaba que el marqués fuera un contrincante tan temible. Había creído que ya tenía en el bolsillo la otra me dia libra que cobraría por matar a ese cabronazo.

Ya no estaba tan seguro.

-Todavía puedes irte con vida -le aconsejó Litchfield con un suave tono de amenaza, como si, en caso de quedarse, Crabbe tuviera la muerte garantizada.

El tipo se echó para atrás el pelo grasiento que le h bía caído sobre los ojos y siguió describiendo un círculo alrededor de su presa.

-Estás sangrando como un cerdo -se envalento nó-. No tienes fuerzas para luchar conmigo. Te mataré y me iré.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro -replicó Litchfield, casi sin mover los labios.

Crabbe notó cómo el sudor le bajaba por el tórax. Observó que el marqués tenía cuidado con el brazo he rido y vio la sangre que le bajaba por la manga de la cha queta azul de montar. Aun así, había algo en los ojos negros de ese hombre, algo que indicaba que ni siquiera la navaja bastaría para detenerlo.

Un sonido de voces llegó a sus oídos. ¡Alguien se acercaba! Fue el incentivo que Crabbe necesitaba para mover las piernas. Se volvió, salió a toda velocidad hacia el establo y lo rodeó para llegar a donde tenía atado el caballo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, seguro de que el marqués le pisaba los talones. No perdió tiempo: se montó a lomos del caballo, le giró la cabeza con las riendas y clavó los tacones en el huesudo costillar del animal.

No miró atrás, sino que siguió cabalgando hasta llegar a la seguridad de los árboles. Allí se detuvo, pero sólo un instante. Al volver la vista hacia la silueta de la taberna, lanzó un taco rabioso por haber fracasado.

Pero el dinero todavía no estaba perdido. Seguía esperándolo. La siguiente vez que se encontrara con ese cabrón de la nobleza, estaría mejor preparado.

… … … **.. **

Hermione se inclinó sobre la barandilla en lo alto de las escaleras que daban a la entrada. Un alboroto en la planta baja la había arrancado de la soledad de su dormitorio. Vio a una mujer de pechos generosos que, vestida con una fal da, la típica blusa escotada de una campesina y el peto de una tabernera, entraba en el vestíbulo. Tras ella, dos hombres llevaban casi a cuestas entre los dos a un tercero, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de cada uno.

Hermione gritó para sí horrorizada al percatarse de quién era el herido:

-¡Harry! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Se levantó la punta de las faldas para bajar las escaleras corriendo, con el corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho. Tenía tanta prisa por llegar abajo que casi tropezó, y resbaló al detenerse frente a ellos.

-Pero, por Dios, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Está muy herido? ¿Podrían llevarlo arriba? -Se volvió hacia el mayordomo-. Reeves, avise enseguida al médico, por favor.

-Ya lo he hecho, mi lady.

En ese momento, Harry gruñó y abrió despacio los ojos. Tenía uno hinchado y casi cerrado por completo, y el labio, partido, le sangraba.

-Estoy bien -se esforzó en decir, con un tono de dolor en la voz-. He tenido un ligero problema al salir de la taberna.

-Marty y yo lo encontramos inconsciente cerca de los establos -explicó la rubia bien dotada-. Ha perdido mucha sangre, mi lady. Lo mejor sería meterlo en la cama.

-Sí, sí, claro. Síganme, por favor.

La siguieron por las escaleras. Aunque Harry trataba de orientar sus pasos, los hombres tuvieron que cargarlo hasta el piso de arriba. La sangre le goteaba de la chaqueta. Tenía el puño colorado, y Hermione contuvo una oleada de miedo.

El hombre llamado Marty, un joven larguirucho y de cabellos rubios, largos y rizados, habló:

-Lo acuchillaron. Tiene cortes en el brazo y en el pecho. Los muy cabrones. -Se sonrojó-. Perdone, mi lady.

Hermione tenía el corazón en un puño. Ocultó su preocupación con el enfado:

-No pasa nada. Eso es exactamente lo que son.

El joven le dirigió una sonrisa de gratitud mientras conducían a Harry por el pasillo y lo dejaban bajo el do sel azul de su cama. Con manos temblorosas, Hermione le abrió la chaqueta de montar sucia y rota, rasgó la camisa de batista blanca y dejó el torso al descubierto. Después, procuró tranquilizarse para examinarle el corte que tenía en el pecho.

-¿Es muy grave, mi lady? -preguntó la muchacha bien dotada desde los pies de la cama.

-La herida del pecho es sólo un rasguño.

Al ver la cantidad de sangre que empapaba la manga, decidió que la otra herida era más preocupante. Quitó el vendaje improvisado que le habían puesto en el brazo pa ra detener la hemorragia y rasgó la manga de la destrozada chaqueta lo suficiente para observar el corte profundo en la piel.

-La herida del brazo es importante. Tendré que cosérsela.

-¿Está segura de que no sería mejor esperar al médico? -insinuó la tabernera, con una ceja arqueada.

-El doctor Fredericks está por lo menos a dos horas de camino. Hay que detener la hemorragia y yo sé coser una herida tanbien como él.

La mujer rubia no dijo nada más, pero miró a Hermione con cierto respeto.

-¡Oh, Harry! -Con un grito aterrorizado, tía Minnie entró en el dormitorio como una exhalación, apretándose los labios con sus esbeltas manos-. ¿No es tará...? ¿No estará...?

Harry abrió de golpe el ojo sano y se mostró sarcástico:

-Te aseguro que todavía no estoy muerto. Puede que lo esté después de que mi esposa intente practicar en mi maltrecho cuerpo su técnica de sutura.

-No digas eso -le advirtió Hermione-. Y no te atrevas a enfrentarte conmigo en esto, Harry. Tenemos que detener la hemorragia y soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

Podría haber discutido la cuestión si no hubiese de tectado el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos de su mujer.

-Si esa preocupación que veo es por mí, supongo que tendré que consentir -aceptó Harry con una levísima sonrisa.

Violenta, Hermione parpadeó y se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

-Muy bien -dijo, y se dirigió a los demás-: Tía Minnie, necesitaré mi maletín. Lo encontrará en mi dormitorio, debajo de la cama. Necesitaré agua caliente para limpiar la herida y tiras de tela limpia para vendarla. Y también una licorera con brandy. -Intentó esbozar una sonrisa y añadió a quienes habían acompañado a Harry-: Los demás tendrán que marcharse. Les estoy muy agradecida por haberse ocupado de mi marido. Con mucho gusto les pagaré las molestias...

-No, milady -le interrumpió la mujer-. Su Excelencia ha hecho mucho por la gente del pueblo. Procure que se recupere.

-Lo haré -asintió Hermione-. Y gracias otra vez.

Los dejaron solos y, unos segundos después, tía Minnie volvió con el maletín que contenía los preciados objetos médicos. Hermione rebuscó entre su contenido y sacó un frasco, que contenía vulneraria para detener la hemorragia, y también aguja e hilo para los puntos. En contró después un bálsamo de cinoglosa, digital y ortiga blanca para evitar que la herida se pudriera.

En aquel instante apareció un criado con una jofai na con agua humeante mientras otro llegaba con una licorera con brandy y una bandeja con vendas.

-Quizá debería usted sujetarlo, tía Minnie.

-Oh, vaya.

La voz de Harry les llegó desde la cama:

-No voy a moverme. No necesito la ayuda de mi tía ni de nadie. -Le dedicó una sonrisa agotada a la tía-: Lo mejor será que esperes abajo hasta que Hermione haya terminado.

Minnie parecía tan aliviada que Hermione no lo con tradijo. Supuso que no todo el mundo estaba hecho pa ra ese tipo de cosas.

-Váyase -estuvo de acuerdo-. No tardaré mucho.

-Bueno, está bien. Si estás segura de que no me necesitas...

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. En cuanto la mujer salió de la habitación, tomó el brandy, sirvió un poco en una copa y se la dio a Harry, que se bebió el contenido de un solo trago. Volvió a llenar la copa y se la tendió, pero su marido sacudió la cabeza.

-Te juro que no había tomado nunca tanto alcohol como desde que te conozco.

-Te ayudará con el dolor -le explicó Hermione sin prestar atención a la pulla, pero él siguió sin querer beber más.

-Lo aguantaré.

Esperando que fuese verdad, Hermione dispuso las cosas que necesitaba en una bandeja cubierta con tela, junto a la cama. Acto seguido, colocó la jofaina de agua caliente al lado.

-Primero tendremos que quitarte esta ropa sucia.

La primera chispa de interés brilló en aquellos ojos verdes.

-Si no supiera que me iba a doler a rabiar, me encantaría que me ayudaras a desnudarme.

Hermione notó una sensación cálida al recordar la noche en que hicieron el amor. Esas palabras eran la primera referencia de tipo sexual que él hacía desde que se acostaron juntos. Como Hermione estaba segura de que ella había sido una decepción total en ese sentido, decidió pasarlas por alto.

-Quizá debería llamar a tu ayuda de cámara. Anna podría ayudarme a levantarte.

-No estoy inválido, Hermione. Tengo un corte sin importancia en el brazo. Puedo quitarme esta dichosa chaqueta yo solo.

No lo contradijo ni mencionó que la herida no era sin importancia. Ya era bastante que le dejara curarlo. Se inclinó, desató la venda que había vuelto a colocarle en el brazo y le pasó una mano por la espalda para incorporarle mientras él intentaba desvestirse. Costó un poco, pero, por fin, pudo ayudarlo a quitarse la chaqueta ensangrentada y la camisa rasgada y sucia. Con el torso desnudo, Harry volvió a echarse en la cama, con la herida del brazo sangrándole mucho otra vez.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para tranquilizarse. No solía ponerse nerviosa, pero de algún modo es ta vez era distinto. La sangre que manchaba las sábanas pertenecía a Harry y ella no soportaba ver que sufría. El corazón le latía con fuerza y tenía que esforzarse para evitar que le temblaran las manos. Tomó la tela, la hundió en el agua de la jofaina y limpió la herida. Después se sentó junto a su marido con la aguja y el hilo que había preparado.

-Como tú has dicho, va a dolerte.

-Adelante -la animó él.

Hermione inspiró a fondo y concentró su atención en la tarea que la esperaba. Aunque Harry no se estremecía ni movía un solo músculo, cada vez que empujaba la aguja a través de la piel, ella sentía el dolor como si fuera propio.

-Ya casi estoy -le anunció.

-Pues no sabes cómo me alegro -dijo él.

Le entraron ganas de sonreír.

-Un punto más y habré terminado.

Tiró del hilo, lo anudó y, por último, lo cortó de un mordisco. Limpió la herida del pecho, aplicó el bálsamo medicinal a ambos cortes, colocó una hoja de vulneraria en el brazo y se lo vendó.

Cuando hubo acabado, le sonrió con el corazón lleno de preocupación y de amor. Había intentado luchar contra sus sentimientos, pero, al verlo así esa noche, supo que lo amaba más incluso de lo que había pensado. Lo amaba a pesar de que eran tan poco adecuados el uno para el otro. Se maldijo por ser tan imbécil, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Has sido muy valiente -le comentó, retirándole un mechón de pelo liso de la cara-. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Una vez atendidas las heridas, se desplazó a los pies de la cama y le quitó las botas y las medias. Los pantalones eran harina de otro costal. Con sólo pensar en lo que había bajo la tela se acordaba de cuando hicieron el amor, en lo que experimentó cuando Harry estaba dentro de ella, y sintió un cosquilleo cálido por todo el cuerpo.

Se humedeció los labios, que de repente parecía tener tan secos como los polvos que usaba para el ungüento curativo.

-Me parece que el resto se lo dejaré a Anna. -Intentaba no pensar en Harry desnudo e ignorar el calor que le descendía hasta el vientre.

-Lo llamaré en un minuto -dijo Harry cuando ella volvió al lado de la cama. Movió el brazo bueno y le tocó la mejilla con la mano-. Pareces casi tan cansada como yo. ¿Por qué no te echas un rato a mi lado?

-No debería. -Y era extraño cómo deseaba hacerlo-. Tenemos que desnudarte para que puedas dormir un poco. Por la mañana podrás contarme cómo sucedió todo.

«Y tal vez reúna el valor para preguntarte por la rubia», pensó.

-Dormiré mejor si te quedas... sólo un rato.

-Muy bien -accedió en voz baja. Le acarició los cabellos-. Me quedaré. Sólo un rato.

Se echó en la cama a su lado y Harry la atrajo hacia sí. Descansó la cabeza en su hombro y notó que la rodeaba con el brazo. Debería irse, llamar a Anna y en cargarle que lo acostara cómodamente. En lugar de eso, permaneció junto a él absorbiendo el calor de su cuerpo impregnándose del ligero olor a tabaco y a piel, observando cómo los músculos se movían sobre las costillas cada vez que inspiraba y espiraba.

Estaba enamorada de él. Una sola noche de pasión no cambiaba las cosas. En menos de un año, su matrimonio habría terminado. Era lo correcto, lo adecuado para ambos.

Hermione sintió una angustia que le oprimía el corazón. Sólo esperaba que, llegado el momento, tuviera el valor para dejarle ir.

…_**. ….. . .. … **_

_**Aqui esta la compensacion, fue lo mas rapido que pude, el tiempo no esta a mi favor, pero se vienen mis vacaciones y podre subir algo mas seguido...**_

_**Otro mas y van quedando menos.**_

_**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia...**_

"_**ReleNNa".**_


	15. navidad

_**De Acero y De Seda**_**.**

**CAPITULO 15.- Navidad.**

Las Navidades casi estaban encima. La noche de la fiesta del duque de Carlyle, la preocupación de Hermione por Harry había desaparecido. Aunque tenía un ojo en tre morado y amarillento, una parte del labio inferior cubierta de costras y el brazo en cabestrillo, se encontraba casi recuperado.

Le había preguntado por lo sucedido en la taberna y él le explicó que unos forajidos lo atacaron al salir del edificio y dirigirse a los establos.

-Supongo que querían mi monedero. La mayoría de la gente del pueblo sabe que soy el marqués de Litch field. Mis agresores debieron de suponer que, como miembro de la nobleza, llevaría una cantidad importante de dinero.

Sentada junto a su cama, Hermione le limpiaba con habilidad las heridas para poner después un vendaje limpio en el brazo. Harry no llevaba puesto nada y la sábana le caía sobre las caderas. Una mata de vello negro y rizado le sobresalía del ancho y musculoso pecho y, cada vez que Hermione miraba a su marido, sentía un calor desmesurado.

-La mujer que te trajo a casa... -se atrevió a decir, con cuidado de no levantar la vista de su trabajo-. Parecía tenerte en mucha estima.

-¿De veras?

-Vas con regularidad a la taberna. Supongo que la conoces bastante bien.

-¿A cómo de bien te refieres? -preguntó él con una ceja arqueada.

-No es asunto mío. -Se había ruborizado pero pensé...- Es que parecía muy preocupada y, bueno, me preguntaba...

Los labios de Harry adoptaron un gesto divertido.

-Si quieres saber si me he acostado con esa muchacha, la respuesta es que no.

Hermione desvió la mirada, más avergonzada que antes. Le hubiera gustado que la noticia no le hiciera sentirse tan aliviada.

-Como digo, no es asunto mío. Después de todo, tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo y...

-¿Un acuerdo? -Un brillo plateado apareció en esos ojos que la miraban fijamente.

-Sí, bueno, es algo de lo que quería hablarte hace tiempo. Me doy cuenta de que... después de lo que pasó entre nosotros la otra noche... podrías pensar que estás obligado a seguir atrapado en nuestro matrimonio. El caso es que estoy segura de que no concebí. Por lo tanto, podemos obtener la anulación, como teníamos planeado.

-¿Sigue siendo ése tu deseo? -En lugar de parecer contento, Harry parecía enojado.

Hermione suponía que sí. Era lo correcto. Lo había obligado a casarse con ella. No la amaba. Tenía que de jarlo libre.

-Por supuesto. -Pero la idea le clavó una punzada en el pecho.

-Si es eso lo que quieres, así será -aseguró Harry con una expresión adusta.

Hermione asintió en silencio. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Era ridículo sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras ella le venda limpia en el brazo y salía del dormitorio. Los siguientes días, el médico de la familia, el doctor Fredericks, se presentó varias veces para examinar al pa ciente y supervisar los cuidados de Hermione pero parecía contento con ellos y le rogó que siguiera dispensándolos. Sugirió sangrar al marqués una o dos veces y Harry se negó de plano, algo de lo que Hermione se alegró en secre to. Ronald y Luna lo visitaron en cuanto las habladurías sobre la agresión llegaron a Carlyle Hall. Los alivió ver que el marqués se recuperaba y pronto se levantaría.

Aunque estaba mejorando y ella le cuidaba las heridas, su marido no fue a buscarla hasta la mañana del día de Nochebuena.

-No habrás olvidado nuestros planes de pasar la velada con Luna y Ronald, ¿verdad?

Días atrás, él le había comentado la invitación del duque y la duquesa para que acudieran a una reunión de amigos a encender la chimenea que daría inicio a las fiestas navideñas.

-No lo he olvidado. No creía que te sintieras lo bas tante bien como para ir.

«Y tras nuestra última conversación no tenía ni idea de lo que podrías pensar», añadió en su interior.

-Me encuentro bien. Quizá no esté muy guapo, pero si tú y Minnie soportáis verme me encantaría asistir. -Harry sonrió y ni siquiera las magulladuras del rostro lograron ocultar la belleza de sus rasgos fuertes y marcados-. No hemos tenido demasiado espíritu navideño hasta ahora en la casa. Con los pequeños Weasleys corre teando por ahí, quizá se nos pegue algo de alegría.

-Me gustaría mucho -aseguró Hermione, que le de volvió la sonrisa con el corazón un poco más acelerado de lo normal.

Hacía años que no disfrutaba como era debido de las fiestas navideñas, desde la muerte de su madre. Sin ella, la Navidad contenía tantos recuerdos tristes que su padre y ella no la celebraban. Después de que su padre muriera y su tío y su esposa se trasladaran a Milford Park, las fastuosas fiestas de Riddle no hicieron sino aumentar la sensación de soledad y desespera ción de Hermione.

-No es demasiado lejos -estaba diciendo el marqués-, pero tendríamos que salir temprano si queremos llegar antes de que los niños se hayan acostado.

-Muy bien. Me aseguraré de que tía Minnie conozca a qué hora quieres salir.

El sonrió otra vez y dijo:

-Nos veremos un poco después de las seis, entoces.

Hermione asintió. Observó a Harry alejarse con pasos elegantes por el vestíbulo y notó una sensación dulce y suave en la zona cercana al corazón. Parecía distinto, me nos hostil, más el hombre que era antes de casarse. En cuanto se metió en el estudio, Hermione se dio la vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba para buscar a Minnie y decidir qué se pondría.

Ambas estaban animadas. Hermione no había estado nunca en la mansión lujosa que constituía el hogar palaciego de los duques de Carlyle. Y, después de todo, era Navidad. Ahora su vida era diferente. Tenía intención de pasárselo bien.

Se miró en el espejo una última vez. Sobre el miriñaque llevaba un vestido de terciopelo rojo, de escote elegante y con las mangas ajustadas hasta el codo, que caía después en capas de encaje ribeteado de terciopelo hasta más abajo de las muñecas. Se retocó los rizos que Fanny le había peinado a un lado del cuello, se apretó la manchita de color que, en forma de corazón, se había puesto junto a la boca y bajó por las escaleras.

El marqués estaba esperando abajo. Levantó la vista cuando la oyó, y algo oscuro y ardiente le brilló en los ojos. Era una mirada que Hermione había detectado desde hacía poco tiempo en más de una ocasión, pero se decía a sí misma que estaba equivocada.

Si la deseara, habría vuelto a su dormitorio. Le hubiese hecho el amor otra vez. Y no se mostraría de acuer do en lo de la anulación. Aun así, cuando bajó los últimos peldaños y aceptó el brazo que él le ofrecía, no había con fusión posible en el deseo que expresaban los ojos, evaluándole de arriba abajo, ni en la calidez del beso cuando le levantó la mano y se llevó el dorso de su guante blanco a los labios.

-Estás preciosa.

Ella se humedeció los labios, turbada por ese brillo verdoso en los ojos, que parecía abrasarla bajo la ropa.

-Gracias.

La siguió mirando, con una media sonrisa perezosa, y Hermione no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que Harry se volvió para fijar su atención otra vez en las escaleras.

Con un vestido azul cielo, ribeteado de piel, y los tirabuzones rubios que le caían de lo alto de la cabeza, Minerva De Witt parecía sólo unos pocos años mayor que Hermione. Harry le sonrió con evidente orgullo y verdadero cariño.

-Esta noche soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo; me acompañan las dos mujeres más hermosas de Inglaterra.

Minnie se sonrojó un poco. Dejó un instante de mirar a su sobrino para echar un vistazo al aspecto de Hermione y se sintió satisfecha con lo que vio.

-Me parece que somos nosotras las afortunadas. ¿No estás de acuerdo, querida?

Hermione sonrió, alegre de repente. Levantó la vista hacia Harry y percibió la atracción de esos intensos ojos negros.

-Sí, por supuesto. Ir acompañadas de un hombre tan atractivo... La fortuna nos ha sonreído esta noche.

Harry parecía dichoso. Su esposa se preguntó de nuevo a qué se debería el cambio de actitud, pero deci dió limitarse a disfrutarlo. Aceptó su brazo, mientras Minnie tomaba el otro, y dejó que las guiara hacia el ca rruaje y las ayudara a subir. Llegaron, bajo la luz de una luna temprana que iluminaba un camino largo y flan queado de árboles, ante la entrada principal de la casa.

Carlyle Hall, una mansión elegante y rodeada de un paisaje, al parecer infinito, de campos abiertos y bosques, era todavía más espléndida de lo que Hermione había ima ginado. Del estilo de Paladio y construida con piedra de Portland, en sus preciosas balaustradas y ventanas con frontón brillaban decenas de velas.

Un par de lacayos con librea roja permanecían en las puertas de acceso a la casa, dos hombres de igual altura y complexión y con idénticas pelucas plateadas. Hermione llegó a la entrada al lado de Harry y se detuvo bajo los techos pintados para saludar a los anfitriones.

-Estamos muy contentos de que hayáis podido ve nir.- recibió Luna, que se inclinó hacia la mejilla de Hermione-. Estás preciosa.

-Gracias, Excelencia -correspondió Hermione con una reverencia, pero Luna sacudió la mano, sonriendo, para rechazar el saludo formal.

-Nada de eso. Esta noche no. Esta noche somos una familia y nos hemos reunido para celebrar las fiestas.

Conmovida, Hermione sintió unas inesperadas ganas de llorar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía familia. Has ta ese instante no se había percatado de lo sola que se sen tía. Recordó las Navidades del año anterior, encerrada en el manicomio, donde cenó patatas hervidas, una rebanada de pan basto de centeno y una tajada finísima de corde ro; sin duda, un trato especial comparado con las gachas que componían su comida habitual. Se vio sentada en la paja sucia del suelo de su celda, añorando a sus padres, llorando por la familia que no volvería a ver nunca.

-Hermione -la llamó Harry en voz baja-. ¿Estás bien?

Al parpadear, notó que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y vio que Luna y Harry la contemplaban con una expre sión preocupada.

-Lo siento. Por un momento me acordé de... -Tra tó de sonreír, titubeó-. No era un recuerdo agradable.

Harry le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

-Ahora ya estás libre de esos recuerdos. Esta noche crearemos otros nuevos. Recuerdos felices.

-Harry tiene razón -estuvo Luna de acuerdo Esta noche será el principio de los recuerdos felices que supondrán las Navidades a partir de ahora.

Estaba preciosa, con los cabellos rubios algo empolva dos y su figura menuda y fantástica realzada por un ves tido de seda ámbar, cuyo ribete de oro hacía juego con las motitas doradas de sus profundos ojos azules.

-Eres una amiga maravillosa, Luna Weasley -afir mó Hermione, a la vez que se secaba discretamente una lá grima.

-Tenemos suerte de tenernos la una a la otra -ase guró Luna, apretándole afectuosamente una mano Ve a reunirte con los demás invitados. Los niños estaban deseando conocer a la esposa de su tío Harry.

Igual que Hermione a ellos.

Con una sonrisa, Luna volvió a sus deberes de anfi triona y se unió a su marido para saludar a los recién lle gados mientras Harry conducía a Hermione al Salón de Roble, un salón oscuro y con paneles de madera en la parte posterior de la casa. Las alfombras persas que cu brían los suelos brillaban a la luz de las velas. El techo lucía un entramado de maderas talladas de roble y las pa redes aparecían cubiertas de un exquisito papel con re lieve de terciopelo rojo.

La sala, elegida sin duda por su ambiente cálido y alegre, estaba decorada desde el suelo hasta el techo con acebo, cubierto de bayas rojas, y muérdago. Unas ramas de hoja perenne envolvían la chimenea de roble, donde esperaba el gran tronco que iba a marcar el inicio de las fiestas navideñas.

En cuanto entraron en la habitación, un niño pe queño, vestido con una versión en miniatura del la francaise de moda, que incluía pantalones de tercio pelo azul hasta la rodilla y una chaqueta de terciopelo azul a juego, corrió hacia ellos. Alexander Ronald Weasley, una copia diminuta de su alto y atractivo padre, con una mata tupida de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules, hizo una perfecta reverencia formal. Después, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Tío Harry! Esperaba que vinieras.

Harry hincó una rodilla en el suelo y el pequeño se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Es Navidad, ¿no? No podía faltar.

La pequeña Mary Jane, con un vestido de seda rosa claro sobre un minúsculo miriñaque, avanzó con pasitos tambaleantes. Tenía los cabellos de un rojo intenso, mu cho más brillantes que los de su hermano. Se sacó el dedo de la boca, miró a Harry, soltó una risita y esbozó una sonrisa irresistible. Harry la besó en la mejilla e hizo las presentaciones:

-Alex y Mary, ella es vuestra nueva tía, Hermione.

Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia su marido con los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad y la sorpresa. Una cosa era que él, un viejo amigo de la familia, usara el cariñoso título fingido de un familiar y otra muy distinta que lo hi ciera ella. En menos de un año se iría del castillo. No era justo permitir que los niños establecieran lazos afectivos.

El marqués la animó sonriente:

-Di algo, cariño. Vas a asustarlos si te quedas ahí con la boca abierta.

La expresión afectuosa la envolvió y casi volvió a titubear, pero se agachó y tomó las manitas de ambos niños.

-Estoy encantada de conoceros. Vuestro tío Harry me ha hablado mucho de vosotros. Estoy segura de que seremos buenos amigos.

Alexander soltó una risilla y la miró con sus adorables ojos azules, que la cautivaron al instante.

-Igual que su padre -bromeó Harry, que captó correctamente la expresión fascinada de su esposa Con sólo cuatro años roba el corazón a todas las mujeres que conoce.

«Igual que tú», pensó Hermione al observar que varias de las invitadas miraban al marqués como si fuera un sabroso pedazo de carne. Con disimulo, analizó el perfil atractivo y admiró las líneas bien marcadas. Sí, había algo distinto esa noche, lo hubo desde el momento en que lo vio a los pies de la escalera.

Quizá fueran sólo las fiestas navideñas y no tuviera nada que ver con ella. Sin embargo, los ojos de Harry se volvían para contemplarla una y otra vez, y ella no podía evitar el cosquilleo frenético que eso le provocaba en el estómago.

Sintió que alguien le tiraba de la falda y bajó la mirada.

-Casi tengo tres años -le informó Mary levantando dos deditos regordetes.

Hermione se echó a reír y la abrazó.

-Sí, cielo. Pero no tengas demasiada prisa por crecer. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido ya de por sí.

Mary sonrió y se marchó corriendo a buscar a su hermano. Hermione siguió sus movimientos mientras sorteaba a los invitados y la imagen le trajo el recuerdo de otro niño, éste un poco mayor, rubio y de ojos azules, que compartía unas Navidades solitarias con los pacientes de Saint Bart.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Deseaba hablarle a Harry del niño y pedirle su ayuda, pero tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si se la negaba.

-Ya vuelves a hacerlo, cariño. Estás mucho más bonita cuando no frunces el entrecejo. -Harry le tocó el mentón con una mano-. Olvídalo, Hermione. Esta noche pertenece al futuro, no al pasado.

Hermione tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, pues su esposo tenía razón. Al día siguiente se enfrentaría a sus problemas, pero esa noche era Nochebuena e iba a pasársela bien.

Harry observaba a su nueva esposa mientras la pre sentaba al pequeño grupo de amigos que Ronald había invitado: lord y lady Balfour, los condes de Briarwood, Winston Parminter, famoso letrado londinense, y media docena más.

Hermione había conocido al abogado Remus Lupin en el castillo y ya parecía caerle muy bien.

El conde de Haversham, abuelo de la duquesa, le provocó la risa con sus relatos de las desventuras de Luna y le hizo sentirse de inmediato cómoda. Después de eso, pareció relajarse y pasárselo bien, adoptando una vez más el papel de dama para el que había nacido.

Situado junto a Ronald, Harry vio que charlaba con tía Minnie y el anciano conde mientras se servía un pla to del gran surtido de comida dispuesto en una mesa ta llada, de roble, que casi crujía bajo el peso de la carga que sostenía: un ganso asado y muy bien dorado, mollejas de ternera, estofado de pollo, salmón con salsa de gambas, y conejo a la florentina. Había pasteles de riñón y empa nadas de carne, nabos, chirivías y zanahorias guisados con mantequilla, pasteles de carne picada, pan, de jengi bre, frutas confitadas y Remusillas.

Hermione no había dejado de comer, como si no lo grara llenarse, desde que él la dejara en la mesa. Lo inquietaba pensar en los días que pasó sin alimentarse casi nada en el infierno de Saint Bart. Inconscientemente, se le tensó un músculo de la mandíbula.

-Es una mujer hermosa -comentó Ronald, siguien do la dirección de su mirada.

-Sí que lo es

En especial, esa noche. Con el pelo recogido arriba y los rizos oscuros a un lado del cuello, estaba más bonita que nunca. El vestido de terciopelo rojo destacaba las mechas del cabello, y los senos formaban dos delicados montículos que suplicaban ser tocados.

A Harry se le tensó dolorosamente el cuerpo, lo que le recordó lo mucho que la deseaba. Se obligó a desviar la vista.

-Desde que vive en el castillo ha recuperado parte del peso que había perdido. Y antes sus mejillas no tenían el brillo de ahora.

Sin darse cuenta sonrió al pensar que él había tenido algo que ver en esa transformación, y al volverse vio que su amigo lo miraba de un modo extraño.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué pasa? Te he estado observando toda la noche. Ha pasado algo en ese cerebro insondable que tienes. Dime qué es.

-Supongo que podría decirse que ha pasado algo -concedió Harry con una ligera sonrisa-. Por fin he aceptado mi situación. Lo que sucedió en el pabellón es agua pasada. El caso es que estoy casado. Ha llegado la hora de seguir con mi vida y es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Y qué significa eso?

-En pocas palabras: he decidido quedarme con ella. Hermione cree que vamos a pedir la anulación, pero yo he decidido que no.

Ronald sonrió abiertamente.

-De modo que por fin has entrado en razón.

-Puede que sí. Mientras me recuperaba de esa pe queña refriega que tuve en la taberna, tuve tiempo de re flexionar. Necesito una esposa y no es ningún secreto que me siento atraído por Hermione. He llegado a la con clusión de que la mujer con la que estoy casado me irá tan bien como cualquier otra, quizá mejor que la mayoría. Como tú dijiste, es inteligente y fuerte. Procede de una familia noble. En resumen, me dará buenos hijos y creo que será una madre excelente para ellos. Al verla hoy con Alex y Mary estoy todavía más convencido. .

-¿Y qué pasa con el hecho de que se interese por te mas que tú no apruebas?

-Tendrá que renunciar a ellos, por supuesto -res pondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros-. En cual quier caso, cuando esté embarazada se olvidará de todas esas tonterías, sentará la cabeza y se portará como debe hacerlo una verdadera esposa. Ha llegado el momento de tener un heredero y me aseguraré de que sea lo antes posible.

Ronald parecía tener sus dudas, pero no las expuso. -Si Hermione todavía quiere la anulación, ¿cómo tienes pensado convencerla? -preguntó.

La mirada de Harry volvió a fijarse en Hermione, que se reía de algo que había dicho lord Haversham.

-No lo haré. Voy a seducirla.

Ronald soltó una fuerte carcajada que casi le hizo derramar el vaso de ponche caliente.

-Amigo mío -soltó-, no dejarás nunca de sorprendedme. ¿No sería más fácil decirle que no quieres terminar con vuestro matrimonio?

-Puede ser..., si estuviera del todo seguro de que iba a aceptar. Pero como no lo estoy, tendré que lograrlo de otro modo.

-Tal vez tengas razón -admitió Ronald, cuya mira da se desvió hacia Hermione, ahora junto a su esposa y sus hijos-. No vale la pena correr riesgos.

«No, por supuesto que no», pensó Harry. Hermione iba a ser suya y pronto. La quería en su cama. Quería em pezar por donde lo dejaron la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Cada vez que la miraba, recordaba lo que sintió cuando ella se movía bajo su cuerpo, cómo su estrecho conducto se ajustaba a él como un guante.

Y, una vez tomada la decisión, quería dejarla embarazada. Lo sorprendió lo mucho que ansiaba que eso sucediera.

… … **.. … … …..**

Minnie De Witt sorbía licor de frutas, de una copita de cristal que sostenía en la mano, y trataba de parecer indiferente, pero tenía los ojos puestos con di simulo en el espejo de encima de la chimenea. En el in terior del marco dorado, un hombre atractivo y de cabe llos castaños, cubiertos de canas, y con ojos azul claro, al que reconocía como Remus Lupin, la contemplaba - desde el otro lado de la habitación con una intensidad tal que casi la asustaba.

Era una sensación extraña: observar cómo Remus la ob servaba. Por el ángulo en que ella se encontraba, él no se daba cuenta de que podía verlo, y el modo en que la mi raba le traía imágenes ardientes e íntimas a la mente; re cuerdos que Minnie creía olvidados, como la primera vez que se besaron, o el día en que se reunieron en se creto junto al río y él le pidió que se casaran; recuerdos de cómo una mirada del muchacho tímido y larguirucho que él era entonces lograba que su corazón ardiera en deseos.

Surgieron otras impresiones y no de Lupin como un muchacho, sino de Remus ya como hombre; visiones de có mo ese beso habría cambiado, de cómo esos labios tan bellamente formados se moverían sobre los suyos pa ra besarla de un modo distinto al de entonces, de qué sentiría ella si le tocara los senos, si se los acariciara con la lengua, de cómo sería yacer desnuda a su lado.

Retiró la vista del espejo y se ruborizó. Se obligó a sí misma a borrar esas imágenes, pero no podía negar que le habían pasado por la cabeza y eso la avergonzó.

-Vaya..., lady Beckford. Me preguntaba si estarías aquí esta noche.

Minnie volvió a la realidad. No le había oído acer carse. Ahora parecía distinto, más severo, más inalcanza ble que en el espejo. Levantó el mentón y trató de mirarle por encima del hombro, lo que no resultaba nada fácil porque él era mucho más alto que ella.

-Hola, Lupin -fue lo único que logró que saliera de sus labios. Cada vez que lo miraba, se sentía culpa ble por haber tenido pensamientos depravados.

La mirada de Remus se deslizó por sus hombros hacia las suaves formas que dejaba al descubierto el escote del vestido. Permaneció allí un momento y después volvió a dirigirse al rostro.

Espero que te lo estés pasando bien -añadió él. Minnie se llevó nerviosa una mano a la garganta. No se le había pasado por alto el tono burlón de la voz ni la mirada dura que le había lanzado.

-Sí..., claro que sí. ¿Por qué no iba a pasármelo bien? -Pero no era cierto. No lo había sido desde el mo mento en que vio a Remus Lupin charlando con Harry en el pequeño salón que daba al Salón de Roble.

-Pues no lo sé -dijo él en tono arisco-. Cuando hablabas con lord Cullinworth hace un rato, parecías divertirle bastante. Está en la bolsa matrimonial, según tengo entendido. Un conde, nada menos. Y muy rico. Son cualidades que una mujer con tanto criterio como tú seguro que encuentra atractivas. -Sus labios adoptaron la forma de una sonrisa que no era tal-. El conde es cliente mío. Si quieres, tal vez podría recomendarte.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -exclamó Minnie, más enfurecida aún que antes-. No tengo el menor interés en Cullinworth ni en ningún otro. Y me ofende que insinúes que yo vaya detrás de su Excelencia por su título y su for tuna.

-Discúlpame -se excusó con una ceja arqueada, aunque no dejó de mirarla con dureza-. Pero no me dio la impresión de que fuera a ofenderte que su Excelencia deseara iniciar una relación contigo, como cuando yo te hice esa sugerencia.

-¡No es lo mismo y tú lo sabes! -explotó Minnie, sorprendida ante el descaro de Remus.

-No, por supuesto que no -concluyó Remus, con la boca contraída-. Te ruego que me disculpes, lady Beckford.

Tras una reverencia altiva, se giró y cruzó la habita ción sin mirar una sola vez atrás. No cabía duda de que todavía estaba enfadado por el último encuentro. Y aho ra Minnie también lo estaba.

«¡Qué frescura!» -pensó-. «¿Acaso esperaba real mente que aceptara algún tipo de relación ilícita?» Cuanto más lo pensaba, más enojada estaba.

Como de costumbre, no iba con su esposa, ni siquiera en Navidades. Se preguntó cómo la pobre mujer sopor taba que la tratara tan mal.

Vio que Remus se unía a un pequeño grupo de gente junto a una mesa situada en el fondo del salón y hablaba y reía con una bonita mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, la hija de lord Briarwood. Le resultaba imposible imaginar que el hombre frío y desapasionado con el que acababa de hablar era el mismo joven de quien una vez creyó es tar enamorada.

Aun así, tenía algo que la atraía, algo que hacía que su corazón se desbocara cada vez que se le acercaba. Se odia ba a sí misma por ello, pero parecía no poder evitarlo.

Durante el resto de la noche, procuró no prestarle atención, pero una y otra vez sus ojos se desviaban hacia donde él estaba, o escuchaba su bonita voz de barítono cuando se reía con alguna de las mujeres. Cada vez que eso sucedía, sentía unos celos irrazonables. Cuando por fin se encendió el tronco navideño y los pequeños de los Weasley se acostaron, vio a Remus despedirse de los duques con un breve buenas noches antes de salir por la puerta.

Agitada, Minnie cruzó la habitación, que parecía va cía sin él, y salió a la terraza para que el frío de diciembre la serenara. Se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor, aun que agradecía la sensación gélida. Todavía se notaba el cuerpo acalorado y los nervios a flor de piel, debido a su encuentro anterior. No era más que un bribón, una calavera sin principios ni escrúpulos y que sólo tenía en cuen ta sus intereses egoístas.

Pero cuánto lo deseaba. No se había considerado nunca una mujer de fuertes pasiones. Richard fue un ma rido considerado, que acudía a ella en la oscuridad, que se marchaba en cuanto satisfacía sus necesidades y que dejó de acercarse por completo a su cama cuando se supo que no podría darle un hijo.

Jamás pensó en Richard del modo en que lo hacía antes en Remus, del modo en que pensaba en él ahora, con una ansiedad dulce y cálida que le ardía en las entrañas. Ella era tan depravada y tan pecadora como él.

Se estremeció. Quizás estuviera enfadada con Remus Lupin, pero lo cierto era que lo estaba mucho más consigo misma.

… _**.. .. … … … .. … … … **_

Rara pareja entre Remus y Minerva, pero había que intentarlo.

Gracias por todo… besos y abrazos.

"RelennA".


	16. viudos

_**De Acero y de Seda.**_

**CAPITULO 16.- Viudos**

**.**

Las Navidades pasaron. Fueron días felices, cálidos, animados y alegres, como los que Hermione viviera de niña. Le regaló a tía Minnie un chal de cachemir, precioso, y a Harry una bonita caja de rapé plateada, con sus iniciales grabadas en oro en la tapa. Harry la sorprendió con un exquisito collar de esmeraldas y diamantes, tan bonito que se quedó sin aliento.

-Oh, no puedo aceptarlo. Es demasiado valioso. En menos de un año me iré y...

-Eso será entonces. Esto es ahora. Te regalo el collar como amigo y quiero que lo aceptes.

Pero no la miraba como un amigo. Sus ojos estaban sombríos y ardientes y le hacían sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Sin darse cuenta, Hermione se humedeció los labios y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos para evitar acariciarlo. Cuando Harry le sonrió, la boca le pareció tan sensual que, si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir esos la bios deslizándose sobre los suyos, mordisqueándole las comisuras y besándole el cuello como la noche en que hicieron el amor. Sintió un calor intenso que se apoderó de sus entrañas.

Al día siguiente, él la llevó a pasear en trineo sobre la nieve recién caída. Bajo la gruesa manta de viaje, Hermione estaba caliente y feliz, y Harry sonreía. Además, fueran a donde fueran, la observaba con sus ardientes ojos verdes.

Se mostraba tan maravilloso, tan solícito que empezó a sentirse culpable por engañarlo desde hacía varias semanas, cuando le negó el permiso para usar la cabaña de piedra del bosque junto al río. Aunque su marido se lo había prohibido terminantemente, ella ignoró sus órdenes y se puso a trabajar en la cabaña. Al fin y al cabo estaban casados, por lo menos de momento. Eso le daba cierto derecho a usar lo que le pertenecía a él.

Sabía que la única razón que lo impulsaba a negarle el uso de la cabaña era que desaprobaba que, siendo mujer, se interesara por lo que él calificaba de «la práctica vulgar de la curación». Dedicarse a las hierbas y las pociones para intentar curar enfermos ya era bastante malo, pero interesarse por la anatomía resultaba inaceptable incluso entre los hombres más avezados. Se producían auténticos disturbios cuando la gente averiguaba que se impartían clases que incluían la disección de un cadáver humano. Se toleraba a los médicos. En cambio, se consideraba que los cirujanos, hombres que se dedicaban a cortar la carne humana, formaban parte de los peores elementos de la sociedad.

Harry le había dicho con firmeza que esos intereses no eran nada adecuados para la marquesa de Litchfeld.

Sin embargo, se trataba del trabajo de su vida, lo único en lo que Hermione se interesaba de verdad. No era ella de esa clase de mujer que se sentaba a tejer o bordar o que manejaba acuarelas en un intento inútil de pintar. Sabía tocar el clavicémbalo bastante bien y hacerlo solía relajarla, pero su amor, su pasión era el estudio de las doctrinas ancestrales de las hierbas medicinales y su uso para curar enfermos.

Le encantaba aprender cosas sobre el cuerpo humano, tratar de entender cómo funcionaba. Quería saber cómo se soldaban los huesos, cómo corría la sangre bajo la piel, cuál era el mejor modo de curar las heridas, cómo tratar, o quizá prevenir incluso, las enfermedades.

Pero el marqués no era capaz de entenderlo. Quizá nadie lo fuese. No se trataba de un asunto que estuviera bien visto en una dama.

A Hermione no le importaba. Había encontrado su vocación y se había comprometido con ella. Incluso antes de montar su pequeño laboratorio secreto en la cabaña, administraba ya hierbas y pociones a algunas de las per sonas del pueblo. Al contar con un lugar propio, se corrió deprisa la voz de que podía ayudar, y varios campesinos locales habían ido a verla para recibir tratamiento.

Solía trabajar en la cabaña por la tarde, cuando el marqués se iba a supervisar los campos, trabajaba con los arrendatarios o repasaba con atención los libros de contabilidad.

Por supuesto, tía Minnie sabía dónde estaba y, sorprendentemente, parecía aprobarlo.

-Aveces mi sobrino es de lo más retrógrado. Siem pre quiso tener una esposa dócil y obediente, pero una mujer así lo aburriría hasta decir basta. Haz lo que te di ga la conciencia, Hermione. Tienes que hacer lo que sea mejor para ti. Con el tiempo, mi sobrino aprenderá a aceptarte como eres.

Pero Hermione no lo creía. Por eso estaba convencida de que lo mejor seguía siendo la anulación, a pesar de que el corazón se le partía cada vez que pensaba en irse del castillo de Running, cada vez que se imaginaba casada con un hombre que no fuera el marqués de Litchfeld, lo que tendría que hacer si quería mantenerse fuera del al cance de su tío. Sería lo bastante mayor para casarse sin su consentimiento, pero hasta que no cumpliera veinticuatro años, si estaba soltera, seguiría siendo su tutor.

Pensó en el conde y se preguntó qué haría cuando la gestión de su fortuna pasara a manos del marqués y de su abogado, Remus Lupin. Ya se estaban preparando los documentos y, en el fondo, esperaba que su tío estuviera rabiando frenético, lleno de preocupación y de ra bia. Si sus limitados fondos lo dejaban en la miseria, ma la suerte. Sólo la preocupaba su tia Bellatrix, un títere en las manos autoritarias de su tío.

Tal vez hablaría con Harry sobre eso, para que la joven recibiera algún tipo de estipendio mensual y lo bastante para una dote apropiada.

Aparte de eso, no sentía lástima por el duque de Dunstan. Estaba segura de que algún día ese hombre ardería en el infierno.

**... ... ... .. ..**

Tom Riddle, conde de Dunstan, estaba sentado ante el escritorio de su muy bien amueblado estudio de Milford Park. Con los años, había llegado a considerar suya esa habitación masculina y con paneles de roble que perteneció al difunto conde de Milford. De hecho, en su apreciación todo Milford Park le pertenecía. Duran te años se imaginó viviendo entre el lujo y las comodida des de aquel entorno parecido a un parque y que había dado nombre al lugar.

En cambio, gracias a su terca y maquinadora sobrina, pronto lo echarían de la casa como si fuera basura. Se vería obligado a valerse por sí mismo y a cuidar de su esposa. Como ya se había gastado la mayor parte del dinero que había desviado del fideicomiso, para mantener su lu joso estilo de vida, no podría hacerlo durante mucho tiempo más.

Apretó la mandíbula y sus dedos aferraron el docu mento que había estado leyendo, de modo que arrugó el borde de las páginas. Se juró que no lo permitiría. No iba a dejar que esa mujerzuela embustera arruinara sus planes.

Cuando la visita que esperaba llamó a la puerta, se le vantó y fue a abrir. El hombre del vestíbulo hizo una li gera reverencia a modo de saludo, entró en la habitación y se sentó frente al escritorio mientras Tom volvía a tomar asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

-Bueno, ya sabe lo que quiero oír -dijo Riddle sin preámbulos-. ¿Qué ha hecho al respecto?

El administrador de sus bienes, Evan Sloan, un hombre delgado y de nariz afilada y pelo castaño claro, se re costó en la silla.

-Podría decirse que he hecho un pacto con el diablo.

Sloan llevaba años siendo empleado de Dunstan y había probado ser muy valioso en el manejo de sus propiedades, las propiedades de Hermione, como corrigió mentalmente, y en varias cuestiones de carácter más personal.

Y era leal hasta la exageración. Si se tenía en cuenta el dinero que Tom le pagaba y el hecho de que vivía en la comodidad de una casa solariega bien equipada, en un extremo de la finca, eso no era sorprendente.

-Así que un pacto con el diablo. ¿Y que tipo de pacto es ése?

-He ofrecido una recompensa, si se puede llamar así, por el fallecimiento accidental del marqués de Litchfield -explicó Sloan, con las manos estiradas ante sí y los dedos de una mano pegados a los de la otra.

Tom se levantó de golpe.

-Dios mío, ¿se ha vuelto loco? La mitad de Inglate rra intentará matarlo. Si relacionan ese asunto conmigo...

-No lo harán -aseguró Sloan con calma y autoridad-. Y sólo hay dos hombres implicados. Uno ya lo h intentado. Unos «forajidos» atacaron a su presa al salir de la taberna Quill and Sword, en el pueblo cercano al castillo de Hogwarts. Por desgracia, el intentó falló. El se gundo hombre está convenientemente al servicio del marqués. Me ha asegurado que puede efectuar el trabajo sin levantar sospechas.

-Supongo que la recompensa será para el que lo logre de entre estos dos hombres -comentó Tom, frotándose el mentón mientras reflexionaba al respecto.

-Exacto.

Tom volvió a sentarse y, con aire ausente, se puso a tamborilear sobre el documento.

-Muy bien. Tal vez sea buena idea. Veremos si ese pacto con el diablo da resultado.

-Lo dará, se lo aseguro. Los dos hombres son muy competentes a su manera. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que uno lo consiga.

-Espero que no sea demasiado tiempo. Me han pedido que abandone la casa en los próximos treinta días -le informó Tom con una ligera sonrisa-. No ten go intención de mudarme.

Sloan se levantó, al interpretar correctamente esas palabras como una despedida.

-Yo tampoco, milord.

Tom se quedó mirándolo mientras salía. En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, tomó los papeles que había recibido de Remus Lupin esa misma mañana. Con los dientes apretados los rompió por la mitad y, después, otra vez por la mitad. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa cuando los tiró a la papelera de metal.

**.. .. ...**

Harry estaba preocupado por su tía. Durante todas las fiestas navideñas se había mostrado retraída y eso no era normal en ella. Supuso que, una vez pasada la Navidad, recuperaría el buen humor habitual, y en gran par te así fue, sólo que, de un modo extraño, seguía pare ciendo distante y un poco triste. Hermione también lo había notado, y la preocupación de su esposa, añadida a la suya propia, lo impulsó a averiguar el motivo.

Ver a Minerva era el motivo por el que había vuelto temprano esa tarde tras reunirse con uno de los arrenda tarios. Todavía vestido con la ropa de montar, hizo llamar a su tía al Salón Rojo, un saloncito acogedor de la parte posterior de la casa y que parecía gustarle a Minnie.

-Buenas tardes -lo saludó ella al aparecer en la puerta con un vestido de lana azul cielo-. Reeves me dijo que querías verme.

Harry le pidió que entrara y se sentara en un sofá ante el gran ventanal que daba al jardín. Él se sentó en una butaca de orejas frente a su tía y le indicó con un ges to la bandeja con té de la mesa.

-Hace frío fuera. He pensado que tal vez te gusta ría tomar una taza conmigo. ¿Te importa servirlo?

-Encantada.

Sonriente, Minnie se inclinó para realizar la tarea. Llenó dos tazas de porcelana y les añadió un poco de leche y un terrón de azúcar, como les gustaba a ambos. Le dio a él una de las tazas, tomó la otra y se acomodó bien en el sofá.

-Me temo que no sé muy bien por dónde empezar -dijo Harry.

Minnie sonrió.

-Lo mejor suele ser ir directo al grano.

-De acuerdo. Déjame empezar diciendo que Hermione y yo estamos preocupados por ti.

Pareció sorprenderse. Arqueó las cejas y la taza

de borde dorado se quedó a medio camino hacia sus labios.

-Dios mío, ¿y por qué estáis preocupados?

-Te pasa algo, Minnie -contestó Harry mientras removía el té-. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, y Hermione también lo ha notado. Quiero que me digas qué es.

-Pero eso es... -La taza le tembló un poco en la mano-. Es ridículo. No me pasa nada.

Harry le tomó la taza y la depositó en el platito.

-Por favor, no me mientas, Minnie. Como cabeza de esta familia, sobrino y amigo tuyo, sólo deseo lo mejor para ti. Confía en mí para decirme qué anda mal.

-Te lo diría si pudiera -confesó, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Pero no sería justo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque está relacionado con alguien que trabaja para ti. Si te digo lo que sucedió, podrías opinar distinto de él y no me gustaría que eso pasara.

-¿Ha hecho algo ese hombre que te haya lastima do? -quiso saber Harry, alertado por esas palabras-. Si te ha hecho daño de cualquier modo...

-No, no. No es nada de eso. En realidad es una ton tería. Los hombres hacen insinuaciones a las mujeres sin parar. Debería sentirme halagada. Si fuera otro hombre, quizás habría sido así, pero... Bueno, supongo que yo creía que este hombre era distinto. Quizá lo que me ha molestado tanto es que no lo sea.

-Muchos hombres te encontrarían atractiva, tía Minnie. Eres una mujer muy hermosa.

Se sonrojó un poco.

-Gracias.

-Quizás este hombre -siguió Harry, sonriendo débilmente-, quienquiera que sea, no pudo controlarse.

Minnie desvió la mirada. Sus dedos jugueteaban con los pliegues de su bonito vestido azul.

-Está casado, Harry.

_¿Casado? -El marqués frunció el entrecejo-. por un momento creí que se trataba de Remus Lupin, ya que es evidente lo que siente por ti. Pero, como Lupin no está casado...

-Por supuesto que lo está -soltó Minnie, con la espalda muy rígida y el enfado visible en la cara-. Remus se casó con Dora Tonks dos años después de que él y yo... Es decir, Remus lleva casado con su esposa casi veinte años.

Harry sonrió con dulzura al empezar a comprender la situación.

-Dora murió hace dos años, Minnie. Creí que lo sabías. Estoy seguro de que Remus también lo creía. Ya sé que estás viviendo en el castillo desde hace sólo seis meses, pero como tú y Lupin os conocíais de antes supuse que te habría llegado la noticia de la muerte de Dora.

-¿Dora está...? ¿Dora está muerta? -Se puso de pie, las piernas le temblaban, ni se acordaba de su taza de té.

-Sí. Lo siento.

Minnie se giró hacia el jardín, aunque en realidad no lo veía. Se agarró la falda con las manos, que también le temblaban.

-Si Dora está muerta, entonces Remus está viudo.

-Eso es. Perder a Dora le resultó bastante doloroso, pero en estos dos años se ha recuperado.

-Remus dijo... -Tragó saliva, sin dejar de mirar al jardín-. Remus manifestó su interés por mí..., por iniciar una relación, quiero decir. Creí que me hacía in sinuaciones indecorosas. Creí... -Se volvió hacia él y Harry vio lágrimas en sus ojos-. Lo rechacé de un modo bastante grosero. Lupin pensaría que lo hice por... Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?

Se dirigió a la puerta y casi había llegado a ella cuan do se dio cuenta de que Harry la seguía con la vista.

-Lo siento -se disculpó con su sobrino-, pero debo irme. Tengo que resolver un asunto importante en la ciudad.

-Sí, ya lo entiendo. -Harry dejó la taza de té y se levantó-. Haré los preparativos necesarios. Tú y tu doncella podréis iros a primera hora de la mañana.

Se acercó a su tía, ya en la puerta, y ella se secó con rabia las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Preferiría salir hoy, si no te importa. Puedo tener el equipaje listo en una hora.

-No es buena idea, tía Minnie. Cuando llegues a Londres será de noche. Me gustaría más que esperaras...

-Por favor, Harry -le rogó, apretándole la ma no-. Tengo que ir. Te ruego que no me detengas.

No la había visto nunca tan descompuesta. Era evi dente que había detalles del asunto que desconocía, pero, fueran cuales fueran, quizás ese viaje a Londres serviría para corregir la situación y su tía volvería a ser la de antes. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Enviaré contigo a un par de lacayos. Puedes partir cuando quieras.

-Gracias. -Minnie le apretó de nuevo la mano, se volvió y salió con prisas de la habitación.

Harry se quedó mirándola, todavía algo preocupa do, aunque feliz de haber participado en deshacer cual quier malentendido que hubiera surgido entre su tía y Remus Lupin. Ordenó que el carruaje acudiera a la puer ta principal y no la vio ya hasta que ella estuvo en la entrada, a medio bajar la escalinata exterior.

-Que tengas buen viaje -le deseó Harry, que sa lió al porche a despedirla-. Nos veremos a finales de semana.

Minnie le sonrió, lo saludó con la mano y siguió ba jando los peldaños. Se detuvo al llegar abajo, cuando Harry preguntó:

-Por cierto, ¿adónde ha ido mi esposa esta tarde? Nadie parece saber dónde está. La he buscado por todas partes y no la he encontrado.

Las mejillas de Minnie perdieron color. Durante un momento fugaz, desvió la mirada hacia el río que ser penteaba entre el bosque.

-Pues no lo sé -contestó sin mirarlo a la cara Quizás haya ido al pueblo.

-Será eso -convino Harry, pero no lo creyó. Ni por un instante.

Se le tensó un músculo de la mandíbula. Su tía esta ba mintiendo y no lo hacía demasiado bien, sobre todo ahora que tenía la cabeza puesta en Londres. Encubría a Hermione, pero ¿por qué?

Minnie subió al estribo de hierro del carruaje y se instaló junto a su doncella. Cuando el vehículo arrancó, saludó con la mano por la ventanilla, pero su mirada se desvió otra vez hacia el río.

Y entonces Harry supo con exactitud adónde había ido su mujer y una punzada de incredulidad y cólera le hizo sentir un repentino calor en la nuca.

-¡Joder! -Volvió a la casa y se detuvo un momento en la entrada-. ¡Reeves! Tráigame la capa, deprisa.

-Sí, milord.

El mayordomo regresó con la prenda de lana, que Harry se colocó sobre los hombros. Furioso con Hermione y maldiciéndose por ser tan imbécil, se fue a los establos a por su caballo.

No tardó en llegar a la cabaña de piedra que sirviera en otro tiempo de casa del encargado de la finca, y, en cuanto llegó a lo alto del montículo, comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas. La yegua de Hermione estaba a res guardo en el cobertizo de detrás y una columna de humo gris se elevaba de la chimenea.

Soltó un taco y descendió la colina.

-Espero que le vaya bien, señora Finch. Los furúnculos pueden ser muy peligrosos, por no decir nada de lo dolorosos que son.

-Ya lo creo, bonita -corroboró la mujer menuda y huesuda, con una sonrisa que le dejó al descubierto unas encías oscuras y las puntas de unos dientes medio podridos-. Ya no me duele tanto el trasero.

Hermione ya suponía que no. Le había aplicado un un güento preparado sobre todo con trifolia y grasa de cerdo, un bálsamo que descubrió en el diario de un médico que había servido con el ejército en India. Les fue de maravilla a los soldados con los que empleó el ungüento, y Hermione esperaba que le fuera bien a la señora Finch.

Con su brazo huesudo, la mujer revolvió en la cesta que llevaba y localizó por fin una pequeña vasija tapada y se la entregó.

-Tenga, bonita. Le dejo una confitura de ciruela que hago yo misma. Y gracias otra vez.

-De nada, señora Finch. Adiós.

Hermione cerró la puerta con un suspiro de satisfac ción y volvió al libro que estaba leyendo, una obra de re medios populares medievales de Sussex que la duquesa había encontrado en Carlyle Hall y le envió como rega lo de Navidad.

Acababa de sentarse en la cómoda butaca de orejas frente a la chimenea cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe y entrar el marqués como una exhalación. Hermione se levantó tan deprisa que el libro se le cayó del regazo y aterrizó a sus pies. Por un instante se quedó mirando las páginas dobladas del viejo manuscrito, pero no se agachó a recogerlo, sino que echó la cabeza atrás y miró directamente a los airados ojos verdes de su marido.

Harry movía los músculos de la mandíbula y tenía los labios contraídos en un gesto sombrío. Su mirada se desvió del rostro de Hermione a los frascos y los cubiletes de la mesa estrecha que recorría la pared hasta las ma cetas de arcilla del alféizar de la ventana, donde unos brotes verdes de varias hierbas crecían en la tierra margosa. Hermione se encontró una mesa desvencijada y de madera en el desván y le pidió al tonelero que la apunta lara y le cortara un poco las patas para que quedara más baja. Le servía de mesa de reconocimiento.

Aunque la cabaña estaba limpia y caldeada con al fombras compradas a un vendedor ambulante en el pue blo, las pilas de libros cubrían casi todas las superficies disponibles, muchos de ellos trasladados desde la biblioteca del castillo. Hermione se estremeció cuando el mar qués reconoció algunos libros suyos. Después, volvió a mirarla a ella.

-Quizás empiece a fallarme la memoria, pero, si no recuerdo mal, cuando me pediste permiso para usar este sitio te dije que no.

Ella tragó saliva y se obligó a mantenerle la mirada.

-Me doy cuenta de que he actuado en contra de tus deseos, pero...

-¿Actuado en contra de mis deseos? ¿Es una forma fina de decir que desobedeciste mis órdenes por completo e hiciste exactamente lo que quisiste?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para evitar temblar. El marqués era un hombre temible cuando estaba enfadado y en ese momento el adjetivo se quedaba corto.

-La cabaña no se usaba y yo necesitaba un sitio para trabajar. Esperaba que lo aprobaras. Como no lo hiciste, no me quedó otra solución.

-¿Es así como tú lo ves? ¿Que no te quedó otra solución que desobedecer mis deseos?

Apretó tanto la mandíbula que se le marcó un músculo en la mejilla. Hermione necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo. Pero lo que hizo fue levantar el mentón y decir:

-Soy tu esposa, por lo menos de momento. Me pareció que eso me daba cierta libertad.

Los ojos de Harry la recorrieron, unos ojos ardientes que parecían abrasarla.

-Por lo menos en eso tienes razón. Eres efectivamente mi esposa. -Dio un paso inquietante hacia ella, de modo que quedaron a unos centímetros-. Mi error ha sido no asegurarme de que lo comprendieras del todo. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que ponga remedio a esa situación.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado cuando Harry la agarró por los hombros y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él. Le aplastó los labios con los suyos y, por un momento, ella se quedó quieta, sintiendo el calor de aquella boca, la humedad cálida de la lengua al deslizarse entre sus dientes. Los brazos de su marido la rodearon con fuerza para acercarla aún más a él, y Hermione notó la dureza de su excitación.

La sorpresa se convirtió en sentimiento cuando algo cambió en la actitud de Harry, que subió las manos para acariciarle la cara y gimió. El beso se volvió dulce, empezó a seducir, además de exigir, y el deseo surgió de la nada como una brisa cálida. Cuando Harry le saboreó las comisuras de los labios y le deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior, Hermione sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y un calor intenso la envolvió y se le concentró en el bajo vientre. El beso lento, lánguido, se convirtió de nuevo en apasionado y ella lo devolvió con una impaciencia fogosa, mientras su propio deseo crecía con cada latido de su corazón.

Inconscientemente, subió las manos por la solapa de Harry, las entrelazó alrededor del cuello y empezaron a temblarle las piernas. Él debió de notarlo, porque la empujó suavemente hasta hacerle tocar la pared con las caderas, lo que le sirvió de apoyo. Otro beso húmedo, ardiente, y Hermione gimió en voz baja. Su marido le besó un lado del cuello, le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la parte posterior de su sencillo vestido de lana gris. Sin apartar esos abrasadores ojos verdes de ella, le quitó una a una las horquillas del pelo castaño y Hermione oyó el ruido que hacían al llegar al suelo de piedra y sintió el peso de la copiosa melena cayéndole sobre los hombros.

-Dios mío, Hermione.

Harry enredó los dedos entre los mechones ondulados, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la besó, violándole la boca, tomándola con la lengua. Hermione le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión ardiente. Se estremecía de pies a cabeza, acalorada, aturdida y debilitada.

Con movimientos diestros y decididos, Harry le bajó el vestido por los brazos, desabrochó las presillas de las enaguas y dejó deslizarse las prendas hasta el suelo. Con sólo la camisa, las medias y las ligas, ella se aferró a él cuando bajó la cabeza hacia sus senos y los besó a través de la tela, empapando el fino algodón con la lengua y observando cómo los pezones se erguían como si cobraran vida.

-Eres mía, Hermione -le susurró mientras le retiraba de un hombro el tirante de la camisa-. Eres mi esposa y lo seguirás siendo.

-Pero..., ¿pero qué hay de...?

La acalló con un beso apasionado y ansioso que le arrancó unos ruiditos lastimeros de la garganta. Después le acarició los senos desnudos, paseó la lengua alrededor de los pezones, y a Hermione le fallaron las piernas. Si no se cayó fue sólo porque él la sujetaba con fuerza. Cuando introdujo una rodilla entre las piernas para dejarla sentada a horcajadas sobre su muslo, Hermione sintió un dolor cálido y ardiente en su parte más íntima.

Sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Por Dios, estaba a punto, caliente y húmeda del modo más embarazoso, con la cabeza tan confusa que no podía pensar. Harry le aplastó los senos con las manos, los acarició, los tanteó, los saboreó. Hermione deslizó unos dedos temblorosos por los cabellos que su marido llevaba recogidos en la nuca, los soltó de la cinta y unos mechones sedosos le cubrieron las palmas de las manos.

Harry la besó mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la bragueta y, una vez liberada de los pantalones, oprimió la dureza rígida de su excitación contra el cuerpo de la mujer. Se abrió paso entre el vello rizado de la entrepierna y empezó a frotarse, primero con suavidad y después más intensamente. Sabía muy bien cómo tocarla, cómo darle placer. Unas sacudidas de deseo recorrieron el cuerpo de Hermione, que se oyó a sí misma exclamando el nombre de su marido.

Harry la acariciaba con pericia.

-Soy tu marido -susurró mientras con sus manos expertas aumentaba la necesidad de su esposa-. Dilo.

Hermione gimoteó.

-Dilo -insistió él en voz baja.

-Eres mi... marido.

Le separó las piernas y la penetró con un solo impulso que la levantó del suelo. Hermione se aferró a sus hombros y le clavó las uñas mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Harry se salió con suavidad, la penetró de nuevo y Hermione sintió que un placer intenso la invadía. Afuera y adentro, despacio, con intención; los músculos de Harry se flexionaban, se contraían, y los de Hermione seguían el ritmo de las pulsaciones. Harry la levantó en vilo, se colocó las piernas de Hermione alrededor de la cintura y volvió a penetrarla.

-¡Dios mío, te he deseado durante tanto tiempo!

La tomó profundamente, penetrándola despacio y con exquisito cuidado. Hermione intentaba pensar, pero no podía; a duras penas se acordaba de respirar.

Oyó la voz de Harry desde lejos, grave, pastosa y áspera:

-Me gustas tanto... Me encantas...

Esas palabras la aturdieron más aún. Se aferró al cuello de Harry, con todo el cuerpo temblando de deseo y necesidad y los músculos del estómago contrayéndose. Dos fuertes acometidas más y arañó los hombros de Harry sollozando su nombre. Se le tensó el cuerpo y se le relajó a continuación con una explosión de placer tan intenso que pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Harry la penetró un poco más y, después, su cuerpo se contrajo alcanzando a su vez el clímax, vertiendo su simiente en ella mientras le agarraba las nalgas con las manos. Tras el éxtasis, Hermione siguió aferrada a él pensando en lo mucho que lo amaba y en lo bien que se sentía estando con él de ese modo. Y pensó también en lo mucho que había deseado que pasara exactamente eso.

**. …. … … .. **

**Pobre tía Minnie lamentándose en silencio por un amor del pasado sin saber que podía ser amor del presente.**

**Les gusto el capitulo se pone mejor he…**

**Besos y abrazos**

**y gracias por sus comentarios.**

**y con respecto a la edad de Minnie y Remus, estan entre los 50 y 55 años.**

**"RelennA".**


	17. sacrificio

**De Acero y de Seda****.**

**CAPITULO 17.- Sacrificio.**

Pasaron los minutos. Harry besó con ternura a Hermione en el cuello y la dejó en el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba saciado y satisfecho como nunca desde hacía semanas. Percibía el aroma del perfume suave de su esposa, notaba aún el sabor de sus labios. Le gustaba la sensación de ese cuerpo delgado entre sus brazos.

Le dio un último beso, se agachó, recuperó la camisa de ella y se la dio. Hermione se la pasó por la cabeza mientras él se abrochaba los botones de la bragueta.

No era su intención haberla tomado, todavía no. Fue a la cabaña para encararse con ella, pero la cólera lo espoleó y el deseo lo impulsó a actuar. Al recordar lo increíble que era la sensación de estar dentro de ella, no lo lamentó en absoluto.

Le acarició la mejilla mientras su mente retrocedía hacia otros momentos, otras mujeres. Aunque no era un amante egoísta, con las otras se limitaba a obtener placer, las usaba como ellas a él, y no dejaba nada de sí mismo una vez que terminaba.

Con Hermione era distinto. Cada vez que la miraba, la deseaba. Cuando le hacía el amor, se perdía dentro de ella como no le había ocurrido nunca. Quería darle placer, quería absorberla en su piel, fundirse con ella hasta que no se supiera dónde terminaba él y empezaba ella. Hermione alimentaba en él una necesidad que ni siquiera sabía que la tenía, y esa necesidad parecía aumentar cada vez que hacían el amor.

Lo asustaba pensar que una mujer pudiera afectarlo tanto, pero, a pesar de eso, quería hacer el amor con ella de nuevo.

Se abrochó el último botón de los pantalones y vio que ella lo observaba con unos enormes ojos inquisitivos. La confusión había reemplazado la satisfacción perezosa de unos momentos antes.

-¿Y la anulación, Harry? Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor. Es lo que ambos queríamos.

-¿Lo es? Puede ser que alguna vez pensara que era lo mejor, pero ya no. No va a haber ninguna anulación, Hermione. Estamos casados y lo seguiremos estando.

-Pero yo creía... Si querías que el matrimonio fuera de verdad, ¿por qué no volviste a mi dormitorio? Ya sé que esa noche fue algo..., que no te gusté..., pero esperaba que con el tiempo...

-¿Era eso lo que creías? ¿Que no me gustaste? Por el amor de Dios, Hermione, desde el día en que entraste en mi estudio no he pensado en otra cosa que no fuera en acostarme contigo. -E incluso entonces, al verla con los cabellos claros sueltos y los labios hinchados por los besos, la deseaba de nuevo.

-Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no volviste a mi dormitorio?

-¿Querías que lo hiciera? -preguntó él, pasándole un dedo por la mandíbula, lo que hizo que se estremeciera otra vez.

-Sí -afirmó Hermione, que desvió la mirada, algo ruborizada-. Me gustó cómo me tocaste, cómo me hiciste sentir. Sé que la mayoría de la gente cree que una mujer no debería desear a un hombre, pero yo no soy como la mayoría de las mujeres.

Harry no iba a discutir eso. Era distinta a todas las mujeres que él había conocido. Y precisamente esa diferencia lo inquietaba.

Soltó un suspiro, antes de reconocer:

-Tal vez por eso me mantuve alejado. Quería aclararme las ideas. Una vez lo hice, me di cuenta de que lo mejor era que siguiéramos casados.

-¿Por qué? Puede ser que me desees, pero no me amas. ¿Por qué quieres seguir casado con una mujer a la que no amas?

Incómodo con el tema, Harry se agachó y recuperó del suelo el vestido de lana.

-Levanta los brazos -le ordenó.

Hermione obedeció en silencio y él le pasó el vestido por la cabeza, se lo colocó bien en la cintura y se puso a abrocharle los botones, mientras decía:

-El amor es para los inocentes y los tontos, Hermione. Yo no soy ninguna de esas dos cosas. Compañerismo, objetivos comunes, paternidad. Ésos son los aspectos importantes a tener en cuenta en un matrimonio.

Ella no lo contradijo, pero había algo en sus ojos que indicaba que no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Harry se volvió, frunció el entrecejo al ver lo que lo rodeaba y empezó a recorrer el interior de la cabaña. El desagrado que sintiera antes regresó con una fuerza perturbadora.

-Sé que crees que lo que haces es importante, Hermione, pero sabes que no lo apruebo. -Levantó un plato de peltre que contenía un jarabe pegajoso-. ¿Qué es esto?

-Es un remedio que estoy preparando para la tos.

Harry se lo llevó a la nariz y, al olerlo, inhaló un aroma a regaliz y a algo dulce.

-¿De qué está hecho?

-Vino blanco, regaliz en polvo, azúcar cande, polvos de árnica y media docena de higos.

El marqués frunció el entrecejo y dejó el plato en la mesa.

-Eres la marquesa de Litchfield -dijo mientras proseguía la inspección levantando una botella medio llena aquí, un cubilete allá, y se dirigía por fin adonde ella estaba-. Preparar pociones y elixires no es lo que debe hacer una dama de tu posición.

-Ayudo a la gente. ¿Cómo puede ser eso malo?

-Tienes suerte de que no digan que eres una bruja, y todavía está por ver si ayudas o no a alguien. Roger Ferris contó que su mujer estuvo en cama tres días después de tomar una de tus pociones. Sólo Dios sabe el daño que podrías provocar en otra alma desafortunada.

-La mujer de Roger guardó cama como excusa para evitar sus deberes matrimoniales. Al parecer, su marido es bastante inepto a la hora de hacer el amor.

Se produjo un momento divertido, pero un nuevo vistazo de Harry a los cubiletes y los frascos que llenaban la habitación lo sofocó con rapidez.

-Me importan un comino Roger Ferris, su mujer o cualquier otra persona. Quiero que dejes esta tontería de inmediato.

-Es el trabajo de mi vida. Pedirme que lo deje es como pedirme que no respire.

-Pues ya puedes empezar a contener el aliento. Eres mi esposa y lo prohíbo. Y, por si no lo recuerdas, fuiste tú quien instigó este matrimonio.

-Y eres tú quien está decidido ahora a que los dos sigamos atrapados en él de un modo lamentable.

La miró con una expresión dura. Después, le levantó la barbilla con la mano, agachó la cabeza y la besó. Fue un beso lento, prolongado y maravilloso que impulsó a Hermione a aferrarse de nuevo a los hombros de su marido.

-Me parece que estar casada conmigo no te va a re

sultar demasiado desagradable -comentó él con un toque de arrogancia que no le pasó desapercibido a Hermione, cuyo rostro adoptó la expresión terca que el marqués había observado en ella más de una vez.

-Muy bien. Quieres que lo deje, pues lo dejaré. Pero me tienes que dar algo a cambio.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-Hay un niño pequeño en Saint Bart. Te hablé de él en una ocasión, quizá lo recuerdes.

Harry hizo memoria y se acordó de la noche en que la despertó de una pesadilla en la biblioteca.

-Sí, recuerdo que una vez me dijiste algo sobre él.

-Se llama Michael Bartholome y no está loco en absoluto, antes al contrario. Es inteligente y vital, y da gusto estar con él. Tuvo la mala suerte de nacer en ese lugar, es hijo de una mujer que sufrió una brutalidad de la que no llegó a recuperarse mentalmente.

Hermione le habló de Michael, le contó que la madre murió justo después de nacer él. Le dijo que no soportaba pensar que el niño creciera en un lugar tan horrible como Saint Bart.

-Es huérfano, Harry. No tiene adonde ir ni ningún futuro posible. Con lo terrible que es aquello, es un milagro que se hayan quedado con él en lugar de echarlo a la calle. Si lo hubieran hecho, ahora estaría muerto.

Harry estudió su rostro y vio en él ansiedad y la esperanza desesperada de que aceptara. No entraba en sus planes asumir la carga de educar a un huérfano, pero siempre le gustaron los niños, podía permitírselo sin problemas y, si a cambio obtenía la cooperación de Hermione, no era un intercambio tan malo.

-De acuerdo -asintió moviendo la cabeza-. Yo lo arreglaré para que suelten al niño y tú te mantendrás alejada de esta maldita cabaña y de todo lo que eso implica.

-Como desees -prometió Hermione. Aunque parte de la tensión había abandonado su semblante, permanecía en sus hombros. Era evidente que no le gustaba nada acatar esa orden, e igualmente obvio que se preocupaba mucho por el niño-. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevará?

-No lo sé. Supongo que no mucho. Mandaré una nota a Remus Lupin para que ultime este asunto lo más rápido posible. -Recorrió a su esposa con la mirada y captó sus cabellos sueltos y brillantes, la ropa desarreglada, el rubor que cubría aún sus mejillas. El deseo que acababa de saciar reapareció con una fuerza sorprendente-. Mientras tanto, haré que trasladen tus cosas a los aposentos de la marquesa.

El rubor de Hermione se intensificó. Quizás ella no fuera de la clase de esposa que había imaginado, pero la deseaba y, puesto que el matrimonio era ya de verdad, tenía intención de poseerla. Fue a la puerta, la abrió y esperó a que se uniera a él. Al cruzar la sala, Hermione lanzó una mirada nostálgica alrededor de la acogedora cabaña. Por un instante, algo insondable le brilló en los ojos.

«¡Por Dios, no puede estar ya planeando volver!», pensó Harry apretando con fuerza la mandíbula ante la idea. Se juró que no se lo permitiría y al día siguiente se aseguraría de ello. Ordenaría que vaciaran y volvieran a poner en orden la cabaña, que desmontaran y eliminaran el llamado laboratorio de Hermione. Mientras tanto, la mantendría ocupada en su cama.

Ya era hora de tener un heredero. Harry iba a encargarse de lograrlo y cuanto antes mejor. Contempló a Hermione, sintió que su cuerpo se agitaba y pensó que tal vez esa misma tarde no sería demasiado pronto para volver a intentarlo.

Minerva daba vueltas y más vueltas en aquella cama grande y con cuatro columnas, incapaz de dormir y deseando que se hiciera de día para ir a ver a Remus. El viaje a Londres había transcurrido sin incidentes. Tendría que haber esperado hasta la mañana, como le sugirió su sobrino, pero quería estar allí cuando Remus llegara al despacho. De todos modos, y aunque llegó a la ciudad muy tarde, la casa londinense de Litchfield contaba siempre con el servicio completo y su habitación estaba preparada.

Gracias a Dios que no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía Remus, porque podría haberse deshonrado presentándose en su casa como cualquier mujer de la calle. En cambio, se retiró a su habitación con la esperanza de dormir un poco, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. A medida que las horas pasaban, yacía despierta mirando al techo, imaginando lo que Remus debió de pensar cuando lo rechazó de un modo tan rotundo.

Tal y como ya había sucedido antes.

Sus pensamientos retrocedieron más de veinte años, hasta una mañana en el castillo de Running cuando ella era una joven de dieciocho años, el día en que Remus fue a ver a su padre para pedir la mano de su hija. Minnie esperaba la noticia arriba, rogando que su padre aceptara, sabiendo en el fondo que no lo haría.

-Eres la hija del marqués de Litchfield -la amonestó cuando la llamó a su estudio-. Remus Lupin es plebeyo. Sé que su familia es rica; su padre y yo somos amigos o no lo habrías conocido nunca. Personalmente, el muchacho me gusta. Es inteligente y decidido. Estoy seguro de que hará muy feliz a alguna joven. Pero no pertenece a la nobleza y eso no va a cambiar. Tú eres una dama, la única hija del marqués de Litchfield, y Remus no es el hombre con quien te casarás.

Minnie se pasó días llorando, pero su padre no cedió. Todo lo contrario, le eligió por marido al vizconde de Beckford y, aunque ella amaba a Remus, las cosas eran así en la aristocracia y con el tiempo llegó a resignarse y hasta a convencerse incluso de que su amor por Remus tan sólo había sido un capricho de juventud.

Pero nunca lo olvidó.

Cerró los ojos recordando a Remus sentado en el salón del castillo de Running unas semanas antes, con ese aspecto suyo tan atractivo. «He estado pensando en ti, Minnie. Me gustaría mucho verte.»

¡Por Dios, cómo lo había tratado! Sin duda, creyó que todavía no lo consideraba lo bastante bueno para ella. Lo cierto era que Minnie nunca compartió esa opinión con su padre, pero, si no se lo explicaba, Remus no lo sabría.

Por fin llegó el alba y Minnie se levantó de la cama más exhausta que cuando llegó a Londres la noche anterior. Aun así, se lavó como todas las mañanas y se vistió con cuidado. Eligió un vestido de tafetán azul oscuro con las enaguas festoneadas, varias capas de volantes en las mangas y cintas de terciopelo malva intercaladas en el peto. Un miriñaque ancho hacía que la cintura pareciera tan menuda como la de una joven.

Su doncella, Florence Tauber, le recogió los rizos rubios en lo alto de la cabeza.

-Está preciosa, mi lady. -Flo, una mujer cuarentona de cara delgada y ojos amables, estaba al servicio de Minnie desde que tenía dieciséis años.

-Gracias, Flo.

Se dio unos retoques ante el espejo de cuerpo entero. Esperaba que Remus no notara las ligeras ojeras que lucía en el rostro, el rastro de la hinchazón provocada por las lágrimas.

La doncella le cubrió los hombros con una capa ribeteada de piel que la envolvió con sus pliegues cálidos y suaves.

-Va muy arreglada, milady -comentó-. El hombre afortunado que la tiene tan alterada seguro que se da cuenta.

Minnie notó que se ruborizaba. Desconocía cómo Florence adivinaba que había un hombre implicado, pero ésa era la verdad y no se molestó en negarla. Esperaba que Flo tuviera razón y Remus se diera cuenta. Más que eso, esperaba que la perdonara.

-¿Crees que ya habrá llegado el carruaje?

-Sí, estoy segura. -Flo sonrió comprensiva-. He despertado al pobre Harry antes del alba para asegurarme de que estuviera a punto.

-Dile que se lo agradezco, por favor -le pidió Minnie, con una débil sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Aunque era demasiado temprano y no estaba segura de que Remus hubiera llegado, subió al carruaje y recorrió las calles adoquinadas hacia el despacho de Remus en Threadneedle Street. No tardó mucho. No había demasiado tráfico a esa hora de la mañana; en su mayoría, vendedores y comerciantes, carros de carga y coches de alquiler que llevaban a sus pasajeros al trabajo.

El edificio estrecho de ladrillo parecía aletargado y deshabitado. Tras ordenar al cochero que la esperara, se dirigió a la puerta, que estaba cerrada. Levantó la aldaba, que era pesada y de latón, y llamó de todos modos, con la esperanza de que Remus hubiera ido temprano.

Para su alivio, él mismo abrió la puerta. Al ver quién era la visita, retrocedió sorprendido y la precaución le hizo adoptar un semblante inexpresivo.

-Lady Beckford. Te has levantado temprano esta mañana.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Remus -dijo ella, con los dedos aferrados a la parte delantera de la capa para sujetarla-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto. -Remus abrió más la puerta y una expresión de preocupación sustituyó a su frialdad indiferente-. Espero que no haya pasado nada malo. ¿No se encuentra bien lord Litchf eld? ¿Ha habido algún tipo de accidente?

-No, no es nada de eso. -Lo observó de soslayo mientras la conducía a su despacho privado y cerraba la puerta. Lo encontró más atractivo todavía que la última vez que lo había visto, con el pelo castaño cubierto de canas y los ojos azules-. No es una visita de negocios. Es totalmente personal. Necesitaba verte, Remus, yo...

Dejó la frase en el aire, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y deseó haber sido capaz de encontrarlas durante las largas horas de la noche. Pero no lo logró entonces, y ahora parecían aún más esquivas.

-Quizá quieras tomar asiento, lady Beckford -sugirió Remus con una enorme formalidad, y la severidad de esa actitud desgarró el corazón de Minnie.

-Prefiero decir lo que tengo que decir de pie, si no te importa. -Enderezó la espalda, decidida a dejar las cosas claras-. He venido a pedirte disculpas.

-¿Disculpas? -La sonrisa de Remus se volvió algo burlona-. ¿Por qué tendrías que pedirme disculpas? Si te refieres a las conversaciones que hemos mantenido últimamente, soy yo quien debería disculparse. Dije cosas fuera de lugar y me pusiste en mi sitio. Yo soy plebeyo mientras que tú, después de todo, eres la vizcondesa de Beckford.

Aunque habría quien le hubiera creído sincero, el sarcasmo de sus palabras no se le escapó a Minnie. No había nada en Remus que diera la menor indicación de que se consideraba algo menos que su igual, y así era como Minnie deseaba que fuese. Tragó saliva con dificultad, debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Me temo que no lo entiendes. Verás..., cuando te e esas cosas... no sabía que..., no tenía ni idea de que... Cometí un error terrible, Remus.

-¿Un error? ¿Significa eso que de repente te sientes sola? ¿Has venido por eso, Minnie? ¿Decidiste que necesitas un hombre en la cama, siempre y cuando nadie sepa quién es...?

-¡Basta! Esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que no pertenezcas a la nobleza, nada en absoluto. Lo cierto es que no sabía que Dora estaba muerta. No me enteré hasta ayer por la noche, cuando mi sobrino lo mencionó por casualidad. Hasta entonces, creía que estabas casado. Pensé que me estabas proponiendo... una relación sórdida y estaba..., estaba indignada. No creía... -Bajó la mirada-. No creía que fueras de esa clase de hombres y me dolió mucho pensar que lo eras.

Remus la miraba como si no acabara de creerla.

-¿Creías que estaba casado?

-Siento lo de Dora. -Minnie se esforzaba en contener las lágrimas-. En esa época me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el campo. Debió de ocurrir justo antes de que Richard enfermase. Puede que él se enterara, pero, si fue así, nunca me lo dijo. Me parece que siempre estuvo un poco celoso de ti.

-Y pensaste que yo quería tener una aventura.

-Sí.

-Minnie... -Le tomó las dos manos entre las suyas-. Dios mío, lo siento. Las cosas terribles que te he dicho. Las cosas terribles que he pensado.

-No es culpa tuya, Remus. -Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla-. La culpa es mía. No debí sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Puede que fuera porque me hacías sentirme mujer. No me sentía así desde hace años y me asusté. Me despreciaba a mí misma por querer estar contigo cuando creía que pertenecías a otra persona.

No supo cómo sucedió. Lo estaba mirando con lágrimas en los ojos y, de repente, se encontró entre sus brazos.

-Me volví medio loco en cuanto te vi en el castillo -le confesó él al oído-. Era como si los años no hubiesen transcurrido, como si el tiempo retrocediese y fueras la misma chica de quien una vez me enamoré.

Minnie se aferró a él, absorbiendo su calor, su fuerza.

-Yo sentí lo mismo, Remus. Quería verte y eso me hacía sentirme muy culpable.

-Di que me permitirás visitarte -le pidió apartándose para mirarla-. Sé que podría acarrearnos problemas a ambos. Trabajo para tu sobrino y es muy posible que él no lo apruebe. Es seguro de que otros de tu clase no lo harán. Tal vez podríamos adoptar medidas, alguna forma de facilitar las cosas.

-Soy una mujer adulta, Remus. No me importa lo que piensen los demás. Nunca me importó.

Remus le acarició la mejilla y ella se dio cuenta de que no la creía. Con el tiempo lo convencería. Observó sus ojos azules cuando Remus agachó la cabeza para besarla con mucha ternura. Notó que la envolvía por completo, que invadía sus sentidos lo mismo que antaño y, sin embargo, era totalmente distinto.

Remus terminó el beso antes de lo que ella hubiese querido y Minnie supo que el hombre se contenía porque había sentido un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

-Te iré a ver por la noche -propuso Remus-. Hay una posada muy tranquila en las afueras de la ciudad, donde nadie nos verá...

_No -se negó Minnie con firmeza, con tanta alegría en el corazón que casi le dolía-. Aunque me gustaría muchísimo tenerte para mí sola, esta noche me apetecería más ir al teatro, si te parece bien.

Remus comprendió lo que significaban esas palabras: a ella no le importaba que los vieran juntos. Esbozó una sonrisa tan radiante que Minnie casi se derritió.

-Iremos al teatro entonces -convino, aceptando por fin que carecía de importancia que fuera plebeyo-. Y después cenaremos en algún sitio tranquilo y nos pondremos al día de tantos años.

-Sí -asintió Minnie, con la mano todavía en la de Remus-. Eso me gustaría, Remus. Me gustaría mucho.

«Más de lo que te imaginas» -pensó Minnie-. «Mucho más.»

Por fin tendrían la oportunidad que les fue arrebatada tanto tiempo atrás. Y esta vez nadie iba a interponerse entre ellos.

-¡Ay!

Hermione se chupó la gota de sangre de la punta del dedo y contempló la funda de almohada que estaba bordando. Las puntadas eran pequeñas y regulares, como las que empleó para suturar el corte en el brazo de Harry. Pero trabajar en un paciente era distinto a coser flores de colores en un pedazo de tela. No le gustaba bordar. No le había gustado nunca, lo encontraba pesado y aburrido.

Suspiró y dejó la funda de almohada a un lado. Se levantó de la silla, se acercó a la ventana y su mirada se dirigió hacia el río, que serpenteaba entre el bosque. Desde el día en que el marqués se enfrentó a ella en la cabaña de piedra, vivían en una frágil tregua. De día, Harry trabajaba en la gestión de sus propiedades y, mientras,

Hermione no paraba quieta, aburrida y deseando volver sus estudios.

De noche, Harry iba a su dormitorio y ella se olvidaba de su trabajo, de su necesidad de aprender. Un beso largo y ardiente, una caricia de esas manos diestras y hábiles, y Hermione pensaba ya sólo en Harry, en el placer que le daba, en lo mucho que lo deseaba. Hasta que no la dejaba al despuntar el día, ella no pensaba en absoluto en tanto amor al que Harry no correspondía, y Hermione sentía un dolor desgarrador en su interior.

Durante el día, no la buscaba nunca. No había miradas dulces ni ninguna expresión de cariño. Era como ella había temido: la deseaba, pero, aparte de eso, apenas existía para él.

Se le encogía el corazón al pensar en ello. Quería que la amara, que compartiera su vida con ella y compartir la suya con él. La entristecía pensar en los años sin amor que le esperaban. El matrimonio, que era ya un hecho, lo había instigado ella y no se podía negar que tenía la protección que tanto y de un modo tan desesperado necesitó. Se había librado de su tío, del manicomio; si tuviera su trabajo, podría soportarlo.

Con la ayuda de Fanny, su doncella, averiguó los planes del marqués de desmantelar el laboratorio y consiguió así frustrar los esfuerzos de Harry en ese sentido. Como había ayudado a algunos miembros del servicio con sus remedios, ellos se arriesgaron a la cólera de Litchfield empaquetando y almacenando con cuidado los objetos en lugar de deshacerse de ellos.

No había día en que no pensara en las hierbas que había plantado con tanto esmero, llenándose de polvo y marchitándose, y en las pociones que preparó de forma tan meticulosa y que no servían de ayuda a nadie. Había renunciado al trabajo de su vida para salvar al pequeño Michael, y saber que pronto estaría a salvo hacía que el sacrificio valiera la pena.

Se juró que no sería para siempre. Gracias a los esfuerzos del marqués, el niño llegaría al día siguiente de Londres. Una vez Michael estuviera en el castillo y a salvo, ella encontraría un modo de volver a sus estudios.

Junto a la ventana, contempló el río y su mirada siguió un palito de madera que viajaba arrastrado por la corriente, hasta perderse de vista cuando el río desaparecía entre los árboles. Añoraba la serenidad que encontraba en los libros que leía en la cabaña, la emoción de ayudar a alguien necesitado que fuera a verla. No podía vivir toda una vida clavando una aguja en un bordado o arrancando notas de un clavicémbalo.

Y, a pesar de lo mucho que adoraba al pequeño Michael, ni siquiera la presencia del niño en la casa le bastaría para seguir adelante. Necesitaba su trabajo tanto como el marqués el suyo. Hermione se juró, como había hecho desde que sus padres murieron, que pasara lo que pasase lograría ese objetivo.

**Besos**

**"RELENNA"**


	18. la llegada

**De Acero y de Seda.**

**CAPITULO****18.- La llegada.**

Harry se apoyó en la barandilla en lo alto de las es caleras de piedra que daban al vestíbulo. Abajo, Hermione estaba junto al niño rubio, Michael Bartolomé. El pequeño la agarraba de la mano, aferrado como si fuera a perderse para siempre en las entrañas del castillo si se soltaba.

Había llegado en carruaje la noche anterior, acom pañado de un lacayo de la casa de Harry en Londres. Remus Lupin se encargó de todo; por un módico esfuerzo, y una cantidad nada desdeñable de monedas, el pequeño abandonaba Saint Bart para pasar al cuidado del marqués.

Harry lo observó. Era un chiquillo menudo, delga do y rubio, y tenía unos enormes ojos azules, que abría sorprendido ante el cristal elegante, el mármol reluciente y los dorados brillantes que decoraban la casa. Hermione le contó que el niño apenas salía de Saint Bart, sólo alguna que otra vez cuando una de las matronas lo llevaba con ella a buscar provisiones. Al mirarlo era evidente lo poco que había visto del mundo.

-¡Dibujos! -exclamó señalando el techo pintado-. No había visto nunca dibujos en el techo. ¿Cómo crees que el tipo se subió ahí a pintarlos?

Hermione se rió y Harry tuvo ganas de sonreír. Mientras su esposa explicaba que el pintor había ido al castillo desde Italia hacía cien años, bajó las escaleras para reunirle con ellos. Cuando se acercó, ambos se volvieron.

-Buenos días, Michael.

Ya lo había conocido la noche anterior, pero el pequeño no dijo gran cosa, agarrado a la mano de Hermione mientras miraba a su alrededor como si hubiese llegado a la Luna.

-Buenos días, señor -contestó esta vez, levantan do los ojos hacia Harry con casi el mismo asombro que le causaba el techo pintado.

-Tienes que llamar al marqués «Excelencia» -le explicó Hermione-. Deberías decir «buenos días, su Excelencia» o «buenos días, mi lord».

-Buenos días, Excelencia -repitió con la espalda muy recta.

Harry sonrió.

-Espero que hayas dormido bien, Michael.

Los dientecitos blancos del pequeño brillaron en una sonrisa que mostraba algo más de seguridad.

-Casi me ahogué, milord, con tanta pluma. Pero estuvo muy bien cuando me acostumbré.

-¿Habéis desayunado? -preguntó Harry, que tu vo que contener una carcajada-. Creo que la cocinera se ha superado hoy porque sabía que tenemos un recién llegado a la casa.

Hermione apretó la mano de Michael, levantó la vista hacia Harry y le sonrió con tanta gratitud que él sintió una opresión extraña en el pecho.

-De hecho, ahora nos dirigíamos al comedor -respondió Hermione-. Quizá quieras desayunar con nosotros.

-Sí, buena idea.

Esperó a que Hermione guiara al niño, pero antes de que llegaran a dar un paso Michael se soltó y se acercó a los pies de la escalera, adonde estaba él. Con timidez, la manita del pequeño le tocó el ribete de terciopelo de la levita de color burdeos.

-¿De qué es? No había tocado nunca nada tan suave.

Harry echó un vistazo al niño, a los burdos pantalones marrones y la camisa blanca que Remus Lupin le había proporcionado; sencillos, pero sin duda mucho mejores que los trapos sucios que debía de llevar en Saint Bart.

-El ribete es de terciopelo. Los pantalones están confeccionados con una tela que se llama raso.

Michael tocó la prenda que cubría el muslo para sen tir el tacto del tejido suave y brillante.

-Son las ropas más bonitas que he visto.

-A veces las cambiaría por algo más sencillo, pero supongo que tienes razón, son bastante bonitas -comentó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Cuando sea mayor, quiero llevar unas como éstas.

-Seguro que sí, Michael -lo alentó Hermione, que se agachó y lo abrazó.

Harry tomó nota mentalmente de llamar a su sastre. Había que vestir al niño como era debido, y pronto; él mismo se encargaría de ello.

-Muy bien, ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo? -Hermione alargó el brazo y el pequeño se aferró a su mano.

-Espero que no sean gachas -murmuró.

Harry volvió a sonreír y le aseguró:

-Hoy no hay gachas. Veamos si te gusta el faisán asado.

A Michael Bartolomé le encantó. Y también la salchicha y los huevos cocidos, el queso y los pas telitos de manzana; pero, sobre todo, el chocolate a la ta za, bien caliente. Harry no había visto nunca a nadie tan pequeño comer tanto. Pensó que quizá debería detener

al pequeño antes de que se atiborrara hasta que le senta ra mal, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Con el tiempo, el niño se daría cuenta de que habría comida abundante cada vez que se sentaran a la mesa. En cuanto a ese primer día, un poco de dolor de barriga se ría un precio pequeño a pagar por deleitarse con tal banquete.

-He pensado que podría enseñarle a Michael el resto de la casa -dijo Hermione desde la silla situada a su lado, tras secarse los labios con una servilleta blanca de lino y volver a depositarla en su regazo.

El pequeño la observó con atención e hizo exacta mente lo mismo. Harry tomó un sorbo de café.

-Buena idea. Hoy tengo que terminar unos asuntos, pero quizá mañana podríamos ir a los establos. Imagino que a Michael le gustará ver los caballos.

El crío lo miró fijamente con sus enormes ojos azules.

-¿Tiene caballos? -preguntó.

-Sí -asintió el marqués-. Todo un establo lleno.

-Me gustan los caballos. Los he visto muy bonitos tirando de coches elegantes cuando la gente viene a ver a los locos. ¿Cree que podré montar en uno? -Había tal ansiedad en la expresión del chiquillo que Harry sintió una punzada inesperada en el corazón.

-Imagino que podría arreglarse.

-¡Una casa tan elegante y también caballos! -Son reía de oreja a oreja y tenía el semblante iluminado por la emoción-. ¡Dios mío, Hermione, no sabía que eras tan ricachona!

Harry casi se atragantó con el café y Hermione tuvo que contener la risa. «Sí, Dios mío» -pensó el marqués-. «¿Cómo he acabado con este par tan estrafalario?».

Sin embargo, cuando vio al niño levantarse de la mesa, alargar el brazo hacia atrás creyendo que nadie lo miraba, echarle mano a un trozo de salchicha y escondérselo bajo la camisa, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de que ya no estuviera en Saint Bart.

Como el marqués había prometido, a la mañana si guiente Hermione fue con él y con Michael a los establos. Los tres habían pasado la tarde juntos. Michael comenta ba sin cesar las cosas bonitas que veía en el castillo, movía los brazos y señalaba para describir cada elemento increíble. Le encantó la galería de retratos y su larga fila de cuadros de los nobles Litchfield, pero lo que más le gustó fue el Gran Salón, con sus armaduras medievales, espadas antiguas, escudos y hachas de aspecto temible.

Compartieron después una cena tranquila, lo que no harían a menudo cuando el niño estuviera instalado y en contrasen una institutriz adecuada. Tras un día tan apa sionante, al crío se le cerraban los párpados durante la ce na y se quedó dormido en cuanto se tragó el último bocado posible de alimento. Harry lo subió a su cama, en el segundo piso, en un dormitorio próximo al cuarto de los niños.

Por la mañana, cuando Hermione bajó se encontró a Michael con Harry en su estudio, de pie junto al escritorio. Los observó desde la puerta abierta.

-Estaba pensando, milord... ¿Cree que cuando yo sea mayor podré aprender a ser un señor elegante como usted?

Harry sonrió.

-Podrás ser lo que tú quieras, Michael. Sólo se necesita voluntad.

-¿Me enseñará?

-¿Enseñarte?

-Sí. ¿Me enseñará a hablar bien, como un caballero?

Harry dejó su trabajo y observó al niño con más atención.

-Supongo que podríamos hacer algo al respecto.

Michael le sonrió encantado y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego, desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba ella, en la puerta, y el aire pareció caldearse entre los dos. Hermione sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago.

El marqués empujó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó.

-Buenos días -la saludó con una mirada larga y penetrante, como si recordara cómo la había dejado esa mañana, sobre un montón de sábanas revueltas, desnuda y adormilada tras su temprano encuentro amoroso.

-¿Podemos ir ya a los establos, milord? -pregun tó Michael, tirando de la chaqueta de Harry-. Dijo que iríamos cuando Hermione «venía».

-No es venía, Michael. Es viniera. Esa será tu primera lección. Tendrás que practicar un poco los tiempos verbales.

-Cuando Hermione viniera. Dijo que iríamos cuando Hermione viniera -se corrigió el pequeño con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y después de comer algo -le aclaró Harry. La comida no fallaba nunca para convencerlo de algo.

-No serán gachas, ¿verdad?

-Dudo que tengas que volver a tomarlas nunca -lo tranquilizó el marqués con el brillo de la risa en sus ojos.

-¡Hurra! Michael levantó los brazos en el aire, dio unas vueltas sobre sí mismo, corrió feliz hacia Hermione y se detuvo a su lado en la puerta. Al principio, ella temió que los guardias le hubiesen hecho daño durante esas se manas en que ella no estuvo en Saint Bart, pero el tem peramento alegre del chiquillo le indicaba que no había sido así-. ¡Se acabaron las gachas, Hermione! ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho el señor, esto..., su Excelencia? ¡No tendre mos que comer más esa bazofia asquerosa!

Hermione se mordió un labio para evitar reírse y miró de reojo a Harry, convencida de que habría fruncido el entrecejo, pero hubiese jurado que lo que vio en su cara fue diversión.

-La segunda lección de hoy será que un niño de tu edad no debe dirigirse a las personas mayores por su nombre de pila. A partir de ahora llamarás a Hermione mi lady o Excelencia -lo reprendió suavemente él.

Hermione se estremeció por dentro. No había tenido el valor de corregir al niño, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. En el manicomio no importaba, pero ahí... Ahí la vida era totalmente distinta. Tendría que aprender a seguir las normas si quería abrirse paso en el mundo de la nobleza.

Michael levantó los ojos hacia ella, muy serio, y re cuperó de inmediato su optimismo:

-Los guardias siempre decían que eras una dama. Seguro que no me cuesta nada.

Hermione se agachó y lo abrazó. Era un niño adorable.

Desayunaron juntos y, después, se dirigieron a los establos.

-¡Mira, Hermione! ¡Caballos! -Se soltó de su mano y salió disparado hacia el cercado junto al edificio de pie dra de dos pisos, donde se guardaban los caballos. Un mozo de cuadra ejercitaba a uno de los sementales, que describía círculos al final de una cuerda-. ¿Podría montarlo?

-Ése no. -Harry se rió entre dientes-. Por lo menos, de momento. Es joven y engreído. Para empezar, necesitarás un animal más fácil de manejar.

Se dirigieron al interior sombreado del establo, don de percibieron el olor a heno y a caballos. Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las ventanas estaban cargados de mo titas de polvo suspendidas en el aire. Por encima de sus cabezas, unos hombres trabajaban con un gran cabestrante de metal para levantar sacos pesados de grano y depositarlos en el altillo.

-Creo que Robin será un buen caballo para empezar.

-¿Se llama Robin?

-Su nombre completo es Gray's Robin.

Mientras se acercaban al compartimiento, Michael observaba al pequeño caballo pinto con veneración.

-Gray's Robin. Es muy bonito, milord.

El caballo relinchó y Harry sonrió.

-Sólo mide catorce palmos y es manso como un pe rrito. Será un buen caballo para ti mientras aprendes a montar. -Se volvió hacia uno de los mozos de cuadra y Hermione vio que era Bennie Taylor-. Michael, te pre sento a Bennie. Sabe mucho de caballos. El te enseñará a montar.

-Buenos días, chaval -lo saludó Bennie, que se agachó para darle la mano. Después, dirigió la mirada al caballo pinto y añadió-: Su Excelencia te eligió un buen caballo para cuando «venía».

Michael abrió la boca para corregirle el tiempo ver bal, pero Harry sacudió con sutileza la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo podemos empezar? -preguntó enton ces el crío.

Bennie miró a Harry, quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Ahora mismo si quieres.

-¡Qué bien! -exclamó Michael dando brincos. Hermione observó al niño mientras se marchaba con

Bennie como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Michael no había sido nunca tímido. Nació entre desconocidos y, en sus siete años de vida, ellos habían sido su vida, su familia.

-Has estado maravilloso con Michael -Le agrade ció a Harry-. Quería sacarlo de ese sitio y que estuviera a salvo, pero no esperaba que lo acogieras hasta este punto.

-Se hace querer -se quitó importancia él, siguien do al pequeño con la mirada-. Mañana, dispondré que venga un tutor para que pueda empezar a estudiar.

Hermione sonriendo dijo:

-Aunque no lo creas, estará encantado. Tiene ansia por aprender. Lo fascinan todas las cosas nuevas que ve.

-Me he dado cuenta.

Se giraron y echaron a andar. Harry le pasó un bra zo alrededor de la cintura mientras salían de debajo del altillo. En cuanto llegaron al extremo del saliente, Hermione oyó el grito agudo de Michael:

-¡Milord! ¡Cuidado!

El niño corría como un loco para intentar alcanzar los y eso hizo que Harry levantara la vista. El cabestrante de hierro se había soltado de la cuerda y le iba directo a la cabeza. Empujó a Hermione para quitarla de en medio y ambos rodaron por el suelo.

-¡Milord! ¡Milord! -Michael llegó junto a ellos con Bennie Taylor pegado a los talones-. ¡Casi le da! ¡Madre mía, casi le mata!

El pequeño temblaba, y Hermione también. Harry se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra y la paja de la chaqueta y los pantalones.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó a su mujer mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí. Sólo ha sido el susto, nada más.

Pero seguía temblando, lo mismo que Michael. Harry se agachó, lo subió en brazos y lo estrechó con sua vidad contra su pecho.

Estamos bien. Gracias a ti, Michael, los dos esta mos bien.

El niño le rodeó el cuello con sus bracitos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro. Nunca había tenido un padre y era evidente que ya había adoptado a Harry. Hermione sintió que un dolor le oprimía el pecho.

-No pasa nada, muchacho -lo tranquilizó el mar qués-. Ha sido un accidente. Estas cosas pasan a veces.

Dejó al pequeño en el suelo y Hermione lo atrajo hacia sí mientras el marqués se daba la vuelta para ins peccionar el cabestrante caído. Era grande y pesado y, si le hubiera alcanzado, seguro que lo habría matado. Hermione se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Harry mirando con dureza a los hombres que habían estado trabajando en el altillo y rodeaban ahora al cabestrante.

Uno de ellos avanzó con la cara tan pálida como la de Hermione:

-No lo sé seguro, milord. Hemos estado trabajan do aquí toda la mañana sin ningún problema. Supon go que la cuerda se habrá gastado. Pero si fue así no nos dimos cuenta. -Se enderezó con la cabeza alta, aunque su semblante reflejaba una gran tensión-. Supongo que querrá despedirnos a todos.

Harry observó las caras afectadas de los hombres. Casi todos ellos tenían una familia que alimentar.

-Fue un accidente -los tranquilizó-. Como ya he dicho, estas cosas pasan. Asegúrense de que no vuelva a pasar.

-Gracias, milord. A partir de ahora iremos con más cuidado. No se arrepentirá de dejarnos quedar -afirmó el hombre con una sonrisa de alivio que suavizó sus rasgos curtidos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y sólo dijo:

-Eso espero. -Se volvió hacia Hermione, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo de un modo más íntimo del habi tual y sonrió al niño-. Ve con Bennie, Michael. Robin te está esperando.

Como suele ocurrir con los niños, Michael había olvidado ya el incidente. Enseñó su sonrisa, movió la cabeza arriba y abajo varias veces y se marchó muy con tento con Bennie mientras Harry guiaba a Hermione por el camino que conducía a la casa.

-Michael tenía razón -dijo ella-. Podía haberte matado.

-Podía, pero no lo hizo -se mostró bromista Harry echando un último vistazo al cabestrante. Esbozó una sonrisa-. Pero siento una necesidad irresistible de procrear. Quizá podríamos ir arriba a echar una cabe zadita.

-¿Cómo? ¿En pleno día?

El marqués sonrió.

-Ven, cariño. Tengo planes para ti que no incluyen a un niño de siete años.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco. El corazón se le acele ró al empezar a acudirle a la cabeza imágenes de fuertes músculos viriles y manos hábiles y expertas. Pero mientras su marido se la llevaba volvió la cabeza hacia el cabestran te caído y al grupo de hombres que lo rodeaba. En las últimas semanas el marqués había estado a punto de morir un par de veces. Seguro que no era pura coincidencia.

La asaltó una sensación de inquietud que la acompañó todo el trecho hasta la casa.

El doctor Silas Cunningham tiró de las riendas de su faetón negro para que el caballo se detuviera frente al in menso castillo de piedra. Había enviado una carta para avisar a Hermione Granger Potter, ahora marquesa de Litchfield, de su próxima llegada, pero no estaba seguro del tipo de recibimiento que ella le dispensaría.

En vista de que le había fallado a esa mujer, a quien consideraba una querida amiga y, de un modo extraño, incluso una colega, no sabía lo que se merecía.

Echó el freno, inspiró para darse fuerzas, saltó del faetón y le entregó las riendas a uno de los mozos de cua dra, que acudió en cuanto le vio llegar. Todavía no había alcanzado la escalinata de entrada cuando la puerta se abrió y Hermione apareció en el umbral.

-¡Doctor Cunningham! -Sonrió de esa forma cá lida y sencilla que se granjeara el cariño del doctor desde el momento en que éste la conoció-. ¡He estado tan nerviosa desde que recibí su carta! No puedo creer que esté usted aquí. Pase, por favor.

Silas se relajó un poco. Se quitó el tricornio, se en derezó la peluca gris, subió por las escaleras y entró en la casa. El mayordomo le tomó el sombrero y el sobretodo, y Hermione lo condujo a un salón suntuoso con adornos dorados y marfil.

-Siento que mi marido no esté -se disculpó Hermione mientras llamaba para pedir té-. Me hubiera gusta do mucho que lo conociera. Por desgracia, surgió algún tipo de asunto en la ciudad y tuvo que irse un par de días.

Seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto lozano y encanta dor de siempre, sin huellas de su terrible experiencia en el manicomio. Su sonrisa era radiante y acogedora, el cabello castaño le brillaba y el color de las mejillas hacía juego con el tono de su vestido de seda rosa.

-Se preguntará cómo he logrado encontrarla des pués de tanto tiempo. De hecho, supe de su paradero hace unas semanas a través del abogado de su marido, Remus Lupin. Por entonces, el señor Lupin intentaba junto con el marqués que la liberaran de Saint Bart. Vino para preguntarme sobre los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar cuando su tío la recluyó. Le conté la verdad, que todo aquello fue mentira, aunque con pocas esperanzas de que eso sirviera para que le permitieran abandonar el hospital. Le pedí, sin embargo, que me informara de sus progresos. Cuando volví a tener noticias del señor Lupin, me comunicó su matrimonio con lord Litchfield y que podría encontrarla aquí.

Silas examinó los muebles caros, el sofá de brocado dorado y las colgaduras de terciopelo, muy distinto a la celda desnuda que debió de ocupar en Saint Bart.

Hermione lo tomó de un brazo y lo condujo hacia una cómoda butaca mientras decía:

-Que esté aquí ahora es un milagro y una historia muy larga. -Se sentó frente a él y un sirviente apareció con una bandeja de plata con el té y la dejó en la mesa que había entre ambos. Hermione le sirvió una taza y le puso leche y azúcar-. Baste decir que, gracias a los esfuerzos de mi marido, estoy fuera del control de mi tío y libre de Saint Bart para siempre.

-Lo que sucedió fue terrible -aseguró Silas sacu diendo la cabeza-. Sé que le fallé de manera lamentable. Ése es uno de los motivos de mi visita. Espero que pueda perdonarme.

-Estoy al tanto de que mi tío amenazó con arrui narle, Silas -lo excusó Hermione mientras removía el té meticulosamente y dejaba después la cucharilla con mu cho cuidado en el platito-. Sé que tenía que pensar en su familia. No tuvo más remedio que guardar silencio.

-Fue mucho peor que eso. Lord Dunstan amenazó a Margaret y a los niños. Exigió que me fuera del pueblo de Wilford. Insinuó que, si la defendía a usted de cualquier modo, yo no volvería a ver a mi familia.

-Mi tío es de lo más despiadado. -A Hermione le temblaron las manos sobre el encaje de la falda-. Me alegro de que no intentara oponérsele. -Sonrió, pero pareció forzado, como si el tema todavía le resultara doloroso-. En cualquier caso, todo eso ya pasó. Hábleme de usted. ¿Cómo van sus estudios?

-Ésa, querida amiga, es la segunda razón de mi visita. Hace poco he aceptado un puesto de profesor en una pequeña escuela de medicina, en Guildford.

-Eso es fantástico, Silas. Guildford no está dema siado lejos. Quizá podría venir de vez en cuando a vernos.

-Me gustaría mucho. -Tomó un sorbo de té-. Ya sabe lo difícil que resulta investigar en el campo de la anatomía humana, dada la opinión pública al respecto. Es uno de los motivos por los que he aceptado el puesto. La escuela es pequeña y muy discreta. Hasta ahora, los vecinos sólo han expresado algunas leves protestas por los te mas que enseñamos, y es una de las pocas instituciones que tolera la disección humana como método de aprendizaje.

En épocas medievales, la Iglesia había prohibido la disección de cadáveres humanos. Incluso en esos días, cientos de años después, se seguía estando muy en con tra del estudio del cuerpo humano. Los médicos recibían sólo la información más somera. La mayoría de los cirujanos se formaba en el ejército más que en las aulas, y su posición social no era mucho más elevada que la de un barbero, profesión que muchos de ellos desempeñaban también. Pero algunos médicos, hombres como Silas, creían que las respuestas a la curación se encontraban en un mayor conocimiento del funcionamiento del cuerpo humano.

-Me alegro de que haya encontrado por fin un sitio donde proseguir con sus estudios -afirmó Hermione.

-Hasta la fecha, ha resultado muy productivo. Pen saba que, si todavía le interesan esas cosas, quizá le gus taría venir a Guildford y echar un vistazo a parte del tra bajo que hacemos allí.

Hermione levantó la cabeza con tanta velocidad que casi derramó el té.

-¡Oh, doctor Cunningham, me encantaría! No puede imaginarse hasta qué punto he echado de menos nuestras sesiones.

-Tendría que ser fuera de horas, por supuesto. Se ría muy impropio que una mujer, en especial una de su posición social, fuera descubierta en tales circunstancas. Pero imaginé que le gustaría venir, y es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarla por todo lo que ha su frido.

-¡Oh, sí, Silas! Yo también he estado trabajando en varias cosas, en su mayoría remedios preparados con hierbas, pero algunos tienen posibilidades evidentes. He leído todo lo que he podido, aunque es difícil encontrar textos modernos y hay pocos sobre anatomía humana.

El cambio en su actitud hizo que Silas sonriera para sus adentros. Ya no era la dama digna de la casa, sino la joven vibrante que él conocía, desbordante de entusias mo, dispuesta y ansiosa por aprender.

Le describió algunos de los proyectos en los que par ticipaban. La investigación, por ejemplo, para desarro llar inoculaciones inocuas contra la viruela, pues en esa época, aunque podía salvarse al paciente, la persona ino culada era tan contagiosa que quienes la rodeaban solían caer enfermos y morir. Y sobre todo querían profundizar más en el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano, en la búsqueda de un método para evitar el dolor cuando era precisa la cirugía y en el estudio de cómo prevenir la putrefacción.

-Es muy interesante -concluyó Silas-, aunque no puede negarse que los progresos son lentos.

-Tengo muchas ganas de ir -aseguró Hermione.

-¿Y su marido? ¿Vendrá también el marqués?

Por primera vez, Hermione pareció inquieta.

-Me temo que mi marido desaprueba mi interés por la medicina casi tanto como mi tío. -Sonrió, al parecer de Silas con algo de tristeza-. Sin embargo, no es probable que me recluya si descubre que he ido a visitar a un viejo amigo que resulta ser médico.

-Me alegra oír eso. -Silas le devolvió la sonrisa. Dejó la taza de té sobre el tablero de mármol de la mesa situada junto a su butaca-. Y como no hay duda de que ahora está en buenas manos debería marcharme ya. Mándeme una nota para indicarme cuándo le va mejor venir. -Se levantó y Hermione hizo lo mismo-. Tenemos una casa bonita y espaciosa a la salida del pueblo. Hay sitio de sobra y sé que Margaret estará encantada de recibirla.

Hermione le tomó el brazo y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Silas casi podía sentir el funcionamiento vertigi noso del cerebro de aquella joven. No había visto nunca un alumno más interesado por aprender ni más decidido a ello. Era una lástima que fuera mujer. Aun así, él deseaba darle algo a cambio del dolor que le había causado sin querer, y sabía que la educación era lo que ella más apreciaba.

-Adiós -le dijo-. Espero volver a verla.

-Yo también, doctor. Quizá tarde algo, pero lo dispondré todo a la primera oportunidad que tenga.

La dejó en la entrada y volvió a su faetón, se subió y se dirigió hacia la carretera de Guildford. Sabía que volvería a verla, y pronto. Hermione Granger Potter era una mujer apasionada en todos los aspectos de la vi da, y sus estudios figuraban entre ellos.

Pensó en el marido y confió en que él fuera consciente de la joya que tenía en casa. Pocas veces se encon traba uno con una mujer con tanta fuerza y valor. Ni siquiera las crueldades a que la sometía su tío lograban quebrantarle el ánimo.

Sonrió al recordar los estudios que estaban efectuando en la escuela y le entraron ganas de compartir con su antigua alumna parte de los conocimientos que había adquirido en los meses transcurridos.

...

**Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, los que me dejan sus animos y los que me agregan a favoritos, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que la historia les gusta tanto como a mi.**

**muchos besos y abrazos...**

**"RELEnna"**


	19. me casare

**De Acero y de Seda.**

**CAPITULO 19.- Me casare**

Fue pasando el tiempo. Aunque Hermione esperaba que surgiera la ocasión de visitar al doctor Cunningham, no pudo ser así. Se consolaba ocupando las horas con el pequeño Michael, que se había acostumbrado a la vida del castillo como si hubiera nacido en él. Tenía un tutor y una institutriz y, por deseo de Harry, vestía como si fuera el hijo de un lord en lugar de un huérfano sin hogar que el marqués había rescatado de Saint Bart.

Resultaba sorprendente el vínculo formado entre ambos. Al verlos juntos, Hermione se daba cuenta de lo mucho que a su marido le gustaban los niños y el maravilloso padre que sería. Sabía que eso era lo que Harry más deseaba en el mundo, y tal vez más después de que Michael le hubiese mostrado lo que significaría tener un hijo propio. Quería un hijo y un heredero, y se dispuso con ímpetu a lograr ese objetivo. Algunas veces, Hermione se sentía molesta por ello cuando, ya muy tarde por la noche, se abría la puerta de su dormitorio y entraba Harry.

Pero él la tocaba, la besaba, le susurraba palabras eróticas y ya estaba perdida. En esos momentos, olvidaba que sólo la usaba para tener un hijo y que, aparte de la pasión que compartían, ella no ocupaba ningún lugar especial en su vida, en su corazón. En realidad, durante la mayor parte del tiempo parecía hacer todo lo posible por evitarla, por protegerse de algún modo siempre que ella estaba cerca.

Afligida por ser incapaz de salvar la distancia que los separaba, buscó a tía Minnie cuando ésta volvió de Londres. La encontró en el invernadero, sentada en un banco de hierro forjado y delante de un estanque con el fondo cubierto de musgo. Cuando Minnie levantó la vista le sonrió, y Hermione vio en su semblante una dulzura, una serenidad, que no poseía la última vez que estuvieron juntas.

-Buenos días, querida. -Minnie dio unas palmaditas al espacio vacío a su lado en el banco de hierro-. Apenas hemos tenido ocasión de hablar. ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo?

-De hecho, la estaba buscando, tía Minnie. Reeves supuso que la encontraría aquí.

-Preferiría estar en el jardín -se lamentó la mujer rubia-, pero todavía hace bastante fresco. Además, me gusta mirar los peces.

Hermione se sentó en el banco, y la falda color melocotón se extendió a su alrededor.

-Parece distinta desde su vuelta. Más radiante que cuando se marchó. ¿Era mucho más feliz en la ciudad que cuando estaba aquí, en el campo?

-No seas tonta, querida, no tiene nada que ver con eso -negó la tía, haciendo un gesto con la mano para desechar la idea.

-¿Entonces qué es?

Por un momento, Minnie dudó. Tiró un poco de la puntilla de la manga de su vestido de seda azul.

-Tengo algo que contarte. No estoy segura de lo que dirá mi sobrino al respecto, pero no creo que tú me censures.

-¿Censurarla? Por el amor de Dios, Minnie, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Me he enamorado, querida -respondió sonriente y su mirada volvió a llenarse de ternura-. Loca y perdidamente y sin la menor reserva. Estoy enamorada de Remus Lupin y él también me ama.

Hermione sintió sorpresa, felicidad y una punzada sorda de dolor. Estaba encantada por Minnie y, sin embargo, la alegría en su rostro hacía parecer aún peor el vacío sin amor en el que ella misma vivía.

Se inclinó y abrazó a la mujer que se había convertido en una amiga tan querida.

-Eso es maravilloso, Minnie. No sabe, cómo me alegro por usted.

-Habrá quien dirá que estoy loca. Dirán que Remus es un caza fortunas, a pesar de que tiene dinero propio. Y pensarán que me caso con alguien inferior a mí.

-Pues yo digo que tiene suerte de haber encontrado una persona como Remus y que él todavía es más afortunado al haberla encontrado a usted -aseguró Hermione, que apretó con fuerza la mano de Minnie.

-Es un tipo maravilloso, Hermione. Es amable y atento. Es generoso y bueno hasta la saciedad. Me ha pedido que me case con él y he aceptado. Desea hablar con Harry de ello, pero le he pedido que me deje comentárselo a mí primero.

-No creerá que vaya a oponerse a ese matrimonio, supongo.

Minnie bajó la mirada hacia el agua y observó cómo uno de los peces desaparecía de su vista bajo un puentecito de cerámica.

-No estoy segura. Da lo mismo, porque voy a casarme con Remus diga lo que diga quien sea, pero Harry es mi familia y me gustaría mucho contar con su aprobación.

-Sé que aprecia mucho a Remus. Estoy convencida de que se alegrará.

-Me gustaría estar yo tan segura. Tengo una fortuna bastante considerable. Harry podría pensar, como mi padre hizo en su día, que debería casarme con un hombre de mi propia clase.

Hermione desvió la mirada al sentir que su propia situación cobraba una fuerza dolorosa.

-Harry no sabe lo que es el amor, usted misma me lo dijo. No sabe que no hay nada más importante en este mundo que amar a alguien y ser correspondido. -Parpadeó para contener unas repentinas lágrimas-. Lo amo tanto, tía Minnie... Daría lo que fuera para que él me amara.

-Vamos, querida, no desesperes -la consoló Minnie, que la rodeó con los brazos-. Mi sobrino es un buen hombre y creo que siente algo muy fuerte por ti. Jamás. le había visto mirar a una mujer como te mira a ti. -Sacudió la cabeza mientras buscaba palabras para describirlo-. Su cara refleja un ansia terrible.

-¿Qué podría ansiar? -se burló Hermione-. Soy su esposa. Viene a mi cama siempre que quiere. Aparte de un heredero, no quiere nada de mí.

-Quizá quiere tu amor, querida. Mira, puede que mi sobrino no sepa lo que es el amor, pero eso no significa que no lo necesite, como todo el mundo. No sé lo que sabes de nuestra familia, pero Harry perdió a su madre cuando tenía doce años y su padre murió poco después.

Hermione se miró las manos, que descansaban en su regazo.

-Los sirvientes comentan cosas. He oído algunas habladurías. Su madre se fugó con otro hombre y eso destrozó el corazón de su padre. Al parecer, la amaba mucho.

-James la amaba, o por lo menos así lo creía él.

En realidad, se trataba más bien de una obsesión. Lilianne era hermosa y testaruda, y mi hermano estaba decidido a tenerla. Pero ella no fue nunca de la clase de mujer es feliz con un sólo hombre. Después de que se fuera, James se deprimió tanto que empezó a tomar opio. Murió un día que tomó demasiado.

Hermione sintió una oleada de pesar. Ella también había perdido a sus padres. Sabía lo que era sentirse tan solo.

-Debió de ser terrible para Harry. Ya había perdido a su madre. Perder a su padre tuvo que afectarlo muchísimo.

-Estoy segura de ello, pero nunca lo demostró. Mi padre, el abuelo de Harry, lo crió tras la muerte de mi hermano. Mi padre consideraba que la obsesión de James por Lily era una debilidad, y estaba decidido a que el nieto no se convirtiera en un hombre débil, como lo había sido el hijo, por el amor de una mujer. Harry fue educado para proteger sus emociones, para no revelar nunca sus verdaderos sentimientos, para ser totalmente independiente.

-Pues no cabe duda de que lo logró.

-Sí, es cierto. Demasiado para su propio bien. Lilianne era una mujer decidida, franca y resuelta. Creo que mi sobrino ve en ti algunas de esas cualidades y eso lo aterroriza. La diferencia es que, salvo por tu fortaleza, no te pareces en nada a Lilianne. Tal vez con el tiempo se dará cuenta de ello. -Minnie tomó una mano de Hermione-. Mi sobrino habrá aprendido a ocultarlo, pero sé que a veces se siente solo, y siempre ha necesitado desesperadamente el amor.

-Quiere a Michael. Es de lo más protector con él.

-El pequeño es encantador y a Harry siempre le han gustado los niños. El corazón de mi sobrino rebosa amor. Pero no sabe como entregárselo a una mujer.

-¿Cree usted entonces que quizá con el tiempo…

-Tienes que creerlo. Nunca hay que perder la esperanza.

Esperanza. Se había aferrado a esa palabra durante años. En lo referente a su marido, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más podría creer en esa posibilidad. Alejó ese pensamiento doloroso y devolvió su atención a Minnie y a su inmediato matrimonio:

-Puede que mi marido no sepa lo que significa enamorarse, pero respeta a Remus Lupin y sé que quiere que sea usted feliz.

Unos pasos sonaron a su espalda en ese momento.

-¿Feliz? -Harry se acercó con una sonrisa ¿Cómo voy a ser feliz si mi tía favorita me abandona para vivir en la ciudad?

Había ido a cazar perdices con el duque y todavía llevaba la chaqueta de caza y las altas botas negras de montar. Estaba guapísimo, con los cabellos oscuros algo revueltos por el viento.

Minnie se tocó nerviosa un mechón de pelo que se le había soltado de los rizos que llevaba recogidos en lo alto de la cabeza.

-Soy tu tía favorita porque no tienes otra, y espero que te sientas feliz por mí porque..., porque voy a casarme pronto.

-¡Vas a casarte! -Sus ojos se dirigieron a Hermione y, por un instante, hubo algo íntimo y perturbador en su mirada-. ¿Quién es el hombre afortunado? Más vale que sea Remus Lupin.

Minnie soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y se puso de pie con una sonrisa radiante en lugar de la expresión solemne que mostraba un momento antes.

-Entonces, ¿no lo desapruebas?

-Claro que no. No se me ocurre ningún hombre que pudiera ser mejor marido que Remus, y sé lo mucho que significas para él.

Minnie rodeó a su sobrino con los brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza.

-Gracias, Harry. Lo amo tanto y estaba tan preocupada... -Los ojos de Minnie se llenaron de lágrimas-. Remus quería hablar contigo, pero yo no podía soportar la idea de que no aprobaras el matrimonio. Mi padre lo alejó de mí cuando éramos jóvenes. No soportaba la idea de que volviera a hacérsele daño.

-Estoy contento de recibir a Remus en la familia. Espero que se lo digas.

-Sí. Oh, sí, lo haré -aseguró mientras extraía un pañuelo de encaje del bolsillo del vestido y se secaba las mejillas-. No recuerdo haber sido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

Hermione sonrió y dijo:

-Mereces ser feliz, tía Minnie.

Por un instante, su mirada se desvió hacia los ojos oscuros de su marido y vio en ellos algo insondable, que desapareció de inmediato. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando, si habría la menor posibilidad de que un día la amara como Remus Lupin amaba a Minnie De Witt.

Conociéndolo como ya lo conocía, no creía que eso ocurriera nunca. Siguió sonriendo, pero el corazón le dolía de un modo insoportable.

Harry clavó sus tacones en los flancos del semental negro para que galopara más deprisa por los campos. Se sentía inquieto, perturbado de una forma extraña. No estaba seguro de lo que era. Sólo sabía que Hermione era la causa.

Esos últimos días, desde que su tía volviera a Londres, algo había cambiado entre ellos. Hermione se mostraba apática y algo distante, encerrada en sí misma y ni siquiera pasaba apenas tiempo con el pequeño Michael. Como había notado su retraimiento, aunque sin saber el origen, la había dejado tranquila y se alejó incluso del dormitorio por la noche.

Por mucho que su cuerpo ansiara la satisfacción qu estaba acostumbrado a obtener, se obligaba a no acuda ella, con la esperanza de que recuperara su animació habitual. Hasta entonces eso no había ocurrido. Por la noche, cuando yacía solo en su cama, su cuerpo se sentía del deseo frustrado, pero era algo más que eso. Quería estar con ella, tenerla a su lado y abrazarla mientras dormía.

Le aterrorizaba pensar que quería de su esposa, algo más que la compañía esporádica y el uso de su cuerpo, pero empezaba a creer que ése era el caso. Sin darse cuenta, trataba de oír su voz, el sonido cálido de su risa cuando recorría el vestíbulo. De día, se quedaba junto a una ventana que daba al jardín sólo para verla un momento y observar cómo el sol le destacaba el tono castaño del pelo.

Dos días antes le había comprado un librito encuadernado en piel con los sonetos de Shakespeare, confiando en que su lectura la sacara de la melancolía en que parecía estar sumida.

-¿Lo has comprado para mí?

Daba la impresión de no creerse que su marido pudiera hacer una cosa tan sencilla e insignificante por ella, y la idea le resultó de lo más perturbadora.

-Creí... Esperaba que te gustara -dijo él, tras aclararse la garganta-. Últimamente pareces no estar demasiado bien. -Por un instante habría jurado ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

Gracias. Lo conservaré siempre. -Tomó el libro contra su pecho, como si fuera de oro en lugar de papel, y le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce que él sintio que algo le oprimía el pecho con fuerza.

Harry condujo el caballo negro hacia campo abierto y aumentó la velocidad, de modo que pudiera saltar el muro de piedra que había un poco más adelante. El caballo era un saltador excelente y lo superó con facilidad, y Harry le hizo girar hacia un seto alto que bordeaba el río. El animal ejecutó el salto como el campeón que era; su amo le dio unas palmadas en el cuello, como recompensa, antes de dirigirlo hacia la casa.

Quedaban dos saltos más por el camino. Era agradable estar al aire cálido de la primavera, libre de sus pensamientos perturbadores sobre Hermione. El semental se acercó al obstáculo, una valla de piedra más alta que las demás y que suponía un reto que otro caballo podría haberse negado a salvar. Harry sabía que ése no era el caso de Blade. Cuando se acercaron a la valla, el animal se preparó, el jinete se inclinó sobre su cuello en el instante exacto y ambos volaron juntos por encima y, cuando ya casi estaban en el otro lado, se oyó un chasquido fatídico. La silla resbaló, cayó al suelo y Harry fue lanzado por los aires.

El caballo aterrizó con fuerza y algo desacompasado, de modo que casi se cayó a su vez. Harry chocó con el hombro contra el muro alto de piedra y sintió un ramalazo de dolor. Después, se dio con la cabeza en el suelo. Luchó contra la oscuridad que se cernía sobre él, su visión se hizo borrosa y el mundo se volvió negro.

No estaba seguro de cuánto rato había permanecido inconsciente, sólo un minuto o dos, nada más. Se levantó tambaleante, sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela y se apoyó en la piedra gris. La cabeza le dolía de un modo brutal. Se le estaba formando un cardenal en el hombro y tenía rasguños en los nudillos, pero, aparte de eso, no se había hecho daño. La camisa blanca le colgaba abierta hasta casi la cintura, y la chaqueta y los pantalones estaban cubiertos de tierra y hojas. Un relincho atrajo su atención hacia Blade, que se estremecía y resoplaba a unos metros de distancia con las riendas colgando. La silla estaba en el suelo, cerca del animal.

Sin hacer caso del mareo que sentía, Harry se acercó al caballo. Le habló en voz baja, le pasó la mano por los flancos y le dio palmadas en el cuello, además de comprobar si tenía heridas. Por suerte, no encontró ninguna y se agachó a examinar la silla. De inmediato vio el motivo de la caída: se había roto la cincha. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para examinarla más de cerca.

Al principio parecía que se trataba de una mera rotura de la piel, pero la silla no era vieja y siempre se había conservado bien. Comprobó los extremos partidos de la cincha de nuevo y esta vez observó unas pequeñas marcas circulares por donde se había roto. Una buena galopada, un momento de tensión al dar varios saltos, como había hecho ese día, y la cincha se rompería.

Maldijo en voz baja. No se trataba de una caída accidental. Y era la tercera vez en pocos meses que había estado a punto de morir. joder! Tomó las riendas del caballo, procurando sofocar la cólera que lo invadía, y empezó a caminar de vuelta a la casa.

Los sirvientes murmuraban. Al recorrer el vestíbulo camino de la cocina, Hermione oyó a un grupo que estaba tras la puerta. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Fanny salió a toda velocidad, tan deprisa que casi chocó con ella.

_¡Mi lady! ¡Perdone! No la había visto.

_¿Qué pasa, Fanny? ¿Qué sucede?

La doncella echó un vistazo a su alrededor y llevó a Hermione hacia un rincón donde nadie pudiera oírlas.

-Es su Excelencia, m ilady. La cincha de su silla se rompió y tuvo una caída muy fuerte. Les dijo a los mozos del establo que no la inquietaran, pero todos creímos que debería saberlo.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Hermione con el pulso acelerado-. ¿Se ha hecho mucho daño?

-Joey dice que está bien, que sólo fue el susto. Y en cuanto a dónde está no lo sé seguro. Quizá siga en los establos.

Hermione no esperó a oír más, se remangó el vestido y salió disparada por la puerta de atrás. Cuando llegó al establo, encontró a Bennie cuidando de Blade, quitándole el sudor de la piel enjabonada. Pero no había rastro de Harry.

-¿Sabes dónde está su Excelencia, Bennie? Me han dicho que tuvo un accidente a caballo.

-Fue a la casa, mi lady. Pero estaba bien, sólo un golpe en la cabeza, nada grave.

Nada grave. Hermione sabía por experiencia que esas palabras eran la respuesta habitual que daban todos los hombres, independientemente de lo grave que fuera la herida. Se volvió para dirigirse a la casa, pero, al lado mismo de la puerta del establo, vio la silla de Harry y una sospecha desagradable empezó a tomar forma. Cambió de dirección y, al agacharse para examinar el equipo, vio que la cincha se había roto.

Al principio parecía que se trataba sólo de eso, de una rotura. Los bordes eran irregulares, no rectos como sería el caso si alguien hubiese cortado la piel. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero entonces detectó algo extraño en el modo en que los bordes estaban desgastados. No habían cortado la cincha, pero era posible que se hubieran hecho unos agujeritos en la piel para debilitarla. Cuando se rompiera, si nadie la examinaba con atención, el extremo parecería gastado, como si la rotura hubiese sido fortuita.

Un escalofrío de temor le recorrió la espalda. La sensación de pánico se apoderó de su garganta hasta el punto de que le costaba respirar. Se remangó el vestido y corrió hacia la casa, subió a toda velocidad por la escalera posterior, recorrió el pasillo y abrió de golpe la puerta del dormitorio de Harry sin molestarse en llamar.

El marqués, con las botas y los pantalones todavía puestos, se encontraba delante del espejo oval del tocador con el torso desnudo. Se echó un poco de agua en la cara y unas gotas brillantes le bajaron por el cuello y por el pelo rizado del pecho. Los músculos se relajaban y contraían con cada movimiento, tensos en el vientre liso.

Por un momento, Hermione se dedicó a admirar la piel fuerte y masculina de su marido, deseando tocarlo. Hacía casi dos semanas que no la visitaba en su habitación, y lo echaba de menos.

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta que lo vio allí, medio desnudo.

Harry se secó la cara con una toalla y sus ojos se encontraron.

-Es evidente que te has enterado de que me caí. Te aseguro que estoy bien. He sobrevivido a varias caídas parecidas y ésta no ha sido más grave que las demás. Si has venido a fastidiarme con tus pociones y remedios, lamento tener que decepcionarte.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Quizá debería echarte un vistazo.

-Estoy bien. -Su expresión se suavizó al ver la preocupación en el semblante de Hermione-. Me he magullado un hombro y me he golpeado la cabeza, pero ya me siento mucho mejor.

Sin darse cuenta, Hermione avanzó hacia él. Pensaba en la silla que había examinado y no sabía muy bien qué decir.

-Supongo que la cincha de la silla se rompió.

-Las noticias vuelan -comentó Harry algo tenso, mientras dejaba la toalla junto a la palangana y la jarra sobre el tocador.

-Podrías haberte hecho mucho daño.

-Supongo que sí. Estas cosas pasan.

-He visto la silla, Harry. No creo que fuera un accidente. Y me parece que tú tampoco lo crees.

-Hermione...

Ella se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos para impedir que le saltaran las lágrimas. Harry corría peligro y era culpa suya, otra vez.

-Lo siento -dijo-. No sabía que pasaría esto. Jamás se me ocurrió que ese hombre llegaría tan lejos. -A pesar de lo mucho que se esforzó en evitarlo, se le humedecieron los ojos y se le nubló la vista-. No me habría casado contigo. Sin importar lo que me hubiera pasado, no te habría puesto en este tipo de peligro.

Harry cruzó la habitación con pasos firmes y rápidos hacia donde ella estaba y la rodeó con los brazos.

-Tranquila, cariño. No pasa nada. No sabemos con certeza quién está detrás de esto y, en cualquier caso, la culpa no es tuya.

-Sí es culpa mía -insistió, apoyada en su pecho y deseando con toda su alma que no lo fuera.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? -le preguntó Harry, que se había separado un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara.

-Por el testamento de mi padre. -La invadió sensación terrible de tristeza-. Contiene una cláusula a la que no presté nunca demasiada atención. Dice que, si mi marido muriera antes de que yo alcanzara la mayoría de edad, volvería a estar bajo la tutela de mi tío. Aunque, me quedara aquí en el castillo, él controlaría mi dinero hasta que volviera a casarme o cumpliera veinticuatro años. -Levantó la vista y lo miró entre lágrimas-. Está intentando matarte, Harry. Dios mío, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Él volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, esta vez con más fuerza, y reconoció:

-Ya suponía que era cosa de Dunstan, pero no veía qué podía ganar con eso. En cuanto a lo que voy a hacer, todavía no estoy seguro. Pero te prometo que no voy a permitir que me mate -finalizó con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Hermione tomó aliento con fuerza y asintió en silencio. Su temor empezaba a desaparecer. De momento, Harry estaba a salvo. Habían descubierto el plan de su tío y lo que lo inducía. Encontrarían la forma de detenerlo.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó Harry, levantándole el mentón con un dedo.

Asintió de nuevo y trató de sonreír, pero lo cierto era que no estaba mejor. Se sentía mal por lo que casi había ocurrido y culpable de ser la causa.

-Ya hablaremos de esto con más calma -la tranquilizó Harry. La soltó y se alejó un paso, como si quisiera poner cierta distancia entre ambos-. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no descansas un poco antes de cenar?

Pero de repente Hermione no quería descansar. Quería estar con él. Quería tocarlo, besarlo, asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

Se acercó, alargó una mano y se la puso en el pecho. Sintió cómo esos músculos fuertes se tensaban.

_Preferiría quedarme aquí -dijo en voz baja-. Ya sé que no eres de esa clase de hombre que necesita a una mujer, pero a veces yo te necesito. Ahora te necesito, Harry.

Se puso de puntillas, le deslizó una mano por la nuca y acerco la boca de su marido a la suya para besarla. Cuando Harry separó los labios, sorprendido, ella le introdujo la lengua en la boca y le oyó gemir.

Él la estrechó en sus brazos de un modo casi doloroso.

-Hermione...

-Te deseo, Harry. Te necesito.

Volvió a besarlo y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de su marido, que le devolvió un beso rabioso. Profundo, húmedo, fogoso, apasionado. Después, las manos del hombre se movieron frenéticas por la ropa de la mujer desabrochando botones y presillas, quitando prendas y hasta desgarrando un poco la camisa en su prisa por deshacerse de ella.

La necesidad de Harry aumentó la de Hermione, que sintió un calor y un cosquilleo extraño por todo el cuerpo y se puso a jadear. Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba mucho. Posó una mano en la parte delantera de sus pantalones y notó su dureza, la rigidez de su cuerpo, y empezó a desabrochar los botones que lo mantenían prisionero.

Su miembro quedó libre, henchido, caliente y palpitante. Con manos temblorosas, Hermione lo acarició con suavidad y un sonido áspero escapó de la garganta de Harry, que la besó con fuerza y ansiedad; pero ella quería más. Le recorrió con besos tiernos el cuello, se detuvo un momento en el torso desnudo, donde dio unos besos dulces y húmedos, y descendió hacia el estómago. El cuerpo de Harry sabía salado, debido a su galopada matinal, y la piel estaba suave y caliente. Hermione le rodé el ombligo con la lengua y su marido se estremeció, al mismo tiempo que ella se estremecía.

El susurró su nombre mientras le quitaba las horquillas del pelo y dejaba que la melena cayera por la espalda.

Hermione se puso de rodillas y le besó más abajo, lo que hizo que Harry aspirara el aire con fuerza. Quería saborear su masculinidad, conocer esa parte íntima que usaba con tanta destreza. Besó la carne suave, que exhibía una excitación tan dura como el acero, y se la metió en la boca.

Notó que a Harry se le tensaba todo el cuerpo. Su voz sonó sorda y áspera:

-Hermione..., por el amor de Dios...

Pero se negó a ceder. Por primera vez era ella quien ostentaba el poder, un poder que acababa de descubrir. Notó cómo su marido se esforzaba desesperadamente por mantener el control mientras ella lo saboreaba, lo acariciaba y jugueteaba con él hasta que un gemido feroz y grave se escapó de su garganta.

Entonces, Harry la levantó del suelo, la llevó hasta la cama de plumas y la depositó en el centro. Se detuvo sólo lo suficiente para quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa y se acostó junto a ella. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos cuando la subió encima de él y la sentó a horcajadas; la tomó luego por los cabellos y le bajó la cara para darle un beso devastador que la dejó sin aliento.

-Dime qué necesitas -le pidió en voz baja sin dejar de acariciarle los senos y de tirar con suavidad de los pezones.

Hermione trató de mostrárselo con el cuerpo, se movió impaciente sobre él y sintió todo su calor al situarse de forma más completa sobre su excitación.

Dímelo -le ordenó él, decidido a oír lo que quería oír. La miraba con esos ojos oscuros que parecían devorarla-. Dime qué necesitas.

A ella le temblaban los dedos de las manos cuando acarició la hermosa boca de su marido y dijo:

-Te necesito a ti, Harry.

Con un gruñido, él la penetró hasta el fondo, y el calor recorrió las venas de Hermione como si fuera fuego.

-Haz lo que desees, mi amor -se sometió Harry-. Toma lo que necesites.

Esas palabras la excitaron todavía más de lo que ya estaba. La sensación de poder regresó a ella y con más fuerza que antes. Desnuda, empezó a montarlo.

El músculo poderoso se fortaleció en su interior. Hermione sentía la tensión de ese cuerpo delgado y robusto debajo de ella, el control que él ejercía para lograr proporcionarle placer. Una sensación calurosa le cubrió la piel y su parte más íntima se llenó de humedad. Se abandonó al placer creciente, lo absorbió, lo sintió en cada músculo y cada fibra. Cabalgó sin clemencia, tomando y tomando, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el placer se volvió más intenso y todo su cuerpo se le tensó envolviendo el de su marido.

Harry le acarició los senos con las manos, la agarró por las caderas y empezó a moverse con ella, de modo que la penetró más profundamente aún. Hermione exclamó su nombre cuando alcanzó un clímax intensísimo, con el placer, la pasión y la necesidad fundidos en uno solo. Harry la sujetó y siguió penetrándola una y otra vez, profundamente, hasta llevarla a un segundo clímax desgarrador. Otro empuje fuerte y él alcanzó el suyo propio, temblando los dos debido a la intensidad lograda.

Ella se fue derrumbando sobre él y Harry la separó con delicadeza, la acostó a su lado y la rodeó con los brazos. Hermione cerró los ojos, agradecida por el sosiego que se desprendía del cuerpo varonil. No se sentía tan unida él desde hacía semanas. En eso no había barreras ente ellos, sólo el deseo de proporcionarse placer el uno al otro. Con amor, una atracción física tan fuerte daría como resultado un matrimonio sólido y duradero.

Sin amor, la pasión acabaría por menguar y desaparecer. No pudo evitar Hermione preguntarse cuánto tiempo duraría ese vínculo, el único real que los unía. ¿Se rompería cuando estuviera embarazada? Le dolía pensar en ello; saber que, cuando perdiera la figura al llevar dentro un hijo, Harry se echaría una amante, como hacían otros hombres de su posición.

Aunque todavía sentía el cosquilleo del placer en el cuerpo, un dolor sordo le atravesó el corazón.

… … … … _**.. **_

_**RelenNa****  
**_


	20. milford park

**De Acero y de Seda**

**CAPITU****LO 20.- "****Milford Park"**

De pie ante el escritorio del despacho de Remus Lupin en Threadneedle Street, Harry firmó el documento y se lo devolvió a su abogado, quien le echó cuidadosamente polvo secante, lo dobló y lo selló con una gota de lacre.

-Está firmado, atestiguado por mí y fechado -dijo Remus-. Lo depositaré en mi caja fuerte junto con la cincha y los demás documentos que me has proporcionado. Si te pasa algo, me encargaré de entregarlo todo en el juzgado. -Levantó la vista del montón de papeles y se quitó de un tirón los anteojos de montura de metal de la nariz-. Por el amor de Dios, Harry. Intentó matarte. Deberían colgarlo del árbol más cercano por lo que ha hecho.

Harry se pasó una mano por la cara deseando que fuera tan sencillo.

-Nada me gustaría más, te lo aseguro. Sin embargo, ahora mismo tenemos pocas pruebas de que fuera Dunstan quien pagó a alguien para que me matara. Los hombres que me atacaron en la taberna Quill and Sword desaparecieron hace tiempo. No se creerán el testimonio de un mozo de cuadra antes que el de un conde, y menos de uno tan poderoso como Dunstan.

El testimonio jurado era el segundo documento sellado que Harry le había entregado a Remus. Se lo sacaron a la fuerza a un hombre llamado Oliver Wood, un mozo que trabajaba desde hacía poco para él. Bennie Taylor lo ayudó a descubrir la identidad del hombre. Wood figuraba en el grupo que trabajaba en el altillo cuando el cabestrante cayó y casi lo mató. Bennie recordó haberlo visto también manejando la silla de montar de Harry. En aquel momento pensó que estaba simplemente ocupándose de ella.

Capturado y obligado a admitir la verdad, confesó los intentos para acabar con la vida de Harry y nombró a su jefe: Evan Sloan, el administrador de Dunstan. Pero no había pruebas suficientes para acusar al conde, ni tan siquiera a Sloan.

-Estos documentos sólo serán útiles si muero de forma sospechosa -reconoció Harry-. Si eso pasara, Tom Riddle sería acusado de asesinato.

-Pero seguirías estando muerto.

-Por desgracia, eso es cierto. -Sus labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa-. Pero no va a pasar, y menos cuando Dunstan se entere de la amenaza que suponen los documentos.

-¿Y cómo tienes previsto informarle?

-Mañana salgo para Milford Park. Dunstan debe abandonar la casa a final de mes, es decir, de aquí a unos cuantos días. Desde mi matrimonio con Hermione soy el propietario de esa casa y estoy decidido a hacer que se marche.

-Ve con cuidado, Harry. Ese hombre no tiene conciencia. No le importaría nada matarte. Mira lo que le hizo a su sobrina, que es de su propia sangre.

- pero por los que se no es tío de propia sangre de Hermione, creo que es adoptado por la familia o algo así.

- aun así…

-Iré con cuidado y llevaré un amigo, por si acaso.- Remus se detuvo a medio ordenar los papeles en la mesa.

-¿Un amigo?

Harry sonrió.

-Sí. El duque de Carlyle. Con Ronald seguro que no correré ningún peligro.

-Tienes razón -estuvo de acuerdo Lupin, ya más tranquilo-. Carlyle es perfecto para guardarle a uno las espaldas. -Rodeó la mesa y se situó junto a Harry-. Pero sigue siendo peligroso. Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré, créeme. -Cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta-. Y otra vez felicidades. Espero que sepas lo contento que estoy de que mi tía y tú os caséis.

-He estado enamorado de Minerva desde que era un muchacho -afirmó Remus con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero esa frase, dicha con tanta naturalidad, lo inquietó. ¿Por qué hombres como Remus y Ronald parecían aceptar estar enamorados sin el menor reparo? Era ridículo que un hombre adulto creyera en tal fantasía, y sin embargo... Cuando pensaba en Ronald y Luna, tenía que admitir que había algo en su relación que era distinto.

Y Remus y Minnie también compartían algo especial.

Harry pensó sin querer en Hermione. En lo bien que se sentía al hacerle el amor, en el instinto de protección que ella le despertaba, en lo mucho que le gustaba estar simplemente con ella.

¿Era eso amor?

Seguro que no. Él no era de los que se enamoran.

Pero la idea lo acompañó todo el viaje hasta el castillo de Hogwarts.

El día era tempestuoso y frío, y un viento gélido sacudía los brotes de las hojas en las ramas de los árboles. El carruaje con el blasón de los Litchfield esperaba frente a la puerta principal. Sus cuatro caballos negros desprendían vaho al respirar, piafaban y sacudían la cabeza haciendo tintinear los arneses tachonados de plata.

… **.. .. … …**

Bajo la araña de cristal de la entrada, Hermione se colocó la capa ribeteada con piel de zorro alrededor de los hombros, con un manguito a juego en una mano y una bolsa de viaje en el suelo, a sus pies. Al otro lado del vestíbulo, Harry y Ronald salieron del estudio, y Hermione tomó fuerzas para la batalla que iba a librar.

Los ojos oscuros de su marido se abrieron de sorpresa en cuanto la vio.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué diablos haces levantada a estas horas?

Era muy temprano. Ella sabía que tendrían que salir pronto para emprender el viaje de dos días a Milford Park. Se obligó a sonreír.

-Os esperaba.

Al ver la bolsa en el suelo, Harry se plantó delante de ella y frunció el entrecejo.

-Vas vestida para salir. Espero que no pienses que vas a venir conmigo.

-Eso es exactamente lo que pienso -afirmó ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

Unos pasos más allá, Ronald ocultó una sonrisa burlona.

-Es imposible -aseguró Harry, sombrío-. Ya sabes por qué viajamos a Milford. Tu tío estará furioso cuando se entere de que hemos frustrado sus planes. Quiero que estés lo más lejos posible de él.

-Quiero ver a Bellatrix. Necesito saber que está bien.

-No -se negó Harry con rotundidad. Después, se giró para que Reeves le pusiera el sobretodo en los hombros-. Esta vez no.

-Puede que no haya otra ocasión -argumentó Hermione sin ceder un ápice-. Mi tío se va de Milford. Necesito asegurarme de que Bellatrix está bien. Conociéndolo como lo conozco, debería haber ido a verla hace mucho.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Comprobaré por ti que tu prima esté bien. -El sobretodo ondeó cuando se volvió para irse. Ya de espaldas, le dijo por encima del hombro, con el duque a su lado-: Nos vemos de aquí a cuatro días.

Las siguientes palabras de Hermione los detuvieron en lo alto de la escalinata de entrada:

-Conozco el camino a Milford. Si no me llevas contigo, iré por mi cuenta. De un modo u otro veré a mi tía y no podrás detenerme.

-Si me amenazas, te encerraré en tu cuarto -soltó Harry, con la furia reflejada en el semblante y una mirada fulminante-. Si no quieres estar encerrada los cuatro próximos días, haz lo que te digo.

Sin prestar atención al tic de cólera en la mejilla de su marido, Hermione le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de lo que haré si no estoy contigo? Recuerda: «Quien no se fía no sufre engaños». -La cita de Thomas Fuller casi hizo sonreír a Harry, pero su expresión de enojo no se suavizó. Hermione se acercó a él y lo agarró de un brazo-. No me acercaré a Dunstan, te lo prometo. Sólo quiero ver a mi tía. Si tú estás conmigo, no corro peligro. -Era cierto lo que había dicho de que tendría que haber comprobado antes la situación de su prima. Pero ver a Bellatrix era sólo parte del motivo que la impulsaba a acompañarlos. No se fiaba de su tío y, a pesar de que lo acompañaba el duque, temía por Harry-. Por favor, te ruego que me dejes ir contigo.

Harry gruñó algo entre dientes y se doblegó:

-El señor Fuller tiene razón. Si tuviera la certeza de que te ibas a quedar aquí, no me plantearía ni un segundo que nos acompañaras. Por desgracia, sabiendo lo testaruda y obstinada que eres, no tengo más remedio que llevarte conmigo.

Hermione se sintió aliviada.

-Gracias -correspondió con prudencia, como si no acabara de chantajearlo para lograr lo que quería.

El duque seguía esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-Para ya -le advirtió Harry-. Tú tienes una igual en casa.

-Touché -soltó Ronald, y lo acompañó de una carcajada.

Aunque Hermione no estaba segura de lo que ese intercambio de alusiones significaba, sí lo estaba que iba a ir a Milford, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Harry la ayudó a subir al carruaje y a acomodarse las enaguas de abrigo y se sentó a su lado, le cubrió las rodillas con una manta de viaje y se recostó en el asiento de piel. Cuando el duque estuvo instalado en el asiento opuesto del vehículo, hizo una señal al cochero para que iniciara la marcha.

Tras pasar la noche en una posada llamada The Dove, llegaron a Milford Park al día siguiente. Aunque el marqués esperaba encontrar al conde efectuando los preparativos de su marcha, no parecía existir tal actividad.

De hecho, Milford Park tenía un aspecto tan encantador y sereno como cuando Hermione salió de allí hacía más de un año. Siempre le había gustado aquella casa de ladrillo con su entorno exuberante, parecido a un parque. De niña se pasaba horas vagando por el bosque y merendando con su familia junto al río.

Pero la muerte de sus padres y la llegada de Dunstan acabaron con la tranquilidad apacible de la casa. Mientras estuvo bajo la tutela de su tío, su único deseo fue huir de ese sitio y de los recuerdos desagradables que le traía.

Ahora volvía como la marquesa de Litchfield y la casa parecía de nuevo la imagen de sus sueños de cuento de hadas.

El coche se detuvo frente al edificio y un lacayo abrió la puerta. Harry la ayudó a bajar y subieron la escalinata. Los llevaron al Salón Azul, con sus techos altos de molduras pintadas que recordaban un cielo encapotado. Dunstan los recibió con frialdad, y una tonalidad rojiza en las mejillas delataba su enfado. También tenía la nariz roja y algo venosa, pero Hermione recordó que siempre había sido así.

-De modo que han venido a ver si ya había abandonado su propiedad.

-Entre otras cosas -asintió Harry-. Supongo que conoce al duque de Carlyle.

-Excelencia -lo saludó Dunstan con una reverencia envarada.

-Mi esposa ha venido a ver a su tía. Imagino que está en casa.

-Pediré al mayordomo que anuncie tu llegada, Hermione. Puedes esperarla en el Salón Rosa.

-Muy bien.

Preferiría no verse obligada a dejar a los hombres hasta que Harry hablara con su tío y le detallara las pruebas que tenía en su contra, pero por lo menos estaba allí si pasaba algo malo. Se dirigió al salón del otro lado del vestíbulo y esperó a Bellatrix, que, para su sorpresa, apareció sólo unos minutos después.

Hermione la recibió sonriente.

-Tía Bellatrix. Me alegro de ver que tienes tan buen aspecto.

Era más alta incluso que Hermione, con huesos más grandes y cabello negro y de rizos. Pero tenía unos bonitos ojos , Hermione le veía muchas posibilidades. Esperaba que Bellatrix también las viera.

-Mi marido dice que querías verme. ¿Qué deseas?

Su recibimiento fue todavía menos cordial de lo que Hermione esperaba. El aspecto de Bellatrix había cambiado, pero, al parecer, su temperamento no.

-Estaba preocupada por ti. Pronto te irás de Milford. Quiero asegurarme de que tengas lo que necesitas para que todo te resulte más fácil.

-Mi marido dice que no tendremos que irnos -replicó mirando a Hermione con desdén.

-Tu marido se equivoca. Mi marido y yo somos ahora los propietarios de Milford. Tendréis que volver a Dunstan Manor o vivir en otro sitio.

-No me gusta esa casa -soltó con una mueca desagradable-. Hay corrientes de aire y hace frío. No es adecuada para un pobre, y mucho menos para la familia de un conde.

-Eso es culpa de tu padre. Heredó mucho dinero cuando el viejo conde murió. Se lo gastó jugando y viviendo a lo grande. Ahora pagaréis los dos las consecuencias.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya.

-¿De veras? ¿Y de quién fue la culpa que me enviaran a un manicomio, Bellatrix? Tú y tu padre tuvisteis que ver en eso. A nadie le importó lo que me pasaría. En realidad, no debería importarme en absoluto lo que te pase a ti.

-No tengo por qué escucharte -la rechazó Bellatrix con los puños cerrados-. Mi marido se ocupará de ti, como hizo antes.

Se dio la vuelta y los rizos negros se movieron sobre sus mejillas. La voz de Hermione la detuvo en la puerta:

_Escúchame, Bellatrix. He venido porque estaba preocupada por ti. Ya sé que no te caigo bien. Pero eres mi Tía, uno de los pocos parientes que me quedan, y no quiero que te pase nada malo. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Con la mirada fija al frente, Bellatrix abrió la puerta como si Hermione no hubiese dicho nada, salió al vestíbulo y cerró.

Hermione soltó el aliento que tenía contenido. La escena con Bellatrix había resultado más perturbadora de lo que imaginaba. La chica le tenía una rabia terrible que Hermione no había comprendido nunca. Parecía envidiarla por el mero hecho de proceder de una familia cariñosa mientras que ella se había criado con su padre, que no le mostraba el menor afecto.

Con un suspiro de pesar porque las cosas no fuesen distintas entre las dos, se acercó a la ventana. Deseaba reunirse con los hombres, enterarse de qué sucedía en el Salón Azul; pero Harry se pondría furioso si les interrumpía, y ya lo había molestado hasta donde se atrevía. Entrelazó las manos y se puso a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

… **.. .. ….**

-¡Esto es un atropello! ¿Ha venido para acusarme de intentar asesinarle? ¡Menudo disparate! ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar...?

-Voy mucho más lejos aún, Dunstan. -Harry lo miró con una aversión que iba más allá del odio-. Le estoy avisando. Si sigue adelante con sus intentos, usted y su administrador, el señor Evan Sloan, serán acusados ante la ley. Y, si alguno de los dos, por una de esas casualidades de la vida, lograra provocar mi defunción, las autoridades vendrían a buscarlos de inmediato. Con la prueba que he depositado en lugar seguro, si me pasara algo, los condenarían a la horca por asesinato.

-Está loco -farfulló Dunstan con la cara colorada como un tomate. Era más de quince centímetros más bajo que Harry, a quien satisfacía que tuviera que levantar la cara para mirarlo.

-Sabe muy bien que estoy totalmente cuerdo, igual que sabía que lo estaba su sobrina. Pero Hermione no tenía entonces quien la protegiera y fue víctima de sus planes despiadados. A mí no me pasará lo mismo.

De pie junto a Harry, Ronald lanzó a Dunstan una dura mirada de advertencia y dijo:

-Será mejor que rece para que lord Litchfield tenga una vida larga y próspera. -Curvó los labios en una expresión de desagrado-. Como acaba de decirle, si le pasara algo, usted, amigo mío, iría directo a la horca.

Dunstan guardó silencio, pero sus ojos iban de uno a otro hombre.

-Haga caso de mis palabras -le aconsejó Harry-. Será mejor que detenga a sus secuaces, y deprisa. Cualquier otro intento de matarme hará que presente las pruebas que tengo ante los jueces. Aunque no fuera usted a la cárcel, quedaría desacreditado a los ojos de la sociedad.

Dunstan adoptó una postura beligerante, con las mandíbulas apretadas y los pies algo separados, pero no dijo nada más y Harry se dispuso a irse.

-Espero que haya abandonado esta casa a finales de la semana que viene. En caso contrario, la policía vendrá a echarle -le advirtió y esbozó una leve sonrisa-. Imagino que eso le resultaría un poco embarazoso. y tras girar el pomo plateado para abrir la puerta salió al vestíbulo y dejó a Dunstan contemplando cómo se iba. Ronald lo siguió y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Creo que ya te has librado de lord Dunstan.

-Lo he dicho en serio y él lo sabe -afirmó Harry, con un músculo de la mandíbula tenso-. Creo que nos dejará en paz.

Sus botas resonaron por el pasillo mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada con Ronald a su lado. Se detuvo en la puerta principal y habló con el mayordomo, un hombre bajo y rechoncho y con muy poco pelo.

-Puede informar a mi esposa de que estamos listos para partir.

-Me temo que no sé dónde está. Estaba hablando con lady Bellatrix en el Salón Rosa, pero creo que la vi salir de ahí.

-Encuéntrela, y deprisa.

-Sí, milord -acató con una reverencia formal.

Pero no regresó deprisa. En realidad, tardó un buen rato. Harry empezó a fruncir el entrecejo a medida que pasaban los minutos y Hermione seguía sin aparecer. Por fin, oyó unos pasos femeninos y la vio acercarse con una sonrisa radiante que le iluminaba su linda cara.

-Perdona. He dado una vuelta por la casa. Había olvidado lo bonita que es.

Al mirarla, Harry se dio cuenta de que él también estaba sonriendo.

-Vamos, cariño -le dijo. Le tomó una mano y la posó en su brazo-. Ya regresaremos para visitar la casa cuando vuelva a ser tuya.

Hermione echó un último vistazo al único hogar que había conocido en realidad, asintió en silencio y dejó que él la guiara al exterior en dirección al carruaje que esperaba a la puerta.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu tía? -le preguntó Harry una vez estuvieron dentro, ya de camino hacia casa.

-No tan bien como esperaba -contestó Hermione con el entrecejo algo fruncido. Después suspiró-. Bellatrix está molesta conmigo por algún motivo. Tal vez porque yo tuve una familia que me amaba. Mi tía no la ha tenido nunca.

-Y ahora Tiene que soportar a un marido que sólo se interesa por sí mismo -opinó Ronald-. No puedo evitar sentir lástima por ella.

-La mayor parte del tiempo su marido la ignora -les explicó Hermione-. Bellatrix desea ardientemente llamar su atención, pero cuando mi tío la busca suele ser para reprenderla. Es cruel y dominante. Lo extraño es que creo que, en el fondo, ella sabe la clase de hombre que es su marido en realidad.

-No la perderemos de vista -prometió Harry-. Ahora es de la familia, le guste o no. Quizá con el tiempo encontremos algún modo de ayudarla.

-Gracias -dijo Hermione y le dedicó una mirada llena de gratitud.

Harry se reclinó en el asiento del coche y se acomodó para el largo viaje a casa. Hermione contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana y, mientras las ruedas trepidaban sobre los baches del camino, la mirada de Harry se dirigía a ella una y otra vez.

Lo cierto era que estaba contento de haberla llevado con él. Disfrutaba con su compañía, y disfrutaba teniéndola cerca. Y la noche anterior, en la posada, en lugar de dormir solo en una habitación fría, compartió con ella su calidez y su cuerpo, y le gustaba la sensación de despertarse a su lado.

Al contemplarla ahora, con la luz del sol reflejada en sus hermosos rasgos y en las formas suaves de su pecho, empezó a excitarse. La deseaba, como le ocurría siempre, pero se sentía contento con sólo estar sentado junto a ella.

Se le ocurrió que, si eso era amor, quizá no fuera tan terrible como él creía. Quizá podría incluso acostumbrarse a la idea.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios. Y por el rabillo del ojo vio una expresión burlona en el rostro de Ronald.

…. …..

Uy creo que de apoco se doma al pura sangre.

Besos

RELENNA.


	21. descubierta

**De Acero y de Seda.**

**CAPITULO 21- "Descubierta".**

Tras semanas de espera, por fin llegó la ocasión. Hermione dobló otro camisón y lo metió en el pequeño baúl de piel. Ansiosa por emprender el viaje, se detuvo junto a la ventana para ver qué tiempo hacía. Aunque era muy temprano, una capa de nubes se desplazaba ya por el cielo. El viento aplastaba la hierba recién crecida que brotaba de la tierra, y el aire estaba cargado, como si la tormenta que se avecinaba estuviera impaciente por llegar.

Aun así, su marido se había ido a Londres y ella, por fin, saldría para Guildford. Echó un vistazo al patio y sonrió al ver a Michael corriendo hacia el establo. La amenaza de lluvia no preocupaba al pequeño, que se apresuraba para acudir a su lección de montar con Bennie. Michael estaba más entusiasmado que nunca desde el último regalo de Harry. Su marido malcriaba al niño sin mesura, pero Hermione no se lo recriminaba. Michael estaba siempre tan encantado, tan agradecido, tan contento...

Y el día anterior había ocurrido lo mismo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! -gritaba el crío, tan animado que olvidaba que debería llamarla mi lady-. ¡Ven, rápido! Ven a ver la silla que me ha comprado su Excelencia. ¡La han traído desde Londres para mí! Por favor, Herms..., mi lady. -Le tiró de la mano para sacarla del salón y llevarla sin tregua hasta el establo-. Rápido, tienes que venir a verla.

Se dejó conducir con una carcajada y, de camino, vio a su marido, cuya expresión de placer le hizo sonreír. Cuando se percató de ello, Harry se sonrojó, avergonzado de que volviera a pillarlo mimando al pequeño una vez más.

-A un niño de este tamaño le cuesta dominar una silla normal -le explicó con brusquedad y un tono rosado en las mejillas-. Es importante que tenga el equipo adecuado.

-Por supuesto -aceptó Hermione la explicación, conteniéndose las ganas de echarse a reír.

Michael se había ganado el cariño del marqués por completo. Harry lo adoraba y haría cualquier cosa por él.

Así que ensillaron a Blade para Harry y colocaron la nueva silla de Michael a lomos del pequeño caballo pinto, al cual el niño idolatraba cada vez más, y ambos salieron a dar un paseo. De pie junto a la ventana, Hermione recordó sus caras sonrientes, una muy morena y la otra muy blanca, y sintió un amor tan grande que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. En las últimas semanas, Harry parecía distinto, menos distante, más abierto. Tal vez era por Michael, que de algún modo lo conmovía y derribaba el muro que el marqués se había levantado con tanto cuidado a su alrededor para aislar sus emociones.

Si no estuviera tan inquieta, tan ansiosa por reiniciar sus estudios, por seguir el rumbo que volvería a enfrentarlos, Hermione se habría permitido creer que las cosas podrían funcionar entre ellos.

Pero no le era posible seguir el rumbo actual, sintiéndose tan enjaulada, tan inútil, tan reprimida. La vida de esposa mimada de un noble la ahogaba y la aburría.

Necesitaba sus estudios, su interés por la medicina y la curación, lo que fuera su razón de vivir durante tantos años. Necesitaba el trabajo que había estado haciendo en la cabaña junto al río y, aunque no deseaba convertirse en médico, quería utilizar de alguna forma los conocimientos que tanto le había costado adquirir.

Así pues, se alejó de la ventana y regresó junto a la cama para terminar de empacar las últimas cosas que quería llevarse. Ya le había escrito a Silas Cunningham contándole la intención de Harry de viajar a Londres, y todo estaba preparado. El marqués le había explicado que todos los años, por esas fechas, pasaba una semana con su abogado para repasar los recibos, los éxitos y los fracasos del año anterior y las previsiones para el ejercicio siguiente.

-Puedes venir conmigo si quieres -le dijo-. De hecho, me alegrará que me acompañes. Por desgracia estaré ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. Tendremos pocas oportunidades de divertirnos. Tal vez sería mejor que volviéramos los dos en un par de semanas y nos quedáramos allí parte de la temporada. Las habladurías nos hubieran causado problemas al principio, pero ahora que eres la marquesa de Litchfield no tardarán mucho en aceptarte en el redil.

Su marido estaría ausente. Hermione vio la oportunidad que andaba buscando y se aferró a ella con júbilo:

-Preferiría ir para la temporada, si no te importa. Ya es hora de dejar de esconderme y acabar de una vez por todas con el escándalo. Tarde o temprano tendremos hijos. Tenemos que pensar en lo mejor para ellos.

Como Hermione había imaginado, la idea de tener hijos hizo sonreír a Harry.

-Entonces, mientras esté allí haré los preparativos para nuestra estancia.

Le tomó la mano y le besó la palma. Por un instante, cuando miró a los ojos oscuros y ardientes de su e poso, ella deseó acompañarlo.

Mientras terminaba de empacar la ropa, cerraba el baúl y llamaba a un criado para que lo bajara, Hermione pensó en su marido. Se marchaba con emociones encontradas. Por una parte, estaba eufórica ante la perspectiva de estudiar de nuevo con el médico; por la otra, afligida por lo mucho que su marido desaprobaría lo que iba a hacer si lo descubriera.

Ojalá hubiera algún modo de hacerle comprender.

Pero Hermione sabía que no.

El ruido sordo de un trueno resonó en la entrada y la araña de cristal tintineó en el techo. El leve resplandor de un relámpago iluminó el cielo, aunque estaba a kilómetros de distancia y no llovió. El viaje a Guildford le llevaría casi todo el día, pero las carreteras estaban despejadas y viajarían por delante de la tormenta.

-El coche la está esperando, como usted lo pidió, mi lady. -Reeves la observó con un aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que ella no le había hablado de ese viaje a su marido, ya que él lo hubiera mencionado, y, aunque tenía a Hermione en buena estima, el mayordomo era muy leal a su señor-. Si llegara su Excelencia, ¿cuándo debo decirle que espere su regreso?

-Estaré de vuelta antes de que él llegue.

-¿Y si necesitara ponerse en contacto con usted?

Hermione se mordió un labio. Pensó en mentir, pero su conciencia se negó al instante. No estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo visitaba a un viejo amigo y a su esposa durante un par de días.

-Estaré en Guildford. Tengo ahí un conocido, un médico llamado Silas Cunningham. Estaré con él y con su esposa.

_Que tenga buen viaje, mi lady -le deseó Reeves, asintiendo con la cabeza y algo menos tenso.

_Gracias, Reeves.

Esperó a que le colocara la capa de lana sobre los hombros y, luego, bajó hacia el coche que la esperaba ante la casa. Era un vehículo cómodo, no tan lujoso como el carruaje de viaje del marqués, pero sí cerrado y acogedor y bastaría para llevarla a Guildford.

Tardó casi todo un día en llegar al pueblo concurrido, pero sencillo, y situado en la carretera que conducía al norte de Londres. Según había indicado el doctor Cunningham, cruzaron la población hacia la zona norte, donde Silas y Margaret vivían en una bonita casa solariega de piedra con dos pisos.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo ante la puerta, sus dos amigos salieron al porche a recibirla: Silas, con su habitual peluca plateada, se abrochaba los botones del chaleco, mientras que Margaret, más baja que él, pero de complexión igual de robusta, llevaba los cabellos castaños recogidos en un moño. Los niños estaban en el internado, donde como era de esperar destacaban ambos en sus estudios.

Con un gran despliegue de entusiasmo, acompañaron a Hermione al interior de la casa y a su dormitorio, una habitación sencilla, aunque inmaculada, en el piso superior y con una colcha azul cielo en la cama y unas cortinas también azules que colgaban de la buhardilla.

Tras la cena, consistente en estofado de liebre y empanadas de venado, tuvo la primera ocasión real de hablar con Silas sobre su trabajo. Margaret sonreía comprensiva mientras ambos charlaban de temas que significaban poco para ella, pero que cautivaban a su invitada y a su marido.

-Mañana no podrá venir a la escuela hasta que las clases hayan acabado -le indicó Silas-. Mientras tanto, tengo algunos textos que la mantendrán ocupada.

Puede reunirse conmigo cuando los alumnos se hay ido y le enseñaré parte de nuestro trabajo.

-Me apetecía mucho venir -aseguró Hermione, animada-. No se imagina lo que supone verse obligado ignorar aquello que más lo apasiona a uno.

-Creo que puedo imaginarlo -asintió sombrío Silas-. Sus ansias de aprender son como una llama que arde en su interior y no puede apagarse.

Hermione sonrió ante la descripción, agradecida de que hubiera por fin alguien que parecía comprenderla.

-He traído una lista de preguntas. Espero que en los próximos días podamos ahondar un poco en ellas.

Silas movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo, aparentemente satisfecho con tanto entusiasmo. La conversación se prolongó hasta bien entrada la noche. Margaret escuchaba con educación, sin oír nada en realidad, mientras sus dedos regordetes trabajaban con destreza en labor de punto que tenía en el regazo.

Al día siguiente, Silas se fue a la escuela de medicina de Guildford a cumplir con su trabajo y Hermione se quedó en casa con los libros. Después, se reunió con él y se dirigieron al laboratorio, situado en el sótano debajo de una de las aulas.

-No se quede ahí boquiabierta -dijo él, cuando Hermione titubeó un momento en el umbral al ver la mesa cubierta con una tela en el centro de la sala-. Ya h visto antes un cadáver. Si quiere aprender anatomía, no hay mejor modo de hacerlo que éste.

Hermione inspiró a fondo. Su mente retrocedió veloz a la última vez que participó en esa clase de estudio que se consideraba poco respetable. Después, se enderezó y entró, decidida a aprender todo lo que pudiera en el breve tiempo que permanecería allí.

…**. … …**

Harry tenía la extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien. Durante dos días, había tratado de librarse de ella, pero cada vez era más fuerte. Como su sexto sentido rara vez le fallaba, decidió abreviar sus reuniones con Remus Lupin y volver al castillo de Hogwarts.

Tras un viaje tenso desde Londres, llegó a casa de noche y sólo se sorprendió a medias, aunque se enojó mucho, al descubrir que su mujer no estaba.

_-¿Dónde está? -le preguntó al mayordomo, que, responsable como siempre, había tenido el sentido común de averiguar adónde había ido.

-Su Excelencia ha ido a Guildford, milord. Está visitando a un conocido, un médico y su esposa, un hombre llamado Silas Cunningham.

Cunningham. Harry reconoció el nombre de inmediato y supo con exactitud quién era. También supo por qué su esposa había ido a verlo y que volvía a dedicarse otra vez a sus malditos estudios de medicina.

Desafiando su prohibición expresa.

Si las carreteras no hubieran estado tan embarradas y él no se encontrara tan cansado del viaje, saldría a buscarla en ese mismo instante. En cambio, se dirigió furioso a su estudio y se sirvió una copa de brandy con la esperanza de que lo ayudara a dormir. A continuación, subió a su dormitorio.

Por la mañana iría a Guildford a buscar a su errante esposa. Hermione sabría lo que era su cólera y tendría que abandonar de una vez por todas esa ridícula obsesión por un tema que no era nada adecuado para una dama de su posición.

Harry apretó la mandíbula. Se juró acabar para siempre con ese asunto, le gustara o no a Hermione.

El alba tiñó de gris el cielo. Incapaz de dormir Hermione encendió las velas que tenía junto a la cama echó encima la bata para protegerse del frío de la mañana y se puso a trabajar enfrascada en otro libro grueso de anatomía que le había prestado Harry, Le gustaría que las obras fueran más completas que se conociera mejor el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano Tal vez se lograría si no hubiera tanta gente anclada en la Alta Edad Media, que consideraba que cualquier tipo de manipulación de los muertos era un sacrilegio y equivalía a un acto satánico.

Suspiró al pensar que su marido no era mucho mejor. Su idea de la corrección era tan estricta que jamás le hubiese permitido ir a Guildford de haber sabido el motivo de su viaje. Se estremeció al pensar lo que diría si la viera trabajando con Phineas, el nombre que le habían puesto al cadáver del sótano de la escuela.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de la repisa de la chimenea, donde un sirviente estaba colocando una nueva capa de carbón en el fuego. Había llegado el momento de arreglarse. Era domingo. Asistirían al servicio matinal en la pequeña iglesia parroquial y después se irían a la escuela a trabajar.

Al día siguiente regresaría al castillo de Hogwarts.

Frunció el entrecejo porque sabía que lo haría con emociones encontradas. Había extrañado a su marido todos los días desde su marcha, pero, cuando volviera, echaría de menos los estudios. Volvería a quedar relegada a una vida de costura, acuarelas y jardinería, una vida que encontraba aburrida e inútil.

Apagó las velas de un soplo, puesto que el sol ya había salido, y se puso un vestido de lana amarilla, decidida a no pensar en problemas que carecían de solución. Según lo previsto, asistieron al servicio en la iglesia local de Guildford, pero a Hermione le costaba concentrarse. La cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas preparando preguntas sobre cosas que esperaba que Silas supiera explicarle mientras trabajaban en el laboratorio.

Tras los saludos obligados s volvió r a la casa mientras huyeron por fin, y

Hermione y Silas se iban directamente al laboratorio del sótano.

Con un delantal atado sobre el vestido de lana, Hermione examinó el cuerpo que yacía sin vida en la mesa. Silas le había contado que el hombre murió de un disparo accidental desde corta distancia y le mostró la parte del costado que la bala le había arrancado. El disparo había fracturado las costillas de la víctima y abrió orificios en las cavidades del tórax y el abdomen. El diafragma se hallaba lacerado y la cavidad del estómago estaba perforada.

-Era un caso sin esperanza desde el momento en que se produjo el accidente -comentó Silas-. Aunque el hombre vivió milagrosamente varios días.

Hermione no preguntó de qué modo logró la escuela obtener el cadáver; no quería saberlo. Como Harry dio en su momento, había hombres sin escrúpulos que se dedicaban a proporcionar cadáveres a la comunidad científica. Los ladrones de cadáveres no eran mejores que los saqueadores de tumbas. Pero Hermione respetaba a Silas Cunningham y confiaba en que habría seguido los canales legales. Y estaba convencida de que esos estudios eran vitales para lograr que la medicina avanzara.

El doctor Cunningham se ajustó los anteojos que llevaba en la punta de la nariz.

-Mire cómo los alimentos del estómago habían empezado a entrar en el intestino -indicó, inclinado sobre la mesa. Hermione tragó saliva ante el fuerte olor del líquido que se usaba para conservar el cadáver y concentró su atención en la ruta que le señalaba él con el escalpelo-. Mire el...

El doctor Cunningham se interrumpió en ese momento y ella siguió su mirada hacia la puerta. Su cara adquirió el mismo tono pálido del hombre que yacía en la mesa al ver a su marido a los pies de la escalera que conducía al sótano.

-Recoge tus cosas -le ordenó Harry con una voz tan tensa y grave que era más terrorífica que si hubiera gritado. Tenía los ojos inexpresivos y fríos, y ni siquiera la cólera que lo invadía lograba darles calor-. Te vas de Guildford ahora mismo.

-Te presento a mi amigo, el doctor Cunningham -se arriesgó Hermione tras humedecerse los labios-. Esperaba que tuvieras la ocasión de conocerlo. Me ha ofrecido la oportunidad de...

-Puedo ver qué habéis estado haciendo. Te he dicho que recogieras tus cosas. Ya he ido a casa del doctor y me he llevado el resto. Te sugiero que hagas lo que te digo, a no ser que quieras que te saque de aquí a rastras.

La humillación de Hermione se unió a su enfado. Empezó a discutir, a decirle que se negaba a recibir órdenes, pero Silas le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Vaya con su marido -le aconsejó con tacto.

-Pero no voy a...

-Quizá con el tiempo vea las cosas de otro modo. De momento, es mejor que haga lo que le pide.

Harry se mantuvo callado, sólo la miraba con una expresión de gran control. Hermione se volvió para no ver la acusación de esos fríos ojos oscuros, tomó la capa y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

-Le agradezco su hospitalidad, Silas. Por favor, dé las gracias a su esposa de mi parte -se despidió.

Fue a la puerta y Harry se la abrió y la siguió por las escaleras de piedra hasta salir a la calle. El coche de Harry esperaba delante de la escuela. Él la detuvo antes de llegar.

-Creía que tenías más sentido común. ¿Tienes la memoria tan corta que no recuerdas las consecuencias de la última vez que tuviste que ver con este tipo de comportamientos?

-Claro que no, pero quería...

-Ya sé lo que quieres, o por lo menos lo que crees que quieres. Te lo he advertido, Hermione, una y otra vez. Y, aparte de eso, me diste tu palabra.

-Te dije que no volvería a la cabaña del río y no lo hice -replicó con el mentón en alto.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso de este asunto. Esperaste a que me fuera porque sabías que no lo aprobaría.

-Es parte de mi vida, Harry. No puedes pedirme que renuncie a ello.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, Hermione. Te lo estoy ordenando. -Su mirada, dura y sombría, se desvió hacia el sótano-. Eres mi esposa, la futura madre de mis hijos. No volverás a participar nunca en esa clase de abominación. ¿Me has entendido?

Hermione no contestó y su marido la agarró por los hombros y le clavó unos ojos furiosos.

-¿Me has entendido? -repitió.

Hermione asintió sin decir nada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y le costaba hablar.

-Sí -susurró por fin-. Te he entendido perfectamente.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron en todo el viaje hasta el castillo de Hogwarts.

Incluso después siguió existiendo una gran tensión entre ambos. Aunque Hermione solía notar los ojos de su marido fijos en ella, el marqués hablaba poco y todavía no había vuelto a ir a su cama. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría. Lo que más quería Harry en el mundo era un heredero y, si ella interpretaba el papel de marquesa cómo él creía que debía, llegaría a perdonarla.

Pero a Hermione le costaba perdonarlo. Su vida era un caos y se sentía sola y desesperada. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de un hombre que no la amaba, un hombre que desaprobaba la mujer que era y que sólo deseaba usar su cuerpo. Esa noche, Harry había salido sin decir adónde iba. Mientras yacía en su cama vacía mirando al techo, Hermione se preguntó cómo la vida que llevaba podía ser tan distinta al futuro que había imaginado.

Envueltos en el humo que llenaba la estancia, Harry estaba sentado frente a Ronald en la taberna Quill and Sword, adonde habían acudido para disfrutar de una tranquila noche de evasión.

-De algún modo me siento como el peor de los villanos -afirmó Harry pasándose una mano por la cara-. Al mirarla, cualquiera diría que le he robado la razón de vivir.

-Puede que, desde su punto de vista, lo hayas hecho.

-Hermione es muy despierta y decidida. He conocido pocos hombres con tantas ganas de aprender.

-Pero sigues negándote a consentir su interés por la medicina.

-Es una mujer. No tiene que dedicarse a ese tipo de pasatiempo.

-Y sospecho que eso es lo que le dijiste cuando llegaste a Guildford.

Harry no contestó, lo que hablaba por sí solo.

-Imagino que no la has perdonado aún -prosiguió

-Hermione cree que todavía estoy enfadado -dijo Harry, tras soltar el aire con aspecto cansado-. Quizá lo esté, pero sólo un poco. Es difícil estar enfadado con ella mucho tiempo. -Sus labios esbozaron una tímida sonrisa-. Puede que no apruebe sus estudios, pero tengo que admitir que, en cierto sentido, la admiro. Y la deseo como no había deseado nunca a ninguna otra mujer.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Su amigo desvió la mirada. No podía imaginarse diciéndole esas palabras a Hermione, aunque en el fondo deseaba hacerlo.

-Admítelo. -Ronald sonrió-. Estás más que contento de haberte casado con ella.

-Siempre quise una esposa dócil -contestó Harry, reclinado en su silla-. Ginevra lo habría sido, pero tengo que admitir que Hermione me interesa mucho más de lo que Ginny lo habría hecho nunca. No puedo decir que lamente cómo han ido las cosas.

Ronald le hizo un gesto a la tabernera para que les sirviera otra cerveza.

-Parece ser que tu esposa no es de las que se conforman con coser y tocar un instrumento. No será feliz si no encuentra otro tema que le interese, algo que la desafíe.

Harry reflexionó sobre las palabras de Ronald; era algo que él había pensado en más de una ocasión. Miró a los clientes del bar: los marineros que jugaban en el rincón; el hijo de Thomas, Robert, que se reía de la broma subida de tono de un amigo; uno de los jóvenes del pueblo, que flirteaba con Sadie.

-Esperaba que a estas alturas ya estaría embarazada -confesó-, pero hasta donde yo sé no es así. Tal vez Luna podría echar una mano.

-Se lo preguntaré si quieres.

-Te lo agradecería. Puede ser que Hermione le ha mencionado algo que le resultara interesante.

-A Hermione le encantan los niños. Como has dicho un bebé iría muy bien. -Ronald tomó un sorbo de cerveza mirando a Harry por encima de la jarra-. Imagino que seguirás intentándolo.

Harry pensó en la boca suave y las curvas femeninas de Hermione, en cómo le gustaba abrazarla.

-Puedes estar seguro de ello.

Pero esa noche volvió demasiado tarde y Hermione ya dormía. Se dijo que al día siguiente. Sólo que, por desgracia, iba a ser demasiado tarde.

….. …. …

Uy que irá a pasar… esperen al siguiente capitulo.

siento mucho la demora...mi internet no funsionaba y no me daban solucion hasta ahora... subire el proximo rapidamente.

Besos

RELENA.


	22. sangre

**De Acero y de Seda.**

**CAPITULO 22.- "Sangre"**

Hermione sólo durmió a ratos. Por fin logró conciliar el sueño y se despertó mucho más tarde de lo que quería. Cuando bajó, Harry había salido a caballo y lo único que podía hacer ella era pasear apática y decaída por la casa. Preparó el menú semanal con la cocinera, pero eso estuvo hecho en un santiamén. Llevar la casa era algo automático para una mujer cuya madre había muerto cuando tenía diez años, y la tarea le proporcionaba poca satisfacción.

Miró nostálgica por la ventana hacia el río que se adentraba en el bosque y se acercaba a la cabaña de piedra que fuera su refugio. Pensar en ese sitio le hacía latir con fuerza el corazón. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el martilleo no era sólo en el interior de su pecho; una visita llamaba a la puerta principal. Fue hacia allí y esperó en la entrada a que Reeves abriera.

Cuando Hermione vio la complexión robusta y los cabellos empolvados del policía Finnigan, sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Lady Litchfield -la saludó Finnigan, que se quitó el tricornio y la capa y se los entregó al mayordomo-. El agente Longbottom y yo querríamos hablar en privado con usted y su marido.

Hermione se humedeció los labios, que de repente parecían secos y pegados entre sí. Concentró su atención en el mayordomo:

-Mire si su Excelencia ha vuelto de su galopada, Reeves. Dígale que los agentes Finnigan y Longbottom están aquí y lo esperan en el Salón Dorado.

-Muy bien, mi lady.

Reeves miró a los hombres con desdén y desapareció de inmediato a pasos largos y rápidos mientras Hermione conducía a los hombres por el vestíbulo. Al llegar al Salón Dorado, llamó para pedir té; intentaba por todos los medios demorar la conversación hasta que Harry llegara. Una cosa era que siguiese enfadado, pero siempre la había apoyado y confiaba en que esta vez también la ayudaría.

Indicó al criado dónde dejar la bandeja del té y se dispuso a preparar las tazas y los platitos. Esperaba parecer tranquila, aunque temblaba por dentro.

Por Dios, ¿qué querrían esos hombres? ¿Habían ido a buscarla? ¿Se habrían enterado de algún modo de sus transgresiones en la escuela de medicina? ¿Importaría eso en realidad? O quizás iban a buscar a Michael. En cualquier caso, por la expresión sombría de sus caras, el asunto era grave.

Les sirvió el té a los dos esperando que no le temblaran las manos.

-Mi marido llegará de un momento a otro -dijo, rogando que fuera cierto. Nunca había necesitado la fortaleza de Harry como ese día.

-Tal vez podríamos empezar sin él -sugirió Finnigan, que se puso de pie sin prestar atención a la taza humeante que Hermione le había puesto delante.

Hermione detestó tener que levantar la mirada para hablar con él:

-Preferiría esperar, si no les importa.

Ansiaba tanto conocer el motivo de la visita que no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo lograría controlar su miedo. Aumentaba por instantes y hacía que le temblaran las manos y el pulso le latiera con fuerza. ¿Dónde estaría Harry? Seguro que no había por qué tener miedo.

Pero no estaba tan segura, y el pánico creciente le tensó más el cuerpo. Se humedeció los labios secos y empezaba a hablar cuando las puertas correderas se abrieron. Aliviada, vio que era Harry.

-Señores -dijo el marqués a modo de saludo.

Todavía vestido con ropa de montar, vio de inmediato el terror que su esposa se esforzaba tanto en ocultar y avanzó hacia ella, que sintió un agradecimiento tal que la aturdió. Tanto Finnigan como Hermione se levantaron para recibir al marqués. Temblándole las piernas, ella redujo la distancia que la separaba de Harry y éste le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Su contacto fuerte y tranquilizador le infundió valor y, en ese momento, Hermione pensó que no lo había amado nunca tanto.

-Muy bien -prosiguió Harry-. Ahora que ya he llegado, ¿por qué no nos dicen qué pasa?

-Si le parece, iré al grano. Hace ocho días, Tom Riddle fue envenenado en su casa, en Milford Park. -les informó Finnigan, hablando con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Envenenado? -La palabra salió de la garganta de Hermione con un sonido quebrado, ahogado. Hacía ocho días que ellos habían visitado Milford Park-. Es..., es imposible.

-Imposible del todo -la secundó Harry-. Hace ocho días, lord Dunstan era la imagen de la salud personificada.

-Eso es correcto, milord. -Longbottom se quitó un poco de pelusa de la manga de su levita de color burdeos. Era un hombre delgado, de tez cetrina, con unos ojos astutos y acusadores-. Durante su visita, su Excelencia se encontraba bien de salud y de estado de ánimo. La noche de su partida, sin embargo, cayó muy enfermo. Su médico, el doctor Harris, atribuyó la causa de esa enfermedad a una dosis mortal de veneno.

El semblante de Harry se mantuvo impasible, pero se le tensó un músculo de la mandíbula.

-¿Nos está diciendo que el conde de Dunstan está muerto?

-Todavía no -aclaró Finnigan-. Aunque el doctor Harris opina que es sólo cuestión de días, como mucho. Se cree que la causa es el brandy de la licorera de su estudio. El médico dice que estaba mezclado con una gran cantidad de extracto de belladona. -Sus gélidos ojos azules se posaron en Hermione-. No es ningún secreto que su esposa posee amplios conocimientos de las hierbas y las plantas útiles en medicina. Tuvo el motivo y la oportunidad, ya que su tío fue quien la recluyó en Saint Bart y, según el mayordomo, desapareció un rato durante la visita.

Unos puntos oscuros bailaron un momento frente a los ojos de Hermione. Sintió como si el suelo hubiera desaparecido bajo sus pies y tuvo que agarrarse al brazo de Harry para evitar caerse.

-Mi esposa no envenenó a su tío. No tienen modo de saber cuánto tiempo llevaba contaminado ese brandy y, si buscan un motivo, pregunten a las decenas de personas de las que lord Dunstan se ha aprovechado a lo largo de los años.

-¿Aprovechado? ¿De qué modo?

-De cualquier modo que le resultara beneficioso. Dicho en pocas palabras, ese hombre es despiadado. No hay forma humana de saber cuántos enemigos se habrá creado a lo largo de su vida.

-En ese caso, quizá podría proporcionarnos algunos de esos nombres.

-Si rastreo un poco, estoy seguro de ello. Y mi esposa también podrá aportar algunos.

Finnigan se dirigió a Hermione:

-¿Hay alguien en Milford Park que pueda responder de su paradero durante el tiempo que permanecieron ustedes allí?

-Estuve con mi tía Bellatrix.

-Ya lo sabemos. ¿Y después de que ella la dejara?

-Paseé por la casa. No había estado desde hacía tiempo. Me sentí a gusto al reencontrarme con algunas de las pertenencias de mi familia: retratos, bordados de mi madre, una colección de dedales que yo admiraba de pequeña. He echado de menos esas cosas desde que no vivo allí.

-¿Y no entró en el estudio de su tío?

Hermione titubeó. ¡Por Dios, había entrado sólo un momento! Era la habitación favorita de su padre y le gustaba entrar de pequeña para notar su presencia. Ese día no se sintió bien en ella, ya que Dunstan se había apropiado del estudio para su uso, y se marchó enseguida.

-No me acuerdo. Recorrí un buen rato la casa antes de que mi marido me llamara para irnos.

Finnigan miró a Longbottom, que asintió con la cabeza. Hermione no estaba segura, pero le pareció que quizás hasta Harry había notado que mentía.

-Muy bien -concluyó Finnigan-. De momento, eso es todo. Sin embargo, les sugiero que no se alejen demasiado de casa. Tendremos que hacerle más preguntas a lady Litchfield. Si el conde fallece, existe la posibilidad de que su Excelencia sea acusada de asesinato.

La visión de Hermione se oscureció por los bordes y, por un instante, la habitación pareció desaparecer. Notó cómo el brazo de Harry la rodeaba y la ayudaba a sentarse en una silla.

-Quédate aquí -le dijo-. Voy a despedir a esto señores.

Hermione asintió sin decir nada. Le daba vueltas la cabeza. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía pensar. Alguien había envenenado a su tío. No negaba que ella tuviera motivos para desearle la muerte. Lo cierto era que no so portaba ni verlo. Y podía haberlo hecho. Trabajaba a menudo con hierbas venenosas, con belladona incluso, que en dosis pequeñas contribuía a aliviar el dolor e iba bien para la indigestión.

Y anduvo sola por la casa. En realidad, incluso entró un momento en el estudio. Seguro que la policía creía que ella lo envenenó. Sintió náuseas. Hasta su marido debía de creerla culpable.

Pensó en la mirada preocupada que había visto en los ojos de Harry y, aunque en Saint Bart deseó muchas veces que su tío muriese, rezó para que viviera.

Los minutos pasaron despacio. Hermione se acercó a la puerta del salón y escuchó el murmullo de la conversación de los hombres. ¿Qué le dirían Finnigan y Longbottom a su marido? ¿Lo estarían convenciendo de que era culpable? Deseaba estar allí para defenderse, pero tenía miedo de que su presencia empeorara las cosas de algún modo.

Así que se esforzó en oír mientras esperaba en tensión a que los hombres se fuesen y su marido volviera. Por fin, se hizo el silencio en el vestíbulo, la puerta principal se abrió y se cerró, y Hermione suspiro de alivio. Después, oyó los pasos de Harry acercándose y tomó fuerzas para enfrentarse a él.

Casi había llegado él al Salón Dorado cuando el sonido de carrerillas y gritos de los sirvientes lo detuvo ante la puerta. El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco al preguntarse qué nueva crisis se habría producido.

_¿Qué pasa? -preguntó saliendo del salón para situarse junto a Harry-. ¿Qué sucede?

_No lo sé.

Se volvió y empezó a dar zancadas hacia la parte posterior de la casa, de modo que Hermione tenía que correr para seguirle el paso. Vieron que Bennie Taylor corría como un loco hacia ellos.

-¡Es Mike! -gritó-. ¡Vengan, deprisa!

Hermione sintió una punzada en el corazón. Harry echó a correr y Hermione aceleró aún más, sometida a una nueva clase de miedo. El marqués llegó primero hasta el niño y se abrió paso entre los dos mozos que estaban arrodillados junto a él en la hierba. Uno sostenía a Michael para mantenerlo incorporado mientras el otro le daba unas palmadas frenéticas en la espalda. Era evidente que el pequeño tenía algo atragantado en la garganta. Harry no esperó, tomó al niño por el tobillo, lo sostuvo cabeza abajo en el aire y lo golpeó para tratar de sacarle, en vano, lo que fuera.

La cara de Michael iba poniéndose morada, y un resuello horrible se escapaba de su garganta. Y con sus aterrorizados ojos azules no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Harry suplicándole ayuda.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué se ha tragado? -preguntó el marqués, que seguía intentando que el niño expulsara lo que le obstaculizaba las vías respiratorias.

-Sólo era un poco de caramelo -contestó Bennie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Harry volvió a dejar al niño en la hierba, le abrió la boca y metió los dedos para tratar de sacar lo que se había tragado.

-Tenía hambre. La cocinera nos dio un poco de caramelo. Nada más, un poco de caramelo -insistió Bennie.

Hermione contuvo un sollozo. El corazón le martilleaba las costillas y le costaba respirar. Su marido estaba haciendo todo lo que ella sabía que se pudiera hacer, todo lo que había leído que tenía que hacerse, pero nada parecía funcionar. La cara del pequeño se había vuelto púrpura, y el pequeño se llevaba frenético las manitas al cuello.

Al mirar a Michael y oírle resollar, incapaz de introducir aire en los pulmones, Hermione pensó por primera vez en su vida que iba a desmayarse. El pulso le retumbaba en los oídos y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Entonces, Michael cerró despacio los ojos y su cuerpecito se quedó inmóvil.

-¡Está inconsciente! -exclamó Harry, que volvió los ojos hacia Hermione con una mirada tan llena de dolor que para ella fue como un golpe en el estómago-. ¡Se va a morir, Hermione! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlo!

-Estaba chupando el caramelo -se puso a divagar Bennie-. Y empezó a reírse por algo que dijo Joey...

-¡Hermione! -gritó Harry-. ¡Dime qué tengo que hacer!

Unas lágrimas enormes resbalaron por las mejillas de su esposa.

-Vuelve a ponerlo cabeza abajo. Quizás esta vez... -sugirió.

-¡Eso no basta y tú lo sabes! ¡Michael se está muriendo! ¡Te has pasado años leyendo esos condenados libros! ¡Haz algo para salvarlo!

Hermione tragó saliva. El miedo y la frustración le oprimían el pecho.

«¡Michael no, por favor», rogó en silencio. Quería al pequeño como si fuera su hijo y verlo así casi le impedía pensar. Inspiró a fondo, sofocó el terror que sentía y se olvidó del dolor y de la impotencia. Su cabeza empezó a rebuscar frenética entre los conocimientos que había adquirido. Harry tenía razón. Debía de haber algo que pudiera hacer, algún modo de salvarlo.

-Tiene que respirar -afirmó, expresando en voz alta sus pensamientos con una voz débil y temblorosa, apenas capaz de conservar el control-. Eso es lo único que importa. Hay una especie de tubo en el cuerpo que baja por la garganta. Así es cómo el aire llega a los pulmones. Si pudiera abrirlo... No sé si funcionaría, pero quizás...

-¡Hazlo! -le ordenó Harry. De la bota de montar se sacó la navaja plateada que llevaba siempre encima desde que sufrió el ataque en la taberna-. ¡Hazlo, Hermione! Si hay la menor posibilidad de salvarlo, tenemos que correr el riesgo.

Hermione se humedeció los labios y tomó la navaja que su marido le ofrecía. Aunque temblaba por dentro, parecía tener el pulso perfecto.

-Tráeme el equipo médico -instruyó en voz baja a Bennie, que salió corriendo hacia la habitación de los arreos, donde habían almacenado en secreto los objetos de la cabaña.

Sin prestar atención a la mirada penetrante de Harry, rezó para que Dios la guiara y se puso a palpar el cuello de Michael con los dedos para buscar el tubo respiratorio a la vez que trataba de recordar dónde lo había visto situado, en sus estudios recientes, en relación con las grandes venas que había a los lados.

Tomó fuerzas, encontró el lugar que le pareció más idóneo e introdujo la hoja. Practicó la incisión más pequeña que pudo para que entrara la cantidad suficiente de aire y, al instante, el tórax del pequeño empezó a subir y bajar con un ritmo más regular y Hermione rezó para sus adentros dando gracias porque, al menos de momento, no lo había matado.

-Necesito algo para absorber la sangre.

Otro de los chicos salió disparado mientras Luciera se desprendía de la chaqueta y se quitaba la camisa de manga larga por la cabeza. Rasgó la tela delgada y la dobló para formar trozos gruesos, que le entregó temblándole la mano.

-Está respirando -dijo Harry-, pero el caramelo sigue ahí dentro.

-Necesitamos algo redondo y hueco para que el aire fluya mientras le sacamos lo que haya ahí atascado. Un junco o una pluma de lo que sea.

-¡Ahora lo traigo!

Esta vez fue Joey quien salió corriendo, y todos los chicos volvieron casi al mismo tiempo con lo que se les había pedido. Mientras Hermione controlaba la sangre, Harry arrancó las barbillas de la pluma que Joey le entregó, partió los dos extremos del cañón e introdujo éste en el corte que Hermione había practicado.

-Parece que respira mejor -comentó Harry-. Si pudiéramos extraer lo que le obstruye la garganta...

-Déjame a mí. -Hermione sacó unas pinzas del maletín que Bennie había traído-. Son muy útiles para muchas cosas.

Después de secarse la sangre de las manos en la falda, deslizó con cuidado las pinzas en la garganta de Michael y llegó al pedazo de caramelo que se había tragado. Se le escapó dos veces y el sudor de la frente le resbaló hasta los ojos. Se lo secó con el dorso de la mano y le quedaron unas manchas rojas cerca de las sienes.

-Ya lo tengo.

Sacó el obstáculo, victoriosa, y lo tiró. Después, volvió a trabajar en la incisión que había practicado. Enhebró la aguja que llevaba en el maletín y suturó con cuidado el corte del conducto respiratorio.

Durante todo el proceso, Michael permaneció inconsciente y Hermione se alegraba de ello, de momento. Una vez despertara, lo que rogaba a Dios que ocurriese, el dolor sería considerable.

-Tenemos que meterlo en casa -dijo.

Harry asintió en silencio y cargó con suavidad al pequeño en brazos. Lo llevaron a la habitación contigua a la de Hermione y el marqués lo depositó con cuidado en la cama.

-En cuanto se despierte, le daré algo para aliviar el dolor.

-¿Se despertará? -le preguntó Harry, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada contenía tal desesperación que Hermione no pudo sostenerla.

-No lo sé -contestó.

-¿Y la putrefacción?

Hermione tragó saliva. Era lo que más temía, y parecía muy probable que se presentara.

-Cuando se despierte, ésa será nuestra mayor preocupación. Haré todo lo que pueda para prevenirla, pero no se puede asegurar.

Harry no dijo nada. Durante un largo rato se quedó allí de pie, mirándola con una expresión que Hermione no supo descifrar. Después, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Mientras observaba cómo se iba, Hermione se vio en el espejo del tocador y su cara palideció más todavía.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

Llevaba el vestido amarillo empapado de sangre. Tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre y unas manchas rojas le salpicaban la frente y las mejillas. Recordó la expresión de Harry, tensa y controlada a fin de ocultar su aversión.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -susurró de nuevo, y le dio un vuelco el estómago. Con las piernas temblando se acercó al tocador, vertió agua de la jarra en la jofaina, se lavo las manos y se las secó.

-Hermione... -Una voz ronca se elevó desde colchón de plumas.

-¡Michael! -Se acercó, se sentó a su lado en la cama y estrechó entre las suyas una mano del niño-. No pasa nada, cielo. Tuviste un accidente, pero te pondrás bien.

Levantó el maletín del suelo, lo abrió y sacó varios frasquitos y un puñado de ungüentos.

-Me duele... mucho... la garganta.

Michael se llevó la mano hacia el lugar de la incisión, pero Hermione lo detuvo con suavidad.

-Ya sé que te duele, cielo. Era el único modo de ayudarte a respirar.

Sacó una botellita de un líquido que contenía una tintura de opio. Al recordar cómo la había afectado a ella la droga, sintió un momento de inquietud por el efecto que podría tener en Michael, pero sabía que le serviría para soportar el dolor y eso era lo más importante en ese momento. Tomó un paño, lo empapó en el líquido y lo hizo gotear en el interior de la boca del niño. Sabía lo mucho que debía de dolerle al tragarlo, pero el pequeño no se quejó.

-Te pondré unas medicinas en el cuello y después te vendaré.

Le aplicó un trozo cuadrado de algodón, que bañó previamente en una mezcla de agracejo y Asclepios, y usó luego una tira larga de tela para sujetárselo al cuello-. Mañana te encontrarás mejor.

Por lo menos, eso esperaba. Sólo que, si había putrefacción... Hermione sintió náuseas, pero sacudió la cabeza negándose a imaginar lo peor. De momento había terminado y Michael se quedó dormido. Levantó la mirada y vio que Harry estaba en la puerta, con la misma expresión insondable que antes en la cara.

-Está dormido -informó a su marido-. Se despertó un momento, así que eso no debe preocuparnos.

Da Gracias a Dios. -Harry cruzó la habitación sin dejar de mirar al niño-. Me sentaré con él un rato.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Se miró la ropa ensangrentada y se juntó los pliegues de la falda. Recordó la expresión de Harry aquel día en el sótano y pensó en la repulsión que debía de sentir ahora. Ningún caballero, y mucho menos Harry, querrían ver a su esposa como si acabara de matar un cerdo. ¡Y pensar que era la sangre de un niño! Se fue deprisa para cambiarse.

Durante los dos días siguientes, ambos se turnaron para sentarse junto a la cama del pequeño. Al final del segundo día, Michael se despertó con fiebre, y Hermione se preparó para lo peor. Se turnaron durante las veinticuatro horas, pero, aparte de eso, Harry y ella apenas se veían.

No tenían noticias de Dunstan, aunque ahora eso no importaba. Su preocupación y sus plegarias eran para Michael.

Al final del tercer día le bajó la fiebre. La cantidad de putrefacción que pudiera haber parecía, controlada. Curiosamente, en cuanto fue seguro que el niño viviría, Harry abandonó la casa y Hermione no volvió a verlo.

De eso hacía dos días; dos días largos, desgarradores. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la expresión seria y contenida de su marido. Se veía la sangre en las manos y sabía lo que él pensaba. El asco volvía sombríos sus ojos. Sentía repulsión por una mujer, que podía cortar a un niño como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

Eso ya lo había oído antes, durante los días en que la enviaron a Saint Bart. Y Harry pensaba lo mismo, lo había dejado muy claro. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo nunca más a la cara?

A última hora de la tarde de ese día llegó un mensajero de los policías Finnigan y Longbottom. Irían al día siguiente para mantener una entrevista con lady Litchfield.

El corazón de Hermione latió desbocado. Seguro que Dunstan estaba muerto. Aquellos hombres la detendrían. La volverían a llevar al manicomio o la colgarían. Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca y empezaron a temblarle las manos. Esos hombres iban a buscarla e incluso Harry la creía culpable. El terror la sacudió con una fuerza terrible, implacable. Ante un futuro demasiado funesto de imaginar, se dejó caer en una silla del dormitorio y empezó a llorar.

**...**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo...**

**Besos y abrazos**

**RELENNA.**


	23. desaparecida

**De Acero y de Seda.**

**CAPITULO 23.- "Desaparecida"**

Tenía que irse. No podía enfrentarse a la posibilidad, mejor dicho, probabilidad de que la detuvieran por asesinato. Era el sospechoso más claro y lo sabía. Incluso Harry la creía culpable.

Harry. En realidad, él era el motivo real de su huida. No olvidaría nunca la expresión de su cara mientras la observaba con Michael. O la expresión impenetrable que adoptó cuando ella terminó su truculenta tarea.

A pesar de lo terrible que fue que la viese trabajando en el sótano, esto era mucho peor. No volvería a mirarla sin ver su vestido empapado en sangre, sin preguntarse qué clase de mujer era ella en realidad. Sin duda, Ginevra Weasley no era así. Lady Ginny era la feminidad en persona. Lady Ginevra era la mujer que a Harry le gustaba.

Sin dejar de temblarle las manos metió un tercer vestido en la bolsa y tiró encima el cepillo plateado del tocador, dos camisones blancos y otro par de zapatos, el segundo un poco más cómodo que el par de piel resistente que llevaba puesto para el viaje.

Miró por la ventana. Era tarde y los sirvientes dormían. La oscuridad envolvía el castillo, pero una luna plateada asomaba entre las nubes. Inspiró con dificultad y echó un último vistazo a la habitación que tanto había llegado a gustarle y que echaría mucho de menos: las colgaduras de terciopelo, tan elegantes y a la vez tan acogedoras y cálidas, la cama que compartió tan a menudo con Harry, las horas de placer que conocieron el uno en brazos del otro.

Se frotó los hombros y se abrazó para combatir un escalofrío de desesperación. No quería pensar en Harry, no iba a hacerlo. Si lo hacía, no se iría. Su mirada se desvió un momento a la nota que había dejado en el escritorio francés del rincón. Le devolvía su libertad a Harry y lo instaba a llevar el tipo de vida que siempre había deseado. Se merecía por lo menos eso, después de todos los problemas que ella le había causado.

Se secó una lágrima que consiguió de algún modo llegar a la mejilla, cerró la bolsa de viaje y salió del dormitorio.

Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no detenerse en la habitación de Michael a verlo una vez más, pero sabía que la niñera estaría durmiendo a los pies de la cama y no se atrevía a despertarla. Michael se estaba curando con rapidez. Se pondría bien y, cuando Harry volviera, estaría en muy buenas manos.

Ya no la inquietaba Michael. De nuevo era ella quien estaba en peligro. Irse del castillo de Hogwarts, con algo de ventaja sobre los hombres de la policía, era la única opción que tenía. Además, huía de Harry. Estaba enamorada de un hombre que no la amaba, un hombre que sólo sentía algo por la mujer que él quería que fuera, no por la mujer que era en realidad. Tenía que marcharse antes de que volviera, antes de que la mirara con esos bonitos ojos llenos de repugnancia.

Había visto esa mirada en los ojos de su tío, en los del obispo Tallman y en los médicos del manicomio. Tenía que irse y tenía que ser esa noche. Como de costumbre, haría lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir.

Huir de la casa resultó más sencillo de lo que suponíaó pensó en llevarse un caballo, pero decidió que era mejor que no. Una vez llegara a una posada viajaría en diligencia, y eso resultaría más rápido y la ruta sería así más difícil de seguir. Esta vez las cosas iban a ser diferentes, ya que tenía dinero para pagarse los gastos. Harry se mostraba muy generoso con su asignación y ella gastaba muy poco. No pasaría frío ni iría sucia. Tenía ropa de abrigo y también un plan.

Ya por la mañana, después de caminar toda la noche, llegó a una posada llamada Peregrines Roost. La diligencia apareció antes de mediodía. Pagó el viaje y subió al coche. Durante los siguientes días cambió de diligencia cuatro veces, siguiendo primero una dirección y luego otra, temerosa de que le siguieran el rastro. Cuando llegó a Saint Ives, en la alejada costa de Cornwall, estaba segura de que nadie sería capaz de encontrarla.

Había estado en ese pueblecito años atrás, con sus padres, cuando era pequeña. Entonces el sitio le encantó, y mientras oía el ruido de las olas contra los acantilados, asomada a la ventana del coche, vio que la belleza agreste de la región no había cambiado.

Pensó que quizá podría empezar allí una nueva vida, y la idea suavizó un poco la terrible sensación de pérdida que le causaba un dolor terrible en el pecho. Después, se acordó de Harry, pensó en sus ojos verdes plateados, en el modo tierno en que le sonreía, en el modo en que siempre había tratado de protegerla; y, en el fondo de su corazón, donde nadie podía verla, lloró en silencio.

… … **.. .. .. **

Le resultaba verdaderamente difícil admitir que estaba equivocado.

Tan difícil que tardó tres días en reunir el valor suficiente. No estaba seguro de qué decir, de cómo abordar un tema de tanta importancia: los intereses, las creencias de Hermione, la raíz de sus problemas con ella.

Así que dejó el castillo y se fue él solo para reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido, unos acontecimientos que habían cambiado tanto su modo de pensar, cambiado toda su vida. Necesitaba ver las cosas con claridad, pensarlas bien. Quería estar seguro.

Cuando regresó, era demasiado tarde.

Sentado tras el escritorio de palisandro de su estudio, desarrugó los bordes de la nota de Hermione. Tras seis días y miles de lecturas, el papel estaba gastado y viejo. No necesitaba mirar las palabras; se sabía el mensaje de memoria. Pero ese pedazo de papel era lo último que tenía de Hermione y lo conservaría hasta que ella volviera.

Alisó el papel en la mesa y las letras lo hirieron al recordarle lo imbécil que había sido.

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**Seguro que mi tío ya ha muerto. Te ruego que creas que soy inocente de su asesinato, aunque, dadas las circunstancias, eso te resultará dificil. Te dejo con la esperanza de que se acaben los problemas que te he ocasionado y porque tengo miedo.**_

_**Al irme, deseo también dejarte libre.**_

_**Obtén la anulación de la que hablábamos y cásate con una mujer de tu agrado. Aunque me gustaría que las cosas fuesen distintas, jamás podría ser la clase de mujer que tú deseas. Después de lo que ocurrió con Michael, estoy segura de que la repugnancia que sientes por mí hace que esa realidad sea más que evidente.**_

_**Cuídate, amor mío, y por favor cuida de Michael. Sé que lo harás. Te dejo con un sólo pesar, no haber tenido nunca el valor de decirte que te amo y nunca dejaré de amarte.**_

_**Tu amiga para siempre, Hermione**_

Las letras se volvieron borrosas y se juntaron entre sí. Harry se frotó los ojos, dobló el papel y se lo metió en el bolsillo del chaleco, de modo que la nota regresara a su sitio, sobre su corazón. Llevaba buscándola seis días. Los seis días más largos de su vida. Estaba exhausto, preocupado, abatido y lleno de arrepentimiento. Pero no abandonaría hasta encontrarla.

Cuando la localizara, le diría lo que descubrió mientras contemplaba cómo le salvaba la vida a ese pequeño al que tanto había llegado él a querer. Le diría que había estado equivocado sobre sus estudios, que lo que hacía era importante. Y que no importaba que fuera una mujer. Por la vida de un sólo niño, todos esos años de aprendizaje, todo lo que ella había sufrido, bien valían la pena.

Y le diría que la amaba. Aunque Harry no había creído nunca en tales sentimientos, al verla en esos momentos terribles con Michael se dio cuenta de que nunca en su vida estuvo tan orgulloso de otra persona ni sintió una conexión tan intensa con otro ser humano.

Estaba enamorado de ella. Por completo y sin la menor duda. En un rincón de su mente, enterrado a tal profundidad que ni siquiera era consciente de ello, había imaginado que era una mujer como su madre y eso le daba miedo. Pero lo cierto era que Hermione Granger no se parecía en nada a Charlotte Montaine. Era buena, decente y digna de su confianza. La amaba de un modo desmesurado y se moría de ganas de decírselo. En su nota le decía que ella también lo amaba y, por primera vez, Harry sabía lo afortunado que era.

Y lo desesperado que estaba por tenerla de vuelta con él.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos para apartárselos de la frente. Llevaba la ropa salpicada de barro y necesitaba un afeitado. No le importaba. En cuanto Ronald llegara, partiría de nuevo en busca de Hermione. En alguna parte tenía que haber alguien que la hubiera visto, alguien que la recordara, que supiese qué dirección tomó.

No corría un peligro inmediato ante la justicia, aunque su marcha la hacía parecer aún más culpable. Su tío. no había muerto, como todo el mundo creía que iba a suceder, sino que se estaba recuperando despacio. Viviría y, como no existían pruebas concluyentes de que Hermione fuera la culpable del intento de asesinato y Dunstan quería acallar las habladurías y dar por zanjado el asunto lo antes posible, ya no tenían a la policía encima.

En cuanto a él, tenía que admitir que hubo un momento en que dudó de ella al enterarse del trato terrible que había sufrido a manos del despiadado Dunstan; pero, con sólo mirarla a la cara, supo de inmediato que no era la culpable. Hermione curaba a la gente, no la mataba. Si la justicia volvía a amenazarla, él encontraría el modo de protegerla costara lo que costara. Ella no volvería a tener nunca miedo.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y la figura alta de Ronald se agachó para entrar.

-Los caballos nos esperan. ¿Estás listo? .

-Tomaré la capa y los guantes y me reuniré contigo en la entrada -asintió Harry y, al ver la ligera inclinación de la cabeza del duque, sintió una gran gratitud por el apoyo inquebrantable de su amigo.

«La encontraremos. No descansaremos hasta dar con ella», había afirmado rotundo Ronald cuando se enteró de la noticia, y su voz contenía un tono de decisión tan firme que Harry le creyó.

Descolgó la chaqueta del respaldo de una silla, hizo caso omiso de su dolor de cabeza y del cansancio de su cuerpo y siguió a su amigo al exterior.

**.. .. …..**

Hermione dejó su casita con tejado de pizarra en los acantilados, a las afueras de Saint Ives, y se apresuró a recorrer el camino hacia el pueblo. Llevaba viviendo en el pueblecito costero casi dos meses, trabajando como comadrona entre un sinfín de otras tareas.

Ese día la había llamado Agnus Pots, una mujer mayor tan encorvada y arrugada que parecía un gnomo, para ayudar a la joven esposa de un pescador a dar a luz a su primer hijo. Agnus era la comadrona del pueblo hasta la llegada de Hermione, pero se estaba volviendo demasiado débil para el trabajo y se alegró de poder contratar a una ayudante.

Las primeras semanas fue evidente que Hermione era capaz de otras cosas además de asistir partos, y sus deberes se ampliaron. Personas de todas las edades, clases y dolencias empezaron a ir a su casa en las afueras del pueblo y Hermione hacía lo posible por ayudarlas.

Era la clase de vida que siempre había deseado. Su trabajo era importante. Se sentía útil. Necesitada.

Y desesperada, dolorosamente sola.

Extrañaba a Harry mucho más de lo que pudiera haber imaginado. Echaba de menos su sonrisa, el sonido de su voz, el mero hecho de verle entrar en una habitación. Echaba de menos al pequeño Michael y se preocupaba por él. Añoraba su hogar , a su marido y a su familia con un dolor punzante que no la dejaba nunca. Rogaba que Harry fuese capaz de perdonarla por haber trastornado su vida una vez más y esperaba que en el futuro encontrara cierta tranquilidad.

Se estaba acercando a la casa del pescador. Hermione se obligó a alejar los pensamientos tristes, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación donde la joven Lisette Gibbons yacía gimoteando en la cama.

-¿Cómo está? -le preguntó Hermione a Agnus, con los ojos puestos en la barriga voluminosa de la chica bajo la sábana limpia, pero raída.

-Le duele mucho, pero no veo nada que vaya mal. El bebé llegará pronto.

Hermione se acercó a un lado de la cama, escurrió un paño mojado, que había en una palangana con agua en la mesa de al lado, y enjugó el sudor de la frente de Lisette. Era una chica corpulenta, rubia y de ojos azules, y con unas caderas anchas que facilitarían la llegada del bebé.

-Cálmate -la tranquilizó Hermione-. El niño llegará pronto y todo habrá terminado.

-Me moriré -gimió Lisette-. Me moriré como le pasó a mi hermana.

Jadeaba y sudaba. El dolor le hizo soltar tacos, maldecir su cuerpo pesado y voluminoso y también a su marido por ponerla en esa situación.

-No pasa nada, Lisette -le aseguró Hermione apretándole con suavidad un hombro-. No vas a morirte. Trata de conservar la calma. Cuando tengas la próxima contracción quiero que empujes todo lo que puedas.

La chica gimió y se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que le brotó una gotita de sangre. Estaba empapada en sudor, con el camisón húmedo y pegado al cuerpo. Tenía las muñecas atadas a la cabecera de la cama.

-Haz lo que te dice, niña -le indicó Agnus Pots-. Y da gracias de que la chica esté aquí. Soy demasiado vieja y estoy demasiado débil para hacer el trabajo que he hecho durante tantos años.

Hermione sonrió a la vieja comadrona y se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de una mano. La siguiente serie de contracciones llegó con rapidez y fuerza, pero Lisette obedeció entre gritos a lo que Hermione le decía y un bebé varón llegó al mundo.

Hermione entregó el pequeño a Agnus, que estuvo embobada con él mientras lo limpiaba y lo envolvía con una manta de lana para dejarlo en los brazos de su adormilada madre. Hermione observó la sonrisa amable y cansada de la mujer, vio el orgullo y el amor en su semblante y tuvo la misma sensación de turbación que tenía siempre que veía un recién nacido. La vida era muy valiosa. Y tan incierta...

Sin darse cuenta, se pasó una mano por su vientre redondeado. Llevaba tres semanas vomitando casi cada mañana, incapaz de tolerar ni siquiera un pedacito de pan. Sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidar al hombre de quien se había enamorado tan perdidamente, arrancarse su imagen alta y morena de la mente y aceptar la vida que llevaba en Saint Ives. Quería olvidar, dejar atrás el dolor de perderlo.

Ahora que traería a su hijo al mundo, sabía que no lo lograría nunca.

Suspiró mientras se lavaba las manos en la palangana de la mesa destartalada. Por lo menos, una parte de él la acompañaría a lo largo de los años. Pensó en el bebé, rogando que fuera niña, imaginó los cabellos negros y sedosos y los ojos con motitas vedes que heredaría sin duda, y la nostalgia la desgarró.

Suspiró por el padre al que su bebé no conocería nunca. Suspiró por Harry y por sí misma.

… … …**.**

Seis meses. Seis largos y angustiosos meses y seguía sin saber nada de ella. Harry bajó la escalera para dirigirse a su estudio. Acababa de volver de un viaje al pueblo de Maidstone, ya que había recibido una información del herrero local de que una mujer con la descripción de Hermione vivía ahí en una casita. No era el primer viaje en vano que hacía.

Tras las dos primeras semanas de búsqueda infructuosa, ofreció una recompensa. Varias personas deseaban reclamarla.

Remus Lupin contrató hombres para que comprobaran todas las pistas posibles, y la mayoría fueron descartadas. Pero Harry seguía en persona las que parecían prometedoras.

-¡Milord! ¡Milord! ¡Está usted en casa! -Michael corrió hacia él y Harry lo levantó en brazos y lo recostó en uno de sus hombros.

-Llegué hace una hora. No quise interrumpir tus clases.

-El viejo Parny me está enseñando francés. Madre mía, ¿por qué tiene que aprender nadie a hablar como esos gabachos afeminados?

Harry contuvo una sonrisa. El pequeño era el regalo más valioso que Hermione le había hecho. Había veces, como entonces, después de llegar a otro callejón sin salida, en que si no fuera por el niño habrían tenido que llevarlo a él al manicomio.

-El señor Parnell quiere que te adaptes .bien a la sociedad -le explicó Harry-. Me dijiste que querías ser un caballero como Dios manda. Bueno, pues el francés forma parte de lo que tienes que aprender.

-Seguro que usted no sabe hablar como los gabachos.

-Se dice los franceses. Y te equivocas, je parle francais assez bien. Comprenez-vous? Es lo que se espera de los miembros de las clases altas.

-Suena bien cuando usted lo dice. El viejo Parny parece un sapo metido en un cubo oxidado -afirmó Michael con el entrecejo fruncido.

Harry sonrió.

-Mira, aprende las palabras y yo te ayudaré a decirlas bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Perfecto! -aceptó encantado.

Lo dejó en el suelo y el pequeño corrió escaleras arriba para reunirse con su tutor.

-¿Milord? -Harry se volvió al oír la voz de Reeves-. Perdone que le interrumpa, milord, pero parece que tiene una visita.

-¿Una visita? ¿Quién es?

-Lady Ginevra Weasley. Le dije que no recibía a nadie, ya que acababa de regresar de un viaje muy pesado a Maidstone, pero insistió en verle. Le pedí que esperara en el Salón Verde. ¿Quiere que la despida, milord?

Ginevra Weasley. Harry suspiró para sus adentros, de repente más cansado que antes. Por Dios, era la última persona que esperaba ver.

-¿Milord?

-¿Qué? Oh, no... Gracias, Reeves. -Volvió al momento presente, lejos de los recuerdos de Ginevra, que no tenían comparación con los que guardaba de Hermione-. Hablaré con ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta del Salón Verde, la encontró sentada en un sofá de brocado verde oscuro, tan rubia, hermosa y encantadora como la primera vez que la vio. Pensó en su fatiga y preocupación constantes por Hermione, que le marcaban unas líneas profundas en el rostro, y supuso que a ella debía de parecerle que había envejecido diez años.

-¿Milord? -Se puso de pie cuando él entró, lo y le sonrió-. Me alegro de verle.

Harry buscó con la mirada a su madre, la baronesa, que actuaba siempre de acompañante, pero no estaba.

-Lady Ginevra, está tan encantadora como siempre. -Se inclinó formalmente para besarle la mano.

-Gracias, milord -contestó ella, sonrojada.

-Espero que sus padres se encuentren bien.

-Muy bien, milord. Yo, en cambio, he estado muy preocupada últimamente.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

-¿Preocupada?

-Sí, milord. He oído esas terribles historias... No es ningún secreto que su esposa le ha abandonado. Me han contado las horribles acusaciones que recaen sobre ella.

Harry se irritó y tensó las mandíbulas.

-Mi esposa es inocente de cualquier fechoría. No ha hecho daño a nadie en su vida.

Ginevra se miró las manos, que tenía entrelazadas por delante, y habló en voz baja:

-Tengo motivos para dudar de eso, milord. A mí me hizo mucho daño, ¿sabe?

El enfado que sentía Harry se marchó como una brisa de aire fresco. Hermione no era la única responsable de herir a Ginevra Weasley. El había manejado la situación muy mal y echó a perder todo el asunto.

-Hermione lamentó siempre lo sucedido, milady. Como yo. En ese momento necesitaba desesperadamente mi protección. Creo que estaba convencida de que nuestro matrimonio duraría sólo un breve período de tiempo y usted y yo nos casaríamos más adelante.

-¿De verdad creía eso? -preguntó, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules.

-Sí.

-Tal vez por eso se marchó, milord -aventuró Ginevra, que se había acercado a él y posó su mano enguantada en el brazo de Harry-. Para que pudiésemos estar por fin juntos.

Él bajó la vista hacia la delicada mano, grácil y femenina, que reposaba en su manga. No se imaginaba esa mano pequeña y delicada haciendo lo que fuera necesario para salvar la vida de un niño.

-Tal vez se marchara en parte por eso -concedió. Se soltó con suavidad y se separó un poco de la Joven .-Cuando se fue, ella no sabía lo mucho que yo había llegado a amarla. No sabía que me alegraba de que nos hubiésemos casado y que me sentía privilegiado de que fuera mi esposa.

Ginevra se puso tensa y cerró los puños apretando el encaje de su vestido de seda de color crema.

-Pensaba que no creía usted en el amor. Eso es lo que siempre me dijo.

-Yo era un imbécil -se limitó a decir Harry.

-Esperaba que pudiéramos arreglar las cosas entre nosotros -soltó de pronto Ginevra con el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada de desaprobación-. Ahora veo que estaba equivocada. Aceptaré la propuesta de matrimonio de Reginald Dickerson, lord Mortimer, como mi madre insistió en que hiciera.

Levantó el mentón, se sujetó la falda y, cuando pasó junto a su lado, Harry la agarró de un brazo.

-Puede que no lo crea, Ginevra, pero es una suerte que no nos casáramos. Se merece un hombre que la ame, sea Mortimer o cualquier otro. Asegúrese de que sea alguien a quien usted pueda amar. Esa es la clave de la verdadera felicidad.

Ginevra no dijo nada, pero algo le brilló un momento en los ojos. Harry observó el movimiento de su miriñaque mientras recorría el vestíbulo y se dirigía al carruaje que la esperaba. Era dulce e inocente, la clase de mujer que siempre creyó desear.

Ahora sabía que necesitaba una mujer inteligente, apasionada y comprometida. Una mujer que no temiera desafiarlo y a la que él encontrara desafiante a su vez. Necesitaba a Hermione Granger y estaba decidido a encontrarla. No pararía hasta lograrlo.

…**. …. …**

**besos**

**"Relenna"  
**


	24. no llores

**De Acero y de Seda**

**CAPITULO 24.- "no llores"**

Los días se convirtieron en semanas. Las semanas fueron meses. Unas Navidades solitarias llegaron y se marcharon. Fuera de la casa, el viento gélido de enero golpeaba los postigos. Un mar helado batía sus olas contra la costa y un manto de nieve cubría, como una mano fría, la tierra congelada.

Entre las paredes gruesas de piedra de la casa de Hermione, la pequeña chimenea estaba encendida y enviaba calor a las oscuras vigas de roble, y el brillo suave de las velas parpadeaba sobre la cuna, en un rincón.

Hermione miró al pequeñín de cabellos negros, que dormía apacible, y sintió un amor tan grande que le tembló la mano al colocarle bien la manta bajo el mentón. Que fuera un varón en lugar de la niña que ella deseaba no importaba ya. Lo llevó en su vientre nueve largos meses, lo sufrió durante la agonía del parto, lo cuidó cuando los primeros brotes de cólico y de difteria, y lo amó desde el mismo momento en que abrió los ojos a la luz.

Era suyo. Suyo y de nadie más.

Que fuera Luke Harry Potter, heredero del quinto marqués de Litchfield carecía de importancia. Incluso por el bien del niño, ella no podría regresar nunca al castillo de Hogwarts. Con su tío muerto, sólo Dios sabía el destino que le esperaba fuera de los confines remotos y protectores de Cornwall. La muerte en la horca o la vuelta al manicomio. No deseaba enfrentarse a ninguna de esas, dos posibilidades.

Y tenía que pensar en Harry. No podía tampoco inmiscuirse otra vez en su vida, a pesar de que deseaba volver con toda su alma, de que pensaba en él todos los días, de que los echaba de menos, a él y a Michael, y los amaba más que nunca.

No sería bien recibida si iba, no después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Si cerraba los ojos, todavía veía la cara de Harry mientras ella atendía al pequeño Michael. Los cirujanos no eran mejores que los barberos.

Y una mujer, ¡por Dios santo! Ninguna mujer distinguida se dedicaría a algo tan deplorable. No. Harry jamás aceptaría a la mujer que Hermione era en realidad, así que, por mucho que anhelara verlo, que ansiara estar con él, sabía que no podría regresar nunca.

El bebé empezó a llorar. Hermione lo levantó con cuidado y lo sostuvo contra su pecho.

-Ya, Luke, no llores. Mamá está aquí.

Pero el niño se negó a callar. Al fin y al cabo era el hijo de un marqués, un miembro de la alta nobleza, y tal vez reclamaba sus derechos.

La idea atormentaba a Hermione noche y día. Aunque amaba a al pequeño Harry con toda el alma, si se tratase de una niña se justificaría de algún modo que se quedara con la madre. Pero Luke era un niño y un varón necesitaba a su padre. Se merecía el título y las propiedades que le correspondían por nacimiento. La culpa de negarle todo aquello la carcomía como una úlcera. Saber lo mucho que Harry deseaba un hijo le hacía sentirse aún peor.

Acalló al niño cantándole en voz baja hasta que soltó un hipo y se volvió a dormir. Cansada tras un día de enderezar huesos rotos y aplicar ungüentos para todo, desde furúnculos hasta ampollas, dejó de nuevo al pequeño en la cuna y ella se acostó en su cama en el pequeño hueco que quedaba tras una cortina en el salón.

Intentó dormir, pero, a pesar de lo agotada que estaba, el sueño le era esquivo. Cerró los ojos y se adormiló un momento, y entonces un sonido cercano a la cama le hacía abrir los ojos de nuevo. Había un hombre alto entre las sombras. Bajo la luz trémula de la vela vislumbraba la curva de los pómulos, la línea firme de la mandíbula, la nariz recta y los labios bien formados. Los cabellos negros, apartados de la cara y recogidos en una cola con un lazo, brillaban como el ónix bajo el resplandor de la luz parpadeante.

-Hermione... -suspiraba el hombre alargando una mano hacia ella-. Te he buscado por todas partes. ¡Dios mío, te he echado tanto de menos!

Hermione se lanzaba a sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que le resbalaban despacio por las mejillas.

-Harry... Te amo. Te amo tanto...

Harry le acariciaba la cara y la besaba como si no pudiera saciarse. Le ponía las manos en los senos y se los tocaba por encima del camisón frotándole el pezón con los dedos. Hermione lo besaba con pasión, aferrada a sus hombros, y le susurraba lo mucho que lo amaba. Cuando las manos masculinas se deslizaban por sus caderas, ella gemía, ansiosa por sentirlo en su interior.

El llegaba a su parte más íntima, la acariciaba con destreza y Hermione exclamaba su nombre y le rogaba que la poseyera.

-Te necesito -decía en un susurro-. Te he echado tanto de menos...

El hombre la penetraba y ella gemía de placer ante esa sensación de unidad que había extrañado durante tanto tiempo.

-He venido para llevarte a casa -le decía él en yo baja y a ella el corazón le daba un vuelco de alegría.

Creía entonces oírle decir que la amaba, pero otro sonido se interpuso y las palabras se perdieron. El sondo se hizo más fuerte: era el llanto de un niño, y la mente de Hermione cambió de rumbo. A medida que el llanto del hijo aumentaba, la imagen del padre se desvaneció.

-No -suplicó, alargando una mano hacia él-. por favor, no te vayas...

Pero aquel rostro atractivo se difuminó aún más y la figura alta retrocedió hacia la puerta. El llanto agudo del pequeño adquirió más fuerza, borrando los últimos restos del sueño. Hermione abrió los ojos. Al ver que estaba sola, se le encogió el corazón.

Sólo había sido un sueño, otro más de una serie de encuentros nocturnos que la dejaban ansiosa y necesitada, sumida en la desesperación, llena de un pesar insoportable. Tiritó de frío y, tras secarse las lágrimas de las mejillas, se levantó de la cama y fue a calmar a su hijo.

…. …..

Ronald Weasley siguió al mayordomo por el vestíbulo, acompañado de su esposa, hacia el estudio del castillo de Hogwarts. Un Harry sonriente les hizo señas para que entraran.

-Me alegro de veros. -Se levantó, rodeó la mesa, se acercó a Luna y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Parece que haya pasado una eternidad.

-Porque así ha sido -se burló ella, sonriendo Como sigues sin hacer caso de nuestras invitaciones para que nos visites, decidimos venir nosotros.

Harry les indicó con la mano un cómodo sofá de piel frente a la chimenea, y el blanco de la puntilla de su puño destacó sobre sus dedos morenos.

-Me alegra que lo hayáis hecho. Supongo que últimamente he estado algo recluido.

Ronald pensó que nunca se había quedado tan corto al afirmar algo. Desde la desaparición de Hermione, Harry apenas salía de casa, salvo para ir tras alguna pista vaga que pudiera conducirlo hasta su esposa. Aunque le entristecía pensarlo, Ronald creía que la joven no regresaría nunca, y ni siquiera los esfuerzos titánicos de su amigo por dar con ella iban a cambiar eso. Era como si hubiera desaparecido.

-Ya sé que tienes asuntos importantes que atender -comentó Luna con naturalidad mientras tomaba asiento-. Pero incluso un recluso tiene que salir a la luz de vez en cuando.

-Supongo que sí -estuvo Harry de acuerdo ¿Por qué no empiezo ahora mismo? Es la hora del almuerzo. Le pediré a la cocinera que nos prepare algo.

-Buena idea.

Ronald forzó una sonrisa mientras observaba cómo su amigo cruzaba la habitación hacia el tirador de la campanilla, pero vio con claridad la inquietud que todavía se reflejaba en su semblante. En los meses transcurridos, el marqués había empezado a temer que el tío de Hermione, recuperado ya por completo de su devaneo con la muerte, tuviera algo que ver con la desaparición. Con esa idea anduvo buscando en las clínicas y los hospitales de toda Inglaterra, de nuevo en vano.

En realidad, Ronald estaba convencido de que era la misma Hermione quien los esquivaba. Había abandonado el castillo de Hogwarts decidida a que no la encontraran y, como ocurría con la mayoría de las cosas que emprendía, lo había logrado.

Se preguntaba si ella tendría la más remota idea de cómo su desaparición había afectado a su amigo.

-Reeves, avísenos cuando la comida esté lista. -Harry se sentó enfrente de ellos-. ¿A qué debo hoy el honor de vuestra presencia?

-De hecho, venimos para acabar con tu aislamiento -contestó Ronald-. Estamos planeando un corto viaje a Londres. Esperábamos que tú y Michael nos acompañarais.

Aunque sus labios esbozaban una ligera sonrisa, Harry sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como Ronald estaba seguro de que haría.

-Agradezco vuestra invitación, pero esta vez no podrá ser. Me encuentro muy ocupado ahora. Estoy trabajando con algunos arrendatarios, haciendo planes para el año que viene. No puedo irme.

«No puede irse», refunfuñó Ronald para sus adentros. Lo único que quería hacer era quedarse sentado en su maldito castillo y sufrir. Su amigo había descubierto demasiado tarde que amaba desesperadamente a su mujer. La había perdido por culpa de su condenado orgullo y su arrogancia, y el dolor de esa pérdida se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

-Ya sé que estás ocupado -dijo en voz alta-. Siempre lo has estado y siempre lo estarás. Pero ésa no es la única razón por la que no vienes y tú lo sabes. Lo cierto es que no quieres marcharte por Hermione. Te estás torturando por lo de tu esposa. Te sientes culpable de haberla alejado de ti. La amas y quieres que vuelva. Pues bien, no parece que eso vaya a pasar, amigo mío. Lo siento, pero ya va siendo hora de que te enfrentes a la realidad.

Harry se puso tenso, aunque no se lo rebatió, sino que se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana.

-Cuando Hermione se fue, quería que siguieras con tu vida -prosiguió Ronald con un poco menos de brusquedad-. Y eso es lo que tienes que hacer, te guste o no.

Harry miraba por la ventana. Estaba más delgado que nunca, tenía los ojos apagados, sin ese brillo verdoso que solía resplandecer en medio de la negrura. Desde allí, habló:

-Sé que tienes razón. Pero todavía no estoy preparado. Con el tiempo supongo que no tendré más remedio, pero por ahora... -Sacudió la cabeza-. No sé, Ronald. No puedo quitármela de la cabeza. Todos los días me preocupo por ella. Me pregunto si tendrá comida suficiente, si pasará frío, si podrá recurrir a alguien en caso de necesitar ayuda.

Dirigió la vista hacia ellos y había tal tristeza en sus ojos que Ronald sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

-Sé que no va a volver -siguió diciendo Harry-. Me he resignado. Pero lo cierto es que la extraño más de lo que habría imaginado nunca. No estoy preparado para enfrentarme a la vida sin ella..., por lo menos en cierto tiempo.

Ronald no dijo nada. Cuando miró a Luna, la vio secándose con discreción una lágrima.

-¡Ojalá ella lo supiera! -intervino Luna en voz baja-. Te ama, Harry. No querría verte sufrir. Si hubiera algún modo de que supiera lo que te ha hecho...

-¿Lo que me ha hecho? -repitió Harry mirándola con dureza-. ¿Y lo que yo le he hecho a ella? Todo es culpa mía. Nada de esto habría pasado si no hubiese sido tan testarudo y tan imbécil.

Luna se levantó del sofá, se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el brazo.

-No seas tan duro contigo. Hermione también tiene parte de culpa. Tendría que haber acudido a ti. Tendría que haber hablado contigo, confiar en ti. Tú jamás le fallaste, Harry, ni una sola vez. Si hubiera acudido a ti, la habrías protegido.

-Sí -replicó Harry, que, por un momento, desvió la mirada-. La habría protegido, pero es que nunca he tratado de comprenderla. Ese fue el verdadero motivo de que se fuera.

Ronald se aclaró la garganta. Le dolía ver a su atraigo así cada vez que se encontraban.

-¿Seguro que no cambiarás de parecer respecto a nuestro viaje? A los niños les encantaría que vinierais.

Harry sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

-Quizá la próxima vez.

-Me gustaría poder decirte algo, poder hacer algo... -intentó animarlo Luna. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Venir a verme es más que suficiente. Gracias por ser mis amigos.

Ronald asintió sin decir nada. Tenía un nudo terrible en la garganta. En ese momento, apareció el mayordomo para anunciar que el almuerzo estaba listo.

-¿Vamos? -los invitó Harry con una sonrisa y señalando en dirección a la puerta.

Ronald pasó un brazo por la cintura de su esposa y la condujo hacia el comedor, pensando que tal vez fuera uno de los pocos hombres que sabía con exactitud cómo debía de sentirse su amigo. Al recordar los siniestros días de su propio pasado, se imaginaba cómo se le rompería el corazón si perdiera a Luna como Harry había perdido a Hermione.

…**. …**

**Esto no tiene comentario… me dio demasiada pena.**

**Relenna.**


	25. reencuentro

**De Acero y de Seda.**

**CAPITULO 25.- " Reencuentros".**

Hermione no podría decir por qué programó su viaje de modo que acabara el 15 de marzo. Hacía un año exacto que había dejado el castillo de Hogwarts. Si se tenía en cuenta el motivo de su regreso, tal vez era adecuado que el día coincidiera.

Se cerró más la capa a su alrededor y se reclinó en el asiento del carruaje que había alquilado para el viaje. Grady Bosworth, la joven viuda que había empleado en Saint Ives para ayudarla a cuidar del bebé, estaba sentada frente a ella. Grady perdió a su marido y a su hijo por la difteria cuando el pequeño contaba sólo dos semanas. Tenía leche y amamantó a Luke para que Hermione pudiera seguir trabajando. Era amiga de Hermione y la echaría de menos cuando ésta volviera a Cornwall.

-¿Estás segura de que su Excelencia querrá que me quede? -Grady había preguntado lo mismo por lo menos una docena de veces desde que emprendieron la marcha.

-Yo quiero que te quedes, Grady. Luke te necesita. Al principio se sentirá asustado. Mientras tú estés con él, sabrá que no pasa nada malo.

-No me parece bien -murmuró Grady-. No me parece nada bien.

Hermione no contestó. No importaba que Grady lo aprobara o no. Tras meses de darle vueltas, de torturarse con razones para quedarse con el niño, había tornado la decisión que desde el principio supo que era la correcta. Luke Potter era heredero del marqués de Litchfield. Se merecía sus derechos de nacimiento y, aunque eso terminara de partirle el corazón, ella se encargaría de que los tuviera.

Tomó aliento con dificultad. Se encontraba cansada debido a los largos días de viaje, pero el final del trayecto estaba cerca. Ansiaba llegar a su destino y cumplir la dolorosa tarea que se había impuesto.

Y no quería llegar nunca.

El carruaje traqueteaba por las carreteras enlodadas. En el año transcurrido desde que se marchara del castillo, Hermione había administrado bien su dinero, pues ganaba lo suficiente para vivir de un modo modesto y le quedaba aún una buena suma, suficiente para permitirse un vehículo y viajar con cierta comodidad. Pero eso no disminuía la agonía que viviría una vez llegara al castillo de Hogwarts.

Cruzaron el pueblo de Gorsham. Hermione se mantuvo oculta tras las cortinas, temerosa de que alguien la reconociera y la delatara a las autoridades. Seguro que la estarían buscando por la muerte de Dunstan. El pueblo estaba tranquilo, la llovizna mantenía a la mayoría de la gente en casa. Un gato callejero se encontraba sentado en el porche de una casa y el parpadeo de las velas era, visible en las ventanas de la taberna Quill and Sword.

En unos cuantos minutos, el pueblo desapareció tras ellos y Hermione descorrió las cortinas lo suficiente para mirar al exterior con el corazón en un puño a medida que se acercaban al castillo. El coche dobló una curva, en el camino lleno de baches y de barro, y aceleró. A través de los árboles, vio las torres almenadas que se elevaban hacia el cielo gris y sintió un escalofrío de terror en el estómago.

El cochero condujo el vehículo por el camino de grava. La rueda pilló un bache, lo que la lanzó contra el asiento, pero el niño no se despertó. Las paredes de piedra gris se alzaban ante ella, altas e imponentes, más fatídicas de lo que las recordaba. Tomó fuerzas e hizo de tripas corazón para llevar a cabo el temido objetivo de su viaje.

En sus brazos, Luke empezó a agitarse bajo la mantita de lana. Se movió un poco, bostezó y estiró el puñito en el aire como si tuviera algo que decir. Hermione le besó los cabellos negros y sedosos, le cantó en voz baja y el pequeño se calmó, cerró sus ojos de motitas plateadas y volvió a dormirse.

El coche se detuvo y el corazón de Hermione pareció detenerse con él. Durante doce meses terribles había anhelado subir esa escalinata y volver a casa. Ahora que estaba allí, temía cada uno de los segundos por llegar.

Un lacayo se acercó y abrió la puerta del carruaje. Hermione se acordó de que se llamaba Dickey. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha para protegerse de la llovizna que seguía cayendo y le dirigió una sonrisa vacilante mientras él la ayudaba a bajar. El sirviente abrió unos ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de quién era y vio al bebé que llevaba en los brazos, corrió hacia la puerta y la golpeó con fuerza. Reeves abrió y le dejó entrar. La sorpresa de su rostro largo y majestuoso se convirtió en una sonrisa inusual y emocionada cuando vio a Hermione con el bebé.

-Si me lo permite, mi lady, estamos todos muy contentos de verla. Esperábamos que estuviera bien y a salvo, pero no había forma de saberlo con certeza.

Era lo más largo que Reeves le había dicho nunca y Hermione sintió una punzada en el corazón y unas lágrimas en los ojos, que suprimió de inmediato parpadeando.

-Gracias, Reeves. -El mayordomo le retiró lacapa mojada, pero no se detuvo a colgarla.

-Avisaré a su Excelencia. Esta mañana no se sentía muy bien..., siendo el día que es. ¿Por qué no lo espera en el Gran Salón? Siempre le gustó a usted esa habitación.

-El Gran Salón... -Se sintió complacida de que el mayordomo se acordara-. Sí, me gustará mucho. Gracias, Reeves.

Mientras el mayordomo salía disparado, Hermione se dirigió a la sala más antigua del castillo. La inmensa chimenea estaba encendida y ella se puso delante para entrar en calor. Sentía un peso terrible en el pecho. El corazón le dolía de un modo insoportable.

Esa habitación le recordaba mucho a Harry. ¿Qué diría él cuando la viera? ¿Qué pensaría cuando conociera a su hijo? ¿Qué habría pasado ese año en que habían estado separados? Se preguntaba si todavía estarían casados y la idea le lanzó una punzada de dolor que la atravesó por completo.

Rogó a Dios que le diera fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer y levantó la mirada en el momento en que el marqués entraba en la sala. Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, con la espalda muy recta, y a Hermione le pareció todavía más alto de lo que lo recordaba. Vio que estaba más delgado. Quizá fuera ésa la razón.

Aparte de eso, su atractiva imagen era tan íntima, tan querida para ella que por un momento creyó. que volvía a soñar. Al ver esos ojos verdes y, la mandíbula fuerte y los labios bellos y sensuales, anheló acercarse para tocarlo y descansar la cabeza en su hombro.

Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Harry observó a la mujer que tenía delante y, por un momento, sus piernas se negaron a moverse. En los últimos meses se había resignado por fin a no volver a verla. Ahora estaba ahí, ante la chimenea, como si no se hubiera ido nunca, tan esbelta y encantadora como la recordaba. Sus cabellos parecían más oscuros, sus ojos, de un tono castaño más fuerte.

Dejó de mirarla a ella y su vista bajó al pequeño bulto que, envuelto en una manta, llevaba en los brazos. Al advertir que era un niño sintió una mezcla de confusión e incertidumbre.

-Me alegro de verte, Hermione...

Ella se humedeció los labios. Harry notó que estaba nerviosa y temblando de pies a cabeza. ¿Sería de Hermione el niño, o de otra persona? ¿Lo había abandonado por eso? ¿Habría pasado algo que él no sabía? ¿Era hijo suyo, o de otro hombre? Ese último pensamiento le provocó una gran amargura, que se obligó a sofocar.

-Debes de tener frío. Te traeré un poco de brandy -le ofreció.

-No... por favor. Estoy bien. -Levantó una mano, como para que no se moviera, y Harry se detuvo antes de llegar al aparador-. Perdona que no te avisara -se excusó con voz entrecortada-. Sé que no me esperabas. ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? Llevo fuera un año. No tenía intención de volver, pero...

Dejó la frase en el aire y bajó los ojos hacia el pequeño. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-El niño... ¿es tuyo? -preguntó en voz baja, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Tenía miedo de decir lo que no debía, tenía miedo de lo que Hermione pudiera decirle.

-Nuestro -contestó ella en voz baja, y una oleada de dolor obligó a Harry a cerrar los ojos-. Luke es el motivo de mi vuelta.

-¿Luke? -repitió mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas, y la palabra le salió tensa y forzada.

-Luke Harry Potter. Cuando me fui no sabía que estaba embarazada. Aunque supongo que no habría importado. Con la muerte de mi tío...

-Dunstan no murió -le interrumpió Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza y luchando por no perder el control-. Estás a salvo de las autoridades. Ya no te buscan. Por lo menos ahora.

Los hombros de Hermione se relajaron de alivio. Se la veía muy pálida, y muy desdichada. Se moría de ganas de acercarse a ella, de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Se obligó a permanecer donde estaba por miedo a que volviera a huir.

-Yo no lo envenené.

Harry tragó saliva, para mitigar la tensión, antes de decir:

-Ya lo sé. Todavía no se sabe quién fue, pero no te creo capaz de una cosa así.

Hermione lo observó un momento para decidir si debía creerle. Volvió a mirar al pequeño, que se despertó un momento. Harry vio que tenía los cabellos negros y los ojos verdes de los Potter. Por un momento, la garganta le dolió tanto que le impidió hablar.

-Tenía que venir -afirmó Hermione, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. No podía mantenerlo alejado de ti. Lo intenté: Dios sabe que lo intenté. Pero Luke se merece sus derechos de nacimiento y yo sabía que serías bueno con él, que lo amarías tanto como yo.

Había algo en las palabras, algo que faltaba. Harry hizo un esfuerzo y por fin le salió la voz:

-Es precioso, Hermione.

-Es un bebé muy bueno. Apenas llora de noche y tiene una risa muy dulce. Cuando me mira siempre pienso en ti y... -No terminó. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas-. ¿Quieres tenerlo en brazos?

A Harry le temblaban las manos. Con mucho cuidado, alargó los brazos y aceptó el bultito envuelto en una manta, que había vuelto a dormirse.

-Necesitará una nodriza -estaba diciendo Hermione-. He traído a una mujer del pueblo, la señora Bosworth. Ha estado con nosotros casi desde el principio. Está esperando fuera, en el coche. Te la mandaré cuando me vaya.

Ahí estaba, la verdad que no había dicho o que él se había negado a oír. Le escocían los ojos. No podía pretender abandonar a su hijo. Seguro que no la había escuchado bien.

-Le gusta sentir el sol en la cuna por la mañana -continuó Hermione tras secarse las lágrimas, y, temblándole la mano, se puso a envolver bien al pequeño con la manta-. Eso siempre le hace sonreír. A veces tiene cólico, pero la señora Bosworth sabe qué hacer. Te he escrito una lista con lo que necesitarás. Te la dejaré en la mesa.

Harry contempló la cara hermosa y llena de dolor de la mujer que amaba y pensó que el corazón se le hacía añicos dentro del pecho.

-No quiero imaginarme la clase de hombre que debes de pensar que soy.

-Pienso que eres el mejor de los hombres -se extrañó ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con el entrecejo algo fruncido-. No te habría traído a Luke si pensara otra cosa.

-Pero crees que te dejaré renunciar a este niño, al que es evidente que adoras, y que te dejaré irte de esta casa sin tu hijo.

-No..., por favor. -Unas lágrimas enormes le resbalaron por las mejillas-. No hay nada en este mundo que desee menos que abandonarlo, pero también es hijo tuyo. Y te lo debo. Por todo lo que ha pasado, te debo tu hijo.

A Harry le dolía el pecho. No parecía poder inspirar aire suficiente.

-Te lo suplico, Hermione. Con cada palabra que dices me consumo en el infierno que yo mismo he creado.

Hermione no pareció oír sus palabras, porque preguntó:

-¿Todavía estamos...? ¿Es Luke legítimo?

-No ha habido ninguna anulación -respondió él con un dolor terrible en la garganta-. No tengo otra esposa que tú.

Lo miró un momento más, como si quisiera memorizar sus rasgos. Después, desvió la mirada.

-Tengo que irme -dijo-. Tengo que marcharme.

Harry le obstruyó el paso, con el niño recostado con cuidado en su hombro.

-No puedes irte, Hermione. No te lo permitiré. -Algo le nubló la visión. El corazón parecía haberle dejado de funcionar mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas-. El día del accidente todo salió mal. Vino la policía y, luego, lo del miedo de perder a Michael. Todo fue muy confuso, pero fue el día en que lo supe. Por primera vez lo supe. Te vi atendiendo a ese niño y supe sin lugar a dudas que te amaba. Vi lo mucho que te arriesgabas para salvarlo y en ese momento comprendí todo lo que eres, todo lo que has aprendido a ser, y te amé aún más. Me fui porque no sabía cómo decírtelo, cómo decirte que yo estaba equivocado. -Bajó la vista y vio que le temblaban las manos-. Casi me vuelvo loco sin ti, Hermione. Creías que no te necesitaba, pero te equivocabas. Te amo, Hermione, y no sabes cómo te necesito.

-Harry...

Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la cara bañada en lágrimas. Se acercó y él la atrajo hacia sí y los estrechó con fuerza a los dos, a ella y a su hijo, mientras combatía con las lágrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos.

-Te he echado de menos cada día, cada hora -susurró Harry con los labios junto a los cabellos de su mujer-. Te amo, Hermione. Te amo más que a mi vida y no quiero que te vayas.

Ella se echó a llorar con unos sollozos desgarradores que se le clavaron en el corazón y amenazaron con desmoronarlo por completo. Le acarició los cabellos y le susurró una y otra vez lo mucho que la amaba. Durante un buen rato permanecieron así: dos personas que habían sufrido demasiado y durante demasiado tiempo, abrazadas al hermoso bebé que las unía de nuevo.

-No dejaré que vuelvas a irte -prometió Harry.

-No quiero irme -dijo Hermione en un susurro.-Nunca quise. Te amo, Harry. Te amo mucho. -Acarició la mejilla de su marido y lo miró con una sonrisa triste y tierna-. Aquí es donde siempre me despierto. Noche tras noche, soñaba que me decías esas palabras y después me despertaba y veía que sólo había sido una ilusión.

Él bajó la cabeza y la besó con mucha dulzura.

-Te prometo que soy muy real. A partir de ahora, me aseguraré de que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad. -Recorrió la cara de Hermione con los ojos, absorto en sus rasgos elegantes, en la curva de sus labios carnosos-. En cuanto estés dispuesta, cariño, te enseñaré lo real que soy.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco, pero justo en ese momento el bebé se movió y se despertó, lo que interrumpió el momento sensual. Hermione se separó un poco para aceptar al pequeño y Harry se lo entregó.

-¿Estás seguro? -le preguntó, con sólo una chispa de duda-. Si no decías en serio esas palabras, ésta es la última oportunidad que vas a tener para librarte de mí.

-Entonces, supongo que estaremos juntos para siempre -afirmó Harry, y de repente sintió que el corazón le brincaba dentro del pecho.

Hermione esbozó la sonrisa más linda que él le había visto y eso le hizo pensar que ninguno de los recuerdos que tenía de ella le hacía justicia. Y nada ni nadie volvería a interponerse entre los dos.

Harry sabía que tendrían problemas. Cuando la policía descubriera que Hermione residía otra vez en el castillo, iría a hacerle preguntas sobre su inoportuna partida. El intento de asesinato de Dunstan no estaba aclarado y, aunque no había habido más tentativas, el caso seguía abierto y Hermione continuaba siendo sospechosa.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Ya no. Hermione estaba en casa y a salvo, y él se aseguraría de que siguiera así. Se juró protegerla, costara lo que costara.

No quería volver a perderla.

…**. …. …. ..**

La tormenta se intensificó. El brillo de los relámpagos rasgó el paisaje y los truenos sacudieron las ventanas de las altas paredes de piedra del castillo. Un fortísimo viento de marzo sacudía las ramas de los árboles.

En el salón de los aposentos del marqués, con un vestido de seda verde, Hermione estaba sentada frente a Harry ante una mesita redonda y cubierta con una tela de lino blanco. Llevaba los cabellos sueltos, como le había pedido su marido, y sorbía las últimas gotas de una copa de vino, que temblaba ligeramente en su mano.

Todavía no había visto a Michael, pues el chico estaba visitando a los hijos de los Weasley en Carlyle Hall, el bebé llevaba horas acostado y la cena íntima compartida con Harry había terminado ya. Mientras degustaban una elegante comida consistente en perdiz asada y pescadilla con salsa cremosa que la cocinera había preparado en honor de la vuelta de Hermione, ella le relató a su marido el año que había pasado en Saint Ives y él le contó los meses de su búsqueda infructuosa.

Aunque Harry le restó importancia a su dolor personal, los extremos a los que había llegado para encontrarla hacían patente la intensidad de su sufrimiento. Hermione lloró al pensar que le había causado tanta angustia. Ni por un momento se le hubiera ocurrido que le importara tanto a él como para sufrir de ese modo.

A medida que avanzaba la cena, los temas fueron cambiando y pasaron a hablar de su tío y del crimen que se había cometido. Harry le explicó que era muy probable que las autoridades volvieran a hacerle preguntas, pero le prometió que, pasara lo que pasara, la mantendría a salvo. Esta vez Hermione le creyó.

Hablaron de la tía Minnie, que había proporcionado la única nota de felicidad que Harry conoció durante el terrible año de su separación.

-Mi tía está casada felizmente con Remus Lupin y vive en la casa de Remus en Londres. Creo que ella comprendió mejor que nadie por qué tenías que irte, pero jamás perdió la esperanza de que regresaras.

-He hecho daño a tanta gente... -lamentó Hermione, a la vez que se secaba una lágrima con la punta del dedo-. No era mi intención, Harry. Creí que marcharme era lo mejor para todos.

-Todas esas penas pertenecen al pasado. -Harry le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios-. Tenemos dos niños maravillosos y un futuro halagüeño ante nosotros. Eso es lo único que importa.

Hermione le sonrió entre lágrimas. Harry tenía razón. El presente era lo único que importaba, y un futuro que empezaría esa noche, esperaba ella fervientemente, en la inmensa cama de su marido.

La servilleta de lino blanco parecía inmaculada en la mano morena de Harry cuando la dejó en la mesa junto a su plato para situarse detrás de la silla de Hermione y ayudarla a levantarse.

-Supongo que estarás cansada -dijo, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa, como a lo largo de toda la cena..., o por lo menos eso creía Hermione.

Harry iba vestido de un modo impecable, con una levita de terciopelo negro, ribeteada de plata, y chaleco y pantalones a juego. Unos filetes plateados remataban la puntilla del puño, que le caía sobre el dorso de la mano.

-Quizá debería estar cansada después de un día tan ajetreado, pero en realidad no lo estoy en absoluto.

Algo cambió en la expresión de su marido, que tensó los rasgos bien trazados y las formas bien delineadas de su rostro.

-Soy consciente de que han pasado muchas cosas en el año que hemos estado separados. Has dado a luz un hijo. Sé poco de ese tipo de cosas, pero...

-¿Me deseas, Harry?

Sus miradas se encontraron y Hermione le escrutó el rostro para averiguar la verdad. Quizás estaba equivocada. Después de ser madre, su cuerpo habría cambiado. Tal vez él no sentía ya lo mismo por ella.

Un relámpago brilló en el exterior y realzó la curva sutil que formaban los labios de su marido.

-¿Que si te deseo? Te he deseado desde que te fuiste del castillo. Hoy ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida y también un verdadero infierno. Desde el instante en que cruzaste esa puerta he deseado besarte hasta perder el sentido. Me muero de ganas de arrancarte la ropa, tumbarte en el suelo y hacerte el amor de un modo salvaje, insaciable. Deseo tanto estar dentro de ti que hasta me duele el cuerpo.

A Hermione se le contrajo el estómago debido a las sensaciones cálidas que la invadían. Alargó una mano temblorosa y la puso sobre la mejilla de su marido.

-¿Me das un beso, Harry?

Los ojos de su marido, verdes como esmeraldas, parecieron arder con una luz plateada. Le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con los dedos y la delicada puntilla del puño le rozó con suavidad la mejilla. Fue un contacto ligero con los labios, de lo más inocente, pero, en cuanto la boca de Harry tocó la de Hermione, el deseo se encendió en ambos como un relámpago y estuvieron perdidos. Harry le besó el mentón, los ojos, la nariz y se apoderó por fin de los labios con un beso apasionado, devorador, que hizo que Hermione se aferrara a sus hombros mientras él descendía por el cuello para darle besos cálidos y húmedos en la piel desnuda del escote.

La necesidad se adueñó de ella. Hermione quería tocarlo y abrazarlo y verlo desnudo como tantas veces en sus sueños. Sus manos temblorosas se deslizaron por debajo de la levita de terciopelo negro y se la quitaron de los hombros, le desabrocharon los botones plateados del chaleco y lo ayudaron a librarse también de él. Hermione retiró el cuello blanco y se estremeció ante la extensión de los fuertes músculos bajo la camisa.

Durante todo ese tiempo Harry estuvo besándola profundamente, con pasión, casi con fiereza, mientras se peleaba con los botones de la parte posterior del vestido. Con una maldición apagada, rompió los dos últimos al resistirse. Le bajó el vestido y la camisa por los hombros y dejó los pechos al descubierto; entonces, hizo una pausa y levantó la cabeza para contemplarla. Sus ojos brillaron bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas.

Hermione contuvo la respiración.

-Eres más hermosa aún de lo que recordaba -dijo por fin Harry en voz baja, de un modo reverencial, y le acarició con suavidad un seno.

Hermione gimió cuando la cabeza morena se inclinó para lamer repetidamente primero un pecho, y después el otro. Con el calor bulliéndole por todo el cuerpo, se arqueaba, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él se los metía enteros en la boca. De su garganta salieron unos tenues jadeos y sus dedos se cerraron en la pechera de la blanca camisa de manga larga. Harry le succionó el pezón y fue como si una llama de fuego descendiera por el cuerpo hasta la parte más íntima.

-Harry. Por Dios...

Él volvió a besarla en la boca y ella entremetió los dedos en los cabellos de su marido y soltó la cinta que se los recogía en la nuca.

Harry le desabrochó el miriñaque, hizo bajar el vestido y la camisa por las caderas hasta los pies, se agachó con habilidad para quitarle los zapatos y la cargó en brazos. Hermione recostó la cabeza en su hombro mientras cruzaban la puerta del salón que conducía al enorme dormitorio.

Con sólo las ligas de raso rosa y las medias de seda blanca, se encontró en el borde de la cama con las piernas algo separadas y Harry arrodillado entre ellas.

-Ábrete para mí, Hermione -le ordenó en voz baja al alcanzar la parte más íntima y empezar a acariciarla Déjame amarte como lo he imaginado miles de veces desde que te fuiste.

-Harry..., por favor..., no pensarás...

Soltó un gritó ahogado cuando él le hizo recostarse en la cama y se subió sus piernas, con medias incluidas, sobre los hombros. Al sentir el contacto de la boca y la lengua de Harry en sus zonas más sensibles, un calor y unas sensaciones irresistibles la hicieron estremecerse. Agarró con los puños cerrados los cabellos de su amado y gritó su nombre, se arqueó cuanto pudo, a punto de perder el control, pero él no le dio tregua. Con un cuidado experto, la llevó al clímax e hizo que exclamara con fuerza su nombre.

La silenció con un beso devastador, se situó sobre ella y la penetró profundamente. La llenó por completo, y la sensación fuerte y agradable de unidad fue tan intensa, tan increíble, que Hermione notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Afuera y otra vez adentro, con embates enérgicos que llegaban a lo más profundo de su ser y le lanzaban unas cálidas oleadas de placer que se propagaban multiplicándose. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se aferró al cuello de Harry, acercándose cada vez más a un nuevo clímax.

¡Había echado tanto de menos a Harry, lo había amado durante tanto tiempo y se había sentido tan sola!

El éxtasis la envolvió como una tormenta de verano, empapándola con una dulce lluvia plateada. Hundió los dedos en los músculos que recorrían los hombros de Harry mientras él llegaba a su vez al éxtasis con el cuerpo rígido, tensado hacia delante, para relajarse después apoyando la frente en la suya.

Sintió la sonrisa de Harry como un rayo tenue de sol.

-Te amo, Hermione. No vuelvas a dejarme.

-No, mi amor -contestó sacudiendo despacio la cabeza-. Te lo prometo.

…**. … … ..**

El conde de Dunstan estaba sentado en el salón posterior de Dunstan Manor leyendo un artículo del London Chronicle. Era tan corto que casi lo pasó por alto, y en él se mencionaba el regreso de la esposa de cierto lord, que había estado fuera casi un año. Una larga estancia «en el Continente», según el marqués de Litchfield, era lo único que había mantenido alejada a su esposa. No tenía nada que ver en absoluto con el hecho de que se hubiera marchado al sospecharse que pudiera ser culpable del intento de asesinato de su tío.

Tom apretó la mandíbula. La cólera le sacudía el cuerpo a ramalazos. ¿Que pudiera ser culpable? ¡Por supuesto que lo era! Esa chica no podía ni verlo. Había descubierto los planes que él tenía para acabar con ese marido suyo tan protector y quería asegurarse de que fracasaran.

Tom se mofó de sí mismo. Bueno, la chavala no había conseguido matarlo, pero sí arruinarle la vida. Gracias a la rebeldía y la astucia de Hermione vivía él ahora en la casi soledad de su propiedad medio derruida de Bedfordshire. Sus planes para emprender una brillante carrera política se habían ido al garete.

Estrujó el periódico y lo lanzó al fuego.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ojalá se pudra en el infierno! -exclamó en voz alta.

Se puso de pie, salió de la habitación y recorrió el vestíbulo sintiendo el frío de aquella casa vieja y sombría en cuanto se alejó de la chimenea. Con lo caro que era el carbón, no podían permitirse caldear todo el edificio y, aunque lo intentaran, la casa estaba en tan mal estado que el calor se escaparía por las grietas de las paredes.

-¡Colagusano! ¿Dónde estás, Colagusano?

El mayordomo apareció enseguida, con mitones y envuelto en una manta sobre la librea y los pantalones.

-¿Sí, milord? -Tenía la punta de la nariz roja y un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo huesudo.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa? No la he visto en toda la mañana.

-Creo que sigue en la cama, milord. ¿Quiere que le pida que baje?

-Hágalo de inmediato -soltó Riddle, irritado-. Y dígale que no me haga esperar.

Era una chica inútil, como todas, que gemía y se quejaba sin cesar desde que se habían ido de Milford Park. Le causaba casi tanto pesar como Hermione. Su esposa Bellatrix ya no le servía de nada, Seguro que podría cambiarla por una buena cantidad de monedas a algún viejo verde rico que se muriera por estar entre las piernas de una chica joven.

La causa de su irritación bajó las escaleras ataviada con una bata rosa que parecía más espantosa aún en contraste con el negro de los cabellos sueltos.

-Empiezas a parecer una abandonada -le recriminó Tom-. ¿Por qué estás todavía en la cama?

-Hace demasiado frío para levantarse. Esta casa tiene tantas corrientes de aire como una mazmorra. Sólo entro en calor cuando estoy dentro de la cama.

-Si tanto te gusta estar en la cama, quizá debería buscarte otro marido. Estoy seguro de que lord Tilbert te haría entrar en calor bajo las sábanas.

-¿Lord Tilbert? -Bellatrix palideció, lo que le ocultó algunas pecas-. Lord Tilbert es un viejo chocho. No pensarás en serio en separarte de mí.

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer, esposa. Será mejor que no lo olvides. Mientras tanto, quería decirte que voy a estar fuera un par de días.

-¿Te vas? ¿Adónde?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Baste decir que voy a buscar un poco de justicia. -Se giró y llamó al mayordomo que le servía también de ayuda de cámara-. ¡Colagusano! Prepáreme la maleta. Necesitaré ropa para una semana por lo menos.

-Sí, milord.

El escuálido hombre desapareció de inmediato.

-En cuanto a ti, Bellatrix, te sugiero que encuentres mejor forma de entrar en calor que quedarte en la cama quejándote. Si no, te advierto que lord Tilbert será el mejor de los pretendientes que te encontraré para separarte de mí.

Dicho eso, se marchó a grandes pasos y dejó a la muchacha mirándolo pálida y temblorosa.

«Perfecto», pensó Tom. Por lo menos, una de las dos mujeres a su cargo sabía cuál era su lugar.

La otra estaba a punto de averiguar lo que les sucedía a quienes se oponían a él.

….. …. … … … ….

_**Me dio un escalofrió de tan solo pensar que puede pasar.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Y cuídense muchito.**_

_**RELENNA.**_


	26. de acero y de seda

**De Acero y de Seda.**

**CAPITULO 26.- "De Acero y de Seda"**

¡Hermione estaba por fin en casa! Todos sus sueños sobre Harry se habían hecho realidad corregidos y aumentados. La amaba, la necesitaba y aceptaba cómo era. Por fin había encontrado un verdadero refugio y se sentía tan bien, tanto, que resultaba increíble.

Estaba de pie junto a él en los aposentos del marqués, donde ahora dormía todas las noches.

-Quiero que te traslades aquí -le dijo la noche de su regreso-. Puedes conservar la habitación contigua para ti, pero por la noche quiero que duermas aquí. -La miró con un poco de incertidumbre-. ¿Te importaría mucho?

-Nada me gustaría más -contestó ella sonriendo y con el corazón rebosante de felicidad.

Recordó esas palabras al verle sonreír en ese momento. Seguía siendo el hombre más guapo que conocía. Sentía la embarazosa necesidad de pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuello y acercar los labios a los suyos, tan sensuales. Aunque habían hecho el amor hacía sólo unas horas, cuando lo miraba veía en sus ojos esa luz ardiente. Harry le sujetó suavemente la cara con las manos y agachó la cabeza para besarla, pero los gritos de un niño que subía corriendo las escaleras hicieron que ambos se separaran con aire de culpabilidad y se volvieran hacia la puerta.

Era el día en que Michael tenía que regresar de su visita a Carlyle Hall, donde había permanecido para darles la oportunidad de estar solos un tiempo después de una separación tan larga.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Al oír aquella denominación, Hermione miró a Harry asombrada y un ligero tono rosado coloreó las mejillas de su marido.

-Se ha iniciado el proceso para la adopción legal del niño -le explicó él con cierta brusquedad-. En unas semanas será Michael Bartholomew Potter. Dada la situación, parecía adecuado que se dirigiera a mí como su padre.

-Por supuesto.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa y sintió un amor enorme por él. Por primera vez se le ocurrió que tal vez se había equivocado al marcharse. Si había un hombre a quien poder confiarle su vida, su corazón, era el hombre con el que estaba casada.

Michael entró corriendo y se detuvo en seco delante de ellos, de modo que la alfombra oriental se arrugó y casi le hizo caerse.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Dios mío, Hermione, por fin has «volvido»!

Sus grandes ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas y ni Harry ni Hermione se molestaron en corregir el error gramatical que había cometido a causa de su entusiasmo al verla. Hermione se arrodilló con los brazos abiertos y el pequeño se arrojó en ellos. Lo estrechó con fuerza y tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Te he echado de menos, Michael. Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

-Yo también..., mi lady. -Se abrazó al cuello, con la cabecita apoyada en su hombro-. Todos te echamos de menos, sobre todo papá.

Hermione le acarició los cabellos rubios y brillantes, lo estrechó de nuevo y después lo separó un poco para mirarlo.

-A partir de ahora, si te parece bien, me gustaría mucho que me llamaras mamá.

Michael levantó los ojos hacia ella y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Vas a ser mi madre?

-Si tú quieres, sí.

-Oh, sí. Ya lo creo. Ahora tendré una mamá y un papá, como todo el mundo.

-Sí, Michael -asintió Hermione, mientras le alisaba las solapas de la chaqueta ribeteada de terciopelo sólo para tener una razón para tocarlo-. Y tienes un hermanito. Se llama Luke. ¿Te gustaría verlo?

La contempló asombrado.

-¿Tengo un hermano?

-Sí.

-Entonces, me gustaría mucho verlo -dijo con gran corrección.

Hermione miró a Harry y ambos sonrieron. Luego, tuvo que parpadear para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando de nuevo.

Ese mismo día, regresó por primera vez a su cabaña junto al río, sorprendida al descubrir que estaba a punto y esperándola. Durante las semanas posteriores a su marcha del castillo, Harry la restauró y devolvió allí los objetos de laboratorio que permanecían escondidos en el establo.

Ahora que estaba de nuevo en casa, con los niños a tener en cuenta, no pensaba dedicarse tanto a su trabajo, pero estaba ahí para cuando le quedara tiempo, desafiándola, haciendo que su vida fuera completa.

Sonreía para sí al dirigirse a la cabaña. Era el primer día cálido de primavera y brillaba el sol, pero la chituenea estaba encendida entre las cuatro gruesas paredes de piedra, para disipar el frío, y el humo se elevaba hacia el cielo. Harry había vuelto a llevar las obras médicas de su biblioteca al alegre saloncito y había añadido diez veces más. Parecía haber estado recorriendo el país a la caza de libros de referencia, que descansaban apilados por todo el suelo.

Se rió burlonamente al pensar en ello: su marido fomentaba ahora sus intereses excéntricos y antes prohibidos. Tarareando, se dispuso a ordenar la habitación y empezó por regar las macetas de hierbas, colocadas en hileras sobre estrechas maderas junto a la ventana soleada. Apenas oyó el ligero ruido del hierro cuando se levantó el pasador de la puerta. Segura de que sería su marido, sonrió y se volvió, pero el hombre que acababa de entrar en la casa no era Harry.

Era Tom Riddle. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Tío Riddle. -Fue casi incapaz de pronunciar esas dos palabras-. Me sorprende verte aquí.

-No sé por qué -replicó su tío casi sin mover los labios-. En los años que pasaste a mi cuidado debiste aprender que creo en el castigo. Si mal no recuerdo, recibiste una paliza o dos antes de entender que no podías oponerte a mí sin recibir un castigo a cambio.

Hermione se puso tensa. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar el trato duro que su tío le dispensaba? Los primeros años parecían nimios en comparación con el sufrimiento que tuvo que soportar en Saint Bart.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Su tío se adentró más en la habitación, tras haber cerrado la puerta, con cuidado de que su inmaculada levita color verde botella no entrara en contacto con el montón de cubiletes y frasquitos de las mesas. De modo instintivo comprobó si llevaba la peluca plateada en su sitio, lo que, por supuesto, así era.

-Encontrarte no me resultó demasiado difícil. Llevo unos días vigilando el castillo. En el transcurso de mi vigilancia, encontré por casualidad la cabaña. Era evidente que este refugio de hierbas y pociones sólo podía pertenecerte a ti, así que he esperado a que vinieras. Sabía que no tendría que esperar mucho.

Hermione se humedeció los labios, más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué has venido? ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué quiero? Seguro que te lo imaginas. -Arqueó una ceja con esa sonrisa fría y despiadada que la perseguía por las noches en Saint Bart-. Quiero que pagues por destruir mi mundo. -Avanzó hacia ella, con la nariz arrugada en un gesto de disgusto debido a los olores inusuales de la cabaña-. Me quitaste el sustento, Hermione -prosiguió-. Ordenaste que me echaran de Milford Park. Destruiste mi reputación ante mis pares, sin mencionar el hecho de que intentaste matarme, un esfuerzo que no pude evitar admirar. Pero tu intento falló de forma lamentable. Te aseguro que con el mío no pasará lo mismo.

El miedo se apoderó de Hermione. Tom Riddle había ido en busca de venganza y era evidente que quería matarla. Su mirada se desvió frenética hacia la puerta, pero Dunstan obstruía con firmeza su posibilidad de escapar.

-Yo no traté de matarte -aseguró con la espalda tensa-. Deseé hacerlo, varias veces, pero no fui yo quien lo intentó. De ser así, no habría fallado.

-Siempre fuiste arrogante -soltó Tom, con un músculo palpitándole en las mejillas-. Casi te creo. Casi. Pero que me digas la verdad no cambia las cosas. Has arruinado mi vida y has destruido mis planes para el futuro. Quiero que pagues por ello.

Hermione no esperó más; corrió hacia la puerta echándose primero a la derecha del corpulento cuerpo de su tío, luego a la izquierda, en un esfuerzo inútil por rodearlo.

-¡Oh, no, ni hablar!

Era más rápido y más fuerte de lo que parecía y la agarró con brutalidad y la lanzó en la dirección opuesta, lejos de la puerta.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Pero nadie podía oírla al otro lado de las gruesas paredes de piedra y lo único que consiguió fue ganarse un bofetón violento en la mejilla, que la sacudió con tal fuerza que le entrechocaron los dientes.

-Basta de gritar, ¿me oyes? No te servirá de nada y ambos lo sabemos.

Era cierto, y eso hizo que el corazón de Hermione latiera todavía más deprisa. Forcejeó para intentar librarse de su tío, le propinó una tremenda patada en la espinilla y salió disparada de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero su falda no sólo amortiguó el efecto del puntapié, sino que también le dificultó la huida. Dunstan la atrapó al instante. Le dio la vuelta, echó la mano hacia atrás y le arreó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Hermione se desplomó como un monigote. Lo último que percibió fue el dolor que le atravesó la cabeza y las carcajadas de su tío.

Después, sólo hubo oscuridad.

**.. .. …. …. …**

Harry espoleó a su caballo negro para volver a medio galope a casa desde los campos. Todavía era pronto, pero se sentía inquieto. Estaba decidido a dejar sola a Hermione ese día, a permitirle trabajar en paz en la cabaña; pero el sol brillaba demasiado y el cielo tenía un azul demasiado intenso, así que, tras echarla tanto tiempo de menos, necesitaba sentir la calidez de su sonrisa, oír el sonido tranquilizador de su risa.

En lo alto de la colina cambió de rumbo y dirigió el caballo hacia la cabaña de Hermione. Fue entonces cuando vio el humo. Procedía de esa dirección y no era sólo la columna que se elevaba de la chimenea.

El corazón le latió con fuerza contra el pecho. Se inclinó sobre el cuello de Blade y le hizo galopar. Cuando llegó a los pies de la colina vio las primeras llamas que devoraban los aleros del tejado y a la yegua de Hermione tirando frenética de la cuerda que la sujetaba al cobertizo junto a la casa.

Hizo correr al caballo a toda velocidad.

El animal recorrió el terreno, cruzó el río al galope y relinchó con furia cuando Harry tiró de las riendas para que frenara en seco frente a la cabaña. Había desmontado y corría hacia el edificio antes de que el caballo se hubiera detenido. Golpeó la puerta de roble y se precipitó al interior, pero una pared de llamas le impidió pasar.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, por el amor de Dios!, ¿estás ahí? -Repasó con los ojos la penumbra llena de humo; la cabaña ardía de tal manera que apenas se veía nada-. ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

Recorrió las paredes tropezando con los montones de libros, tirando cubiletes y frascos. Los cristales se hacían añicos sobre las mesas y se le clavaban en las manos.

-Hermione, soy Harry. ¡Contesta, por Dios!

Se oyó un gemido apagado en un rincón lleno de humo. Con los ojos escocidos, tosiendo y esforzándose por respirar, Harry se tambaleó en esa dirección. Un resistente trozo de lana marrón destacaba en medio de los restos del suelo, de las macetas boca abajo y los cristales rotos, de las páginas de libros arrancadas y esparcidas para avivar las llamas.

Harry luchó contra el terror que le oprimía el pecho, se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su mujer, vio que respiraba y observó que tenía las manos atadas y que estaba amordazada. Soltó un taco terrible, la levantó en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Tranquila, cariño. Todo estará bien en cuanto te saque de aquí.

Hermione gimió como respuesta y su marido la sujetó con más fuerza contra su pecho. Se tambaleó por la habitación, atravesó las llamas que obstruían la puerta y salió al aire libre. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la seguridad de los árboles, donde depositó a Hermione con cuidado en el suelo y le quitó la mordaza de la boca. Se sacó la navaja de la bota, cortó la cuerda de las muñecas y comprobó que no sangrara ni tuviera huesos rotos.

Hermione abrió los ojos e inspiró con dificultad. Intentó hablar, pero el humo le había enronquecido la voz y sólo se oyó un gruñido indescifrable.

-No hables. Enseguida vuelvo. Tengo que llegar a tu caballo antes de que el fuego lo alcance.

La dejó un momento, soltó a la yegua que Hermione había estado montando y volvió junto a su esposa, que procuraba enderezarse apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

-Tranquila -dijo, hincando una rodilla en el suelo junto a ella.

-Dun... stan -La voz le salía rota-. Quiso... matarme. Ten... cuidado, Harry. Todavía puede estar... aquí.

La advertencia llegaba tarde. Se oyó amartillar una pistola.

-¿Por qué se presenta siempre dónde no le llaman? -preguntó Dunstan.

Harry apretó las mandíbulas, furioso. Quería darle un puñetazo a ese cabrón en la cara, pero si lo intentaba estaría muerto antes de haber dado dos pasos.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de usted -replicó.

-En este caso su oportunidad es de lo más desafortunada. Mire, aunque tenía muchas ganas de verle muerto, era sólo por cuestión de negocios. Con Hermione se trata de obtener una satisfacción personal. Pero, cuando ella ya no estuviera, yo no ganaba nada matándole a usted. Ahora no me deja otra opción. -Echó un vistazo a la cabaña y vio que las llamas empezaban a elevarse al cielo. Pronto alguien las vería y se daría la alarma-. No tengo mucho tiempo si quiero deshacerme de sus cadáveres. Me gustaría poder decir que lo siento, pero...

Levantó la pistola y apuntó con ella al corazón de Harry. Apretó el dedo en el gatillo y Hermione gritó a la vez que Harry se abalanzaba sobre él, aunque no había ninguna posibilidad de que la bala no le acertara. El sonido del disparo retumbó en los oídos de Harry en el preciso instante en que golpeaba el tórax de Dunstan y ambos caían al suelo. Esperaba sentir la agonía virulenta que indicaría una herida mortal, pero no notó nada, y el cuerpo de Dunstan yacía bajo él, rígido e inmóvil.

Se puso de pie y vio los ojos abiertos y sin vida del conde y después a la chica, que seguía apuntando con la pistola humeante a la espalda de su esposo.

-Era malvado -dijo Bellatrix en un susurro-. Mató a mi madre. Encontré en uno de sus viejos baúles una carta que ella escribió. Sabía que quería matarla. Sólo se casó con ella por su dinero. Cuando se acabó, se cansó de ella. Dijo que le daba demasiados problemas. Y luego solo por status se caso conmigo. El No quería a nadie, sólo se quería a sí mismo. Y Ahora está muerto.

Harry se acercó a ella despacio y le quitó el arma de las manos temblorosas.

-No pasa nada, Bellatrix. Me has salvado la vida. Y la de Hermione. Nadie te culpará por eso.

-Supuse que vendría aquí. Yo debía haber venido antes, pero tuve miedo. -Miró a Hermione, que tenía la cara palidísima en las zonas que no estaban cubiertas de hollín-. Yo lo envenené. Sabía que te culparían a ti. Siempre has sido buena conmigo, pero te envidiaba tanto... Lo siento, Hermione. Siento todo lo que ha pasado.

Hermione se levantó y se acercó algo titubeante a Bellatrix, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Abrazó a la mujer y ésta se puso a llorar en su hombro.

-Tranquila, Bellatrix. Se acabó. Se acabó para todos.

Un grupo de sirvientes apareció entonces en la colina equipado con cubos y azadas. Reeves estaba entre ellos. Mientras se ponían manos a la obra, formando una cadena para pasarse los cubos de agua y lanzarlos a las llamas, el mayordomo se separó de los demás y corrió hacia ellos.

-¿Se encuentran bien, mi lord? -Su mirada inquieta pasó de sus rostros sucios y cubiertos de hollín al cadáver que yacía en el suelo.

-Estamos bien. Acompañe a lady Bellatrix a la casa y asegúrese de que esté cómoda. Pídale a Bennie que traiga un carro y se encargue del cadáver.

Reeves le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Como usted mande, mi lord.

Se quitó la librea y cubrió con ella el cuerpo inmóvil de Dunstan. Después, se llevó a Bellatrix, que estaba muy pálida.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Sin soltarla, le pasó un dedo por la mejilla sucia. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, gracias a ti -respondió ella, recostada en su cuerpo.

-Y a Bellatrix.

-Sí. -Dirigió los ojos al cuerpo de su tío y se dio la puedo creer que todo haya terminado por fin.

-Ha terminado para Dunstan. Para todos nosotros acaba de empezar.

Hermione le sonrió con el rostro iluminado por un amor tan intenso como el que él sentía por ella. La besó en los labios, amándola más que nunca y jurándose en silencio que cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho. En el futuro, se aseguraría de que todos sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

-Te amo, Hermione -y era más cierto de lo que ella podría llegar a imaginarse nunca.

Antes, Harry no creía en el amor; ahora, la idea le parecía tan adecuada, tan real, que esas tres palabras le salieron con una facilidad asombrosa.

Contempló a la mujer que tenía en los brazos, se sintió más vivo que nunca, supo que no había otro hombre en el mundo más afortunado que él, porque él era de acero y ella como la Seda.

**El Fin… por fin…**

…_**. … … ..**_

_**Esta larga novela ha terminado… y espero poder seguir en este fascinante mundo de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger…**_

_**Besos y muchos cariños a todos.**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Y más gracias.**_

"_**RELENNA"**_


End file.
